<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally:Beautiful Stranger by Maybaby_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230281">Finally:Beautiful Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybaby_1998/pseuds/Maybaby_1998'>Maybaby_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Park Jimin (BTS), Aftercare, Age Difference, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), But not with Jungkook and Jimin, But the good kind lol, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Inflation, Confusion, Cuz I cant write a story without angst cmon guys, Detective Jeon Jungkook, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't judge them, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Handcuffs, Healing, Healing Sex, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Healthy Relationships, High Heels, Humiliation, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Has a Big Dick, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Park Jimin, Jimin and Jungkook were made for each other, Jimin is the sweetest little bean who just needs love, Kinky, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Masterbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of abuse ( not sexual abuse though), Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Strength Kink, Submissive Jimin, Sweet Sex, Sweet/Hot, Sweetest sex ever, Tags May Change, Tent Sex, They're both the sweetest whipped beans on the planet, Top Jeon Jungkook, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vibrators, Wax Play, handjobs, jungkook is a sweetheart, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybaby_1998/pseuds/Maybaby_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A successful bust leads Jungkook, a serious and focused detective, to a group of missing omegas and a wanted thug, but he never could have imagined that he would've ended up rescuing a sweet, beautiful, but terrified omega who turns out to be the best thing that's ever happened to him. Jimin finds a hope he'd never experienced before with the affection from the kind detective and they both find themselves falling faster than they ever knew was possible.<br/>~~<br/>A wholesome, sweet, and steamy story about finding love at first sight and helping heal the wounds left behind by a horribly painful past&lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Diamond in The Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!😄 I'm writing a new fic while taking a break from my other one and I really hope you like it! Just a couple things going into this fic that you might want to take into consideration.<br/>1-heavy topics will be discussed such as mental and physical abuse (!!not sexual abuse at all!!)<br/>2-this is a kind of "love at first sight" story so it moves into intimate things relatively fast<br/>3-I've never written a fic like this so if things don't seem super realistic about Jungkook's detective job I apologize for that<br/>4-there will be scenes with anxiety and panic attacks as well but it's all part of Jungkook helping Jimin through his trauma<br/>5-Jimin is 19 and Jk is 31. Jimin is also tiny, like super petite and Jungkook is tall and slim but muscular so there's a pretty big size difference between them<br/>6-there is going to be the happiest ending ever (for the peeps who like happy endings:) </p><p>Well if you decided to stay and read then I appreciate you and I really hope you enjoy this story since I love writing it so far:) I'll have chapter 2 out in a few days, maybe by Monday or Tuesday at the latest!😄<br/>here we go!👏💜💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 3rd</p><p> </p><p>"Joon, can you hear me?" Jungkook inquired, his eyes focused and face plastered with a stone cold look of seriousness. </p><p>"Loud and clear",  the usually cheerful man's reply coming in slightly staticy through his discreet earpiece disguised as an industrial ear piercing on the younger male. </p><p>Jungkook took a deep breath, taking one last look out of the windshield being pelted with thick drops of rain towards the glowing neon pink sign of the strip club he was currently parked across the street from. </p><p>"Hey, don't look so nervous. There's no way that fucker is getting away tonight" Taehyung said as he nudged Jungkook’s arm with his elbow, checking his own ear piece and patting down the front of his blue satin shirt. </p><p>To say that Jungkook was nervous was a bit of a stretch but he certainly did feel uneasy. The drug dealer they had been tracking for the past few weeks had been involved with a string of unsolved disappearances of young male omegas, turning him into a suspect of the highest importance to finally bring to justice. </p><p>Each time they caught wind of where he was supposed to be, word somehow got out that the police were on his tail and the past eleven days in particular had been nothing short of a wild goose chase. </p><p>Jungkook was one of the best detectives in Busan, probably the surrounding area too and he didn't take lightly to being toyed with by some lowlife who was slowly climbing the scum ridden lengths of the underground crime scene. </p><p>Fortunately, he and his partner Taehyung had managed to grab ahold of one of the bastard's little chickenshit drug runners the other night at some strip club in Haeundae and got some information out of him. </p><p>Not that Jungkook particularly enjoyed playing good cop bad cop but when there were dozens of family members from missing young men coming to the station every day demanding answers, sometimes you had to threaten to throw someone in prison for the rest of their lives. That always worked. </p><p>The kid, a scrawny beta, sang like a canary, gave him and Taehyung the address of the club the man had been running prostitutes and thousands of dollars worth of drugs through every single weekend, even told him he didn't need to sell dope for more than two days a week to be swimming in cash. It made Jungkook's blood boil. </p><p>They ran a background check on the kid, saw the only major offence he'd ever committed was passing a stop light back in 2016 which was dismissed since the cop that pulled him over said he started bawling like a child.</p><p>It seemed he just got mixed up in the wrong crowd. Taehyung hadn't let him go without forcing him to listen to one of his painful lectures about how to be a better person though. Jungkook tried to stifle his amusement as best as he possibly could remembering all the times he'd been on the receiving end of one of Tae's deep philosophical talks and wondered why it was necessary to put him through that level of torture. </p><p>The operation they planned was simple. Go in, find the asshole and arrest him with the warrant they'd obtained and hopefully find some if not all of the missing omegas. </p><p>Since chief Min considered Choi to be a flight risk, they had backup waiting for them surrounding all sides of the club and their tech wizard Namjoon in both his and Taehyung's earpieces. </p><p>Choi was an intimidating bastard, sure, and to anyone else he seems downright unapproachable, the kind of alpha you'd sidestep on the sidewalk to avoid walking close to. </p><p>For Jungkook however, he was just another target, soon to be another one of his criminal conquests with the correct amount of planning and proper execution. He’d always lived by the rules of his years and years worth of training and once he wanted something to get done there was no stopping him. He had been that way since he started in the police force when he was eighteen and fresh out of high school.</p><p>He aced his tests and physical exams with flying colors at the top of his class and college was no different. He threw himself into his work and studies until he'd racked up an associate's, bachelor's, and master's degree in law and criminal justice by the age of twenty six. </p><p>He was thirty one now and had never encountered a problem he couldn't solve and this Choi bastard was far from an unsolvable one. He'd be damned if his perfect record for locking up every single crook he pursued would be ruined now by a thug too caught up in his own stupidity to guard himself better. </p><p>"You ready?" Taehyung's steady voice broke him out of his train of thoughts, the sound of a seatbelt clicking next to him indicating it was time to go and do what they came here to do. </p><p>"Let's go. Namjoon, have everyone ready on standby" Jungkook ordered, grabbing his umbrella from the backseat and heading out with his trusted partner into the freezing rain. </p><p>"It's fucking freezing" Jungkook grumbled, cursing the fact he was only wearing a semi thick black nike sweater and jeans, a few water droplets soaking into the fabric. Sure he was wearing his bulletproof vest and a white undershirt too but when it was nearly thirty degrees they really didn’t make much of a difference. </p><p>"I know but just think we'll be out of here fast ok. It should be pretty easy to find him since-" </p><p>"Choi isn't the least bit subtle with his business and asks everyone and their grandma if they want some drugs so it should be easy to find him. Yes hyung I'm well aware, I was also at the briefing and in case you didn’t notice I’ve been working on the case with you too" the younger alpha cut his partner off, always ready to poke fun at how serious he got right before they commenced an operation. </p><p>"Well fine then" Taehyung scoffed, ducking under the umbrella hastily as the two men made their way across the street to the glowing pink sign that displayed the word 'Persona' in intricate cursive writing. This was apparently a high end strip club in Busan, but judging from the outside Jungkook could beg to differ. </p><p>Cigarette butts were sprinkled around the entrance like confetti, broken beer bottles and clear solo cups sat in puddles of accumulating rain water, the three-tier water fountain outside of the place full of random particles of garbage that were bobbing up and down with the ripples from the raindrops. The place looked like a fucking dump to say the least. </p><p>They both looked at each other with cocked eyebrows and expressions of seriousness on their faces. </p><p>"This definitely seems like the kind of place you could score some drugs" Taehyung sighed heavily, taking and folding up the umbrella as they stepped under the large canopy covering the main set of glass doors. </p><p>"Score drugs or a few diseases, whichever" Jungkook grimaced at the filthy exterior before catching a glimpse of two girls sucking on each other's faces on a bench on the other side of the door. </p><p>"C'mon be serious. Remember to blend in, we need to be as invisible as possible" Taehyung reminded him, swiping any stray drops of water off of his midnight blue dress shirt and black slacks. How the cold never affected him he had no idea.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Invisible? You came to a strip club looking like you were going to a wedding Taehyung." Jungkook said with that “really?” look on his face.</p><p>"Now’s not the time to judge my fashion sense ok?" the handsome alpha teased, patting him on the back once before getting his game face on. With a simple nod, the light air around them dissipated, replaced with an atmosphere of seriousness, both men completely aware of the potential dangers associated with what they were here to do. </p><p>Any complications, anything going wrong could quite literally be the difference between life and death not just for them but for the people who were inside and entirely oblivious to what was going on. Jungkook had been in shootout standoffs before and quite frankly they were situations that he tried to avoid like the plague. He had a nasty scar on his shoulder to remind him of that fact.</p><p>The bass from the speakers humming inside of the club was hardly audible over the sound of the pouring rain, a little cloud of white escaping Taehyung’s lips before he reached the frigid metal handle to the door, pulling it open.</p><p> As they stepped in, a scrawny blonde girl with her hair tied back into the most impossibly tight bun and dressed in a black latex dress that stuck to her skin to show off all of her boney glory greeted them kindly. </p><p>“Can I see your IDs gentlemen?” she smiled holding her hand out and blocking their entrance to the main area of the club with two security officers behind her. </p><p>“Yes of course” Taehyung replied with fake kindness that Jungkook knew all too well. While pulling their IDs out of their wallets, Jungkook snuck a glance at the scene going on in the dimly lit place despite his best efforts to remain nonchalant. He just really wanted to find out if the missing omegas were here already.</p><p> After validating that both men were over the age of twenty one, she handed the IDs back with a sly smile, stepping aside so that the security guards could allow them through the second set of glass doors. “If you’re looking for a good time come find me honey” she smirked at Jungkook as they passed, his eyes involuntarily rolling at her blunt remark. </p><p>Taehyung simply placed his hand on the younger male’s back, guiding him into the main room before he ended up losing his temper. Jungkook was known in his precinct for being 'that hotheaded alpha', never being one to tolerate even the slightest bit of bullshit hence why he and Taehyung got along so well all these years. </p><p>Under any other circumstance he would’ve shot her a dirty look, told her to fuck off but he couldn’t do anyting that would even remotely get him kicked out of here before they even had a chance to find the guy they were looking for and the kidnapped boys. It was a strip club for crying out loud, she probably wasn’t going to be the only one to make an attempt to seduce him. </p><p>Once they stepped foot inside the whole atmosphere changed. There were at least a dozen circular tables set up in the middle of the club and three small circular stages lined up against the furthest back wall, booths with thick red seats lined the wall to their left and a long stretch of a bar table ran along the wall to their right. </p><p>The dim red lighting gave the place an ominous feel, not the kind of establishment Jungkook would ever voluntarily find himself walking into that’s for sure. There was a pungent smell of too many scents mixing together that created a nauseating sensation in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>The music wasn’t blaring, just some soft jazz playing though the speaker system that both men instantly found odd. What kind of strip club plays jazz music?</p><p>Three scantily clad strippers lazily swung themselves around glittering poles on the three solid black stages, dozens of people filled the seats at the tables just watching them. Jungkook found himself almost hurling already from the strong and overwhelming scent of alcohol alone that was more than likely soaked into the wooden floorboards. </p><p>He just wanted to find them or  Choi and get the hell out of here. </p><p>While trying to figure out a course of action, Jungkook saw that some of the barstools were empty, the bartender causally cleaning the top of the counter with a rag. </p><p>“Hey let’s grab a drink” the younger male suggested so that they'd fit in a little better, nudging Taehyung on the shoulder and making his way towards the decently empty bar. The older male greeted them politely, the tattoos lining his forehead rippling as his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“What can I get you boys?” he inquired, setting his rag down to lean against the counter. </p><p>“I’ll take a martini, dry please” </p><p>“I’ll have whisky on the rocks” Jungkook answered blandly, the heat in the club such a stark contrast from the frigid temperatures outside that it was making his skin feel heavy. </p><p>Jungkook spun around, leaning his back and elbows against the polished wood as he scanned the place thoroughly, searching for any sign of something that could potentially be suspicious. </p><p>But unfortunately nothing did. The place was unusually calm for a Friday night and Jungkook was beginning to feel like maybe the drug runner they’d snatched to get information from lied to them just to give Choi some sort of heads up to what was coming. </p><p>Judging by the looks of literally nothing going on he was starting to believe that. He grit his teeth as the bartender handed him his glass of whiskey, the ice cubes sending little tinkling noises into the air. </p><p>Suddenly, a skinny boy probably no older than eighteen came out from behind a black curtain in the back corner dressed in only a pair of pink panties and matching pink high heels. Jungkook’s eyes narrowed on him at the same time Taehyung’s did, both men feeling the same flicker of anxiety in their stomachs because he fit the physical description all of the missing omegas had in common. </p><p>Their suspicions were only confirmed when he began walking to nearly every booth and table slowly, trying his hardest to sway his hips and appear as seductive as possible but it was nearly impossible to miss the fear on his face even from half the club away. </p><p>Taehyung nudged Jungkook’s elbow, the younger male only focusing harder when one of the men sitting closest to the middle stage grabbed his arm causing him to turn around and whisper something into the man’s ear. </p><p>The obese man rose to his feet in clear excitment that caused Jungkook’s stomach to drop as the younger male led him back behind the black curtain, disappearing from sight. </p><p>“Fucking pervert, he’s just a kid” Taehyung growled quietly, taking a sip of his martini before he went in there and decked that man across his face just for being another contribution to the unsavory parts of society. </p><p>Jungkook hated the fact that with his line of work, he had to be exposed to some of the most heinous sides of humanity. He had become desensitized early on in his career after seeing one too many dead bodies and horrifically gory crime scenes. He didn’t even get nauseous anymore. </p><p>Yet the one thing that always made him want to puke was when someone clearly needed help and he was just an arms length away, perfectly close in proximity but too far to save in actuality. He knew that kid didn't want to be here doing who knows what with who knows how many people every day.</p><p>And if they caught Choi, then that boy would go back to having a shot at living a real life when the thug was apprehended and made to rot behind bars for as long as the law would allow. </p><p>“We need to find out how many people are back there, and if they’re employees here or if they’re our missing victims. I’m going to see if I can find a way to get back there” Taehyung uttered out loud enough for only his partner to hear which earned him a nod of agreement. </p><p>The younger male carded his fingers through his wavy cheek length black hair, grasping his drink in his hand firmly as Taehyung made his way towards the halfway packed booths. </p><p>He was one of the best detectives in Busan, he had every faith in him. </p><p>Jungkook brought his phone to his ear, making sure no one was close enough to hear his conversation. Using his cell as a cover up for a fake phone call, he glued his eyes onto Taehyung’s frame as he made his way further and further into the club, looking as nonchalant as ever. </p><p>“Namjoon, there’s a back room on the east side of the building. I think we just saw one of the omegas, he came out and took a man back there with him. Tell the guys to watch the back exit in case they try to go somewhere” he explained calmly, slipping his phone back into his pocket and sitting back onto the uncomfortable bar stool. </p><p>If Taehyung found any sort of lead at all, this could potentially turn into a clusterfuck with Choi trying to get out of there as fast as possible which could make this even more dangerous now that he knew just how many people were in the club. </p><p>Jungkook had been involved in a situation where bystanders were directly caught in the middle of a fire fight and he definitely wasn't in the mood for something like that right now. </p><p>He watched Taehyung closely, admiring his partner's way of thinking and his skill to execute any plan he had in that quirky brain of his as he bumped into a table on purpose but under the facade of being drunk. </p><p>Jungkook watched him reach out and pat the man's shoulder, obviously apologizing for having spilled his drink but Jungkook knew this move well, he'd been the one to teach it to the older alpha afterall. </p><p>The man seated at the table rose to his feet and reached back out to tap Taehyung's shoulder, his body language loose and relaxed which was helping Jungkook's heart rate remain nice and calm as he took a sip of the drink in his hand. </p><p>He watched with critical attention to every detail when Taehyung leaned into the man's personal space to do what looked like talk directly into his ear from Jungkook's point of view. </p><p>"C'mon get back there Kim" Jungkook muttered out beneath his breath as he lifted the glass to his lips and took another sip. </p><p>"Anything yet Kook?" Namjoon's calm voice inquired from the alpha's earpiece to which he uttered a quiet "I’m about to find out." </p><p>Then he felt that familiar tug on his stomach when the man motioned for Taehyung to follow him then headed towards the black curtain with a fake drunk right on his tail. </p><p>"Alright guys get the cars started in case there's a chase. Taehyung just went into one of the back rooms" Jungkook says quietly, slipping off of the barstool and downing the rest of his whiskey in one go, his stomach starting to clench slightly from nerves. </p><p>He slowly made his way around the tables, trying his hardest not to draw any attention to himself as the patrons at the club only paid attention to the stripper currently grinding on the pole like she was trying to fuck it. </p><p>"Alright JK we've got the back door surrounded." Namjoon says through the earpiece and Jungkook feels his heart start to race. </p><p>He usually doesn't get nervous during this part of the process, he's been doing this long enough for it not to affect him so heavily but something about this case in particular strikes a sensitive chord in his heart that he wished didn’t. </p><p>Missing omegas, young ones at that all living a life they never would've imagined under the thumb of someone who had intimidated them into submission by force wasn't exactly something he dealt with regularly. </p><p>Homicide cases and missing persons were his major focuses in his line of work but a case of this magnitude with so many families missing their son’s and brothers and so much at stake the longer it takes to find them turns his stomach into a twisted lump of wet muscle. </p><p>“Ok JK what’s your game plan now that Tae’s back there?” Namjoon inquires and Jungkook can picture him sitting there in his undercover Charger with his arms across his chest and that dead serious expression he always seems to have plastered on his face. </p><p>Jungkook hums as he continues making his way around the tables slowly, glancing up at the stripper with unamused eyes. He supposed if he was into women she might be kind of attractive. </p><p>He finds a table with no one seated there and grabs the chair so he can sit down when his heart nearly does a somersault over itself in his thoracic cavity. </p><p>“BUSAN PD PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN FUCKING SEE THEM!” Taehyung’s roaring voice shoots out through the calm and rather stale atmosphere, instantly causing Jungkook to reach for the pistol in his concealed hip holster and dash towards the black curtain. </p><p>He shoves it out of his way and enters a dark hallway, the only light coming from what looks like an opened door at the end of the hall and books it as fast as he can. He kicks the door open with the sole of his shoe and instantly draws his pistol, taking a defensive stance behind Taehyung who currently has his gun aimed at a man standing near a table.</p><p>Choi. </p><p>Jungkook takes a second to glance around and his stomach drops. There's eight young thin boys all dressed in raunchy attire, standing around looking like they were about to shit themselves. </p><p>The fat man who had been brought back is seated on a couch, the young male who brought him back here straddling his lap with a look of absolute shocked horror on his face. </p><p>"Now we can do this our way or you can try to do it yours, either way you're not leaving this room without cuffs Choi" Taehyung nearly growls, taking a step closer to the heavily tattooed man who was practically snarling at this point. </p><p>The room was small, not much bigger than a large bedroom but the amount of packaged drugs on the table and scantily clad boys standing horrified and stiff as boards indicated that this was in fact what he and his partner had been looking for. </p><p>"Namjoon, we got about nine boys in the back room, got a good amount of dope too. Go ahead and send our guys in, we got him" Jungkook says into his earpiece, turning around quickly to assess the area behind him to make sure no one was hiding behind the door. </p><p>But before he even had a chance to look, a monstrous debilitating and painful pressure in his chest along with a deafening 'bang' caused him to crouch down and aim towards where the hit had come from. </p><p>With his lungs knocked of all their air, vision blurry from the pain he aimed and quickly shot at the culprit standing in the doorway, shooting the pistol straight out of his hands when he was aiming for his chest instead. </p><p>Ignoring the throbbing pulsating sensation in his chest he lunged forward and gripped the man by his hair, spinning him around and grasping his arm to crank it up behind his back so hard he heard something crack. </p><p>He quickly aimed down the hall, making sure no one else was armed and ready to engage with him but all he was greeted with was the sounds of screaming from in the main club area which he could only assume were from the customers. </p><p>He cranked the shooter's arm up even higher, his agonized scream nearly as deafening as the gunshot as the black curtain to the hallway swished open and two police officers with their guns drawn stood at the ready. </p><p>They quickly ran to him when they saw the situation and took over for the detective, grabbing the asshole by his arms and handcuffing him harshly. </p><p>Three more officers darted past him down the hallway and into the room, one of them yelling "move and I'll have no choice but to shoot you" followed by the backdoor which was right next to where Jungkook was standing opening with two more policemen making their appearance. </p><p>Jungkook staggered backwards, needing a moment to catch his breath as he inhaled deeply, Taehyung's hand suddenly on his back with a look of pure fear on his face. </p><p>"Jeon where were you hit?" He inquired calmly but Jungkook could see he was nervous as hell. </p><p>Jungkook took a few more heavy breaths and squeezed his eyes shut, adrenaline doing a good job of numbing the pain but his lungs were still struggling to inhale oxygen. </p><p>He couldn't focus on any of the commotion going on around him as he closed his eyes and willed himself to breath better, Taehyung's presence managing to calm him slightly. </p><p> </p><p>It's a flurry of movement and questions and flashing lights as Jungkook stands outside of the back door, smoking a cigarette he bummed off of an officer in the frigid air of the night.</p><p>At least the rain was taking a break. </p><p>He's looking at Taehyung across the parking lot who's speaking to the two police officers that arrested the man who shot at Jungkook. </p><p>He had told the alpha that if he so much as got in the same vicinity as the thug right now he would rip his face off so Taehyung was taking care of making a statement and letting the officers know what happened for him.</p><p>A huge feeling of relief was filling up within his chest cavity, knowing that there were nine boys missing and nine boys found here just a few minutes ago in the back room. He couldn't get too happy until they made sure it was of course the nine they were looking for but Jungkook was pretty sure that they were. </p><p>He wanted to be part of the group of officers inside the building who were going to ID the boys and make sure they were alright from such a frightening experience but he still needed a moment to compose himself. </p><p>It was never an easy thing to initiate an investigation like this, never easy to enter a situation where your life could potentially be put in jeopardy but he knew the reward would be well worth it this time. </p><p>If the young men were all the omegas who had been missing then he'd be able to finally get a decent night of sleep since he started this case with Taehyung. They would be going back home to be reunited with their families while Choi and anyone they found who was associated with him got sent to the slammer. </p><p>He felt a cold raindrop splatter against his thumb as he took another drag of his cigarette, flicking it onto the wet pavement instantly when he saw Namjoon making his way towards him. </p><p>He was not in the mood for one of the older alpha's 'do you want to take 9 minutes off your life each time you smoke?' lectures. </p><p>“Kook, we have a bit of a situation. How are you by the way, I know that shit has to hurt” Namjoon sighed, his expression sad and full of heartache as he pat Jungkook on the shoulder gently. </p><p>“Yeah it does. What is it?” he inquired, one eye squeezing shut when a pulse of the aching soreness in his chest caught him off guard. </p><p>“There was a car that was pulled over out front just a minute ago” Namjoon started out as he began walking up the sidewalk, Jungkook following close behind after motioning to Taehyung that he was going with him. </p><p>“What about it? You find more drugs?” the younger alpha inquired as they turned the corner to the building and were greeted with the sight of more flashing police lights and even more officers bustling about doing various tasks. </p><p>“Yeah we did but this is just--its a bit of a difficult situation” Namjoon sighs as they continue down the sidewalk until he sees a black Cadillac escalade parked at an awkward angle in the parking lot with a man in handcuffs leaned up against it speaking to two police officers. </p><p>“That fucker has a boy in that car, looks like he can't be older than twenty. He’s got bruises and shit all over him but he won’t let any of the officers get close to help him out” he finishes, the sound of their shoes crunching over gravel rippling into the air.</p><p>There are several police officers escorting people out of the club, others telling people to get out of here because it’s now an active crime scene and with the amount of commotion, Jungkook understands why someone would be scared in a situation like this. </p><p>“What’s this asshole’s story?” Jungkook inquires as they approach the car, white puffs of air escaping both male’s mouths and reminding them of just how cold it was tonight. </p><p>“He’s got a pretty good amount of drugs in the trunk, along with who we think is a prostitute in the back seat-”</p><p>“Are you guys not going to listen to me?! He's not a fucking hooker alright?! I don’t want to see that fucking charge brought up against me you got it?!” the thug snaps back at the female officer who was explaining to Jungkook before she was interrupted. </p><p>The woman looks slightly taken aback, her expression matching the same one all the new cops seemed to have when they’re put in an uncomfortable position for the first time and Jungkook can’t help but to feel a bit of sympathy towards her. </p><p>“Ignore him kid, this isn’t the first time you’re going to be talked to like this. There’s someone in the car right? What’s his name?” Jungkook asks the crook, taking in his pencil thin goatee that doesn’t seem to belong on his round face, his eyes that are too close together and the scar that runs up the length of his face vertically. </p><p>“I’m not telling you shit until I know I’m not getting booked for having a hooker, he’s not so that would be false imprisonment you fucking pig” he spits and Jungkook gives him a look of neutrality, reaching his hand up to his chest to press his muscle softly, wincing involuntarily when his chest starts to ache a little more. </p><p>“If you want to sound intelligent, at least use the right terms. Alright you two can take him in for drug possession, if he does happen to have a prostitute in the back I’ll be sure to let the booking department know ok?” Jungkook tells the two officers who nod their heads and bow respectfully with answers of “yes sir”. </p><p>He ignores the way the man is cursing at him vulgarly as her male partner holds his handcuffs and takes him forcefully to their vehicle not too far from the escalade. </p><p>“She told me he’s really scared Jungkook, he wouldn't even look at them when they tried to talk to him” Namjoon says sadly, looking his friend in the eye before Jungkook shakes his head with the feeling of impending melancholy that he knows is going to fill his stomach once he sees the person inside. </p><p>He’s dealt with survivors of horrendous crimes and knows that those who have suffered greatly are the ones who exhibit the utmost level of fear when it comes to people. </p><p>He takes a deep breath and silently curses to himself when he feels the rain starting up again, just little droplets but enough to be annoying nonetheless. He reaches for the back door handle on the escalade and pulls it open slowly, the sound of something moving across leather seats capturing his attention right away.</p><p>He pulls the door open all the way and what he sees sends a bulldozer straight through the already trampled over remaining shards of his heart. It's a young male, knees to his chest and head buried under his arm that was resting on top of his knees.</p><p>He was wearing nothing but small boxer shorts that barely covered his upper thighs and a dirty thin white long sleeve shirt that came down to his mid forearms. He was trembling violently and Jungkook heard the sound of soft sniffling which ultimately led to his soul splitting itself right in half. </p><p>Taehyung had always told him that he had a knack for making people feel safe but he didn’t really see it that way. He just thought he had good training and enough experience in helping people out of difficult situations to make it seem that way.</p><p>But he certainly hoped Taehyung was right. </p><p>He swallowed thickly and stood at the door, staring in at this tiny little thing in the backseat who was shaking like it was the only thing he knew how to do. </p><p>“Hey, you’re ok now. My name is Jungkook, I’m a detective with the Busan police department. No one is going to hurt you ok?” Jungkook said softly, hoping that his tone was quiet enough to not be intimidating to the terrified male. </p><p>“Can I get you a jacket? It's freezing.” Jungkook asked carefully, watching with a heavy heart as the blonde head of hair turned slowly until he was met with the two most stunning glittering gray eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. </p><p>The rest of his face was concealed with his thin arm but Jungkook could see the pain and terror reflecting back at him from those uniquely colored orbs without even having to see his expression. </p><p>“Yeah? You want a jacket?” Jungkook asked again, this time even calmer, his voice sweet even as the tiny male glanced him up and down with his eyes nervously, obviously trying to gauge if he was being genuine or not. </p><p>Not caring that it was freezing and that it was starting to rain Jungkook grabbed the base of his sweater and began peeling it off of himself, stifling his pained grunt and pulling it over his head leaving him in only a white t-shirt and his thin bullet proof vest. </p><p>He reached into the car slowly and carefully set the jacket on the seat next to the blonde and watched as he eyed it with such intensity Jungkook was sure it would burst into flames. </p><p>“You could get sick sweetheart” Jungkook practically cood, looking at him with all the sincerity he could muster. </p><p>He waited a moment but just when he thought he wasn’t going to accept the offer, he shifted a little in his spot before he slowly moved into an upright sitting position, sliding his arm off of his knees to expose his face for the first time. </p><p>Jungkook felt as if time stopped, his eyes locking onto a watery set of glass gray ones so full of fear and hopelessness, his face like something out of his softest and most beautiful dreams.</p><p> His little nose was perfect although pink from the cold, his lips while plump and rosey were chapped and dry but still Jungkook had to collect himself because he was without a shred of a doubt, the most gorgeous human he had ever seen. </p><p>He gulped thickly, not even registering the freezing raindrops on his skin or how the ache in his chest was blooming as he watched a tiny and shaking hand reach for his sweater before the blonde looked back up at him, seeming to ask for permission. </p><p>“Go head, I know you must be cold” Jungkook coaxed him and the petite male only stared at him nervously and turned his head to the side as he pulled the sweater to himself slowly. </p><p>He tried gripping the soft fabric with his other hand and winced, his eyes squeezing shut as he flinched and trembled even more from what was obviously pain. </p><p>“What is it, are you hurt?” Jungkook inquired while Namjoon prepared to call for an ambulance if that was the case as he stood by Jungkook and waited for the boy to answer. </p><p>The blonde nodded as he looked back up at Jungkook almost pleadingly and it struck Jungkook right then and there that he would do whatever it took to make him feel safe, anything and everything he was capable of, he was going to do. </p><p>He had never been so taken aback by a person’s beauty before, never felt the raw surge of overwhelming need to protect anyone so desperately in his entire thirty one years alive until this very moment and it was nearly crippling. </p><p>“Where? Namjoon we’re going to need an ambulance, let Jin know and maybe he can catch a ride back with the paramedics” Jungkook asked before he gave his partner orders politely to which Namjoon replied with “will do”. </p><p>“Where are you hurt? Can I take a look, if you’re ok with that?” he inquired softly and much to his surprise the trembling male nodded his head in confirmation. </p><p>Jungkook closed the car door and headed around to the other side swiftly, goosebumps raised on his skin as he grabbed the door handle and opened it, taking special care not to do anything to startle him. </p><p>When he opened it, the blonde looked up at him with the most innocent angelic stare he had ever witnessed in his life, his watery eyes screaming that he was untrusting but if he had just been through something traumatic, then he knew the smaller male had every right to be cautious with anyone he met. </p><p>His heart was thundering so loud in his chest he almost feared that the blonde would hear it, his inner wolf pacing around in his brain restlessly on edge because there seemed to be nothing he could do to erase that worry and pain off of the tiny male’s gorgeous face. </p><p>“Where are you hurt?” he asked softly but it didn’t take long for him to see that he was probably injured in more places than one. He gritted his teeth as he saw the bruising on his neck along with one of his wrists being swollen and discolored as well.</p><p> He saw dark purple and green splotches on his goosebump ridden legs, his entire little body shaking and trembling becoming unbearable to the alpha who just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and tell him that everything was going to be ok. </p><p>“My arm” the blonde replied quietly, barely above a whisper but his soft voice managed to grip Jungkook by the heart and sink it’s teeth in with zero warning. </p><p>“Can I look?” the alpha inquired and the smaller male nodded and sniffled, his teeth starting to chatter with the additional cold coming in from the open door. </p><p>“You know what? An ambulance should be here soon, why don’t you put the sweater on for now” Jungkook offered instead and a fresh sheen of tears began glistening along the blonde’s eyelids. </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“It hurts.” he sniffled out, looking back up at Jungkook who was about ready to drop everything he had going on in his life to take care of him. </p><p>“Yeah? It’s ok, you’re ok now. Let’s put this on'' Jungkook cooed, his own voice and tone sounding completely alien to himself and it dawned on him that he doesn’t ever think he’s used this level of gentleness with anyone before in his entire life. </p><p>He grabbed the sweater off of the smaller male’s lap and watched as he turned on the seat to face him, his eyes squeezing shut and body shaking even harder.</p><p> He stopped momentarily due to the fact that his breath was being stolen straight from his lungs in the presence of such raw ethereal beauty, his rich cinnamon scent starting to emanate from his body more now and much sweeter than ever.</p><p> He scrunched up the sweater and reached forward slowly, carefully as the petite male sat there like a little trembling puppy while Jungkook guided the sweater over his head and onto his shoulders. </p><p>He reached one arm up through the cozy sleeve but left the other arm at his side, his wrist sitting on his lap as he shook from the cold and from nervousness. </p><p>Jungkook had been doing this long enough to know that he was severely traumatized from whatever horrors he had endured, the fact that he couldn't even detect a scent from him and given his body language he knew he had more than likely suffered severely. </p><p>The thought of someone laying a hand on a person so beautiful in any way that inflicted harm ignited a fire within the pit of the alpha’s belly, his inner wolf threatening to break free from its cage in Jungkook’s mind and rip anyone who ever laid a finger on the petite male to absolute shreds. </p><p>When his face popped through the sweater opening, the hood a little bit too big for him judging as how it covered his eyes Jungkook reached out to rub his arm that didn't seem to be injured. </p><p>Two big glass gray eyes stared back at him, his heart lurching forward and begging him to do something, anything that could potentially make him feel safer but for the first time in his career he was at a complete loss. </p><p>"Is that better?" He asked mostly to try and get him to talk a little more but what he wasn't expecting was for two tears to slip down his pink cheeks as he nodded. </p><p>"I-I'm so cold" he sniffled, reaching up with his non injured hand and wiping his eyes with the backs of his knuckles, his little body trembling as a small hiccup escaped his lungs. </p><p>"Hey, it's ok, I have jacket in my car sweetheart. I'll go get it" Jungkook offered, preparing to turn and leave when a small hand shot out and gripped his forearm weakly.</p><p>"Don't go--please" the blonde pleaded quietly, his voice raspy and hoarse but so sweet and soft nonetheless. </p><p>"Oh-ok, don't worry I'm not going anywhere" Jungkook comforted him as best as he could, reaching over with his other hand to take the petite male's into his own, grabbing the much smaller one in both of his and rubbing it to get him warm. </p><p>He stares up at him, shaking and seemingly confused, eyes cautious and hopeful simultaneously. </p><p>"Do you want to come with me? My car is on the other side of the building." He inquired, loving the idea of being able to warm up the smaller male with a heater and get him comfortable on his heated leather seats. </p><p>He wasn't expecting him to agree, wasn't expecting him to have an answer ready but to his total surprise, he did. </p><p>The blonde nodded, his eyes glittering with hope so bright, Jungkook could hardly meet his stare as he stepped back so that he could step out of the car. </p><p>The petite male slowly slid his long legs out from under him and hesitated when his bare feet met the cold and wet gravel, wincing when he stepped down fully making it obvious he had yet another injury most likely on his foot. </p><p>"Are you ok being carried sweetheart?" Jungkook asks softly, taking in the striking size difference between him and the male who was very apparently an omega. </p><p>Jungkook figured he was easily six inches shorter than him judging by the way the blonde had to look up at him now, his soft skin stained with a painful looking bruise on the apple of his right cheek. </p><p>He nodded and Jungkook had never obliged so fast in his whole life, carefully bending down and scooping the petite male in his arms bridal style, staying mindful of his apparent injured shoulder and wrist. </p><p>He didn't even bother closing the door as he stepped around the car and nodded at Namjoon who looked shocked while he spoke on the phone. </p><p>"Hey can you come with me to unlock the car?" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah of course" Namjoon replied, a small yet warm smile tugging at his lips upon seeing that the omega was at least warming up to someone and most importantly safe now. </p><p>They hurriedly made their way down the sidewalk, the tiny male turning into Jungkook's chest a bit more and reaching his good arm up to hold onto his neck. </p><p>Jungkook knew it wasn't the time to be letting his mind wander to things like holding him when he was healthier, but he just couldn't help it. </p><p>He was so tiny and fit in his arms like he was meant to be there although Jungkook knew that judging by how light he was he was clearly underweight.</p><p>They made it to the car as it started raining a bit more, the blonde starting to tremble even harder when freezing raindrops met his exposed skin. </p><p>Namjoon reached into Jungkook's jeans pocket and got the keys, unlocking the charger with a push of the button and opening the door for him. </p><p>"Hold on let me get the other side" he said as he quickly trotted around the car and opened that door too with Jungkook following him so he could place the omega on the passenger side seat.</p><p>Taehyung saw what was going on and since he had spoken with the police officers with him enough, he excused himself and jogged over to the car with an expression of bewilderment on his face. </p><p>"Hey Kook what's going on?" Taehyung inquired as he watched his best friend gently set an emaciated young man down on the front seat. </p><p>"He was in someone's car out front and I'm waiting for an ambulance for him, he's pretty banged up" Jungkook explained with his teeth chattering softly, the cold starting to affect him but he didn't care one bit since his sweater went to a much better cause. </p><p>"Fucking hell, he's going to pay for this Jungkook. Are you alright?" Taehyung asked politely but the blonde only brought his knees to his chest and trembled harder, sniffling a bit as he buried his face in his arm draped over his knee. </p><p>"You know what, instead of waiting for an ambulance I'm just going to drive him to the hospital. It's too cold to make him sit out here" Jungkook explained as he leaned inside the car, started it up and cranked on the heaters before opening the back door and grabbing his spare jacket. </p><p>"That's a good idea, let's cancel the ambulance and we'll let Jin know you're on the way. I'll ride with Namjoon and we'll be right behind you." </p><p>"You two kicked ass tonight" Namjoon stated warmly, patting his two best friends on the shoulders before he was motioning for Taehyung to come with him. </p><p>"You just keep him warm JK" Taehyung called out as he headed down the sidewalk with Namjoon towards the older alpha's white<br/>
charger with a black racing stripe. </p><p>"I'll see you guys there" Jungkook replied as he slipped into the driver's seat and shut the door. </p><p>There had never been a time in his career when he finished a job or cracked a case that he didn't call his boss, aka chief Min Yoongi, and give him his statement and a run down of what happened. </p><p>This was one of the most high profile cases he had ever been assigned to and for the first time he didn't care about the paperwork involved, didn't care to search the crime scene one more time, didn't care about anything involved with it.</p><p>He just felt the overwhelming need to protect the omega trembling and sniffling in the seat next to him with the entirety of his heart. </p><p>"Here, this will warm you up faster" Jungkook said softly, watching as the blonde turned his head and looked at him again, glass gray eyes sparkling in the dim lights emanating from the club's sign. </p><p>He carefully reached over and laid his extra jacket on top of the omega's knees, watching in pained adoration as he looked down at the jacket like it was some sort of divine gift. </p><p>"I'm taking you to the hospital, my friend is a really good doctor so you'll be in good hands" He explained as he turned all the vents towards the blonde and met his cautious stare. </p><p>"What's your name?" He asked politely as he pulled out of his parking spot, a quiet sigh escaping his lips at the pain in his chest. </p><p>“Jimin” his small raspy voice replied and Jungkook nodded his head as he turned to look at him briefly before turning his eyes back in front of him and pulled up right beside two police cars with the officers he was talking to before standing next to them. </p><p>He rolled down his window and the girl officer from just a moment ago ran over to him, an umbrella in her hand now that the rain was starting to pick up. </p><p>“I’m taking him to the hospital. You guys include everything you can in your statements ok?” </p><p>“Yes sir” she replied before he rolled the window back up and turned to pull out of the parking lot, heading directly onto the highway and avoiding getting stuck behind a large crowd of cars that were all leaving at once due to the club being shut down. </p><p>He glanced over again and saw that Jimin was staring right at him, his face only illuminated briefly by a street light before he was zooming down the road, his police lights on giving him the legal right to drive faster. </p><p>Part of him wanted to dive right into asking questions since it was how he had been programmed from the beginning of his studies to be a detective but it didn't feel right. </p><p>He knew that whatever the omega had been through was certainly traumatizing, stressful, and more than likely anxiety inducing to think about. It appeared evident that he was going to need a little bit of time to calm down and realize that he was safe before it would be a good idea to start asking him about anything pertaining to this case.</p><p>Jungkook knew that the missing omegas in this part of Busan area were all under the age of twenty one, all males, and all had families that were agonized without them. He wanted to assume that Jimin was one of the men they were looking for but he had never seen his face or name on the files for the case.</p><p> If he did, he would have remembered seeing someone so angelic without a doubt. </p><p>It made his stomach churn thinking that the man who the police arrested outside of the Cadillac had just possibly kidnapped him, recently judging by the fresh colors of his bruises.</p><p> He gripped the steering wheel tighter, white knuckling it as anger began to flood his veins and make his blood run feverishly hot. He was going to make the person that did this to him pay dearly. </p><p>The ride to the hospital was quiet except for the sound of the heater humming and the occasional squawking chatter from over his walkie talkie police radio box which he had shut off when he saw Jimin kept starting at it nervously. </p><p>The big green sign on the side of the road that read “EMERGENCY ROOM” was illuminated by his headlights through the rain and he had turned in, this being such a familiar process to him he could probably drive up to the entrance doors with his eyes closed.</p><p> Jin was Namjoon’s fiance and quite possibly the best doctor who ever graced Korea with his presence. He always found time to stop by and visit Jin whenever the opportunity presented itself since he was essentially like an older brother to him. </p><p>He had reset Jungkook’s dislocated shoulder a total of four times, had stitched up his shin when he got caught in barbed wire chasing a man who had two girls held hostage, and had realigned Jungkook’s radius when he snapped it during a fight with three drug dealers. </p><p>There was no one on the planet who could make someone feel better than Jin and that thought alone comforted him to no end knowing that Jimin was going to be in the best hands possible. </p><p>He pulled up to a parking spot at the very front reserved for law enforcement and paramedics driving ambulances that were waiting for a call and shifted his car into park. He turned the keys and the car shut off, leaving them with the peaceful sound of the rain pattering on top of the roof and windshield. </p><p>Jungkook quickly stepped out of the car, goosebumps tightening his skin as the frigid rain splattered on him while he darted around to the other side and opened the passenger’s seat. </p><p>Jimin looked up at him almost warmly and it melted his heart into a goopy puddle of goo, his soul struck by such unbelievable beauty. </p><p>“C’mon, I’ve got you” Jungkook said softly as he reached in and unbuckled Jimin’s seatbelt, trying his hardest not to physically coo when the omega reached out for him with his good arm. </p><p>He carefully and respectfully slid his arm under the now warm thighs of the blonde, his other arm holding him up by his back as he pulled him out and shut the car door with his foot, not even bothering to get his jacket that had fallen onto the floorboard. </p><p>He quickly darted under the large roof that was made for the ambulances to pass under and headed straight for the front doors which slid open as soon as he stepped within two feet of them. </p><p>Jimin reached up and wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s neck and buried his face into his chest with a heavy sigh as the alpha approached the front desk and was met with a nurse who instantly looked concerned. </p><p>“I need to see Jin"</p><p>"Of course Jungkook oppa, he let me know to tell you that room fourteen is ready for you.” </p><p>“Thank you Jiyoung” he replied respectfully to the nurse he had gotten to know along with the other staff in the hospital since he had visited Jin at least twice a week every week for years now. </p><p>He quickly headed down the halls, passing bustling nurses and the occasional gurney set up outside in the hallway until he got to room fourteen and pushed it open with his back. </p><p>It was just a standard little hospital room with a white bed and little sink counter with jars of cotton balls and swabs but Jungkook recognized Jin’s hot pink clipboard resting on the small rolling chair by one of the sink cabinets. </p><p>He brought Jimin to the edge of the bed and was about to set him down when the omega only clung onto him harder, a soft barely there whimper escaping his chapped plump lips. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jungkook inquired, looking down at the trembling mess in his arms and feeling his heart split in half when he was met with two glossy gray eyes, tears leaking down the apples of his cheeks. </p><p>“I’m scared” </p><p>“Of what sweetheart? No one is going to hurt you here I promise” Jungkook cooed as he tried to set him down again but to no avail, he just buried his face back in his chest and started shaking a little bit harder.</p><p>Jungkook had never expected to feel this level of heartbreak when he and the others cracked this case and found the missing boys, never expected to fall so hard and deep for someone he didn’t even know.</p><p> He hadn’t felt pain like this since his ex had been caught cheating on him four years ago but even then this was different. Looking down at his thin body and seeing those horrible painful looking bruises on his porcelain skin awoke something within Jungkook’s soul that he wasn’t even aware was residing inside of him. </p><p>All he wanted was to protect him, make him feel safe and secure until he could get him back to his family who he was sure was missing him terribly right now. </p><p>He sat down on the bed and Jimin relaxed a little, seeming to feel better instantly when he knew that Jungkook wasn’t going to set him down. A soft little sigh escaped the omega’s lips and the heat from it ghosted Jungkook’s neck, only adding to the goosebumps that already littered his skin. </p><p>He was about to offer some more words of comfort when there was a light knock on the door followed by Jin entering right after in his white doctor’s trench coat and his dark gray scrubs that were a far cry from the wackier options he usually had on. </p><p>“Hey Kook, Namjoon told me a bit of what happened already. This must be him then?” Jin smiled sadly at his friend, walking over to the rolling chair to sit down, taking his clipboard in his hands and moving towards the edge of the bed. </p><p>Jimin turned to look at him with complete and utter distrust in his glass gray eyes, his brows starting to furrow as a soft rumbling noise began vibrating out from his chest. </p><p>“I’m not here to hurt you darling, I just want to help. Jungkook’s partner told me you needed some medical attention” Jin added on calmly, heartbreak evident in his brown eyes as he grabbed a pen from off his coat collar and clicked it so he could start jotting things down on his clipboard. </p><p>Jimin looked up at Jungkook and it was apparent he was seeking some sort of reassurance that he was in fact going to be ok. </p><p>"He fixed me up more times than I can even remember, he's the best doctor in Busan" Jungkook coaxed warmly, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips as Jimin turned back to look at Jin. </p><p>"I'm sorry" he uttered out, his cheeks darkening a shade of pink, his eyes starting to water as he looked down in shame for having growled at someone who was just trying to help. </p><p>"Hey don't apologize, you were just scared sweetheart. He's not someone you have to be afraid of" Jungkook cooed, reaching towards Jimin's face to tilt his chin up with his pointer finger softly. </p><p>"Can I ask you what's hurting you the most love?" Jin cooed as Jimin blinked slowly, unable to break his stare with Jungkook or seem to be able to form a sentence while lost in the alpha's eyes. </p><p>"Your ankle looks swollen, I can see that right off the bat" Jin sighs, his tone starting to get even sweeter out of pure sympathy for the obviously scarred omega in the alpha's arms. </p><p>"It hurts" he sniffled, breaking his stare only when Jungkook cupped his cheek and he closed his eyes to lean into the warm touch. </p><p>"It does? Would you mind if I get a better look sweetheart?" Jin inquired, waiting for confirmation that came in the form of a barely there nod. </p><p>Jungkook felt as if time had stopped yet again, his entire body thrumming with the desire to heal every broken part of this petite male and help him erase the obvious trauma he had been through. </p><p>He had never been one to believe in love at first sight but staring down at the beautiful broken blonde in his arms who just needed to be held and cherished made him think that it may just be a possibility after all. </p><p>Jin leaned closer and carefully prodded at Jimin’s swollen ankle to which the omega instantly inhaled a sharp breath and flinched. </p><p>“I’m sorry sweetheart but I think something might be broken. I’m going to order an x ray so I don’t have to touch you until we can find a good way to go about it ok?” the older omega explained gently and Jimin turned to look at him when Jungkook retracted his hand from his cheek. </p><p>“Ok” he uttered out barely above a whisper. </p><p>“You might need one for your wrist and shoulder too” Jungkook cooed, to which Jin instantly stood up so that he could evaluate his injuries if he would allow him to. </p><p>“Is it ok with you if I look? We need to take your sweater off for that ok?” Jin explained in that way that seemed to make everything feel as if it was going to be alright. </p><p>Jimin looked nervous at the thought but when Jungkook started rubbing his back reassuringly he timidly looked up at Jin and nodded his head. </p><p>Jungkook helped him to sit on the bed, hating the way he nearly panicked when he set him down but he knew that the sooner Jin could assess how badly he was injured, the sooner he could find a game plan on how to make him feel better. </p><p>Jimin looked up at Jungkook when the alpha stood as well and reached up with his good hand to ask for help removing the sweater. </p><p>“I can’t” was all he rasped out before his voice cracked and went flat, making it obvious it was difficult to speak. </p><p>“It’s ok, I’ll help you” Jungkook replied instantly, stepping in front of the petite male and grabbing the base of the sweater gently before he carefully began pulling it up off of his thin body with the most tender of precision so he wouldn’t hurt him. </p><p>When it was off he winced, his body flinching and eyes squeezing shut as a sharp pain from moving his arm a little bit shot through his shoulder. </p><p>“I need to lift your shirt to see sweetheart, ok?” Jin asked politely and Jimin seemed nervous about it but nodded his head in agreement. </p><p>When Jin lifted it up Jungkook clenched his teeth, pure anger and raw heartache radiating through his chest like a bomb on the brink of detonation. </p><p>He was thin, thin enough to where you could see his ribs clearly and his skin was blotched with three large purple and green bruises, one across his ribs, one on his side just above his hip and the last one big mess of purple and green over his shoulder and coming down to his collarbone. </p><p>“What happened to you sweetheart?” Jin breathed out, his voice watery and wavering the way it did before he started crying but he held it together for the sake of being professional. </p><p>Jimin looked down then back up at Jungkook who was trying his absolute hardest not to leave and go have a nice little ‘talk’ with the man who had Jimin in the back of his car.</p><p> But it seemed as if his presence was helping him stay calm for the most part so he pulled himself together and chewed the inside of his cheek to focus on something other than the horrid emotions swirling around in his mind. </p><p>Just then a knocking at the door captured their attention and when Jungkook went to go check it for Jin, he was greeted with the sight of Namjoon and Taehyung, both alpha’s with serious expressions on their faces. </p><p>“Jungkook we need to talk with you, unless of course you want us to wait a bit longer?” Taehyung started out but Jungkook quickly shook his head. </p><p>“Now is fine, Jin is going to get him an xray so I don’t think I can be in there for that anyways” Jungkook replied as he turned back in to look at the tiny omega who was staring right at him with something along the lines of panic in his eyes. </p><p>“As a matter of fact let me call in the xray tech right now, hi love” Jin announced, before greeting his fiance who waved at him and said hi back. </p><p>“Don’t go” Jimin’s desperate and soft voice called out, his eyes watering and full of so much fear it made Jungkook want to lose his mind entirely. </p><p>“I just have to talk with my partners, it won’t take long I promise” Jungkook assured him and it seemed to calm him down a little as he nodded and sniffled. </p><p>As much as Jungkook didn’t want to leave him for a single second, he knew that he had to hear whatever Taehyung and Namjoon had to tell him.</p><p>So he stepped out and closed the door behind him, looking back in through the window to see that Jimin was staring right back at him. </p><p>“Hey chief, Jungkook’s here” Namjoon spoke into his phone and Yoongi’s calm, deep and always neutral voice came through the other end on speaker. </p><p>“Jungkook, I heard you got hit kid, you alright?” the older alpha inquired and Jungkook nodded as if he could see him. </p><p>“Yes sir I’m good” </p><p>“Alright, I know you probably just want to get home and get some sleep so I'll get right into it then. The officers at Persona verified that the nine boys at the club were in fact the omegas that have been missing for weeks. Their families have been contacted and the officers are driving them back home so they can avoid the news vans that are probably going to be showing up any minute now. They were all in good health, not a single one needed to go to a hospital can you believe that?" Yoongi sighed, seeming to be relieved that they were all unharmed physically. </p><p>"That's great Yoongi, I'm really happy to hear that. Now we have to contact Jimin's family. He was in the back of a car in the parking lot and he's pretty injured so I brought him to the hospital. I'm sure his family is worried sick about him" Jungkook replied hopefully but when he looked at Namjoon and Taehyung only sad expressions graced their faces. </p><p>They clearly knew something he didn't.</p><p>"About him, Kook. Choi is his stepfather, the officers said a number of the boys were worried about him since Choi was particularly upset with him before he brought them all into the club. They all said the same thing when they were asked if they knew a blonde boy about five foot five with light colored eyes. They all said that they were scared for him Jungkook. I don't know what the fuck that asshole did to him but they all knew he was in some sort of trouble for something. Some officers, Taehyung, Namjoon, and myself are going to go to their houses tomorrow and see if they can give us more information after they spend a night back home" </p><p>Jungkook felt his blood boil, his eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenching as his grip on the phone tightened involuntarily. </p><p>"So that bastard did something to him then, and we can't find out what until the morning?" he practically growled, his heart hammering away in his chest so hard his bruise was starting to throb. </p><p>"It's just a few hours Kook, we need to let these boys reunite with their families and feel safe again. I want to find out what happened just as much as you do, believe me but Choi is in custody and he's not going anywhere. First thing tomorrow morning we'll find out what happened and we'll go from there. Then of course you'll have your chance to interrogate him if you want Jeon, cameras on or off it's up to you" </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right”</p><p>“Choi's son Jiwon, Jimin's stepbrother was the one driving the car he was found in and Since the kid’s got no place to go now, I called the Blue Moon omega shelter and they said they’d be more than happy to take him in. We still need to get him some serious help but at least for now his living arrangements will be taken care of”.</p><p>“Wait what? Why would he need to go there?” Jungkook inquired with heavy concern in his voice as he turned back to look at the x-ray technician who just made his way inside the exam room. </p><p>He looked through the window and felt his heart sting at how scared Jimin was when the man rolled the x ray machine up to him. </p><p>"Why would he need to go there?! Jungkook, did you hear what I said? He doesn't have anywhere else to go. Choi has no relatives, none so unless you can think of a better idea that’s where he’ll have to go”.</p><p>“Then I’ll let him stay with me until we can figure something out. I’m not letting him go to a shelter unless he wants to, he needs to rest and heal and I doubt he would be comfortable in a shelter full of a bunch of people” Jungkook retorts, not meaning to sound aggressive but it comes off that way and Taehyung looks at Namjoon in amazement. </p><p>“Well I wasn’t expecting to hear that from my most stone faced detective on the force Jeon, you’re always surprising me you know that? But now that I’m thinking about it that’s not a bad idea actually. Ensuring any victim’s safety and mental wellbeing is our main priority and if he has a place to feel comfortable until he’s ready to talk then I don’t see a problem with it. You might not know what you’re signing up for though Jungkook, he’s obviously in a delicate state and needs nothing but understanding and patience right now. Are you sure you’d be willing to assume responsibility for him? I mean, we found out he's nineteen and he can make his own decisions but he still needs someone to really take care of him” Yoongi explained. </p><p>Jungkook felt his heart starting to race a little faster when he locked eyes with Jimin through the window and saw his gray orbs glistening with tears as the xray tech positioned the machine over his ankle. </p><p>Jin slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him as he wiped his eyes quickly and joined the group, walking right up to Namjoon for a hug. </p><p>“I can do that, I have no problem taking him in.” Jungkook confirmed, wincing a little when he shifted his stance and his chest throbbed sorely. </p><p>“Well I guess that’s settled then. You’re really doing a good thing here Jungkook, you really are. I’m going to grant you two weeks paid leave so you can focus on helping him out, you won’t be given another assignment until you come back. You guys all busted your asses on this case and now that’s its over all that's left to do is pick up the pieces right? I have to admit the situation is definitely odd, you taking in someone so all of the sudden but he can make his own decisions and if he wants to go with you then I know he’ll be in good hands. I’ll call you tomorrow afternoon when we finish getting statements from all the kids you guys rescued and we’ll figure out where to go from there. Sound good?” </p><p>“Sounds good to me chief, thank you for the two weeks. You know I’ve been wanting to take a vacation anyways” Jungkook joked flatley, earning an amused scoff from the alpha on the other line. </p><p>“You just get him feeling better, that’s all you have to do Jeon and I’m pretty sure you’ll do a good job. I’ll call you tomorrow Jungkook, well either me, Namjoon, or Taehyung ok? Good work tonight guys” Yoongi said proudly before everyone said their goodbyes and the phone hung up.  </p><p>“So wait, Jungkook--you’re taking him home with you?” Jin inquired as the alpha handed the phone back to Namjoon. </p><p>“Yeah. That fucker we’ve been looking for, Choi, that was his stepdad, now that he’s arrested he’s got no place to go and I’m not going to let him go to a shelter. That’s the last thing I think he needs right now” Jungkook sighs as he looks back at Jin who’s staring at him with a look of sweet befuddlement. </p><p>“See I told you guys he still has a heart” Taehyung teased as he nudged Namjoon’s arm with his elbow. </p><p>“Oh shut it. You know you would do the same if you were in my shoes” Jungkook scoffed light heartedly as he looked back through the window and saw that the technician was wrapping it up already, lifting the machine up and away from the bed. </p><p>Jimin seemed like a little nervous wreck, his eyes full of apprehension and mistrust as he brought his knees to his chest again and watched the man start pushing the machine back out towards the door. </p><p>“Sure we would Kook, I'm just messing with you” Taehying replied with a warm glint to his voice as he stepped forward and patted Jungkook on the shoulder. </p><p>“I’ll call you tomorrow, I have a shit ton of paperwork to fill out. Enjoy your two weeks off you lucky bastard” the older alpha joked to which Namjoon and Jin smiled. </p><p>“Yeah baby we have to get going. You call us if you need anything JK, I mean it, whatever you need” Namjoon said before giving Jin a kiss and reaching his hand out for Jungkook to do their ridiculous handshake.</p><p> He rolled his eyes and quickly went through the silly motions, bumping their fists, slapping each other’s palms, then ending it with their hands cupped together at the end which caused them both to smile at the goofiness of it all. </p><p>It was a nice little break in the heavy atmosphere. </p><p>“I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow” Jungkook said as they began walking down the hall, the doctor and Jungkook making their way back into the room immediately. Jimin’s eyes lit up the second he saw the alpha, his expression morphing into something much lighter and along the lines of relief when Jungkook stepped closer to the bed. </p><p>“Hey I’m gonna go talk to the tech for a minute and I have to check on two other patients but I’ll be back as soon as his x-ray images are developed” Jin announced as he patted Jungkook’s back and headed towards the door with his pink clipboard in his hands leaving the alpha all alone with the shivering blonde. </p><p>“You want to put the sweater back on?” he inquired, his heart feeling like it was going to burst any minute now when the omega looked up at him and nodded. </p><p>He reached for the sweater that was discarded on the bed and gently brought it over Jimin’s head again, taking special care not to hurt his injured shoulder while the petite male slipped his good arm through the warm sleeve. </p><p>“So um--I don’t know if you’re aware of this but your stepdad, Choi, he was arrested earlier” Jungkook started out and Jimin stiffened instantly, his thin body going hard as a board. </p><p>“And the police chief told me that he has no relatives, but is there a place you wanted me to drop you off sweetheart? A friend’s house? Someone close to you?” the alpha inquired as Jimin seemed to be thinking really hard about what he had just been told. </p><p>“He also told me that you were more than welcome to stay at a shelter that’s not too far from here until we can find a more comfortable living situation for you”.</p><p>Jimin’s eyes shot up to meet Jungkook’s, a look of panic and dread glistening behind the tears that were beginning to fill up around the edges of his lids, his pretty eyelashes already sticking together. </p><p>“I--a shelter?” he croaked out, his voice so painful and raspy sounding that Jungkook wondered if he should get him a pen and paper so he didn’t have to speak. </p><p>“Yeah I mean, that’s just an option. I know you don’t really know me, and I know this is going to sound like a strange offer believe me but--” he started out, reaching forwards and slipping his hands onto the warm rosy skin of Jimin’s beautiful cheeks. </p><p>“I have no problem with you staying with me” he cooed, his soft voice sounding foregin to his own ears. </p><p>“With you? At your house?” Jimin uttered with confusion in his tone as his eyes slipped closed and he leaned into Jungkook’s hand like he had been craving some sort of affection this whole time. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I just really don’t like the idea of you going to a shelter when you need someplace quiet to heal properly. It’s entirely up to you though” Jungkook smiled warmly and Jimin licked his dry lips and furrowed his brows appearing to be in complete disbelief. </p><p>“Why do you care?” he asked timidly but the question packed no malice, no rudeness, nothing but simple and genuine curiosity and the question itself proved just how mistrusting he was with people. It broke Jungkook’s heart. </p><p>“Believe it or not I care a lot. It’s part of my job to help people but I’ve never wanted to see someone get better this much since I joined the police force. I want to help you, if you’ll let me” Jungkook replied with brutal honesty, his stomach flip flopping within the confines of his body, heart doing somersaults and bouncing off of his ribs and lungs.</p><p>He was expecting a lot of things, to be rejected, to be called weird, maybe even to be looked at funny but the very last thing he was expecting was for Jimin to lean forward and rest his head against Jungkook’s stomach. </p><p>“I want to trust you” Jimin sighed, his voice watery and sending jagged shards of glass straight through the sensitive fabric of Jungkook’s soul. </p><p>The alpha wasted no time wrapping his arms around Jimin’s back and taking a step closer, rubbing his back up and down soothingly and allowing the much smaller male to take comfort in having someone to hold. </p><p>“I’ll do everything it takes to earn your trust. I promise you that right now Jimin.” the raven haired male replied, feeling his stomach clench and heart burn with the implications of such a statement. </p><p>He knew that from this moment forward he was going to spend the next two weeks helping Jimin recover and do whatever he could to make him as comfortable as possible. </p><p>He knew it was so sudden to be thinking of such things but all he wanted to do was cuddle this precious little omega and keep him safe from the atrocities of the outside world, hold him and kiss all his tears away until he was only given the option to smile all the time. </p><p>When he heard a soft sigh he braced himself for whatever Jimin’s answer would be. </p><p>“What if your mate doesn’t want me there?”</p><p>“I don’t have a mate” </p><p>“well, someone could not want me there” Jimin rebuttals but without any rude glint to his voice as he looked up at Jungkook with all the sadness in the world harboured behind those glassy eyes. </p><p>“I don’t live with anyone, it’s just me” Jungkook smiled, reaching up to card his long slender fingers through Jimin’s slightly unkempt hair that was parted down the middle and came down to just below the tips of his ears. </p><p>“Just you?” </p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>Jimin thought hard for a moment, so many emotions fighting for dominance on his beautiful face until his eyes slipped closed and he sniffled. </p><p>“Ok” he uttered out and Jungkook felt as if he’d just been tasked with the most critically important mission in his entire life. </p><p>After a few minutes of holding him, Jin came back into the room and explained with heavy heartache that Jimin’s ankle along with his wrist were fractured and he had dislocated his shoulder. </p><p>When he was asked what had happened he just slipped off of the bed and limped over to Jungkook who was sitting on the chair so Jin could examine the omega without him in the way.</p><p> He had instantly pulled him to himself and Jimin wasted no time climbing onto his lap to be held in comforting arms.</p><p> He said he didn’t want to tell because his stepfather and brother would get mad at him but all that did was add more gasoline to the fire growing in the pit of Jungkook’s stomach. </p><p>They both tried easing him into telling them what had happened but Jimin only shook his head and started crying at the thought of what Choi would do to him if he told them the truth, even after they explained he wasn’t getting out of jail for a very long time.</p><p>So Jungkook decided it was best to skip that question for now and Jin agreed. </p><p>He held him while Jin put a brace boot on his ankle and wiped his tears away with the pad of his thumb when Jin tightened a wrist brace onto his thin arm. </p><p>The last thing he needed was a sling and when he put it on under the sweater he seemed to really get the hint that he was being helped and as if he couldn’t believe it, he stared at Jin with all the kindness and fondness in the entire world. </p><p>Jin got him a pair of hospital socks and slipped one on his other foot that didn’t have the brace before he was all done. Jin gave him his discharge paperwork although he knew Jungkook knew everything there was to know about handling injuries. </p><p>Jin didn't think using crutches would be the safest option since he could fall and not be able to catch himself but Jungkook had no problem with the thought of carrying him around. And with that, Jin was giving the alpha a tight hug and whispering to him that “this would be good for him” and saying his goodbyes to Jimin. </p><p>The omega thanked him softly, quietly and Jungkook scooped him back up into his arms to carry him down the hall and out to the car where he placed him in gently and cranked the heater all the way up again. </p><p> </p><p>The ride home was silent but the comfortable kind, the alpha nearly melting into a puddle of goo when he saw that Jimin had fallen asleep and was breathing calmly through parted lips as if he were absolutely exhausted and Jungkook didn’t doubt that he was. </p><p>As much as he wanted to know what had happened to him, wanted to know what had transpired his entire life for him to be so scared and skittish he also didn’t want to hear it or find out what atrocities Jimin had been subjected to at the hands of that bastard. </p><p>But he’d pay for it, for the kidnappings, for scaring those other boys as well, he’d make sure Choi would pay for it all greatly. </p><p>When he pulled up to his simple little one story house he pressed the button on his keychain for his garage and pulled inside, the sound of the pattering rain dying out instantly when he was under the garage roof. </p><p>He shut the car off as the door closed behind him and gently reached over to nudge Jimin's shoulder to wake him up. </p><p>The omega flinched and woke with a panicked start, his eyes frantic as he whimpered and searched around seemingly to figure out where he was. </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok sweetheart you’re ok. We’re here” he said with the softest voice he could muster and Jimin seemed to relax instantly, taking a deep breath and leaning his head back on the seat as he swallowed thickly, inhaling another breath to calm himself down. </p><p>He quickly got out of the car, ignoring the pain in his chest as he opened Jimin’s door and reached a hand out to him. </p><p>Jimin slowly reached up and slid his small hand onto the alpha’s much larger calloused one as he turned and slowly got out of the passenger’s side. </p><p>He winced instantly and faltered when pain shot up his ankle but Jungkook was right there to catch him, his hands shooting out to his waist instinctively to hold him up. </p><p>He’d done this numerous times, catching drunk people, holding someone who was about to faint so it shouldn’t make his heart flutter but it does. </p><p>Jimin fits in his hands like he belongs there and the blush that darkened the omega’s cheeks made him feel as if he wasn’t the only one who felt something too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💔💔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungkook finds that Jimin is the easiest person to fall for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys:) so I'm back with chapter 2 and this chapter might be soft, but y'all aren't going to be able to handle the fluff in chapter 3 (how do I know this? Because it's already written and all I have to do is edit it now). And y'all are definitely not ready for the softest sexy times ever in chapter 4 (how do I know this? Oh yeah cuz chapter four is already written too 😆) its not a spoiler cuz you guys see the tags lol, I just want to let you know we got a bit of steamy stuff comin' your way pretty soon. Chapter 3 will be out by Friday or Monday since I don't check archive on weekends😊😊 thanks for the love so far and your nice comments and opinions! Like 70 people already liked chapter one and there's almost 30 bookmarks!! That's crazy!! I hope you like this chapter and I'll keep working hard to write good updates for you guys💜<br/>-warning ( some of Jimin's side effects from his trauma are written out in a few scenes)<br/>-anxiety is definitely present in one scene in particular.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
He carefully scooped Jimin up in his arms bridal style, needing to do something before he lost his mind looking into those gorgeous yet horrendously sad eyes. </p><p>He carefully carried him inside the quiet house, hating the fact that it was so dark and set his keys on the counter. </p><p>"It's quiet but it'll be easy to get some rest here" Jungkook said softly, managing to flip the lights on to the kitchen . </p><p>"Thank you ." </p><p>"You're welcome, can I get you anything sweetheart? Anything at all?" Jungkook cooed, waiting a moment by the white granite island countertop for the petite male to answer him. </p><p>He shifted in his hold, peeking up at Jungkook with cautious eyes that were searching for something to be wary of but he couldn't find a hint of insincerity in the alpha. </p><p>"Anything?" Jimin croaked, his voice small but so incredibly hopeful. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well--if it's ok with you… I'd really like to take a shower. Only if it's ok with you alpha" he uttered nervously and Jungkook hated how uneasy he was to ask such for something so simple. </p><p>"Of course it's ok. It's a walk in shower so you won't have to hurt your ankle getting in" the older male explained as he headed towards the bathroom and somehow managed to flick the lights on in there too. </p><p>Jimin eyed it and shifted a little again while Jungkook sat him down on the toilet so he could grab him a towel and his robe from the wooden shelves on the side of the sink. </p><p>He set them on the counter and came back to pat Jimin's non injured shoulder tenderly. </p><p>"I'll be outside when you're done ok?"</p><p>"Oh-can you just-can you help me? With the sweater?" </p><p>"Yeah of course."</p><p>He carefully reached down and grabbed the hem of the sweater he had lent Jimin, pulling it up and off of his body as carefully as humanly possible so he wouldn't hurt him. </p><p>When it was off, the stained and dirty thin long sleeve he was wearing made Jungkook's heart break but he tried not to make it obvious and tenderly helped him out of that too. </p><p>Jimin curled in on himself a little and Jungkook couldn't help but realize in that moment how truly fragile and tiny he was as he sat there broken and shivering. </p><p>His body was stained with rowdy looking bruises, his expression so defeated but somehow there was hope glimmering beneath the surface of his face that the alpha wanted to reach so it could burst free. </p><p>"You just turn the nozzle one way and decide what heat setting you want it on. Can you stand up on your own?" Jungkook explained softly, Jimin looking at the distance between the shower and where he was sitting to see it was super close. Close enough for him to limp without hurting too bad. </p><p>"I think so. Thank you." </p><p>"You're welcome. I'll be back when you finish ok?"</p><p>"Ok" he replied barely over a whisper as Jungkook left the bathroom, feeling a little lost and frustrated that there was nothing he could do about the omega's injuries. </p><p>He headed back to his room and grabbed a pack of smokes from the nightstand and his lighter before heading out to the patio to light it up.</p><p>His brain was going a mile a minute, so much disbelief and heartache flooding his senses and making it hard to think of anything except getting justice for the omegas who were rescued and for Jimin too. </p><p>One cigarette turned into two before the cold got to him and he had to retreat back inside where he was greeted with the sound of the shower running which was so odd for him since he'd been living alone for so long. </p><p>He decided to tidy up even if there wasn't anything too dirty except three dishes in the sink and a few crumbs on his counter. </p><p>He felt a bit restless and couldn't quite put his finger on why but he knew that it definitely had to do with Jimin's injuries and knowing that there was nothing he could've done to prevent them. </p><p>He headed back to his room and flipped the light on, criss crossing his arms and grabbing the base of his shirt to peel it off of his body before throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper by his dresser. </p><p>He slowly undid the straps to his bulletproof vest and pulled it open, not really ready to see the bruise that he knew was waiting for him. And if it hurt just touching it over the vest then he knew it was definitely going to hurt a lot worse without it. </p><p>When it was pulled off all the way, he quickly undid his holster and slipped it into his first drawer of his dresser where he always kept it before coming back to assess the damage. </p><p>He stared at the large red and slightly purple bruise on his chest and sighed heavily, bringing his fingertips up to touch the tender flesh and wincing at the dull ache that ripped through his skin. </p><p>It wasn't his first time getting shot at, nor was it his first time actually being hit but this one was particularly achy due to the bullet’s caliber. He was sure that in the morning his bruise would not only be ten times worse but he would most likely be extraordinarily sore too. </p><p>Jungkook suddenly heard the sound of a door opening followed by a light sniffle. </p><p>“Jungkook?” Jimin called out, his voice watery and sad but still beautiful to the alpha nonetheless. </p><p>“What is it?” he replied, quickly slipping into his black shirt as he made his way out of the room and into the hallway where Jimin was. </p><p>“Are you ok?” he inquired, his stomach filling with an anxious swarm of butterflies when he saw Jimin standing in the doorway leaning on one foot, wrapped up in his robe that was entirely too big for such a small frame. </p><p>“Yeah I just-It really hurts to walk” he sniffled, reaching up to wipe his eyes with his little fingers in a way that made Jungkook want to do anything in the world to make him feel better. </p><p>“It’s ok, i’ve got you” the alpha cooed, reaching forward to gently slip his hands under the blonde’s thighs before he hoisted him up against his body to which Jimin instantly wrapped his arm around the larger male’s neck and let his legs dangle weakly. </p><p>Jungkook stepped into the bathroom to grab the sling, brace, and boot that had been left on the counter although it was a bit difficult given his hands were currently full but he still managed to somehow. </p><p>He brought Jimin to his bedroom and placed him on the bed gently, hoping that the omega couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating or how warm his skin had become with a blush. He parted as much as he really didn’t want to and looked down to see an image of complete and utter perfection. </p><p>Jimin seemed a shade lighter now that he was nice and clean, his almost platinum blonde hair still mostly wet hanging down in front of his hopeful puppy eyes, his plump lips parted ever so slightly as he stared up at the alpha who was as awestruck as he had ever been in his entire existence.</p><p> The bruise on this ethereal little omega’s cheek was a brutal reminder that he needed to be cherished and smothered with so much affection and care until he was healed, both mentally and physically. </p><p>He hoped the look on his face conveyed just how deep he had fallen into infatuation with the tiny blonde and he thinks it did judging by how Jimin’s cheeks began to flush a beautiful rosey shade of pink. </p><p>“Thank you, for letting me stay here” the omega uttered, his glass gray eyes glittering with nothing but sincerity in its purest and rawest form. </p><p>“Of course, it’ll be nice to have some company around here” Jungkook smiled, as he turned to his closet and tried to find something for Jimin to wear that might actually fit him. </p><p>“I’m not sure if I’m good company” Jimin replied softly and Jungkook had to turn around because he didn’t know if he was making a joke or being serious.</p><p>But when he did, it was as if he’d just been plowed in the gut with a shovel, his inner wolf collapsing in his brain at the image of complete and utter perfection sitting there at the edge of his bed with a small yet soft and genuine smile. </p><p>Jungkook swallowed thickly and forced himself to quell his emotions before he did something stupid like run up to him and pinch his cheeks. He grabbed a white hoodie from the top of his closet that fit him too snug now since he had gained a lot of muscle by working out these past few months. </p><p>“I’m not sure if I am either, I guess we’ll just have to find out together” the alpha chuckled, pulling a pair of gray sweats with a drawstring from off a hanger before making his way to his dresser to get a pair of boxers as well. </p><p>“Here you go” he offered politely with a smile as Jimin reached out with his good arm and took the clothes gratefully. He stared at them in his lap for a moment, his smile faltering and his cheeks blushing again which was an immediate cause for concern to the alpha. </p><p>"Jungkook?" Jimin started out bashfully, not raising his head to meet the older male's eyes. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Are you sure I'm not going to be a burden to you?" </p><p>Jungkook stilled, staring down at the little omega who seemed to be carrying so much pain around in his chest that he wished he could take from him. </p><p>"I wouldn't have offered to bring you here if you were going to be a burden sweetheart" Jungkook replied honestly as he crouched down in front of Jimin so he could look him in the eyes. </p><p>Jimin's beautiful lips stretched into a small yet warm smile, his gray orbs glistening with something along the lines of hope as he stared right back at the older male. </p><p>"And you said you could use some company?" Jimin inquired honestly, drawing a soft and light chuckle from Jungkook who patted his knee. </p><p>"I really could, it's pretty boring around here" Jungkook smiled as he rose to his feet and prepared to leave the room so Jimin could get dressed with privacy. </p><p>"As soon as you're done I'll come and help you put your braces and sling back on ok?" </p><p>"Ok. Thank you" he replied softly as Jungkook left the room and sighed heavily to himself. He closed the door and leaned back against it as soon as he was out in the hallway, his stomach flipping and heart skipping in his chest. </p><p>He wanted to chalk this up to being incredibly lonely and that's why he was feeling this way but there was just something about Jimin that made him want to dive into the deep end and never resurface again. </p><p>He hadn't had someone other than family and his few friends over in four years since his ex had left him and the feeling of having someone so fragile and delicate in his personal space was overwhelming. </p><p>He just wanted to keep Jimin safe and protected for as long as the younger male would allow him to. </p><p>He must've been thinking for a bit longer than he realized because suddenly there was a soft sigh from behind the door. </p><p>"Jungkook?" Jimin's quiet voice called out and Jungkook turned around, steadied himself, and twisted the doorknob to reenter the room. </p><p>"Yes?" He inquired as he made his way over to Jimin who was sitting there in the sweatpants and holding the hoodie to himself bashfully. </p><p>The sore and tender looking bruise on Jimin's shoulder physically pained him to look at, nothing but thoughts of what he wanted to do to Choi flooding his brain but he refrained from letting that  anger show on his expression. </p><p>"Can you help me? Please?" The omega asked quietly almost as if he was afraid of being turned down. </p><p>"Oh, yeah of course" Jungkook replied, making his way over to Jimin and gently taking the sweater from him and raising it over his head to put it on. </p><p>The first arm went through without a hitch but when it came time for the other, Jimin gasped at the sharp pain pulsating out through his shoulder and into the surrounding muscle of his neck and bicep. It broke Jungkook's heart straight down the middle. </p><p>"Why don't you just wear the sling under the sweater, I don't think you should be moving your shoulder if it hurts that much" Jungkook sighed, his face contorting into an expression of deep sympathy and heartache. </p><p>"Ok" </p><p>So Jungkook carefully and gently slipped the brace onto the petite male's thin wrist and secured it in place before he helped fasten the sling around his neck and over his other shoulder, tenderly helping him set his arm down in the soft sling. </p><p>Then with all the gentless he could muster, he pulled the sweater back down over Jimin's injured shoulder until it was all the way on, leaving him looking at least much cleaner and warmer than he did before. </p><p>He reached for the ankle boot he had set on the bed and brought it back down, carefully and gingerly placing his small foot inside and trying his hardest not to make it obvious that the swelling and bruising around his ankle was making him want to punch something. </p><p>“There. Is anything too tight?” Jungkook asked, standing up to look at Jimin who looked like he was on the verge of crying but definitely not from physical pain, Jungkook had been around enough victims of domestic violence to know the difference between mental and physical anguish. </p><p>“No, I just--” Jimin started out but his voice quickly cracked and became watery, a small swallow following and making it plainly clear to see he was definitely going through some sort of severe internal struggle. </p><p>A slight smile tugged on the corners of his dry lips and he reached up to wipe his eyes with the back of his knuckles, sniffling softly as he found his words again. </p><p>“No one has ever been this nice to me before'' he uttered out sadly but the look in his eyes when he met Jungkook’s was so pleading and hopeful that the alpha wanted to wrap him up in a safety bubble for the rest of his life. </p><p>He didn’t know what Jimin had gone through and surely he was going to have to find out eventually during the two weeks he had to help him recover but part of him wished he didn’t have to know because the thought of anyone harming him was just too infuriating to think about.</p><p> He thought about how Yoongi had told him none of the other omegas were injured at all and he also thought about how elated and relieved they must be to get back home with their families who were missing them dearly. </p><p>And looking at Jimin he realized that he didn’t have a home to go back to. Instead of a few weeks of heartache and fear like the others had gone through, he could tell the omega had been enduring a plethora of awful trauma for much longer. </p><p>“Well get used to it.” Jungkook smiled, not knowing how it was physically possible to fall for such a broken little thing so horrendously fast. </p><p>Thunder rumbled lowly in the distance but the second the sound made its presence known, Jimin’s eyes flicked up and he seemed to get a little nervous which sent Jungkook into protective mode right away. </p><p>He blurted out the first thing he could think of that could possibly take the blonde’s mind off of the thunder.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry? I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast, I could definitely go for some ramen” the alpha smiled, watching with all the adoration in the world as Jimin’s eyes glanced back over to him and he matched his smile with a soft nod. </p><p>“Only if it’s not to much trouble”.</p><p>“Of course it’s not to much trouble, c’mon” Jungkook chuckled, his heart fluttering and stomach twisting when he heard Jimin’s soft giggle barely there but beautiful and perfect nonetheless as Jimin tried to rise onto one foot but couldn’t due to how weak he was. </p><p>So he carefully reached down and scooped Jimin up into his arms bridal style, trying to ignore the frenzy of butterflies in his lungs when the petite male leaned into his chest and let out a quiet sigh. </p><p>He made his way down the hall and into his kitchen, gently setting Jimin down on the barstool next to the island. Jimin looked around cautiously, his gray eyes sparkling with curiosity as he took in the large space with its charcoal gray cabinets and white tile floor. </p><p>He shuddered again when another rumble of thunder echoed through the atmosphere, trying to focus on anything other than how this weather always brought up awful memories for him. </p><p>“You want one pack or two?” Jungkook inquired as he reached up into his cabinet next to the solid black fridge, turning back to look at Jimin who looked even more exhausted under the kitchen lights. </p><p>“I can have two?” he asked with a bit of excitement, his eyes widening slightly giving him the most bewildered puppy dog look Jungkook had ever seen in his life. </p><p>“You can have more than that if you want” the alpha offered as he grabbed a pot from the pot hanger that was hung right above the stainless steel stove. </p><p>He didn't want it to show but now he definitely knew there was some sort of deeper mental trauma Jimin had endured given how excited he was about being offered something as simple as two packs of dollar ramen. </p><p>He knew he was going to have to speak with Yoongi about this and see what he could do as far as finding him therapy as soon as possible. </p><p>He turned back towards the sink that was on the island and felt Jimin’s soft yet nearly careful gaze on him as he filled the pot with water. When he glanced back up the omega was eyeing him as if he couldn't believe something, as if he was lost in deep thought.</p><p>“So is that going to be one or two sweetheart” he inquired as he turned the faucet off, waiting patiently for Jimin to respond but the omega simply blushed a little and averted his gaze, nervously playing with the hem of the hoodie he was wearing. </p><p>“Just one--please” he uttered, voice soft and raspy and Jungkook knew that the bruises on his neck were the cause of his rough tone. </p><p>He also knew what the marks were from the second he had seen them on Jimin’s neck. </p><p>The reddish purple bruises were clearly afflicted by someone's hands and now seeing them in the brightness of the kitchen, the possibilities of what Jimin had been through were starting to piece themselves together in his mind. </p><p>He smiled at him warmly before he turned back to the stove and turned the burner on, glancing at the time and seeing that it was already eleven oclock before he grabbed four packs of ramen from the cabinet and began peeling open the packages to set the noodles in the water. </p><p>He knew good and damn well he wasn’t going to let Jimin eat just one.</p><p> He turned back around and met Jimin’s stare, walking around the island and approaching him until he was a mere two feet away. </p><p>“Do you want to watch a movie or something? I know it's kinda late but I don’t usually go to bed this early anyways” the alpha offered, waiting patiently for the blonde’s reply. </p><p>“We can? You don’t mind?”</p><p>“Not at all. We can watch whatever you want to but don’t judge me when you see my disney plus subscription ok?” </p><p>“You like disney movies!? Me too! They’re actually my favorite!” Jimin beamed with a raspy laugh and Jungkook was certain if Disney movies made him this happy then he would be watching rats make food and princesses lose their glass slippers every single minute of these next two weeks. </p><p>“Really? I guess I know what we’re going to be doing a lot of then” Jungkook laughed as Jimin reached his arm out towards him but before the alpha could pick him up, the blonde simply held him there, leaving him a hostage in his dainty one armed hug. </p><p>“Thank you Jungkook, for what you’re doing for me” Jimin sighed, his tone thick with warm emotions managing to make Jungkook want to do everything he could to make him happy that much more. </p><p>“It’s nothing, you don’t have to thank me. I just want to see you get better ok?” the alpha cooed, hoping to all the powers at be that Jimin didn’t feel just how heavily his heart was hammering away in his chest or notice how his scent had turned a hint or two sweeter. </p><p>“Ok” </p><p>Jungkook collected him yet again and walked into the living room, his large seventy inch smart tv hung above his brick fireplace and his large shelf full of dvds instantly catching Jimin’s attention. </p><p>He sat Jimin down on his comfortable gray leather couch and grabbed the remote off of the solid wood coffee table that was really just a chunk cut off of a large tree stump from when he had cut a tree down in his parents backyard last year. </p><p>Namjoon had known a guy who varnished and polished wood to be suitable for furniture and viola, he had a coffee table. </p><p>“The remote is yours until further notice” Jungkook teased and the way Jimin’s smile lit up and his cheeks blushed a lovely shade of pink nearly made the alpha have a heart attack. </p><p>“If you say so” </p><p>“I do say so actually, hold on, do you want me to get you a blanket?” he inquired walking over to the curtains to close them in case lighting started to flash through the glass. If Jimin didn't like thunder he didn’t want lighting to upset him either. </p><p>“That would be amazing” Jimin chuckled and Jungkook felt like he was just too good to be true, like it wasn’t possible for someone so perfect and beautiful to really be in the same vicinity as him right now. </p><p>He walked back to his bedroom and grabbed the thick white comforter from off of his bed and brought it back to the couch, gently spreading it and laying it over Jimin’s thighs and making sure it went all the way to the ground to cover his little feet. </p><p>“There you go, I’m going to check the ramen, you find something you want to watch” Jungkook said before he headed back to the kitchen and grabbed his phone off of the counter. </p><p>He had a few new email notifications and a few texts from his friends that he probably should respond to before it got too late. So he quickly replied to Namjoon and Taehyung who had asked if he had made it home already and he told them he would be talking to them more in the morning. </p><p>He texted Jin back and told him that Jimin was going to be fine and he found out he liked disney movies which was something Jin knew was going to help him out a lot psychologically. </p><p>So he waited for the ramen to finish boiling and finally the sound of the tv turning on caught his attention. It was on the cable network’s discovery channel, some documentary about how battleships were made and he watched with absolute fondness as he saw Jimin’s head tilt a little to the side like he was fascinated with it.</p><p>Oh fuck he was already in deep. </p><p>When the ramen was finished he grabbed two bowls and two sets of his nice chopsticks, not the spit apart wooden ones he typically used. He filled the gray ceramic bowls with ramen, being sure to give Jimin as much as possible without making it obvious he was trying to feed him a lot.</p><p> The last thing he wanted was for Jimin to think he was going to be treating him like a child or something.</p><p> He brought the bowls back to the couch and handed one out towards Jimin who eyed it like he had never seen something so delicious in his whole life even if it was just dollar ramen. </p><p>“Here you go” and Jimin grabbed it without hesitation, bringing it to his lap and setting it on the thick comforter to balance it between his legs. </p><p>“Thank you” he beamed, looking down at the soup and as if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly causing him to freeze and glance towards his belly instead. </p><p>Jungkook made no comment on it even if he wanted to coo from how cute he thought it was but Jimin still hesitated while looking at the soup, his tongue coming out to lick his lips quickly but other than that he made no movement. </p><p>“What’s wrong? Everyone’s stomach growls, It's nothing to be embarrassed about” Jungkook said comfortingly as he sat down on the couch next to him and reached his hand out to rub Jimin’s shoulder. </p><p>“No its--its not that-but--” he uttered, eyes moving from the bowl to flick up and lock onto the detective’s. </p><p>“May I--have your permission to eat this?” </p><p>The question sucker punched all the air straight out of Jungkook’s lungs, his heart already so trampled and bruised from thinking of all the abuse he must’ve been through now being squashed under a steel toed boot. </p><p>“Why would you have to ask that sweetheart? You don’t have to ask me if you can eat.” Jungkook said sadly as he looked at Jimin with all the sincerity that he could possibly muster. </p><p>“So--it’s ok? I don’t have to wait for you to finish first?” Jimin inquired honestly, involuntarily gauging the alpha’s heart right out of his chest at the same time. </p><p>It was no secret that victims who had recovered from domestic abuse had a lot of the same trauma and it was so painfully apparent that Jimin had been treated terribly. </p><p>He had seen it time and time again at the police station, omegas refusing to sit down until someone told them it was ok, victims refusing to eat until someone had told them ‘go ahead’, and much more he had witnessed while having to go through the questioning process. </p><p>It physically ailed him that someone or maybe even multiple people had damaged such a precious gem and chipped away at its surface until it was ragged and cracked. </p><p>But now Jungkook saw this as an opportunity to smoothen the edges again and polish Jimin’s heart until it was beautiful and shining. </p><p>“Jimin, let me tell you something. As long as you’re here, you never have to ask for permission for something like that again. Asking me to take you to the store or asking if I can go get something for you, those are things you can ask me but to eat? You never have to ask me if that’s ok, do you hear me?” Jungkook explained with deep sincerity, his voice calm and soft even if he felt like driving down to the station and ripping Choi’s head off for allowing such fear to be instilled in such a beautiful human. </p><p>“I don’t have to ask you? But you’re an alpha, shouldn’t you eat first?” he asked with his brows furrowed as if he really wasn’t understanding what Jungkook was telling him. </p><p>“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard before Jimin. Just because my secondary gender makes me an alpha, that doesn’t put me above you or any omega for that matter. We should all be viewed equally, that includes you so don’t ever think that because someone is born with a certain gender that they’re stronger or more important than you are”.</p><p>Jimin stared at him, at a complete loss for words as Jungkook reached over to nudge his chin with his pointer finger and gave him a kind smile. </p><p>“Go ahead, that will be the last time you ever ask permission to eat. I can promise you that right now.” </p><p>Jimin closed his eyes, a single tear that had been wavering on the edge of his eyelid falling and slipping down the apple of his bruised cheek that Jungkook wiped away with the pad of his thumb. </p><p>“Really? You promise?” he sniffled, a hesitant smile tugging at his soft yet dry lips. </p><p>“I promise” </p><p>Jimin turned back to look down at his ramen, and slowly reached for the chopsticks sticking out of the bowl before he took one final glance up at Jungkook. </p><p>“I won’t eat until you do and just so you know I’m really hungry” he teased and Jimin’s soft breathy laughter hit him straight in the stomach, the butterflies swirling around in there still refusing to give him a break. </p><p>Then, shedding the hesitance he had just been exuding, Jimin grabbed the chopsticks and brought a decent sized pinch of noodles to his mouth, slurping them up like he had never eaten before in his life. </p><p>Jungkook smiled fondly as he started eating as well, occasionally reaching out to rub Jimin’s back, his palm smoothing over protruding shoulder blades and the bumps of his spine as the battleship documentary played in the background, doing a good job of covering the sound of another rumble of thunder. </p><p>Before he was even halfway done he heard the clink of chopsticks hitting the bowl and looked to the side to see Jimin was completely finished, licking his plump lips and letting out a sigh. </p><p>Jungkook knew he probably wouldn’t accept it if he offered the rest of his own food so he devised a quick plan to see if the omega was still hungry. </p><p>“You finished?” </p><p>“Yes” he smiled, Jungkook taking notice of how one of his front teeth was slightly crooked and finding it incredibly cute. </p><p>“Yeah? Me too, I’m going to go put these in the dishwasher”. </p><p>Jimin eyed the still halfway full bowl of ramen in Jungkook’s hands and seemed to involuntarily lean forward, looking back up at the alpha who wanted to smile but remained ‘casually unaware’ of what he was doing. </p><p>“You’re done?” he inquired, his stare silently pleading for Jungkook to get the hint but luckily for him the alpha was already one step ahead. </p><p>“Oh did you want the rest? I don’t want them to go to waste”.</p><p>“Yes please” Jimin replied right away and Jungkook wasted no time handing him the bowl and watching with a full heart as he ate it right away, digging in like it was the best thing he’d ever had. </p><p>When he was finished he leaned back against the soft couch cushions, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he let his eyelids flutter close. </p><p>“You full?” </p><p>“Super” </p><p>Jungkook laughed at the honest reply and Jimin did the same, much quieter and breathy due to how tired he was but he was still laughing at that’s all that mattered to the detective. </p><p>He took the bowls to the kitchen to load them into the dishwasher before grabbing a chocolate bar from his pantry and heading back to the living room, plopping down on the couch gently so he wouldn’t move Jimin and possibly hurt him. </p><p>“You don’t want to look through some movies? I mean, as much as I would love to sit here and learn about how aircraft carriers are built I do think anything else would be better than this”.</p><p>Jimin chuckled softly and handed Jungkook the remote that was under the blanket. </p><p>“What? I said the remote was yours until further notice remember?”</p><p>“Yeah I remember, but I don’t know how to use it” Jimin blushed with a bright grin, his eyes disappearing into little cressents as an airy laugh rolled off of his lips. </p><p>Jungkook really needed to get a grip before he said something crazy like I love you. </p><p>“Oh I see. Well what do you want to look through then? Netflix?”</p><p>“I thought you said you had disney movies?” </p><p>“I do but prepare yourself because I know like every Disney movie by heart and I can't stay quiet when a song comes on, just saying”. </p><p>Jimin laughed, a bit harder this time, his head falling back onto the cushions as he turned to face Jungkook with such a sweet expression on his angelic face. </p><p>“You’re funny” he giggled, and Jungkook nearly had an aneurysm from how fucking adorable he was. </p><p>“I have my moments” he chuckled before he was clicking on the disney plus icon and the two were looking through the plethora of options in comfortable silence until Jimin’s eyes lit up and he pointed at the screen so innocently and childlike it nearly made the alpha coo. </p><p>“Let’s watch that one please? It's my favorite!”</p><p>“What, Tangled?” </p><p>“Yes, please don’t make fun of it” Jimin retorted with a slight pout as he looked at Jungkook, clearly begging with his expression for the alpha not to pick on him for it being his favorite movie. </p><p>“Only if you don’t make fun of me for it being one of my favorites” Jungkook shrugged, absolutely loving the way Jimin’s eyes lit up and his adorable smile came back to his face. </p><p>He clicked the movie on and settled into the couch a bit more when the disney theme started playing, ripping the corner off of the foil wrapping on the chocolate bar and opening it. </p><p>He broke off a decent sized piece and reached out to offer it to Jimin who glanced down, his gray eyes sparkling with some positive emotion that was making its presence known for the first time. </p><p>“For me?”</p><p>“Yeah, you like chocolate?”</p><p>“I love it, thank you” he giggled, happily taking the piece and bringing it to his little button nose to sniff it. </p><p>“I don’t remember the last time I had chocolate. Thank you Jungkook-ah” Jimin sighed with a smile as he brought it to his lips and took a bite out of the corner, his eyes closing as he savored something so simple, something that Jungkook had clearly taken for granted his whole life. </p><p>“You can have chocolate every day if you want. I heard it prevents Alzheimer's or something when you get older”.</p><p>“Where’d you hear that?”</p><p>“Now that I’m thinking about it I really don’t remember.”</p><p>Jimin let out a beautiful laugh, his eyes nothing more than little crescents as he took another bite of the chocolate bar and turned to face the tv.</p><p>The minutes passed by in comfortable silence, the chocolate bar down to the last piece in the foil resting on top of Jungkook’s knee while the first half of the movie rolled on with all of its charms and quirky humor. </p><p>Jungkook had suddenly taken notice of a sweet smell he couldn't quite detect the origins of since it was so faint but he could swear something was definitely letting off an aroma.</p><p>It wasn’t until Rapunzle and Flynn Ryder were about to get on the boat together to watch the lanterns that Jungkook smelled it a bit stronger and turned his head to try and see where it was coming from.</p><p>But when he did, he caught Jimin’s perfect profile glowing faintly from the tv's light, watching the movie intently with his eyes as beautiful as glass glistening with some sort of longing.</p><p>Then it hit him. The lovely scent was coming from Jimin.</p><p>He smiled to himself, feeling accomplished in making Jimin feel comfortable enough for him to allow his scent to come through and nearly cooed at how amazing he aroma was.</p><p>It was warm and rich, becoming thicker with every passing second it seemed until Jungkook could identify what it replicated perfectly. Caramel, sweet and syrupy and somehow perfectly suiting for such a sweet little thing who just needed to be showered with affection and protected at all costs. </p><p>Jimin scrunched his nose a little bit, tilting his face up and sniffing the air slightly until he froze, panic and distress suddenly cutting right through the wonderful aroma and turning it bitter, almost like a burnt pastry. </p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” Jungkook asked, gently reaching out to rub Jimin’s back but all he did was hang his head and shudder a little. </p><p>“Woah Jimin talk to me honey, what’s going on?” he coaxed, watching with a heavy heart as Jimin turned to look at him with fear glazed over his ethereal eyes. </p><p>“I-I’m not supposed to have a scent--It’s not supposed- to come out” Jimin sputtered and Jungkook was horribly confused but pained for the younger male regardless, knowing that this definitely had to do with deep rooted psychological trauma.</p><p>“Who told you you’re not supposed to have a scent? Its natural for your scent to--well--come out I guess you could say, everyone has some sort of scent Jimin, its ok”</p><p>“But--it's disgusting--my dad told me it was disgusting and I--I didn't mean to let it out I swear! I can stop it--I promise” Jimin nearly whimpered with his voice shaking and wavering, eyes filling to the brim with tears that Jungkook wished he could erase before they fell. </p><p>“There’s nothing disgusting about it sweetheart, at all. Your dad just--well shit I don’t know why he would tell you that but he’s wrong, so wrong. There’s not a single thing about you that’s disgusting and you know what your scent reminded me of?” </p><p>Jimin sniffled and looked at him as Jungkook reached over and cupped his cheek tenderly, the omega instantly nuzzling into the touch like a kitten and only validating how precious he was. </p><p>“It reminded me of when I was a kid and I would visit my grandma’s house. She always baked these caramel cookies that were my favorite growing up. That’s what your scent reminds me of, does that sound disgusting to you?”</p><p>Jimin looked at him with so much fondness, his eyes sparking with hope and awe, his cheeks dusted with a soft and pretty blush as he shook his head slowly. </p><p>“Come here” Jungkook sighed as he opened his arms towards him and Jimin wasted no time scooching closer with his good arm, the alpha wrapping one arm around his back and side to pull him onto his lap. </p><p>Jimin instantly laid his legs over Jungkook’s thighs and brought his knees up so the heels of his feet were resting against the side of the larger male’s thighs. </p><p>He rested his chin on top of Jimin’s head and the blonde nuzzled into his chest, a soft breath leaving his lips as a clap of thunder rumbled through the sky, this time much closer to the house. </p><p>Jungkook used one hand to hold Jimin up by his back and the other to rub the petite male’s shin tenderly, his cinnamon scent as sweet as it’s ever been managing to envelope both males in a bubble of safe contentment. </p><p>“I think your scent is really nice” Jungkook said softly, Jimin nuzzling into him even further as he sniffled and let his hand rest against the alpha’s chest, balled up in a little fist. </p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think it suits you”</p><p>“Oh” Jimin replied, his body seeming to relax in the alpha’s hold a bit more now. </p><p>“It doesn’t bother you?”</p><p>“Not at all, I think it’s--well--it’s perfect. Sorry if that comes across a bit weird” </p><p>“No. it doesn’t sound weird at all” Jimin sniffled, rubbing his teary eyes with his hand and inhaling a deep breath, his body warming with each passing second from Jungkook’s natural body heat. </p><p>“That’s the first time anyone’s ever told me that. Thank you” he uttered, his voice calm and soft, his breath fanning over the alpha’s neck and making him feel the gravity of this situation a bit more now. </p><p>He wasn’t just providing Jimin with a place to stay until he healed, he was going to be responsible for helping him overcome his trauma and realize that he was worth something, that he was someone who was worthy of being happy and cherished. </p><p>It didn’t matter that they had just met, it didn’t matter that he didn’t know Jimin’s past and it didn’t matter that the blonde didn’t know his. </p><p>All that Jungkook could focus on was how perfect he felt in his arms and how this vulnerable tired little omega seemed to take comfort in his presence. </p><p>He and his wolf had never thought it was possible to fall so hard and so fast for anyone, they had given up on love with the hurt and pain and anger left behind by his ex four years ago. </p><p>But now Jungkook for the first time in his life was willing to walk to the ends of the earth, swim across oceans and move mountains to see someone get better. To see Jimin get better. </p><p>"I don't know what you've been though and I don't know what you're carrying but I want to tell you something. We don't know each other and I know confiding in someone can be scary but I want to be someone you can trust. Ok? As long as you're here you don't have to worry about anything except healing and I'm going to do everything I can to help you. I promise". </p><p>He's wondering if he may have said something to make him uncomfortable since Jimin's staying completely quiet but after a moment of silence from the blonde he slowly turns his head upwards and catches Jungkook's eyes with his own. </p><p>He stares up at him, such a lost and fragile soul in his arms and licks his dry lips, refusing to break eye contact and from what Jungkook can gather, he's trying to find any hints that the alpha is lying to him. </p><p>He finds none. </p><p>"I want to know you" Jimin says hardly above a whisper and just like that, Jungkook knows he has a long stretch of road to walk hand in hand with the omega but Jimin is plainly telling him he's trusting him with more than just himself but his heart as well. </p><p>Jungkook reaches up to wipe the warm tears that are trickling down the apple of the petite male's cheek away and gives him a soft smile that to his surprise, Jimin matches. </p><p>"Me too sweetheart" he offers before Jimin is resting his head on his chest again, a soft sigh rolling out of his throat gently as the movie plays on in the background. </p><p>He holds him strong and secure in his embrace, watching Rapunzel and Flynn sing to each other under the dazzling lights of the lanterns and suddenly the movie that he loves takes on an entirely different meaning all together. </p><p>His eyes begin watering as the reality of why this movie has to be Jimin's favorite plows into his chest like a stray bullet, his heart cracking and sending crystallic shards spiraling down into his stomach. </p><p>Rapunzel only wanted to see the world but couldn't because her mom was cruel, the woman keeping her locked away in a tower and preventing her from ever living a happy and regular life. </p><p>It wasn't until a twist of fate allowed someone to show her the world for the first time but she never let go of the paranoia that her mother would eventually find her. </p><p>Jungkook knew that had to be the case with the exhausted, injured little thing in his arms so full of life but suppressed by who knows how many years of abuse. </p><p>He wanted to cry, actually cry when he realized the sweet moment of the movie is when his scent became known, how intensely he watched the scene unfold as if he wished it could be a possibility for himself. </p><p>Although life was certainly far from a fairy tale and you never know if you're going to find a happy ending, Jungkook decided it was his responsibility to at least help Jimin find his. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jungkook is an equality king😎 we Stan an equal rights king in this household. Now who's ready for some serious fluff next chapter!?!? Jk is whipped whipped poor bb😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Like Caramel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Jimin and Jungkook's first morning with each other and Jungkook does something for Jimin that the blonde has always wanted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! So I finished editing this chapter sooner than I planned. Life is so stressful atm that writing is such an escape for me so I'll try to update as often as possible:) thank you for your lovely comments and shoutout to my best friend for giving me the idea for Jimin's eye color😄💜<br/>Warnings for this chapter.<br/>(A bit of abuse will be discussed. I'll summarize the scene that takes place in the beginning in the end notes for those of you who don't really want to read that) </p><p>I'll have chapter 4 out by Friday or Monday!😄 thank you for the support on the story so far!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
“Jeon? I wasn’t expecting you to call so early kid, how are you feeling?” Yoongi’s calm voice inquires through the other line of the phone. </p><p>Jungkook shrugs as if the older male can see him and takes another drag of his cigarette as he stands under the covering of his backyard patio, feeling his skin stiffen with even more goosebumps as a chill breeze flows through the yard. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, I’ve had nastier bruises than this one” Jungkook chuckles, slipping his hand into the pocket of his gray hoodie for warmth. </p><p>“Well I know you’re like a fucking roach, you get squashed then somehow end up perfectly fine in the end. How, I don’t quite know yet I’m still trying to figure that out.”</p><p>Jungkook scoffs, taking another puff before he’s flicking the cigarette butt into the little ceramic pot by the door that’s halfway full of the used up cancer sticks. </p><p>“So if you’re calling this early I think I know why. You never understood what it meant to take a break huh?”</p><p>“I really don’t like the idea of not knowing what the hell happened to those omegas while I just stay put Min.”</p><p>“Ah, you are constantly proving that you’re one of the best detectives on the force you know that? If you want a pay raise Jeon you can just ask. There’s no need to kiss my ass this hard” Yoongi teases and as much as Jungkook appreciates the good humor, he knows all too well that his chief always tries to soften the blow of bad news by trying to be funny. He’s been working with him long enough to know. </p><p>Jungkook waits a moment, his stomach clenched and tying itself into a knot as he mentally prepares himself for what he might hear, prepares himself to know just how extensive the damage to those boys and to Jimin is. </p><p>“How bad is it Min?”</p><p>“Well, for the omegas you and Taehyung found yesterday, not nearly as bad as we anticipated it to be thankfully. Three of the boys and their parents came to the station this morning, about two hours ago and they all gave their statements and swore to us that they weren’t prostitutes. We were wrong about that fortunately. Choi made them dance for ‘customer’s’ and shit but they said he never actally made them have sex with anyone, he was just using them to get extra money on the side of his drug business.” </p><p>“Oh thank fuck” Jungkook sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, feeling extraordinary releived that they weren’t exploited in such a graphic manner. </p><p>“Yeah no kidding. I mean they're going to have to go through some counseling for the kidnapping and trauma but Jungkook, not a single one was hurt. They told me and Namjoon that Choi and his stepson, Jiwon made it a top priority for them to never be harmed even if they enforced a strict set of rules for them”.</p><p>"So they're going to be ok?" </p><p>"It certainly seems like it. We're heading out to the other's houses in about--hmm-thirty minutes or so to get their statements, I'm glad you called when you did".</p><p>Jungkook hummed in agreement, toeing the stone cold slab of concrete with the tip of his sock, letting the information settle into his brain. </p><p>"But, about Jimin-" he started out and Jungkook instantly felt his stomach drop as if he had just jumped off a one hundred story building. </p><p>"It's not good, is it?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>Jungkook reached up and smoothed his hand down his face, gripping his chin out of nervous habit as his foot started tapping against the floor. </p><p>This was part of his job, finding out what had happened to people, listening to the gut wrenching and heartbreaking horrors victims had endured, discovering just how sick humanity was. </p><p>But now for the first time, he honestly didn't want to hear it. </p><p>"There’s just no way to sugar coat it Jungkook. One of the boys, Hyesung, told us he was essentially, in his words, 'used as a human stress outlet'. To make it worse he wasn't just abused by Choi but both him and his fuckass of a son". </p><p>Jungkook felt a fire licking up the length of his spine, his muscles starting to burn from the inside out as pure hate and anger began boiling throughout his nerve endings and gave him a prickling sensation all over his body. </p><p>As much as he never wanted to hear what Jimin had been through, he knew he still had to hear the rest of what Yoongi had to say. </p><p>"Hyesung told us that he was expected to have the apartment they were held in spotless at all times and if it wasn't, or if they were just pissed off about anything they would hit him or throw shit at him. One of the other boys Chesul had said he was done witnessing it and stepped in front of Jimin before Choi could get to him yesterday but Jiwon snapped. He had told Jimin in front of everyone, in his words, "wait until they fucking leave runt, just you fucking wait". This was, according to them, around five in the afternoon and when those officers pulled Jiwon over with Jimin in the back seat in front of the club it was around nine thirty. The fucker won't confess to doing anything Jungkook but what the fuck did he do to Jimin from five o'clock til he was arrested? Namjoon said Jin told him his injuries were pretty bad" Yoongi nearly growled, Jungkook at least somewhat comforted that his chief was just as livid as he was about this whole situation. </p><p>"The boys think he may have been bringing Jimin to Choi to figure out what to do with him since they never let him leave the house, let alone took him anywhere. Apparently he had never been severely injured from what they saw and when we told them how banged up Jimin was they came to the conclusion that Jiwon may have panicked and not known what to do since he had gone so far. That sounds like a serious possibility. We explained Jimin’s injuries to them and Hyesung said there's a staircase in the apartment and that they'd seen Jiwon try to push Jimin down it several times but he always caught himself. I think that his injuries are definitely consistent with a fall from a staircase, I called Seokjin and he agreed. We asked about any injuries he may have had before the incident but they were all certain it was only a few bruises on his arms and legs, nothing seriously noticeable on his face and he definitely wasn't limping or nursing his shoulder."</p><p>"What are you going to do about it Yoongi?" Jungkook growled, feeling his rage spike to a level he had never felt it before in his life even after all the crazy insane shit he's been through. </p><p>"He's being charged with battery and assault, domestic abuse and drug possession not to mention-" </p><p>"Yoongi, that's not what I'm asking you and you know it". </p><p>Yoongi's heavy sigh came through the other end, the cold air not even registering in Jungkook's mind with the raw heat of his anger boiling under his skin. </p><p>"He'll be put in general population this afternoon after more interrogation. You know the inmates don't take kindly to abusers, especially when the victim is so fucking young. Jackson is going to be holding the next questioning session in about an hour. I told him the cameras don’t have to be rolling, I know that’s what you’re trying to get at". </p><p>The alpha felt his chest tighten, the utter and nearly primal urge to drive to the station and rip Jiwon and Choi new asses practically maddening but he knew the other detective Jackson had a soft spot for abuse victims and wouldn't hold anything back with his interrogation.</p><p>“He’s has severe trauma, like I don’t know the full extent yet but it’s already bad and he’s only been with me a few hours. Last night he asked if it was ok if he could eat, then he was confused as to why an ‘alpha’ wouldn't eat before him. He didn’t want to release his scent  because he said his father told him it was disgusting. All he fucking wants is to be held you know that? He literally slept on my lap all night-”</p><p>“Jungkook-”</p><p>“I didn’t know it was going to affect me this much Min. He’s only been here one night and all I want to do is fucking--I don’t know like protect him, like really take care of him. I know it’s highly unprofessional to get this pissed off and I'm sorry but I just didn’t think it would be this hard to hear” Jungkook sighed out of frustration and anger. </p><p>Frustration because there was nothing he could do and anger because of the pain and suffering Jimin has been carrying with him for who knows how long.</p><p>“I’ve dealt with this type of thing before hyung, a lot. I don’t know why it hurts so bad this time” Jungkook says quietly, his voice gritty yet packed with no malice for the older male, only for the situation. </p><p>“Because he found hope in you Jeon. We don’t know how long it’s been since anyone has been nice to him, Jin told me Jimin growled at him yesterday when he got close but all he wanted was to stay with you. He’s your responsibility now. I think you knew that even before you wanted him to stay with you yesterday and shit maybe he knew it too. It hurts because you know you have to help him piece himself back together and maybe you never even wanted to know what happened to him. But now that you do know, there is no one else on the planet who’s more capable of helping him heal then you kid”</p><p>Jungkook let his superior’s words sink into his brain, his heart soaking them up like a sponge and fuck was he right.</p><p> He’d never felt like this before because there was always someone the people he helped were waiting to get back to. All of the victims of course were thankful but they never latched onto him due to the fact that they all had someone they were desperate to see again.</p><p> He had found kidnapped victims and rescued several people from horrendous situations all with one clear goal in mind, getting them home, back to their loved ones, back to somewhere safe. </p><p>But Jimin had no home to go back to, had no one waiting for him to be rescued and brought back safe and sound, not a single person or shred of hope to cling onto. </p><p>The alpha nearly wanted to combust from how intense his emotions were becoming, his heart that had been so barricaded with scar tissue over the years pumping with something he had never felt before, raw need to keep Jimin safe and protected coursing through his bloodstream like thick warm honey. </p><p>“I think Taehyung said something about wanting to visit you after we get done questioning the others, I think he wants to bring that kid from the bakery over too. He wanted it to be a surprise but I don’t care. We’re grown ass men, no one gets excited over surprises anymore right?” </p><p>Jungkook couldn’t help but to scoff, a warm sound as he ran his hand through his cheek length black wavy hair, thankful for his boss and friend’s ability to lighten any situation with his bland yet always quirky sense of humor. </p><p>“Tell him that’s fine, i’m sure he wants to check on Jimin too”.</p><p>“He does, in fact he was telling me he definitely would have offered to let him stay with him had we taken the route of him going to a shelter. He told me he’s never seen this side of you before Kook, I know Jimin is going to make a full recovery staying with you. Oh hold on--yeah--no now is fine--uh huh-- hey I have to get going but you just focus on getting him better. No work for two weeks Jeon, I mean it, I'll check to see if you access the databases or not” Yoongi threatened with a teasing glint and Jungkook nodded his head, scoffing again at his boss’s demands. </p><p>“I can’t make any promises. You will call me when you get more information from the others right?”</p><p>“Of course, you and Taehyung lead the raid so it’s only fair I keep you in the loop even if you know Joon and Taehyung are going to tell you everything anyways. Oh and watch the news, this is making headlines all over Seoul, not with your names of course but just the case being busted. You three were amazing last night. Now just focus on Jimin and I’ll email you the transcripts from the interview with the boys from earlier and I’ll email you the rest after we finish with the others sometime later today. Take a breather Jeon, fix Jimin up like I know you can ok? I have to go” Yoongi explained as Jungkook said his goodbye to his superior and stuffed the phone back in his sweater pocket. </p><p>He turned to walk back inside, not really a fan of the cloudy, misty and damn near below freezing weather that made everything feel so fucking gloomy and depressing. </p><p>He carefully opened the sliding glass door, careful not to be too loud to wake up the omega who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. </p><p>He closed it behind him, relishing in how warm the inside of the house was compared to outside but his thoughts were still cloudy, mind still muddled and murky with anger and heart heavy with pain at the thoughts of what Jimin had been through. </p><p>He got up just a few minutes before he had called Yoongi, and gently laid Jimin down on the couch where he stirred but went right back to sleep as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. </p><p>He was expecting to hear bad news about the entire situation but knowing that the other boys were at least ok physically made him feel somewhat better about all of this. But when Yoongi had laid everything that had happened to Jimin out on the table, the relief he felt hardly put a dent on his anger and disbelief. </p><p>He quietly slipped into the kitchen and grabbed his can of coffee from the pantry and began making some, pouring a bit more of the grounds into the filter than usual in case Jimin wanted some when he woke up. </p><p>An ugly feeling was set in his stomach, like the organ had expired and turned sour and the worst part was there is nothing he could do about it. </p><p>The damage had been done already and the realization that he and Taehyung were getting ready to spearhead a raid at the same time Jimin was enduring pain and suffering absolutely devastated him.</p><p> Had they found where Choi was staying instead of focusing on where he ran his operation they could have found him sooner. </p><p>But he quickly shook that thought out of his mind because if he allowed himself to slip down the rabbit hole of ‘I should have’s’ and started thinking things like ‘it would've been different if I’ then he knew it would eat him alive. </p><p>So he filled the coffee pot full of water and poured it into the machine, finding it funny how Jimin’s caramel scent matched his favorite flavor of everything, including the coffee he was currently making.</p><p> He leaned back against the counter and pulled his phone out to text Taehyung, Jin and Namjoon in their group chat that he was sorry he really didn’t feel like talking right now especially after what Yoongi had just told him. </p><p>Their responses were almost immediate, his closest friends understanding right away and asking how Jimin was doing to which he responded with ‘he’s still asleep but I think he’s going to be ok”. </p><p>Taehyung promptly replied with ‘I’m coming over with Hoseok later, he wants to give you and Jimin some stuff’. Jungkook’s heart warmed at that, loving the omega baker that he had gotten quite close with through Taehyung even more now. </p><p>“He said he loves chocolate” Jungkook texted back as Taehyung gave him the thumbs up and chocolate emoji then a small but meaningful reply. ‘You’re doing a really good thing here Jungkook’. </p><p>After sending messages back and forth for a few minutes he told them all goodbye and wished them good luck with their tasks for the day before he clicked his phone off and set it on the counter. </p><p>The wonderful aroma of caramel coffee flooded the kitchen, making Jungkook’s mind a bit clearer since it gave him something to focus on that wasn’t wanting to strangle somebody but it appears he wasn’t the only one who found the smell appealing.</p><p> He simply meant to turn around and grab a mug but instead when he did, he caught a glance of Jimin staring at him over the top of the couch, hoodie over his head, eyes as soft and warm as ever. </p><p>“Hey, good morning. Did you sleep ok?” he inquired as he headed towards the living room and watched with a full heart as Jimin’s smile grew the closer he came. </p><p>“I slept amazing, thank you” he chuckled and fuck was his voice even cuter in the morning. </p><p>“I’m making coffee, do you want some?”</p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>“No sweetheart, not at all.” Jungkook said softly as he reached up and patted his head over the hoodie which made Jimin’s smile grow to something radiantly gorgeous as a blush painted his cheeks pink. </p><p>“Well can I be honest?”</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>“I’ve never really had coffee before” Jimin giggled bashfully, reaching his hand up to cover his mouth. </p><p>“What? Seriously? Well after you try it how I make it you’ll love it I swear. How are you feeling?” he inquired, pinching Jimin’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger gently which made the omega adorably flustered that much more. </p><p>“I haven’t really moved a lot yet, I think maybe I’ll know when I try to”.</p><p>“Sounds about right” Jungkook nodded as he reached over the couch so he could pick Jimin up but was quickly halted in his tracks by the aching soreness in his chest as he groaned lowly. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jimin inquired immediately, eyes full of concern for the alpha. </p><p>"Oh I just-its a bruise from where I was hit last night, it's pretty sore today" he breathed out, opting to walk around the couch to pick him up instead. </p><p>He scooped Jimin up carefully, braving the pain if it meant Jimin didn't have to try walking yet. </p><p>"Are you going to be ok? It must've been a bad hit if someone like you got hurt" Jimin replied honestly as Jungkook carried him towards the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and wash his face. </p><p>It was pretty obvious the blonde didn’t know what he meant by ‘hit’.</p><p>"It was but I was wearing a vest so nothing too bad happened" Jungkook admitted, pushing the bathroom door open with his foot and stepping in so he could set Jimin down carefully on his good foot. </p><p>He opened the cabinet next to the sink and pulled out a new toothbrush from his mason jar full of unopened ones. Why he had so many new toothbrushes he didn't even really know himself. </p><p>He handed one to Jimin and rubbed his back soothingly, helping him to put some toothpaste on the brush since he was only using one arm. </p><p>He brushed his teeth as Jungkook continued to smooth his palm over his back, hating the way he could feel nearly all his bones but Jimin seemed to be content and the way he was eagerly brushing his teeth and letting off his wonderful and sweet caramel scent proved it. </p><p>He rinsed his mouth out and Jungkook handed him the fluffy white towel from off the towel rack, feeling his anger start to dissipate the longer he was around the blonde. </p><p>He stepped out so that Jimin could use the bathroom and helped him limp down the hallway when he insisted on wanting to try and walk after he was finished. </p><p>It lasted all of about five steps before the pain was too unbearable even with Jungkook holding him from around his waist and the omega's arm wrapped up and over his shoulder for support. </p><p>Crutches were a bit out of the question since his shoulder injury was on the opposite side of his ankle and he wouldn’t be able to support himself the way he needed to but Jungkook didn’t mind carrying him around, even if his chest was screaming at him to stop. </p><p>He walked into the kitchen and set Jimin down on the countertop, absolutely adoring the soft sigh that rumbled out of his throat. </p><p>Jungkook took a step back to turn around but the omega didn’t allow him to, his arm still wrapped around Junkook’s neck which left the larger male standing in between his legs with hardly any space in between them. </p><p>His heart started speeding in his chest as he swallowed thickly, stomach fluttering and mind racing with nothing but how overwhelmed Jimin was making him feel but not in a sexual way. </p><p>He had never experienced anything like falling for a stranger so insanely fast and he had no choice but to face those emotions head on now as Jimin rested his forehead in the crook of neck. </p><p>“You’re sweet” Jimin breathed out, his words sincere and genuine and all Jungkook could do was stand there blushing like a teenager who’d just been complimented by the cute boy in his class. </p><p>But luckily he had years of training for difficult situations and could at least manage to compose himself to a certain degree. </p><p>“You should see me at work, you wouldn’t think so” Jungkook chuckled, finally giving in once he realized Jimin wasn’t going to let go and wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s back to engulf him in a warm hug. </p><p>“I don’t care, you’re sweet to me.” Jimin pouted, nuzzling further into Jungkook and leaving the alpha mortified that the blonde might feel how fast his heart was hammering away within the confines of his chest. </p><p>“You’ve given me no reason to not be nice to you” Jungkook smiled, relaxing a bit and caving, setting his chin on Jimin’s shoulder as he continued to rub soothing lines up and down his back.</p><p> Before he could even conjure another thought, a soft rumbling began vibrating through Jimin’s chest and onto his own. </p><p>He was purring. </p><p>Jungkook’s heart faltered, flipped over itself, his stomach tightening with the good kind of anxiety as Jimin took refuge in his hold and allowed himself to be entirely vulnerable to the kind alpha he had just met.</p><p> It felt strange holding someone like this again after so long, the last time being his ex but even then when he was deeply in love it couldn't compare to the feeling this tiny omega was giving him. </p><p>“You smell like cinnamon” Jimin suddenly giggled, breaking the soft atmosphere with even softer words, his caramel scent so sweet Jungkook could nearly taste it from their current position. </p><p>“What, you don’t like it?”</p><p>“No no, I just--”</p><p>“You just what hmm?” Jungkook laughed airly, pulling back, his hands slipping down to the omega’s thin waist respectfully as he looked at him and soaked up the gorgeous smile on his pretty face. </p><p>“I really like it” he confessed bashfully but with his grin so adorable and pure the alpha could hardly stand being so close to something this wholesome and perfect. </p><p>“Is that so? Thank you. You’re probably going to smell like me now so you’re welcome”.</p><p>“I am?” Jimin inquired with his head cocked slightly, happiness evident in his tone and clear as day on his face.</p><p>“Probably, I practically scented you just now you know?” Jungkook laughed softly, patting Jimin’s sides gently before he backed away and headed towards the fridge to get the milk out. </p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Well, not quite but almost.”</p><p>“Oh” Jimin replied, his mouth forming a little ‘o’ as Jungkook poured some of the milk into his silver container for his latte machine and flipped the switch on, sticking the nozzle that makes foam into the milk so it could heat up. </p><p>The minutes passed by in comfortable silence as Jungkook made their drinks, making sure to add caramel syrup from his pantry to Jimin’s since he had never had coffee before and he wanted to make him something super good. </p><p>When he was done, a light blue mug for Jimin with his nice, sweet, frothy latte and his own black mug with a regular latte he walked back over to the counter and handed it to Jimin who took it instantly with a warm smile. </p><p>“It’s hot ok? So just give it a second” he cautioned watching with fondness as Jimin nodded his head and set it on the counter next to him, his face tilting down as he stared at it. </p><p>There were a lot of things he needed to talk to Jimin about, a lot of painful things he needed to bring up that were starting to gnaw at the back of his mind but now didn’t seem like the right time for any serious conversions that could potentially make the blonde upset. </p><p>And maybe part of him just wasn’t ready to hear everything that had happened to him in full detail yet. </p><p>A few moments passed with no words exchanged, Jungkook leaning his back against the counter just a foot or so away from the omega who seemed to be deep in thought. </p><p>“Jungkook?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Um, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course”.</p><p>Jungkook set his mug down and turned his head to look at Jimin, suddenly a little nervous of what was going to come out of the blonde’s mouth, scared that he was ready to unload everything that had ever happened on him right now when he was just thinking about how that conversation should be avoided until Jimin was ready. </p><p>Jimin turned his face to look at Jungkook, his soft fluffy blonde hair peeking out through the hoodie in some spots as his eyes lit up with curiosity and something along the lines of innocence. </p><p>“What does it feel like? Being scented I mean?”</p><p>If Jungkook thought his heart couldn’t break anymore than it already was then he was gravely mistaken. </p><p>How someone so pure and wholesome had no idea what it felt like to be scented should be considered a damn crime, how he could have gone his whole life without knowing the warmth and comfort it brings to be scented a fucking travisty. </p><p>He had grown up with affectionate parents, his mom scenting him in public until he was old enough to find it embarrassing in elementary school.</p><p> He thought about how when he was scared or when he hurt himself as a kid, the feeling of your parents scenting you and telling you that everything was going to be ok was something he was forever grateful for because it meant he was loved and cared for. </p><p>That's when it hit him that if no one had ever done the most basic form of affection with Jimin, then he doubted he had anyone around who he loved or worse, he was surrounded by people who didn’t love him. </p><p>“you've--never been scented before?" Jungkook inquired carefully, making sure his tone was calm and sincere so Jimin wouldn't take offense to the question. </p><p>The blonde shook his head slowly. </p><p>"I might have when I was little but--I don't remember." Jimin admitted, his cheeks blushing a little out of embarrassment as he let his eyes fall to the counter, refusing to meet the alpha's gaze. </p><p>"I see" Jungkook uttered, feeling so horrendously awful for the little omega who seemed so broken and fragile. </p><p>He stepped closer and brought his hand to Jimin's back, the petite male resting his temple on Jungkook’s shoulder as he stood right by his side offering whatever comfort he could to try and make him feel better. </p><p>“Is that something you want?” Jungkook inquired, not caring if the act was pretty intimate for two people who had just met. He was willing to do anything and everything to make him feel as cared for as humanly possible and if Jimin wanted him to jump up and down on one leg in a sparkling pink tutu he was pretty sure he’d do it. </p><p>“Yes. I’ve always wanted that” Jimin uttered, a little sniffle following his confession and Jungkook turned and stepped in front of him instead and much to his surprise Jimin opened his legs to invite him into his personal space. </p><p>He reached up and took Jimin’s soft and warm cheek in his hand, using the pad of his thumb to stoke over his bruise that was like a stain on a priceless diamond statue as Jimin sighed quietly. </p><p>“You don’t have to say yes, but if you want me to I don’t mind”.</p><p>“You--you don’t?”</p><p>“No, not at all. Honestly it’s been forever since I scented anybody so I might be pretty bad at it. You’d be saying yes at your own risk” Jungkook shrugged and Jimin reached his arm out for him again.</p><p> This time, the omega slowly slipped his small hand into Jungkook’s thick black wavy hair, carding his fingers through soft locks so gently it could put the older male to sleep if he wasn’t careful. </p><p>He languidly brought his hand back out, fingertips tracing over one of his strong eyebrows before trailing down the apple of his cheek, to his sharp jaw and eventually his chin where he halted as a breathtaking smile grew on his face. </p><p>Jungkook felt as if he was at Jimin’s complete mercy. </p><p>“Why are you so kind?” he asked, barely above a whisper as Jungkook could no longer resist his temptation and stepped forward in between the omega’s legs a bit more, reaching his hands out to wrap around the small of his back as a smile of his own graced his handsome face. </p><p>“I’m usually not, really”.</p><p>“But you are to me”?</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so”. </p><p>Jimin’s throaty chuckle sent a jolt of electricity straight up the membrane that encased the alpha’s heart, the organ electrified and begging him not to subject it to any more adorableness because it couldn’t handle it at this point. But Jungkook was a sucker for pain. </p><p>“Then you wouldn’t mind doing this for me?”</p><p>“Not at all” Jungkook grinned and Jimin giggled in excitement, his legs closing a bit on Jungkook’s sides and hand retreating down to his lap as he sat there prettily, being held by the older male who was already so far gone for him you couldn’t find him in the deepest trench of infatuation even if you tried your absolute hardest. </p><p>Jungkook felt his own scent get thicker, richer even and Jimin seemed to take notice of it right away, his muscles relaxing from what Jungkook could feel under his fingertips as he leaned in closer to the petite male, physically unable to handle how excited he looked. Even under the sleepiness. </p><p>He reached up with one hand and pulled Jimin’s hood down off of his head, his fluffy wavy hair so pretty in its natural state that Jungkook couldn’t resist running his hand through it, adoring the way Jimin’s eyes slipped shut at such a simple action. </p><p>“Do I stay still?” he inquired with a giggle, cracking one eye open as the detective laughed wholeheartedly, in disbelief that Jimin managed to turn something that was heartbreaking to him into something so adorable and pure. </p><p>"If you want to" Jungkook laughed softly, using the pads of his thumb to rub soothing little circles over Jimin's hip bone. </p><p>Jimin nodded softly, as Jungkook shuffled in even closer, their chests nearly touching now.<br/>
Jungkook brought his hand back down and held the omega’s other hip, trying not to let it be obvious he could feel his bones as he leaned in, his cheek nearly touching the smaller male’s ear. </p><p>Then with a soft sigh to steady himself Jungkook slowly dipped his face down, the tip of his nose barely touching the blonde’s neck but the second he made contact he felt him relax even more. </p><p>He drug his nose along the spot just above the omega’s scent gland before he turned his face and rubbed his cheek over it, his chest filling with warmth when Jimin sighed and leaned into him a bit more.</p><p> His caramel scent was so sweet and rich Jungkook wanted to coat himself in it, the aroma being something that reminded him of his childhood and all the wonderful memories that period of his life brought him.</p><p> He let out a soft rumble in his chest involuntarily as his arms wrapped around Jimin a bit more, holding him closer while he brought his face up and brushed his cheek against the blonde's, earning him a pleased hum. </p><p>It was only a matter of moments before Jimin was full on purring, his body so lax and pliant in Jungkook’s arms he just wanted to hold him forever. He continued scenting him, inevitably finding out that their scents when combined smelled like a caramel spice pastry which was suddenly his new favorite aroma on the planet.</p><p>He didn’t know how much time passed as he nosed along Jimin’s neck and gave him the most thorough scenting session of his young adult life but their peaceful and quite blissful moment was interrupted when Jimin’s stomach suddenly rumbled.</p><p>Jungkook instantly pulled back and looked down, Jimin doing the same before they laughed softly and looked back up at each other with content smiles on their faces. </p><p>“What do you want for breakfast?” Jungkook inquired, deciding to say fuck it as he leaned in and brushed their cheeks together again to which Jimin reciprocated immediately by pushing into the tender touch gently. </p><p>“You want me to choose?” Jimin asked, sounding sleepier than before but shocked in a calm way as he reached up and wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s side to hold him. </p><p>“If you want to. I’m not much of a chef but I can always order something” Jungkook replied as he set his chin on Jimin’s shoulder, trying his hardest not to combust when Jimin drug his little nose up the side of his neck. </p><p>“I’ll eat whatever, I'm not picky I promise” Jimin giggled as Jungkook couldn’t resist the urge to hold him even tighter before he was leaning back to look him in the face. </p><p>“You can’t say I didn’t warn you ok?”</p><p>“Ok” the omega laughed softly, his gray eyes so much brighter than they had been last night when Jungkook had first seen them staring at him, freezing and terrified in the back of that car. </p><p>So after asking if Jimin wanted to watch anything while he made breakfast he carried the blonde back over to the couch and gave him a quick tutorial on how to use the remote before running back to get him his coffee which he took gratefully with a smile. </p><p>He headed back to the kitchen and grabbed a container full of kimchi his mom had dropped off for him a few nights ago right before he gave him one of his famous “you never call me anymore son” talks and another container full of rice along with four eggs. </p><p>He heated a pan and added some coconut oil to it as he heard the sound of the disney theme song playing in the living room, his heart fluttering knowing there was another person with him in his house this morning. </p><p>As he grabbed his cutting board and knife to cut the kimchi into smaller chunks and his mind couldn’t help but wander to the last time he had someone that wasn’t friends or family in his personal space. </p><p>He didn’t want to think about his ex now of all times when he only had two weeks to focus on helping Jimin as much as possible before he got back to work but it was hard not to when he turned to see another person sitting on his couch on a Saturday morning, watching a movie with a coffee in his hand. </p><p>It didn’t really hit him how lonely he had been these past four years since his ex Yeosang had cheated on him, shattered his heart into a thousand fragmented pieces and left him for someone who was nearly twenty five years older but at least ten times richer than Jungkook was. </p><p>He had thrown himself into work and focused on his cases that he stacked on top of each other so he could have endless things to do which prevented him from thinking about the day he felt like his world broke. </p><p>One year became two and two became three and before he knew it, four years had been plenty of time to help his heart heal but it never did fully. </p><p>It was his birthday the night he caught Yeosang getting his brains fucked out on his own bed in their fancy apartment they had moved into because Yeosang was a brat and wanted something ridiculously expensive. </p><p>And if that wasn’t bad enough, after Jungkook told them to get out, he found that every single one of his gold and silver rings left by his grandfather had been stolen and Yeosang’s belongings were already gone because he had planned on leaving Jungkook while he was blissfully unaware. </p><p>He tried to move on afterwards, he really did, even having two one night stands who were gone in the morning before he even woke up. One even left a note saying “that was fun but you’re not my type”. </p><p>So he unfortunately had given up on finding love, especially since he was thirty one now with a full time job and no real desire to date around as much as he just wanted to settle down with someone and that was a lot to put on a person’s shoulders when they just wanted to test the waters. </p><p>As he mixed the kimchi around in the pan and added the rice, he turned to look at the movie Jimin had chosen to watch and smiled when he saw it was UP, another one of his all time favorites. </p><p>He tried his best to ignore all the thoughts creeping around in his brain as he finished up making the kimchi fried rice and when he was done, he served two bowls full, scooping a whole extra ladle into Jimin's portion. </p><p>He headed back to the couch and was met with a look of pure awe, the blonde's beautiful eyes locking onto the food and his expression growing so thankful yet excited Jungkook couldn't help but smile. </p><p>And he knew right then and there and he'd do whatever it takes to keep that smile on Jimin's face for as long as he’d allow him to. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SPOILER<br/>Jungkook is on the phone with Yoongi in the beginning and Yoongi goes over how he found out what things Jimin had to go through when he was living with Choi and Jiwon. It's not graphically described if you want to read it but it's still heavy:(</p><p>Jungkook is the best bb ever😭😭 So are yall ready for some of the fluffiest smexy times next update??😝  oh and also you'll be introduced to Hoseok's character next update too!!:D </p><p>Thanks for reading💜💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Times Have Never Been so Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taehyung and Hoseok visit Jungkook and Jimin. </p><p>Things escalate softly but quickly for the two men when it's time for bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!:) Im back with an early update. Please remember I mentioned this story was going to be fast paced because its a love at first sight type fic ok? And with that being said things escalate pretty quick between them👀 <br/>I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written like ever. It's 12655 words long omg😬😬 thank you for your kudos and lovely comments and love for the story so far!! I'll be back with another chapter hopefully by next Friday:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p> </p><p>"So you don't see anything wrong with that? Like at all!?" Jungkook inquired with furrowed brows, his tone light and playful as Jimin laughed wholeheartedly and shook his head. </p><p>"There's nothing wrong with it because it's just a movie, nothing has to be realistic in a movie like this" Jimin nearly snorted and it made Jungkook that much more endeared with the petite male. </p><p>"But still. He's a rat and he's getting his nasty rat hands all over the food and this guy is acting like that's not a health code violation" Jungkook explained with dramatic exasperation as he rose from the couch and grabbed their empty bowls. </p><p>"But he's cute. How could you not like something so cute?"</p><p>"Easily. He's a rat, there's nothing cute about rats" Jungkook teased, setting the bowls in the sink before heading back to the couch. </p><p>Half of their day so far had consisted of nothing but eating and watching movies, the evening time making the already dark storm clouds appear even darker and heavier. But the atmosphere inside was beautifully light and warm all thanks to Jimin's radiant aura. </p><p>He doesn't remember the last time he wasted a day and didn't have a single complaint about it since spending these past few hours with Jimin felt oddly healing for his soul somehow. </p><p>He sat back down and Jimin cozied right up to his side again, their stomachs full with ramen and the leftover kimchi fried rice from earlier. </p><p>Jungkook knew he shouldn't be eating bad since he stuck to a very strict diet and work out regimen but being with Jimin just made him want to enjoy this time off without over thinking things too much. </p><p>He wanted to say something about the movie again so he turned his head to the side but he didn't realize Jimin did the same thing and suddenly they were face to face, noses nearly touching and breaths hitching in their throats. </p><p>Jungkook hadn’t really noticed Jimin’s little dusting of freckles that were splashed across the bridge of his nose and cheeks until this moment and he would have commented on how cute they were if his heart wasn’t doing jumping jacks in the back of his throat. </p><p>Jimin stared at him, an unreadable and horrendously soft expression on his beautiful face yet he didn’t pull back and Jungkook couldn’t find it within himself to back away either. </p><p>Jimin’s gray eyes slowly became a bit hooded, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he reached up to cup Jungkook’s cheek affectionately. </p><p>With a raging heart and his blood thrumming with anxiety, he felt his own eyes flutter as he leaned closer and closer until...</p><p>A knock at the door shot them straight out of their own little cocoon of warmth, Jimin flinching and Jungkook silently thankful because he wouldn't have had the willpower to pull away on his own. </p><p>"Oh, It's my partner and our friend. They won't be here too long don't worry" Jungkook says mostly to ground himself. He took a second to clear his throat as he leaned back which actually seemed to make Jimin a little sad. </p><p>"Oh--ok" He uttered in reply, nodding his head softly as Jungkook rose to his feet, heart pounding, stomach tightened to its maximum ability while he pushed pause on Ratatouille. </p><p>"GET A GRIP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" His brain screamed at him and he knew he needed to. Asap. </p><p>Jimin was here at his house to recover from his injuries and to start the emotional healing process as well, not to be taken advantage of by an alpha who was trying to come to terms with the fact that he had developed feelings for him after one day. </p><p>He was nineteen for crying out loud and had his whole life waiting ahead of him once he healed and started heading out into the world without the emotional and physical bonds his stepfather and brother had placed on him. </p><p>He knew he shouldn't be allowing himself to get too close to him because the minute he got a taste of freedom he was inevitably going to be out of here, hopefully with a full heart and healed mind. </p><p>He let out a heavy sigh as he opened the door but his expression changed the instant he saw Hoseok's radiant smile and the calm yet collected happy expression on Taehyung's face. </p><p>"Hey how are you?" Jungkook grinned as he leaned forward and the brunette instantly wrapped his arms around him in a big hug, swallowing down the grunt of pain from his bruised chest so he wouldn't make Hoseok feel bad. </p><p>"I'm good! Taehyung said that Jimin liked chocolate so I brought a little bit of everything from the shop" he chuckled as the other alpha raised a large pink glittering gift box up so Jungkook could see it behind Hoseok's back. </p><p>"That's so sweet, thank you. Come in, let me introduce you guys" Jungkook smiled as he stepped to the side and let his friends in, closing the door behind them as they headed straight into the living room. </p><p>Jimin stiffened, his eyes suddenly flashing with something bordering cautiousness and nervousness as the other two made their way closer to the other couch. </p><p>"This is my work partner Taehyung and our friend Hoseok but you can call him Hobi. They're kind of annoying but you learn to love them" Jungkook smiled as he headed towards Jimin and sat down right next to him on the couch. </p><p>The omega instantly hooked his arm with the larger male's, scooching impossibly closer until there wasn't even space for air to pass through them since they were pressed against each other arm to arm. </p><p>"Hey, how are you doing?" Taehyung asked warmly, but it was apparent Jimin was very nervous in front of people and Jungkook was starting to wonder if having his friends over was a bad idea despite their pure and wonderful intentions. </p><p>"Ok" he uttered out quietly, making it apparent that he was only replying so he wouldn't be rude. Jungkook felt so awful. </p><p>"Jungkook-ssi told us that you liked chocolate and I work at a bakery so I thought I would bring some things for you to try" Hoseok beamed and Jimin shifted a little, eyeing him with a bit of warmth now as he turned back to look up at Jungkook. </p><p>"They brought me something?" </p><p>"Yeah. Hobi is the best pastry chef in Korea, you're going to love his baking" the alpha smiled reaching his other arm that wasn't being held in a death grip, across himself and up to Jimin's head so he could card his fingers through his hair. </p><p>Jimin actually smiled then, his cheeks blooming a beautiful shade of pink as he turned back to Hobi and Taehyung shyly. </p><p>"Thank you, you didn't have to do that for me. Thank you" he uttered bashfully but the look on his face screamed that he was beyond grateful. </p><p>"You don't have to thank me at all" the brunette beamed, taking the box from Taehyung's lap and getting up so he could set it on Jungkook's instead. </p><p>Jimin froze, retreating a little into Jungkook's side when Hobi got close, his smile faltering and scent suddenly being cut with a sharpness that bordered the lines of something sweet that was almost burning. But he relaxed when Jungkook released a bit of his calming pheromones and let out a soft little breath to steady himself. </p><p>“So what have you been up to today?” Jungkook asked Hobi as he started to unwrap the pretty white ribbon he always tied his pastry boxes up with, Jimin looking down at it in adorable anticipation. </p><p>“Oh so I have a pretty big order coming up on what is it--I think Thursday for a company merger party but Jungkook-ah I swear it’s like they want us to die or something because it's an order for six hundred and forty cupcakes and three four tier cakes” Hoseok groaned. </p><p>“What are you complaining about you’re the one who decided to take the order in the first place genius” Taehyung scoffed and Hoseok instantly retaliated by rolling his eyes and shoving him gently with his shoulder. </p><p>“Six hundred cupcakes? All at once?” Jimin suddenly questioned quietly, his eyes full of innocent curiosity as he stared at Hobi now. </p><p>“Yep all at once. And three four layer cakes too. I literally won’t be able to leave my bakery for like three days” the omega laughed but Jimin only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and let his grip on Jungkook’s arm loosen a little bit. </p><p>“Three days? That’s a long time to be stuck in one place, I'm sorry” Jimin offered softly, his tone full of genuine sympathy even if Hobi wasn’t telling them that to receive any. </p><p>“It is but the money is definitely worth it.” </p><p>“Oh” Jimin replied, his nose suddenly picking up on the decadent aroma wafting up from the pastry box in Jungkook’s lap, eyes going wide and lips parting slightly as he saw nothing but delicious looking chocolate pastries, some he didn’t even know the name of but they looked amazing anyways. </p><p>“Ok look if you’re trying to make me fall in love with you it’s working” Jungkook laughed and Taehyung along with Hobi joined him as the alpha reached into the box and pulled out one of his favorite items from Hoseok’s bakery, a thick and rich chocolate chip muffin. </p><p>“You have to try this you’ll love it” Jungkook smiled as he carefully handed it to Jimin who licked his lips right away, his eyes flicking up to the alpha’s like he wanted to ask permission but Jungkook only pushed it into his hold a bit more. </p><p>“For the record, Hoseok can’t fall in love with you because I’m in the process of falling in love with him so I beat you to the punch kid” Taehyung scoffed as Hobi rolled his eyes and watched Jimin with warm intensity. </p><p>“Oh my gosh I hope you like it” the omega said nervously with a smile as Jimin brought it to his lips and took a bite slowly, delicately but he didn’t have to wait long to see if it was approved by the petite male. </p><p>Jimin’s eyes lit up, a soft moan rumbling out of his throat as he took another bite, not even caring that all three other male’s eyes were on him fondly. </p><p>“It’s good right? It’s one of my favorites” Jungkook grinned as he unlocked his arm from Jimin’s so he could rub tender circles over the small of his back instead which had the omega purring. </p><p>“Its-amazing--thank you so much” Jimin uttered out between chews, taking another large bite that had Hoseok beaming with pride and warmth all at the same time. </p><p>“That’s it, I’m bringing you these whenever you want them” Hoseok laughed and everyone joined in, Jimin smiling brightly with closed lips, cheeks full of something so delicious that he had never had before. </p><p>He quickly brought the muffin to Jungkook’s face just below his chin in silent offering, his glass gray eyes so full of innocence and purity in their rawest forms that the alpha nearly felt unworthy to be in the same proximity, sharing the same space. </p><p>“You go ahead sweetheart, you enjoy it”</p><p>“But--” he started out before he swallowed the food in his mouth. </p><p>“You said it was one of your favorites” he almost pouted, and if Jungkook thought he was already a sucker for this adorable little thing then he was horribly wrong  because right now he would literally do anything in the world for him. </p><p>“It is”.</p><p>“Then eat some” Jimin smiled, raising it a bit higher and grinning wider when Jungkook caved and took a bite too. </p><p>“Thank you, but you eat whatever you want first ok? Don’t hold back either no one’s going to judge you if you pig out” Jungkook teased as he patted Jimin’s thigh affectionately, the petite male soaking up the attention and leaning his head to rest on the alpha’s shoulder as he enjoyed his delicious gift from Hobi. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes turned into half an hour in the blink of an eye, Jimin mostly staying quiet but smiling an awful lot at Hobi’s funny horror stories from his experiences in culinary school and Taehyung’s jokes that reminded Jimin of Jungkook’s sense of humor. Jungkook thought it was amazing that they were breaking the ice with him so sweetly. </p><p>The omega was just about to finish his story of a time when he accidentally flipped a plate of spaghetti onto a customer at a restaurant he used to work at when Taehyung’s phone lit up and his weird orchestral ringtone started playing from the coffee table. </p><p>“Oh sorry, go ahead and finish I’m expecting Yoongi’s call” Taehyung sighed tiredly as he stood up and grabbed his phone, answering it with a calm “yes sir?”</p><p>Jungkook could hardly handle the suspense of not knowing what they were talking about, not knowing what new things they had uncovered after talking with the boys that were brought back home last night. He had been so immersed in his job, throwing everything he had into his cases that he felt odd being on the outside for once, even if Yoongi wasn’t so much keeping him out of the loop as much as he was telling him to focus on helping Jimin. </p><p>“Hey Tae hold on. I just need to talk with him about a few things ok? You don’t mind talking to Hobi for a few minutes?” he inquired as he reached up to pinch Jimin’s chin which instantly earned him a sweet smile from the blonde. </p><p>“No” he replied honestly as Jungkook rose to his feet and glanced down at the box to see there were only three things left in it. </p><p>“Alright I’ll be right back ok?” he smiled, reaching into the box to grab a chocolate chip cookie before he was following Taehyung outside to the back patio, Hobi starting up on his story again behind them. </p><p>The older alpha slid the backdoor open like he had done a million times before and Jungkook followed him into the cold air, closing it behind them and taking a bite of the cookie as Taehyung put Yoongi on speaker. </p><p>“Hey Min I’m with Jungkook and I’ll have you know he’s cheating on his strict ass diet for the first time in like eighteen centuries.”</p><p>“Jungkook? Cheating on his diet? Well I’ll be damned” the police chief chuckled causing Jungkook to shake his head at his friend’s lighthearted teasing. </p><p>“Well I won’t take up to much of your time, I was only calling because I wanted to let you know that some of the officers from precinct four and detective Wang are going to Choi's house to start collecting evidence today since we know where he was living now. Oh, and we’re going to compile the testimonies from the boys we interviewed earlier and use them against Choi and Jiwon in court. They’re still not confessing to doing anything and get this, Choi is trying to convince us that it was purely consensual, that he never took any of them against their will.”</p><p>“As if we don’t have security cam footage of him dragging one of the boys out of a fucking club a month ago” Taehyung scoffs and Jungkook shakes his head in disbelief. </p><p>“Exactly. But it really doesn’t matter, we have too much evidence against him for him to keep playing this whole ‘I’m innocent” card. I just need your help to put all their statements together Kim, I have about fifteen other things I need to finish before the end of the day. Can you come back to the station in about an hour?”</p><p>“Yeah of course. I could get going now actually”</p><p>“That’d be great thanks. Oh and Jungkook?” Yoongi inquired, the alpha leaning closer to the phone. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Since this was such a big case the courts are moving their date up a few days. It’s set for next Saturday. I know that we were wanting Jimin to open up to you on his own terms when he was comfortable with you enough to tell you what happened but we need his statement for the defense lawyer. The one who is representing all the boys says she thinks Jimin’s story would be what sealed the nail in Choi and Jiwon’s coffins.”</p><p>“So you want me to ask him what happened? I don’t know if its the best idea for him to talk about it right now, today has been really nice and I just don’t want him to get upset” Jungkook sighed, hating the fact that he was torn between doing what was required for his job or fighting to spare Jimin’s feelings so he wouldn’t have to relive what had happened to him. </p><p>“You’re right, I didn’t think about how all of this could potentially make him feel. We have a week before the court date anyways, hopefully he’ll tell you on his own by then. It would be best if I could send the lawyer to your place so she could speak with him directly, would you be ok with that?”</p><p>“I guess. Yeah. But give him a few days first ok, please?”</p><p>“Of course. The boys all have their first group meeting with a therapist soon as well, I think it would be beneficial for Jimin to go too. He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, I know he probably feels safe with you and that’s all that really matters for right now” the chief replied, Taehyung nodding his head in agreeance. </p><p>“I’ll ask him. I think it would be great for him too-if he wants to go” Jungkook answered softly before he took a bite of the cookie. </p><p>“You should see him Min, it’s only been like last night and half a day but he doesn’t look nearly as scared as he did at the hospital last night. Trust me hyung, Jimin is going to be perfectly fine here” Taehyung smiled warmly as he patted the younger alpha’s shoulder affectionately. </p><p>“I’m glad to hear that, really. It seems like our stone cold Jeon Jungkook was hiding a soft side from all of us hmm?” Yoongi’s teasing voice came through the other end, Jungkook’s ears lighting up in embarrassment that luckily his boss couldn’t see over the phone. </p><p>“Ah shut up, anyone would be nice to him ok? I’m just doing what anyone would do” he retorted, his cheeks full of the cookie. </p><p>“Mmhhmm sure. Letting a complete stranger that needs to be taken care of, like legitimately carried everywhere to heal from his injuries properly stay in your house is something anyone would do. Totally not a big responsibility or anything” Taehyung poked at him with a smirk, his sarcasm causing Jungkook to roll his eyes and want to lock him out of the house. </p><p>“He does have a point Jeon. I think you just felt something for him when you got him out of the car last night, there’s nothing wrong with that-”</p><p>“I’m changing the subject. Don’t forget about sending me those transcripts hyung” Jungkook cut him off, not able to handle the way his face was blushing and the way Taehyung was stifling his laughter at him being flustered. </p><p>“Oh he’s in denial. This should be good. I won’t forget Kook, Kim get your ass over here I just got like three more emails so we need to get this done before the day is over.”</p><p>“Yes sir” Taehyung chuckled as he said bye and hung the phone up. </p><p>Jungkook let the cold air chill his blushing cheeks, his brows furrowed in deep concentration as he tried his hardest to will the pink color away. But it was no use, especially with Kim Taehyung being your best friend. </p><p>He stepped a bit closer and wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s shoulder and the younger male sighed knowing that this is what his friend did every single time he was about to hit him with some sort of deep talk that made him come across as a concerned father. But thankfully he didn’t this time. </p><p>“He seems a bit happier already. He looks like he doesn’t want to be away from you for even a second Kook.” </p><p>“He does seem different from last night that’s for sure.”</p><p>“He trusted you right away huh? That’s impressive for a guy I was beginning to think lacked basic human emotions” Taehyung teased, Jungkook instantly shoving him off and trying to conceal his smile but failing miserably. </p><p>“I’m being nice to him because he needs to feel safe. You know you’d be the same way if--”</p><p>“Oh no no no nuh uh, you are not going to give me that whole ‘i’m just being nice because’ nonsense. It’s so obvious you already care about him a lot, why are you trying to hide it?”</p><p>“Because Tae! I just met him last night! He’s only been here one day and I already feel like I don’t want him to leave, why would I not try to hide that? I sound like some fucking lonely creep or some shit” Jungkook sighs, running his hands through his wavy hair like he always does when he’s frustrated. </p><p>“First of all no you don’t. If you were like forcing yourself on him when he didn’t want your help or something then I could agree with you being a creep, totally. But what I saw in there with Jimin was someone who found a person they could feel safe with, someone who is going to protect them and they know it. Shit Kook what if he’s your one?” </p><p>Jungkook blinked at his friend owlishly, his lips parted like he was going to speak but he couldn’t get the words out. It was impossible to think like that, right? Surely no one in the world has been certain they found the person they were destined to be with and fallen in love in one night right? Those kinds of things just didn’t happen and Jungkook knew the reason he probably felt so attached already was because of the way Jimin attached to him instantly too. </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous-”</p><p>“But I’m not! Jungkook, seriously did you see the way he looks at you?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s because I gave him a place to stay so he wouldn’t have to go to a shelter Tae. He’s very grateful that’s all.”</p><p>“And what about that cute ass shit with the muffin!? What was that then huh? his smile was next level Jeon.”</p><p>“Once again, I made him breakfast and lunch today so he’s just grateful.”</p><p>“Man, if you think he’s just grateful then you’re even dumber than I thought. An A one fucking detective yet you can’t even figure that out” the older male scoffed, ruffling Jungkook’s hair and getting him even more flustered. </p><p>“You can try to act like you don’t feel anything for him Jungkook, but you can’t hide shit from me and you know it. Maybe it’s the fact that he needs a little therapy and needs to heal from his injuries so you’re feeling like admitting you like him would be taking advantage of him in some way. But listen to me right now, he’s looking at you like you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to him and you want to know what the craziest thing is?” Taehyung inquired as he stepped away and reached for the sliding glass door handle. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You looked at him the same way” Taehyung smiled before he headed back inside leaving Jungkook frozen and nearly panicked with the admission from his best friend. </p><p>He was really going to pay him back for making him so fucking frazzled. </p><p>He followed him in and closed the door behind him, turning to see Jimin staring at him from the couch with a soft smile on his face. </p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” Taehyung inquired as he walked around the edge of the couch and stood by Hoseok who looked at Jimin with a grin and to Jungkook’s complete surprise, Jimin giggled. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Jungkook smiled, sitting back down on the couch next to the blonde, trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies in his belly when Jimin leaned his head on his shoulder and laughed a bit harder to which Hoseok matched with his own laughter. </p><p>“He swore not to tell you. It’s our secret ok Jimin-ah?”</p><p>The omega nodded and stifled another laugh, hooking his arm around Jungkook’s and holding him close. </p><p>“Ok I don’t like this, what did you tell him” Taehyung chuckled as he crossed his arms, Hoseok rising to his feet only to shrug but he quickly winked in Jimin’s direction. </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know hot shot.”</p><p>“Ooh you admit that I’m hot then.”</p><p>“Eew gross get away from me.”</p><p>“But I drove us here” Taehyung smirked wrapping his arm around Hoseok’s waist as the omega groaned and rolled his eyes, shoving Taehyung off of him and making Jungkook scoff at his friend’s rejection. </p><p>“I will manage to woo you one day Jung Hoseok, you mark my words” Taehyung announced and even Jimin laughed at his dramatic antics as he hugged Jungkook’s arm like he was afraid to let him go. </p><p>“Keep dreaming kid” Jungkook teased as Hobi carded his fingers through his elegantly parted hair with a confident beam to his smile. </p><p> </p><p>They said their goodbyes and even though Jimin was perfectly fine with listening to Hobi talk when it came time to shake hands he retreated at the motion of Hoseok walking towards him too fast and couldn’t even meet Taehyung’s friendly stare when he got close. </p><p>Jungkook saw them to the door and Hoseok nearly wanted to cry at the thought of what must’ve happened to Jimin for him to be mistrusting with people to that degree. </p><p>And with that they were alone again much to the omega’s relief as he and Jungkook munched to last two pastries in comfortable silence with Ratatouille playing on the TV.  </p><p>When his eyes flutter open the tv was on the options list for disney plus, the movie long since over as a yawn escaped his lips that he smacked a few times. He looked to the side and saw Jimin was leaning against his shoulder, soft little breaths puffing out of his plump pouty lips while he slept peacefully. Jungkook smiled, and gently shifted hoping it would be enough to wake Jimin up and it was, the omega slowly reaching his good arm all the way out in front of him along with both legs as he stretched and yawned sleepily. </p><p>He turned to look at Jungkook with the glow of a thousand stars behind his grin, his little crooked tooth only adding to the list of things that made him so utterly adorable. </p><p>“Thank you for everything Jungkook” he breathed out softly before he yawned again and looked at him like he held the answers to all the unknown questions of the universe. </p><p>Then it hit him that he no longer could keep his feelings to himself no matter how hard he was attempting to. Taking Taehyung’s words into consideration he knew that the way Jimin looked at him now wasn’t just out of gratification but something more, something deeper and more beautiful that was occuring on a cosmic level neither one of them had control over. </p><p>He reached up and cupped the tiny male’s soft cheek in his large calloused hand, adoring the way Jimin’s smile stretched across his face a bit more at the tender action. </p><p>“Can I tell you something?”</p><p>“You can tell me anything” Jimin replied instantly, his eyes so full of raw sincerity and sparkling with hope in its absolute purest form. </p><p>“I don’t want you to think i’m being weird or anything ok?” </p><p>“No, I won’t, you can tell me alpha” Jimin assured him, nuzzling into his touch a little, his chest starting to rumble with a sleepy pur. </p><p>"I honestly haven’t really felt good about myself in a really really long time. Taking care of you today just made me feel happy, like knowing you’re safe here just--I don’t know it just makes me happy.”</p><p>The omega stills, his cloudy gray eyes flicking up to lock onto Jungkook’s as his smile falters a little but Jungkook isn’t worried because his expression is turning into one of disbelief, not uncomfortability. </p><p>He slowly reaches up and slips his small hand over Jungkook’s much larger one on his cheek, his eyes starting to water a little as a little sound, almost like a scoff of befuddlement puffs out from his rosey plump lips.</p><p>"You really feel like that?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"I made you happy today?"</p><p>"You did. It's nice having company here too" Jungkook smiles, in complete awe of the younger male who has entirely managed to seize his heart and capture his full attention in one fell swoop. As crazy as it sounded he didn't think he could ever look at another omega and feel the same things ever again in his lifespan. </p><p>"You feel lonely?"</p><p>"I do, but I didn’t at all today. Today just feels different. I don't know how it's possible for me to feel happier after only knowing you for a day but I do" Jungkook admits, laying his pure and honest feelings out on the table for Jimin to reject or squash if he chose to. </p><p>It’s not like he brought him home with the intentions of falling for him so hard but if he would have known something like this was going to happen to him, he would have at least <br/>prepared himself first. </p><p>The expression that lights up on Jimin’s gorgeous doll-like face gives him the sensation of his lungs being vacuum packed, all the oxygen sucked out in one lighting fast whip, his stomach fluttering at ten times the normal level, his mind tripping over thoughts so fast it was giving him whiplash. </p><p>"Then can I always make you happy? I'll be really good I promise and when I get better I'll do everything for you, you won't have to worry about anything alpha! I can make you happy everyday Jungkook" Jimin beams, his smile glowing and radiant, putting even the star of Venus to complete and utter shame as he leans closer to the older male, Jungkook reciprocating and leaning forward as well. </p><p>He felt the corners of his eyes sting with oncoming tears, his soul so wounded from how trusting and vulnerable this ethereal little omega was being with him and all he wanted to do was promise him that everything and anything would only be perfection for the rest of his life.</p><p>For Jimin, he could definitely make a promise like that.</p><p>The detective knew that Jimin was probably so willing to throw caution to the wind, so willing not to see or feel the gravity of what he was saying because he had been the first person to show kindness to the blonde in who knows how long. </p><p>Jimin has a true chance of feeling the warmth and blissful sensation of hope on a regular basis now and because he’s found it, it doesn’t seem like what he’s offering is a big deal. </p><p>He knows that once Jimin starts going out and seeing more of the world around him, maybe even getting a job soon, that he’ll meet people his own age and want to start exploring parts of  youth he never had the chance to experience before. </p><p>Jungkook knows it's probably selfish to let him get attached this severely this early on and he knows he should try to talk some sense into him but he simply can’t bring himself to when Jimin is looking at him like he holds the key to his happiness with that damn smile on his face. </p><p>If it's all going to be temporary anyways, then there can’t be any harm in caving in. </p><p>Letting go of the hesitation in his brain, he gives into what his heart and inner wolf are begging him for and lets Jimin lean closer into his space before he’s tilting his head down more so their noses brush together slightly. </p><p>“That’s a big thing to offer sweetheart, you haven’t even lived your life yet” Jungkook coos almost sadly because it’s true.</p><p>“I don’t care, I just want to make you happy alpha, if you’ll let me” Jimin says with raw and soft conviction and Jungkook’s heart feels like it got zapped by a taser twice, the organ short circuiting and nearly causing him to collapse from the sheer level of adorableness. </p><p>“You’ll make me happy just by being here” Jungkook admits unabashedly, unashamed because at this point he’s lost any and all control over his heart’s emotions and is currently being held hostage by Jimin’s insane gravitational pull and unexplainable charm and beauty. </p><p>“Then I can stay here with you? We can make each other happy” Jimin chuckles through the question and brushes their noses together again, this time, his caramel scent is so inciting and sweet that the alpha has to stop himself from leaning in to kiss him. </p><p>“You can stay here as long as you want, you’re already starting to really grow on me kid” the alpha laughs airly, in complete disbelief of this entire situation.  </p><p>Jimin laughs softly, letting his hand slip off of Jungkook’s before he slowly reaches up, his fingertips meeting the soft skin of the alpha’s cheek as he slides his fingers onto the warm flesh and rests his hand there. </p><p>Jungkook can’t help but close his eyes at the warm sensation spreading throughout his body like a heated up pitcher of syrup had been directly poured into his veins. Something about Jimin just felt right, more right than anything else that Jungkook had ever experienced before. </p><p>"I won't ever hurt you Jungkook" Jimin says softly, his voice firm yet tender as his words pierced right through the scarred tissue encasing the alpha’s heart and rendered him a bit speechless for a moment before he offered up a warm smile that the blonde matched without a second of hesitation. </p><p>"I won't either. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Brushing his teeth next to someone dressed in his clothes in his house felt so foreign, like some part of his brain hadn’t fully woken up yet this morning and he was still lost in a sort of dream state. </p><p>He couldn't keep his hands off of Jimin’s back, constantly rubbing soothing circles over the thin male who was taking extreme comfort with his touch. </p><p>When he finished he dried off Jimin's face, earning him an adorable giggle that solidified any doubts he may have had about being completely enamored with him. </p><p>"Do you want to sleep on the bed? It's a lot better than the couch?" Jungkook offered, pinching the blonde's chin gently to which his glass gray eyes lit up like he'd just been offered something so unimaginable. </p><p>"On the--you want me to--your bed?" Jimin sputtered, his lips forming a natural pout as he spoke with so much disbelief and hope simultaneously, his expression one of excitement that he was trying to hold back. </p><p>Jungkook didn't mind sleeping on the couch one bit if it meant Jimin would be this happy just to sleep on the bed. Not at all.</p><p>"Yeah if you want to. It's really comfortable" Jungkook smiled as he scooped Jimin up and headed out towards the bedroom. </p><p>An excited little giggle escaped the omega's lips and he nearly bounced in Jungkook's hold, so excited over something the older male was starting to think might be considered a luxury to him. </p><p>He knew that the police and his good friend and fellow detective Jackson were probably done with collecting evidence from Choi's apartment today and as much as it pained him, he was going to find out where Jimin stayed and if he had things like a bed or not.</p><p>He felt as if he might've been spot on with the assumption that a mattress might be considered a luxury because as soon as he saw it and realized he was going to be sleeping on it, a little sigh escaped his lips. </p><p>Jungkook walked him around the bed and set him down gently, Jimin instantly running his dainty hand over the crisp gray sheets that matched his eyes beautifully. </p><p>"I hope the pillow is comfortable enough" Jungkook smiled as Jimin turned and let himself plop backwards onto the pillow, a gasp and wince following suit when he hurt his shoulder. </p><p>"Hey be careful, you're supposed to be healing remember?" Jungkook cooed and Jimin giggled, his eyes beautiful little crescents with a smile that told Jungkook the comfortability was worth a bit of pain. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm just happy" he beamed, stretching his legs out onto the mattress and letting his eyes close, his thin body barely making a dent on the surface. </p><p>"Are you really?" </p><p>"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you" Jimin said softly, his words honest and voice soft as velvet as Jungkook looked down at him in complete awe and fondness, like he was the most precious thing in the entire world. </p><p>"Ok I believe you sweetheart" Jungkook chuckled, reaching down to card his fingers through unbelievably soft blonde hair. </p><p>Jimin smiled warmly and let himself push into Jungkook's touch, making it so apparent that he had been so deprived of affection for maybe the entirety of his life for all the alpha knew. </p><p>"Do you need anything?" </p><p>"No thank you."</p><p>"Well I'll be in the living room if you need me ok?" Jungkook said softly as he was about to turn to leave but before he could, Jimin's arm that wasn’t in the sling shot out to grab his wrist in a small but firm hold. </p><p>"What--why are you going to the living room?" Jimin inquired almost a bit frantically, his eyes suddenly flooding with panic, his sweet scent turning a bit burnt with distress. </p><p>"Because I'm sleeping on the couch. I'll be right there if-"</p><p>"Please don't go" Jimin pleaded, his grip tightening and the calm tranquil expression he was wearing just a moment ago was completely replaced with a look of something bordering the edge of panic and fear. </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to be right down the hallway that's all" Jungkook tried his hardest to sooth him but it was plainly evident Jimin wasn't having any of it. </p><p>"But I'll be scared--please" he uttered out, his cheeks darkening a bit as if he were embarrassed to actually admit it out loud and it broke Jungkook's heart. </p><p>"Ok, I don't want you to be scared. I'll get my futon and I'll sleep right here on the floor next to the bed if if makes you feel better" Jungkook offered, knowing good and damn well that he hated the fucking futon becuse it messed his back up be he'd do it for Jimin in a heartbeat. </p><p>The blonde shook his head, his grip never wavering on Jungkook's wrist for a single second. </p><p>"Then what do you want? I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. You'll wake up with your back hurting" Jungkook explained and Jimin's lips made the most earth shattering, heart slamming, beyond adorable natural pout he'd ever seen as his chin started to quiver. </p><p>"Don't leave me" he begged, his voice barely above a whisper and his words set an explosion off in the chambers of the alpha's heart, his inner wolf going mad with the dire need to protect Jimin and keep him feeling safe and warm. </p><p>He didn't know exactly what to expect when he brought him home yesterday, but he certainly didn't expect to fall into infatuation with a petite broken little omega who just wanted someone to love him. </p><p>And Jungkook knew in that moment, no matter how absurd it may seem, that he would love Jimin in a heartbeat if the younger male felt it too. Only if. </p><p>"I'll just turn the light off and I'll be right back ok?" Jungkook sighed, the blonde letting go of his wrist only after staring at him for a moment longer and realizing that he wasn't going anywhere. </p><p>He quickly went to go flip the light off, the room suddenly being encased with darkness only for a moment until he went and turned the yellow lamp on his night stand on. </p><p>Jungkook put one knee on the edge of the bed, his heart a thundering wreck within the confines of his chest when he saw Jimin's glassy eyes sparkling under the lamp's soft dim glow. </p><p>He crawled onto the bed slowly, not really believing that someone so beautiful was even real, that someone so sweet and perfect was trusting him wholeheartedly to take care of him. </p><p>He would never do anything to break the bond they seemed to have formed only after a day of knowing each other and he held Jimin's trust and heart in his hands now whether he was ready for it or not. </p><p>He made his way up the bed and slowly settled on his side, maintaining a respectful two feet from the omega who appeared to look severely relieved that he was on the bed with him now. </p><p>He propped himself up with his elbow, his cheek resting on his hand as Jimin turned his head to look at him, a warm and soft smile spreading across his ethereal face. </p><p>"Thank you" he smiled beautifully, Jungkook's heart catching in his throat and nearly making it impossible to breathe for a moment. </p><p>"You don't have to thank me, I don't think I could say no to you anyways" Jungkook chuckled, not embarrassed or ashamed with his honesty since all it did was make Jimin's grin brighter and his chest rumble with laughter the alpha found too endearing. </p><p>"You think so?" </p><p>"Oh I know so." </p><p>Jimin let out an airy tired laugh, his arm sliding up the sheets and off the bed as he reached for Jungkook's face and grabbed his chin with all the tenderness in the world. </p><p>"So if I ask you something--you won't tell me no?" Jimin inquired and it's the first time his tone has a teasing glint to it. Jungkook's heart bursts knowing he's starting to feel more comfortable already with just the little bit of affection he's shown him so far. </p><p>He wants nothing more than to help the omega come into himself, to tune in on all the unique quirks and details of his personality so he can let the real Jimin that was hidden under blankets of fear come out to the surface. </p><p>And Jungkook knows he's really in it now whether he was ready for it or not. Not that he minds though. </p><p>"Hhhmm, it depends." Jungkook replies, furrowing his brows in fake deep thought that only makes Jimin giggle again. </p><p>"On what?"</p><p>"On what you ask me." The alpha smiles, letting the hand that wasn't propping his cheek up reach out and slide onto the soft clean flesh of Jimin's arm that's exposed due to his sleeves being rolled up to his elbow, letting his fingertips graze up and down his forearm in a tender little act of affection. </p><p>"If I were to ask you for a million dollars?"</p><p>"Then I guess I'd have to rob a bank." </p><p>The beautiful and still a little raspy laugh that splits the quiet atmosphere softly sends a fluttery jolt of electric adoration throughout the nerve endings of Jungkook's heart and he doesn't remember the last time he'd heard something so beautiful. </p><p>"If I wanted an airplane?" </p><p>"Then I guess I could try to find a way to rob an airport."</p><p>"What if I asked you for a big house?" Jimin grinned, letting the backs of his knuckles slide up the side of Jungkook’s jaw so delicately he swears he’s being touched by a beautiful figment of his imagination. </p><p>The alpha’s fingertips trace back up Jimin’s thin arm, his palm engulfing the blonde’s hand in his own while omega is looking up at him like he’s the best thing he could’ve asked for. And they’re just joking, sure, and he thinks that Jimin is opening up more and more with every second but he doesn't doubt for a single moment that he would do anything he asked of him. </p><p>“Then I’d buy you a new house” Jungkook smiles, gripping Jimin’s hand in his own so he can rub his thumb along the omega’s palm tenderly but what he doesn’t expect is for Jimin to retract his hand and use his elbow to sit up with a little strained noise. </p><p>Jungkook is about to panic, feeling like he may have gone too far or made him uncomfortable in some way but Jimin scooches closer to him, then even closer until he’s giving Jungkook no choice but to lay his head down on his pillow so he can look up at him. </p><p>There’s a million different emotions flooding the omega’s eyes as he stares down at Jungkook, the atmosphere in the room so soft and warm, the dim light from the lamp making it seem as if Jimin has a little halo of soft wavy blonde hair. </p><p>He doesn't really know what to say next since Jimin isn’t doing anything but staring at him with an expression of deep thought on his face but when he reaches towards him and slips his fingertips onto the apple of Jungkook’s cheek, he thinks he really will have a heart attack at this rate. </p><p>“You wouldn't say no to me would you?” Jimin asks softly, his rich caramel scent getting sweeter and thicker with each passing moment and Jungkook’s scent isn’t far behind, both males starting to drown in the heavenly aroma of caramel and deep cinnamon spice. </p><p>“That depends on what you ask me” Jungkook replies just like he had done before and Jimin’s soft little laugh rolls off of his lips again as he leans down and closer to the alpha, causing him to panic internally, his heart like slamming fists against the inside of his ribs. </p><p>Jimin leans down even more, his hand never leaving Jungkook’s cheek until he’s hovering dangerously close to the alpha’s face, almost close enough for their noses to touch. </p><p>The detective gulps, not even able to hide it if he wanted to with this proximity and Jimin picks up on his nervousness right away because he himself is even more terrified, completely unaware of where this boldness came from. </p><p>“You’re a good alpha Jungkook” Jimin smiles before closing the little bit of distance between them and brushing their noses together softly, too intimately for two people who had just met but neither one of them seemed to care about that the slightest bit. </p><p>“You make it easy to be nice to, that’s all” the older male replied, swallowing thickly again before he reached up and nudged the bottom of Jimin’s chin with his pointer finger. </p><p>“I didn’t know a person could be so kind” Jimin added on, letting his eyes slip closed as he retracted his arm and used his hand to help him turn a bit more towards Jungkook, his leg coming up to bend at the knee for support. </p><p>He bravely rubbed his cheek against the alpha’s before Jungkook couldn’t handle it anymore and sat up, crossing his legs and scooting closer so Jimin could scent him properly.</p><p>Jimin didn’t wait for an invitation to wrap his good arm around Jungkook’s neck and climb into his lap, his thighs spreading over Jungkook’s as he straddled him. A soft breathy little noise escaped Jimin’s parted lips as the alpha’s hands slid up his thighs to his protruded hip bones and held him there softly. </p><p>His breath ghosted Jungkook’s lips and the alpha brushed his nose along Jimin’s sharp jawline because if he wasn’t careful he would do something crazy like kiss him. Jimin’s arm held him a bit tighter, the omega leaning forward a tiny bit and tilting his head to the side to give Jungkook access to his neck so he could scent him fully. </p><p>Jungkook wasted no time leaning his head down and nuzzling into the small of Jimin’s neck, lips grazing over his scent gland as the omega began trembling slightly in his hold. </p><p>“Are you ok?” Jungkook inquired immediately, pulling back to look Jimin in the eye to ensure he wasn’t doing anything to make Jimin feel overwhelmed. </p><p>But when he did, Jimin stared at him, his eyes glazed over and lips parted, cheeks darkened to show his blush. He was the true definition of enticing innocent perfection and Jungkook could’t help the fact that he gulped again, not able to handle all of these raging emotions stampeding the logical part of his brain. </p><p>“Don't stop--please” Jimin uttered, his eyes flicking up to lock onto Jungkook’s and when he met his gaze he could physically feel the heat radiating off of the blonde through the fabric of his own own shirt. </p><p>“Ok” Jungkook said in a breath that left his lungs feeling tighter than ever as he slid his hands around to the small of Jimin’s back and pulled him closer, diving right back into his neck slowly, gently and the little noise that the blonde let out let it be known that he wasn’t the only one who was starting to get turned on by this.</p><p> He should stop it before it can escalate, before he has the chance to stain someone who is more than likely as innocent as he seems but Jimin won’t let him go. </p><p>He slips his hand into Jungkook’s hair from behind his head and scratches his scalp a little but Jungkook doesn’t care, he can’t think of anything else but how small and fragile yet deviously sensual this tiny little thing on top of him is and how he wants to make him feel good in all the ways he deserves. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful” Jungkook admits unashamedly as his lips ghost the side of the blonde’s neck, his face trailing back up as he noses along his jawline again and Jimin sighs heavily, his scent so cloyingly sweet Jungkook can taste it on his tongue from the air. </p><p>“You don’t mean that” Jimin utters, instantly turning his face to hide in the small of Jungkook’s neck, his skin heating up from how hard he’s blushing.</p><p>He’s too fucking adorable.</p><p>“But I do mean it, I really do. You’re so beautiful” Jungkook coos as he rubs Jimin’s boney back up and down, hoping that the sincerity of his words stick to the younger male and help him realize that he truly is a work of perfection. </p><p>Jimin slowly leans back, his eyes trailing upwards until he finds the alpha’s soft stare, nothing but the rawest form of respectful want on his handsome face. </p><p>He reaches one hand up and slides it onto Jimin’s non-bruised cheek, the omega seeming to be in a bit of disbelief that someone would call him that in the first place. </p><p>“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” Jungkook smiles with the sensation of a million frenzied butterflies bouncing off the walls in his stomach and lungs. </p><p>“No one has ever told me that before” Jimin admits, his eyes watering and hand sliding down from Jungkook’s hair to his neck before he’s letting his palm rest right over his heart, his touch feather light yet carrying the weight of a thousand bricks too. </p><p>“I’ll tell you everyday how gorgeous you are. I promise” Jungkook utters, his eyes beginning to flutter when Jimin starts leaning into his space even more, closer and closer until their noses are bumping and their foreheads are pressing against each other. </p><p>“And i’ll tell you too alpha” Jimin replies softly, an octave above a whisper with his scent so sweet and rich it's threatening to lull Jungkook to sleep. He slips one hand back around Jimin’s body and lets his fingers grip onto his hip gently, the little breath that rolled off of Jimin’s lips and onto his own about to drive him over the edge of insanity.  </p><p>“Jungkook?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can you kiss me?” Jimin practically breathes out, shifting a little on top of the alpha with his hand still resting over his heart which he can feel hammering beneath the older male’s flesh, bone and into his palm and fingers. </p><p>Jungkook doesn’t know when he lost his sense of judgement but having Jimin with him all day has really unlocked a side of himself he wasn’t aware he was harboring inside of his brain. And he doesn’t have to be told twice. </p><p>He leans forward and lets their lips ghost each other’s, a little breath escaping Jimin’s mouth before it’s him who pressed forward and connects their lips in a kiss that’s more gentle than anything Jungkook had ever experienced before. </p><p>His skin his tingling under the place Jimin’s hand is resting, his stomach flip flopping like a fish out of water inside of his body as the younger male pushes into it a bit more before he’s pulling back just the slightest bit. </p><p>Their lips are still grazing each other's as Jungkook releases the soft breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. A bubbly giggle crescendos up Jimin’s lungs, Jungkook unable to help the way an airy laugh brushes past his lips as well. </p><p>He wants to say something but Jimin is pressing right back into another kiss, his body shifting on top of the alpha’s to get them impossibly closer. </p><p>Jungkook’s large hands splay across the petite male’s back and slide upwards as he leans into him a bit more, parting his lips and grazing his tongue along the younger male’s plump lower lip. Jimin lets out a little whine as he opens his mouth a little bit, making it painfully obvious he doesn’t know how to kiss. </p><p>Jungkook finds himself horribly endeared. </p><p>He pulls back and rests their foreheads together, Jimin’s smile so innocent and sweet, his eyes a bit glossed over like he was lost in a daze, his caramel scent decadently rich and syrupy. </p><p>“There, are you happy?” Jungkook chuckled to which Jimin laughed shyly before he pressed their lips together one, two, three more times in a slow and steady succession. </p><p>“Yes” he grinned as the alpha rubbed his back up and down which only made him truly feel just how petite Jimin was. </p><p>“Good. my work here is done then” Jungkook laughed and Jimin joined him but not before he stole another, then another kiss from the alpha’s lips that were the softest things he had ever felt in his life. </p><p>“You’re bored with me already alpha?” Jimin teased, as he slid his hand up Jungkook’s neck and over the curves of his jawline to his cheek where he traced a line under his eye and down the bridge of his nose before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of it. </p><p>How it was possible for someone to make him so overwhelmed he didn’t know, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to understand it but he was in too deep now and there wasn’t a point in denying the insane feelings he was already starting to develop within the confines of his heart and soul. </p><p>“Who said I was bored with you huh?” Jungkook grinned before he suddenly began tickling Jimin’s sides, earning him the most beautiful, ethereal, and fucking adorable string of laughter he had ever had the pleasure of hearing in his life. </p><p>Jimin squirmed to get away but Jungkook wasn’t letting him off the hook so easily and when Jimin leaned back, laughing like he was experiencing something happy for the first time Jungkook followed him and he found himself cradling the omega in one arm as they fell onto the bed. </p><p>He winced slightly when his shoulder throbbed but quickly returned back to giggling like the giddy little thing he was shaping up to be. </p><p>Jungkook wanted to preserve the image of angelic perfection currently under him for a lifetime, and a lifetime after that as he stared down at Jimin with this blonde hair splayed about his head, his eyes little crescents that were sparkling in the dim lamp light. </p><p>There was no fear on the omega’s face, no hesitation even with a one hundred and sixty pound alpha who was practically a stranger hovering over him. </p><p>“How are you so cute?” Jungkook asked as he leaned down and nosed Jimin’s neck, the omega instantly reaching his arm up to wrap around the older male’s shoulder as a tiny shudder rippled through his body. </p><p>His scent was thick, rich and creamy even, seeming to waft up from his skin like a diffuser of Jungkook’s favorite aroma on the planet as he lowered himself onto his elbow and hooked his other arm around the small of Jimin’s back, lifting him up against his body a bit more just to feel how tiny he was. </p><p>“Alpha?” Jimin uttered softly, his voice sweet and raspy all at once but Jungkook was suddenly detecting the scent of something even more syrupy than before, a bit sweeter and a bit richer. </p><p>“Yes?” Jungkook breathed out, bumping their noses and feeling his stomach tighten when a shuddery little gasp escaped Jimin's plump rosy lips as he held him firm against his body. </p><p>“P-please--I don’t--I don’t know what's happening” Jimin stuttered, his expression starting to fade into something a bit darker, a bit hungrier as the overly sweet aroma began making its presence known, invading Jungkook’s nose and encasing his brain in a fog of primal emotions he had never felt before. </p><p>Then it hit him. Jimin was getting wet.</p><p>Jungkook’s pupils began to dilate, his skin tightening with goosebumps when a breathy mewl rumbled out of Jimin’s bruised throat, the omega tilting his head back and to the side, his breathing starting to get a bit heavy as he began trembling again. </p><p>“Please what gorgeous?” the alpha inquired with a husky breath, setting Jimin down on the bed under him and placing a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat was jackhammering away the same as his own, maybe even in sync. </p><p>He was practically smothering the petite male but Jimin was adoring it, soaking up how this kind alpha was giving him an experience he never thought he would live to feel, soaking up how beautiful he suddenly felt under such intimate attention from such a beautiful alpha. </p><p>“I--I don’t know just--don’t stop--please” Jimin whined, not even caring that his shoulder was kind of aching from laying down flat on his back. </p><p>"Tell me what you want sweetheart, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” Jungkook said first, holding back the flood of hormones that wanted to pump through his veins until they replaced all his blood but he wasn’t going to let that happen until he was certain Jimin wanted this and wasn’t losing himself to the moment.</p><p> He pressed a kiss, then another to Jimin’s soft cheek, the omega whining under him as he shuddered and let out a little gasp, eyes squeezing shut and fingers digging into Jungkook’s back over the fabric of his shirt. </p><p>“I don’t know alpha--this--i’ve never done this before-” Jimin admitted unashamedly as Jungkook pressed soft and tender kisses to his sharp jawline and fuck did Jungkook think there was even more responsibility weighing on his shoulders now.</p><p> He didn’t want Jimin’s first sexual experience to be short of anything but sweet and tender since that’s what he was but he was making it so difficult offering himself up so entirely to an alpha who hadn’t so much as touched anyone romantically for the better part of four years. </p><p>“My stomach--it feels strange” Jimin nearly whimpered as Jungkook reached his neck and left a searing opened mouth kiss there, the omega already starting to fall apart with practically nothing except a bit of touching and some kissing only proving how innocent he really was. </p><p>“Is it good or bad?”</p><p>“It’s so good alpha, just--so good” he sputtered out before releasing a heavy breath, spasming a little when his scent spiked to the highest level it had been and Jungkook couldn’t even run from the unmistakable scent of slick if he wanted to. </p><p>“Fuck Jimin” Jungkook groaned, feeling his cock twitch for the first time within the confines of his boxers despite how hard he was trying not to get turned on to the point of having a boner out of fear that Jimin could get scared at any given moment. </p><p>But it was an impossibility now. </p><p>“Can I touch you?” he whispered out, pressing kisses down the column of Jimin’s neck, his lips feeling the vibration of a moan that rumbled its way out of the omega’s lungs as he nodded instantly. </p><p>“Please alpha--I’ll be good please” Jimin practically begged as he whined sweetly and ran his hand up into the much larger male’s soft raven locks that were hanging down and tickling the blonde’s cheeks but he didn’t mind one bit. </p><p>“You are good beautiful, so good I promise. Fuck how has no one ever told you how gorgeous you are before?” Jungkook growled even if he didn’t mean too but the sound seemed to instantly turn Jimin on even more as he whimpered and squeezed his legs shut, his breathing starting to get heavier and heavier with every passing moment. </p><p>“Jungkook please-” he breathed out, letting his hand slip down the alpha’s neck and up his jaw to cup his cheek before he was guiding his face back down to a heated kiss that sent jolts of raw electric desire throughout Jungkook’s body, setting his nerve endings on fire in the process. </p><p>The alpha caved and drug his hand down the sweater covering Jimin’s slim body, fingertips stopping when they reached the hem of his rolled up sweats and the omega let out a gravelly moan that had Jungkook’s cock starting to feel heavy beneath his boxers. </p><p>“Is this ok?”</p><p>“Yes yes alpha yes” Jimin nearly whined, already breathless and smelling so fucking deliciously sweet just from what they’d done so far as Jungkook let his fingers slip under the rolled up waistband of the sweats, fingertips meeting the soft and warm flesh of his lower abdomen a few  inches past his belly button. </p><p>Jimin flinched but not from fear or uncomfortability but from the sensation of having someone touching him so tenderly and intimately for the first time in his life, the sensation not even close to what he imagined it to be like. </p><p>When he would see alpha’s and their mates on tv, in movies, or through the window to his room he always felt his heart sink. It broke him knowing he would never have that for himself even if he wished for it with every ounce of hope he harbored in his body that had begun to waste away because his dad and brother didn't let him eat the way he needed to. </p><p>All the lonely nights he spent sobbing into his pillow, wishing for someone to hold him, to tell him he was beautiful while life passed him by as he stayed secluded in his room could not even hold a candle to how validated the sweetest alpha in the world had managed to make him feel in just one day. </p><p>So he was going to take every little bit of desire the alpha had and match it with his own because the universe only knows he had been dreaming for something like this for as long as he could remember.</p><p> The only difference is, it was indescribably different and more beautiful and amazing than he ever thought it could be. </p><p>Jungkook leaned down to kiss the omega’s neck, drunk off of the delicious scent he couldn’t resist a second longer as he ran his tongue over the blonde’s scent gland, eliciting a gorgeous little whimper from his chest that he drank up instantly. </p><p>He slowly and gently dipped his fingers a bit lower, heart galloping in his chest and brain foggy when his knuckle grazed the side of a very warm and definitely stiffened erection. </p><p>Busying Jimin with kisses and gentle laps to his scent gland, he inched his hand closer then a little more before his fingers were wrapping around what was definitely a small little cock, so hard and pumping in his tender grasp.</p><p>Jimin jolted, a sharp gasp sucked into his lungs as his eyes squeezed shut and his body tightened entirely at the overwhelming feeling of Jungkook's hand enveloping his length. </p><p>"Everything about you is so perfect" Jungkook breathed out against the petite male's neck, basking in the heated moment like it had been all he was waiting for in life because right now it truly feels that way. </p><p>Jungkook ran his thumb along Jimin's small yet extraordinarily warm and hard tip, the pad of his digit sliding through a wet stream of precum that had dribbled from the slit and under the ridge of the head. </p><p>Jungkook licked a wet stripe up the side of Jimin's neck as he gave the length it's first pump, although languid and careful Jimin still rumbled out a raspy moan and shot his hand up to grip onto Jungkook's forearm over his sweater. </p><p>He twisted his wrist, pumping back up again to coat Jimin's cock in his own precum to make the glide easier, nipping at the heated flesh of his neck while the omega came unraveled beneath him. </p><p>A pretty string of breathy moans and choked off gasps began scraping their way past Jimin's lips at a lovely tempo as Jungkook started pumping his length up and down, flicking his wrist here and there just to drink up the way Jimin whimpered and begged for more so sweetly. </p><p>He trailed warm kisses across Jimin's non bruised cheek until he got to his mouth where he let their lips ghost together while Jimin panted and tensed under his body, his breath caressing Jungkook's skin and setting it on fire. </p><p>"Junkgook!" Jimin yelped, his body spasming when his stomach began tightening and cock pulsing with overwhelming sensations he had never felt before. </p><p>"What is--I don't know what-what--" Jimin blabbered out but his brain short circuited when Jungkook dove the tip of his thumb right into his overstimulated slit, more precome drooling out before it happened. </p><p>Jimin, completely disregarding the pain in his shoulder, arched his back to an angle Jungkook thought was incredible and sucked in a broken gasp as his entire body clenched up. </p><p>Jungkook felt the warmth spill onto his hand, as Jimin spasmed, all of his muscles tensing and then releasing then contracting again as his mind went blank, his body feeling as if it had just been struck by a rod of lightning.</p><p>"You're so perfect" Jungkook purred, leaving warm and soft kisses over Jimin's cheeks, then his nose and everywhere his lips could reach. </p><p>Jimin gasped, squeezing his legs together involuntarily when a fresh spurt of pearly white release shot from his pulsating manhood, slick pouring out of him which was an entirely new sensation for him in itself, his body going taut and pulled tight like a bowstring. </p><p>Jungkook gave his cock a slow and gentle pump to work him through his orgasm which elicited a choked off moan and a borderline growl from the omega but he was too lost in white hot pleasure to register the sound that could be quite rude if directed at an alpha. </p><p>Jimin's body went limp all at once, his chest rising and falling heavily as little spasms pumped through his petite body in intervals a couple seconds apart. </p><p>Jungkook left one last kiss against his cheek before he was leaning back on his heels to look down at the precious little blonde so completely wrecked from a simple handjob. </p><p>He couldn't grasp how beautiful he was, especially now with his lips parted and cheeks dusted with a blush, breathing heavily and eyes closed in the wake of his first sexual experience. </p><p>The dim lighting only gave him that much more of an angelic glow and Jungkook saw it as his mission to always keep him satisfied and happy for as long as Jimin would allow him to. </p><p>"You ok?" He inquired to which Jimin hummed softly, not even able to open his eyes at the present moment. Jungkook didn't want to risk panicking him again by leaving the bed, especially after something so intimate so he pulled his shirt off of his back to clean him up instead. </p><p>But he quickly realized he was going to need more than a shirt. </p><p>Jimin's sweats were drenched in slick and the thought that Jungkook had done this to him made his stomach clench, made some part of his brain swell with pride that he was the first person to ever see such beauty unravel. </p><p>"I need to get a towel to clean you up ok? And a new pair of pants too" Jungkook said softly as Jimin's eyes cracked open at the thought of him leaving. </p><p>"I'll be real fast ok?"</p><p>Jimin nodded but was too blissed out to offer a real reply and Jungkook thought it was adorable. </p><p>He quickly slipped off the bed and went to the bathroom at the end of the hall and washed his hands, grabbing a soft white towel after and wetting it before he squeezed all the water out leaving it damp. </p><p>He headed back to the room and to his dresser where he found no more sweats but a pair of boxers with a drawstring on them so Jimin could tighten them to fit his thin body. </p><p>He came back around the edge of the bed and reached out to gently rub Jimin's side, the omega's chest starting to rumble with a pur that melted any ice Jungkook thought he had left standing around his heart. </p><p>"I need to clean you, is it ok if I take your pants off?"</p><p>Jimin nodded and let out a little hum so Jungkook reached for his waistband and pulled his sweats off slowly, having to stretch one side over Jimin's ankle boot to get it off but when he did he almost wanted to punch someone. </p><p>Jimin's legs, although thin, were perfect, his thighs thick and well sculpted for such a petite male but that's not what got him. </p><p>It was the bruises littering the soft porcelain skin that made him furious. He knew that Jimin would never have to endure even the slightest bit of agony ever again if he had anything to do with it. </p><p>He reached up with the towel and started cleaning Jimin's thighs and messy length which he wanted to combust at the sight of since it was so cute and finished by gently wiping up any slick that made its way down his ass. </p><p>Jimin's purring only got louder and Jungkook felt amazingly proud of himself for being a person that Jimin could trust so openly, so easily. </p><p>He put each foot through the hole for the boxers and slid them up, sliding his hand under the small of the blonde's back so he could pull them all the way up to his hip line.</p><p>It pained him seeing how emaciated Jimin was but he knew that some tlc and encouragement would take care of that in a matter of a few weeks. </p><p>Jungkook discarded the towel in the dirty clothes bin and climbed back onto the bed, gently lifting Jimin to his body and moving him back on the opposite side of the bed to lay on the pillow. </p><p>He shifted a little, hooded eyes opening and meeting the older male's as the alpha lay on his side not even a foot away from him. </p><p>A slow and sleepy smile tugged at the corners of Jimin's lips as he used his good arm and his leg to help him twist to lay on his side as well, faces meer inches away now. </p><p>"Hi" Jungkook grinned, Jimin's worn out little chuckle like pure music to his ears. </p><p>"Hi" he breathed out, leaning forward and capturing the alpha's lips in a soft kiss that made his stomach feel as if it was tying itself in a knot in the best way possible. </p><p>Jungkook's hand settled on Jimin's hip just beneath the fabric of his sweater, the skin on skin contact solidifying this moment of intimate bonding in both of their minds somehow. </p><p>He rubbed the expanse of Jimin's side up and down under his sweater, drinking down the soft breath of contentment the petite male released as his eyes began to flutter closed again. </p><p>It was clear Jimin didn't know how to kiss at all so Jungkook took all of the soft pecks and lingering presses of their lips for all they were worth, already knowing this was going to be a moment he cherished for his entire life. </p><p>"Can I tell you something?" Jimin uttered softly, exhaustion evident in his raspy voice as he kissed Jungkook once more before pulling back just a little and bumping their noses together. </p><p>"You can tell me anything." The alpha cooed, letting his hand settle on Jimin's hip where he rubbed comforting little circles into his skin with the pad of his thumb. </p><p>"I never thought this could happen to me." He smiled, his eyes watering and Jungkook was quick to pull him a bit closer, the omega feeling bold and draping a leg over the larger male's thigh. </p><p>"What do you mean? You're going to have to elaborate I'm not that smart" Jungkook teased as Jimin laughed airly, the sound of it so beautiful beyond human comprehension. </p><p>"You finding me. Making me feel safe...I never thought someone could be so perfect" Jimin confessed without a drop of embarrassment, just pure and honest words in their purest form. </p><p>"I'm far from perfect believe me."</p><p>"But you are to me. You can't disagree with what I say remember?"</p><p>"Hey now you're making more demands? First it was I can't tell you no now I can't disagree with you either?" Jungkook teases playfully as he leans forward and kisses Jimin's chin as his hand trails down from the omega's hip down the globe of his ass and down to his thigh. </p><p>Jimin laughs like he's been deprived of laughter each time Jungkook hears him and this time is no different but he can actually feel as if his walls might be coming down already. </p><p>He doesn't know how it's possible for two people to connect so deeply after such a short time but Jimin is proving that it is entirely possible. </p><p>"You're funny" he giggles sleepily as Jungkook plants a tender kiss to his lips he thinks he's already starting to get addicted to. </p><p>"And you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen" Jungkook coos and the smile that brightens his beautiful face makes him feel like he could get shot at a thousand more times if it meant it would lead to rescuing him again. </p><p>"You think so?" He replies shyly, feeling unbelievably confident with the alpha and biting his lower lip playfully. </p><p>"I know so" he chuckles, letting Jimin tug his bottom lip until he leans in and kisses the blonde again, fingertips trailing up and down the supple flesh of his bare thigh tenderly. </p><p>There's nothing sexual about the touch, nothing about the kiss that's igniting fires in their bellies, it's just two people validating their feelings towards each other in the softest and sweetest way possible. </p><p>Jungkook swears he could stay in this moment for a whole lifetime. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jimin's an innocent bean😭 cry with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don't Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungkook gets an idea and Hobi and Jin help surpise Jimin with something he's never had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!!:D so I wanted to have this chapter out sooner but we got hit with a freaking snow storm IN TEXAS LIKE WHAT!?!?! We didn't have power for the better part of 3 days and it's still snowing but we have power now😭😭🙏 so I hope you guys like this chapter, I think its pretty cute, I think y'all will like it, hopefully, maybe, possibly, please...<br/>Anywho just a warning for this chapter there's going to be a scene with an almost panic attack and mentions of insecurity issues as well (not Just for Jimin but Jungkook)<br/>I'll recap the scene in the end comments for those of you who don't want to read the part where Jimin's anxiety gets pretty bad but its a happy chapter overall I promise and should I give y'all a teeny tiny spoiler?? Should I?? I think im gonna...*cough* smut *cough* next *cough cough* update *sneeze* ....👀👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
-</p><p> </p><p>November 5th</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook woke to a noise he couldn't put his finger on and the sensation of something tickling his chin, his eyes slowly cracking open to the faint glow of the sun attempting to shine through the thick storm clouds through his partially open gray curtains. </p><p>He shifted and only then did his heart flutter when he realized he wasn't alone on the bed. </p><p>Curled up to his chest was the most beautiful omega he'd ever seen in his life, the most precious and innocent human he'd ever had the privilege of meeting. </p><p>He couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips when he felt Jimin's leg still draped over him, his arm numb from where the blonde was peacefully using his bicep as a pillow. </p><p>Soft little breaths filled his ears and the cloyingly sweet aroma of decadent caramel surrounding him only helped ground him in the moment and made him realize that he wasn't dreaming. </p><p>His arm was resting on Jimin's side under his sweater and his smile began fading when his fingertips slid over the raised skin and indentations of his ribcage, that sour feeling settling in his gut again. He was so thin, too thin for Jungkook to feel relaxed about his health and well being. </p><p>But he didn't even have time to process another thought before there was another gentle knock on his front door. </p><p>He usually didn't have people over this early so he assumed it was a person trying to sell something but when he heard three more knocks in a slow succession he recognized it right away. </p><p>Only Taehyung, Namjoon, and Yoongi knocked like that after they all agreed it would be used when there was something serious that came up. </p><p>He felt his gut twist, not really having a good feeling about what their visit could mean as he slid his hand out from under Jimin's sweater and slowly crept off of the bed. </p><p>He pulled the blanket over the exhausted blonde who didn't so much as twitch when he was moved. </p><p>He padded down the hallway after closing the door to his room, yawning behind his hand as he passed the living room and approached the front door to unlock and open it. </p><p>"Hyung? Is everything ok?" Jungkook inquired instantly, crossing his arms when the cold November air nipped at his bare torso. </p><p>"I have some news. Good or bad it depends on perspective" Yoongi's calm voice replied in that bland sort of way that makes it seem like he's uninterested to anyone who doesn't know him. </p><p>"Well shit. Come in it's freezing, you want coffee?"</p><p>"That'd be great" he replied as Jungkook stepped to the side and let him in, closing the door behind them before following Yoongi into the kitchen the older male has graced with his presence countless times before. </p><p>He grabbed the coffee can from the pantry and grabbed the pot for some water and when he turned around to face Yoongi, his brows were furrowed with seriousness. </p><p>"So what happened?" </p><p>Yoongi scoffed and shook his head. </p><p>"So some inmates in general pop found out about Choi's charges. Two guards found Choi in his cell about an hour ago barely even breathing. He'd been beaten pretty severely. You know Bogum, the county doctor for the jail said he had a collapsed lung, a ruptured spleen, both his radius and humerus on his right hand are fractured, and he's got several broken ribs too"</p><p>"Damn."</p><p>"I know. But here's the good news if you're a twisted man such as myself. Jiwon is willing to do a complete confession now."</p><p>Jungkook's body stiffened at that, his heart galloping a little harder for a moment and stomach clenching in a little fit of anxiousness. </p><p>"He got all freaked out thinking he was going to be targeted next since Choi is his father so he told us he's willing to confess but get this. He's willing to confess to and I quote "any officer who is willing to be civil towards him". Can you believe it? He thinks playing the victim and being nice with us is going to change the outcome of his sentencing" Yoongi scoffed and Jungkook's eyes lit up.</p><p>If he confessed then that meant he would have to face the full legal consequences of what he'd done. He'd have to pay the piper for being such a sack of horseshit to Jimin. </p><p>"So he wants to confess and he thinks being nice will get him off the hook?" </p><p>"Yep. We fed into it so hard too, we even told him we'd reduce his sentence and drop the drug charge if he agreed to tell us everything about the abuse, the kidnapping, who their connections were, everything." Yoongi explained as the coffee machine started to gurgle and make the tell-tell brewing noises. </p><p>“Fucking hell you guys are brilliant. I would have loved to interrogate that asshole, he would have-”</p><p>“Ended up in the hospital because you wouldn’t have been able to stop yourself from going at him. Don’t think I don’t know how much this shit pisses you off, even more so now because of the kid-I’m sorry, Jimin. I was actually glad you weren’t there to be completely honest. As much as I love and admire how you handle things, seeing him cry and play the victim would’ve pissed you off too much.”</p><p>“I think you’re right. He actually cried?”</p><p>“And asked for tissues and everything.”</p><p>“Oh I would have ripped his face off.”</p><p>“I know you would have. It was hard for Jackson not to. But anyways his new interrogation is set at five today, we wanted to give him some more time in his cell alone with his privacy privileges to let him think we’re really going to treat him better once he confesses. I wanted to tell you in person since I’m running errands today anyways” Yoongi explains with a little scoff. </p><p>“I appreciate it hyung, thank you. I didn’t want to bother you by calling.”</p><p>“I’d always make time for you Jeon, you’re like the little brother the universe kind of threw at my feet and now I'm stuck with you. So tell me, how is Jimin?” Yoongi asked with a warm smile, an expression that was quite rare for the older male and knowing that his boss was happy with what he was doing sent a little flutter of warmth throughout his stomach. </p><p>“Oh, he’s knocked out right now and yesterday was a pretty good day. He definitely has some trust issues but I think he’s going to really get along with Hobi and Taehyung. They’re over enough for him to get used to them anyways” Jungkook smiles, his cheeks heating up when Yoongi quirks an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“I don’t think he has a problem trusting you though” Yoongi smirks and Jungkook feels his blush deepen and hates the way Yoongi starts chuckling softly in that warm way he always does when he’s endeared with something. </p><p>“I don’t follow.” Jungkook tries to play it cool but it’s no use, Yoongi is a detective with ten years of experience on him, he could pick apart any situation and tell you the truth about it in a matter of seconds. </p><p>“I just think it's kind of amazing how someone with severe trust issues latched onto you so quickly. I mean, sleeping in the same bed together already is kind of an intimate thing don’t you think? You should be proud of yourself for being someone he can feel safe with.”</p><p>“Hold on, who said--I never said we slept together--the bed--in the bed together hyung, you’re jumping to conclusions” Jungkook sputtered out, his ears and cheeks aflame as Yoongi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“No blanket or pillow on your couch, you’re not wearing a shirt, and you smell like--what is it--syrup? Something sweet?” Yoongi adds on as he sniffs a bit harder when he’s trying to pinpoint the aroma that’s completely different from Jungkook’s usual deep and warm spice. </p><p>“It’s caramel” Jungkook sighs as he cards his fingers through his wavy black hair and the laugh of fondness that rumbles out of Yoongi’s throat makes him feel a little better knowing that his boss is at least not making fun of him. </p><p>“Hey it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Taehyung and Namjoon told me he was cute. You’ve always had a soft spot for cute things.”</p><p>“Can we change the subject? Please? I already got it to the fourth degree from Tae yesterday. I don’t need to hear it from you either” Jungkook pleads respectfully as he grabs two mugs from the hanging rack next to his fridge and reaches for the coffee pot. </p><p>“Alright fine. It’s not like you to shy away from your feelings though. You should know that Taehyung told me everything about what he saw yesterday, said he looked at you like you were the best thing in the world.”</p><p>“See Min, that’s why it’s so fucking scary. He’s just feeling like this right now because I’m being nice to him. He would have been the same to anyone else had they brought him in I just--I know it's too soon to say but I really like him here and I know I shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because, he’s going to want to leave eventually and I’m like some weirdo who’s really liking the idea of a near stranger living with them. I feel like a creep, he’s only nineteen for crying out loud.”</p><p>“And? You’re totally overlooking the fact that seven different officers tried to get Jimin out of the car yesterday and each one of them couldn’t get close without him panicking” Yoongi states and Jungkook feels his heart swell a little with the admission. </p><p>“Seven? I didn’t know that many had tried.” </p><p>“Yeah. Then here you come with your serious stone cold ass self and manage to make him feel safe in like under a minute. You’re insane if you say that this is just some sort of coincidence Jeon. Why you’re trying to deny that this happened for some bigger reason is beyond me.” Yoongi huffs out and Jungkook rolls his eyes, not out of rudeness but because he literally cannot believe what is coming out of the chief’s mouth right now. </p><p>“I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told Tae, he’s grateful, that’s all. Do I want to dive off the deep end and say I feel something there, yeah I actually do as crazy as it sounds but am I going to? No, because I need to let him figure himself out, let him see and feel for himself what he wants out of life. I’m willing to do whatever I can to make sure he’s happy, I can definitely admit that much right now.” Jungkook replies softly but with conviction as he grabs one of the mugs and reaches over the island counter to pass it to one of his best friends on the planet. </p><p>“Wow, they’re right. You have it bad.”</p><p>“Can we please change the subject!”</p><p>“Ok ok fine, oh actually there was something else I needed to tell you-” Yoongi starts before he takes two gulps of the hot beverage while Jungkook blows on his and nods at him. </p><p>“So yesterday, when Choi’s apartment was searched by the investigative team, they found a room on the second floor of the apartment. It only had a futon, a dresser, a tv some clothes, and a few art supplies but everything was worn down and really just--well like used up is the best way I would explain it. Here I have some pictures of it” Yoongi sighed as he pulled his phone out of the zipper pocket of his teal green windbreaker and handed it to the younger alpha. </p><p>Jungkook took a sip of his coffee and took the phone, unlocking it and scrolling through his gallery while Yoongi rested his elbow on the counter and his chin on his palm. </p><p>“The other rooms in the apartment, there were two more, were up to date like super nice. New sheets, new clothes, new comforters, receipts in a box under the bed for Saks fifth Avenue, Dior, even Gucci. The rest of the apartment was quite luxurious as well so we know these assholes have been making quite the pretty penny from selling dope. But I think the room upstairs belonged to Jimin, judging by how we know he was treated and the clothes he was found in” Yoongi went on, his tone bordering the edges between anger and heartache as he reached the last sentence. </p><p>Jungkook felt his blood start to boil, his jaw clenching and grip tightening on the phone as he looked at the pictures of the near deplorable little cramped room that the most perfect innocent person more than likely had to live in.</p><p> The futon rolled out in the corner was torn at the edges, only one thin and faded blanket rumpled up in the corner to mimic what appeared to be a nest. He couldn’t help the feeling of tears beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes when he saw it. </p><p>All Jimin wanted was to feel cared for, to feel loved and safe and it appeared evident that his attempt at making a nest was some sort of effort for him to have a safe place to take refuge in. </p><p>“Namjoon almost cried when he saw the pictures, don’t think for one second I would judge you if you did too” Yoongi nearly cooed and the alpha’s rage within the black pit of his belly was causing his stomach to churn, to twist with uncomfortability and anger. </p><p>“The apartment’s managers are going to throw everything out at eight tonight. I had to tell you so you could ask Jimin if there’s anything he wants to keep although I doubt he’ll want anything that reminds him of that place again". </p><p>“Fucking hell” Jungkook sniffled as he quickly wiped his eye with the back of his knuckles and handed the phone back to his boss. </p><p>“I know. Namjoon ran a background check on him and found out he was withdrawn from highschool at fourteen and never went back. He’s never had a job, never been in the system nothing. I really think he just stayed in that apartment for who knows how long, they signed a lease on it ten years ago and haven’t moved anywhere since. I’m just thankful he’s with you and not a fucking shelter. We both know he wouldn’t be given the attention he needs at a place like that.” </p><p>Jungkook nods his head, his heart breaking for the fragile little omega who’d probably only ever known fear and pain instead of all the beautiful things he deserved to experience. </p><p>“Do you--do you think it would be too soon to ask him if he wants a nest? I mean--I don’t know what his plans are or if he wants to leave soon but for the time being do you think it would make him happy?” Jungkook inquires, his eyes glistening with the purest of intentions and Yoongi can’t help but offer him a small smile and shake his head at him in disbelief. </p><p>“I think that’s a really good idea. Maybe you should call Seokjin and ask him if he thinks it's a good idea too from a professional’s standpoint. I have to get going, Holly is out of food and I have to meet with the lawyer for the case at one but I’m glad to know he’s doing well” Yoongi states as he downs the rest of the coffee in one go and stretches before stepping off of the barstool. </p><p>“Yeah you’re right. I’ll see if he’s free to talk after you leave.”</p><p>“Sounds good. I’ll let you know how it goes after Jiwon’s questioning later but prepare yourself now Jungkook, I don’t think it’s going to be a pretty story” Yoongi sighs as he steps around the island counter and opens his arms for the younger male who accepts the affection for all its worth and wraps his arms around the much smaller alpha. </p><p>“Aish you’re like a big puppy” he chuckles and Jungkook sighs, taking comfort in his friend’s rare act of affection as he pats his back and separated but not before searching Jungkook’s face to make sure he’s ok with the information he still has to process. </p><p>“Call me if there’s anything I can do for you kid”.</p><p>“I will, thank you hyung.” Jungkook replies softly as Yoongi stares at the deep purple bruise on the detective's chest below his collar bone. </p><p>“Ouch, that looks painful. Put some ice on that would ya?” Yoongi winces as he heads out of the kitchen with Jungkook right behind him. </p><p>“Ok dad” Jungkook smiles softly and Yoongi laughs as he waves and heads out the door, leaving Jungkook feeling entirely deflated and alone with his thoughts. </p><p>But then he suddenly gets a wonderful idea. </p><p>He goes to the living room and reaches for his phone he left on the coffee table, quickly scrolling through his contacts and clicking on Hobi’s photo, bringing it to his ear and hoping that his friend who was an early riser was awake. </p><p>“Good morning what are you up to JK?” his bubbly voice chirped on the other line after about four rings. </p><p>“Hey nothing much. Listen I have an idea but I kind of need your help and Jin’s too, I hope he’s off today.”</p><p>“Oh sure I’d love to help with whatever it is. I don’t have any orders till Thursday and Sehun is running the shop today anyways.”</p><p>“Ok awesome. I have one favor to ask first” Jungkook says nervously, chewing the inside of his lip as he crosses his arm, his leg bouncing up and down out of fluttery anxiety. </p><p>“Jimin doesn’t have any shoes, I think you guys would be the same size, do you mind bringing him a pair? He would only need</p><p> </p><p>"I want to take Jimin to get some nesting supplies after he wakes up but I want to surprise him too. Would you come with us and we can just act like we're shopping for you?" Jungkook inquires with a rapidly beating heart, his stomach tight and leg shaking up and down so fast he has to stop himself. </p><p>"Yeah of course! I'd love to do that holy crap he's gonna be so happy!" Hobi giggles on the other end and Jungkook feels his chest tightening a little at the thought of making Jimin feel safe and cared for. </p><p>"I want to-"</p><p>"Jungkook?" Jimins soft little call cuts through the quiet and still silence of the house, Jungkook's heart skidding to a halt behind his ribs as he instantly rises to his feet. </p><p>"Hey he's just getting up. Could you call Jin and ask him if he wants to come too?" </p><p>"Absolutely, I'll bring breakfast and pastries. I can be there in like half an hour."</p><p>"Ugh you're the best. See you soon"</p><p>"No I think what you're doing makes you the best. Later!'' Hobi chuckles before he hangs up and Jungkook tosses his phone back onto the coffee table and jogs back towards the bedroom. </p><p>"Good morning" Jungkook grins as he pushes the door open and catches sight of Jimin rubbing his eyes as he lay on his side, his lips parted in a big yawn. </p><p>"Where were you?" Jimin pouts sleepily, cracking one eye open as Jungkook crawls onto the bed and over his legs, over his body until he's hovering over the tiny male entirely. </p><p>"I had to make a phone call and my boss stopped by." Jungkook smiled as Jimin rolled softly onto his back under him with his brows furrowed and plump lips in an adorable almost pout. </p><p>"I thought you left."</p><p>"Why would I leave hmm? I think you being here is plenty enough reason for me to stay put" Jungkook grins as he leans down and noses Jimin's cheek. </p><p>"But you did leave. I woke up and you weren't here. What if I was hungry? You would've just left me here all alone?"</p><p>"I was literally just in the kitchen" Jungkook chuckles and doesn't miss the way Jimin smiles but is trying to stop so he can seem serious. </p><p>"How was I supposed to know that alpha? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of me?" Jimin utters through his soft lips, his eyes so soft and beautiful in the gentle hues of the cloudy morning's light. </p><p>"I am taking care of you. I'm back now right? Stop pouting" Jungkook chuckles and Jimin reaches a hand up to push Jungkook's chest lightly, a forced look of seriousness on his face but his scent is becoming so sweet it betrays his facade. </p><p>"Ok, I guess I'll go since you don't want me here-"</p><p>"No! Don't leave please!" Jimin grins as he bursts into a fit of soft airy laughter reaching out for Jungkook once the alpha leans back on his heels. </p><p>"I'm clearly not wanted here. You've broken my heart you know that?" Jungkook sighs as he carefully plops down on his back next to Jimin who makes him grin so big when he giggles at his dramatic antics. </p><p>"I want you! Don't go, I’m sorry" Jimin beams as he strains and gets himself to his knees without using his other arm or hurt ankle. </p><p>He crawls closer and throws a leg over Jungkook's torso, sitting on the alpha's lower abdomen right on top of his belly button as a smile more radiant than a star light's up his ethereal face. </p><p>"Now you can't leave me" he giggles, lowering his body until he's laying down on top of Jungkook completely, his palm flat on the alpha's chest, his chin resting on the top of his forearm. </p><p>"I couldn't leave you if I wanted to," Jungkook admits, letting his fingertips make contact with the porcelain skin of Jimin's thighs just above his knees before he trails them upwards slowly. </p><p>"Good. I wouldn't let you."</p><p>"Oh really?" </p><p>"Mmhhmm" Jimin hums confidently, his eyes fluttering a bit and closing softly when Jungkook's fingers breach under the fabric of his boxers and grip the soft flesh at the top of his thighs tenderly, soothingly massaging the muscles under his touch. </p><p>"So, Hobi is coming over. He's bringing breakfast and I was hoping you'd want to come with us to go get a bit of stuff for his house" Jungkook says warmly and the way Jimin's eyes light up spears him straight through his heart he thought was iced over. </p><p>"Really? We're going somewhere?" He nearly gasps, glass gray orbs glittering with excitement and hope and all things pure in the world. </p><p>"If you want to go-"</p><p>"Yes! I want to go! Where are we going!? What kind of store is it?!" Jimin beams, Jungkook unable to stop the fond laugh that brushes past his lips. </p><p>"It's like a furniture store where you can buy stuff for your house. It might be pretty boring but it'll be fun with Hobi, anything is fun with him. I think Jin, you know the doctor you met at the emergency room, I think he's coming too." </p><p>"Oh, he is? I have to apologize to him about that night, I didn't mean to growl at him" Jimin admits bashfully, his smile falling and cheeks blushing a deep hue of pink. </p><p>"Hey he understands sweetheart, you don't have anything to be sorry for" Jungkook coos as he pats Jimin's thigh, the younger male flicking his eyes to lock back up onto his as the larger male sits up. </p><p>He carefully holds Jimin up by his lower back, their chests nearly pressed together now but Jimin's expression is softening so Jungkook knows he doesn't mind. </p><p>"And there's one thing I have to ask you. You might not be ready to talk about it yet but it's kind of urgent or I wouldn't be asking" Jungkook says as he reaches up to cup Jimin's face, the blonde leaning into his touch gingerly. </p><p>"It's ok, you can ask me."</p><p>"The apartment you were living in--the management needs everything gone by tonight so is there anything you wanted to keep?" </p><p>He expects Jimin to think about it for a moment at least but what he doesn't expect is for the younger male to shake his head instantly. </p><p>"They can throw everything away, I don't care. Nothing means anything to me there" Jimin says sadly, his head turning into Jungkook's touch a bit more, his eyes slipping closed. </p><p>"You know what that means then right?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm going to have to get you new things" Jungkook smiles, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Jimin's cheek but it appears his words had an immediate effect on the omega. </p><p>"What?--new things--for me?" </p><p>"Yes sir, new everything. New clothes, new shoes, new anything you want." </p><p>He's not prepared for the force behind Jimin reaching up to wrap his arm around his neck since it causes the younger male to nearly shove himself into his chest so it inevitably knocks them over back onto the bed. </p><p>Jungkook can't contain his smile as Jimin presses kiss after kiss to his cheeks and nose before planting one right on his lips and letting it linger there for a few seconds. </p><p>"You mean it?" He grins, lips hovering just above the older male's. </p><p>"Absolutely" </p><p>"Thank you! You're the best alpha in the whole world thank you!!" Jimin giggles with excitement as he kisses Jungkook again, this time the detective's arms wrap around the petite body on top of his own and press them closer together. </p><p>"And you're just the sweetest thing" Jungkook chuckles, loving the way Jimin's cheeks blushed and his eyes squeezed shut into little crescents. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He goes out to check his phone while Jimin is in the bathroom brushing his teeth and washing his face and smiles when he sees a text from Jin saying Hobi was going to pick him up then they'd be right over. </p><p>He hoisted the tiny male up and peppered his cheek with kisses as he went back into the bedroom and sat him down in the bed before he went to the closet to look for something for him to wear.</p><p>"Are you going to buy anything at the store too?" Jimin inquired, as Jungkook picked out a pair of black joggers and a large red nike hoodie from off their hangers and headed back over towards him. </p><p>"I don't know. I think I want a new blanket set for the bed but I don't know yet." Jungkook said as he sat the clothes down next to Jimin and reached for the clip to the sling that was resting on the side of Jimin's neck on the side opposite to his hurt shoulder. </p><p>"Really? I think you should get some pillows for your couches" Jimin smiles, his cheeks lighting up when Jungkook stole a kiss from his lips while he unclipped the sling buckle and pulled his hurt arm out gently. </p><p>"You think so? You can help me pick some if you want to." </p><p>"You mean it!? I can!?" Jimin chirps as Jungkook reaches for the hem of his sweater to which he raises his unhurt arm up so Jungkook can pull it off. </p><p>"Yeah sure. You can get whatever you want, I've never been much of a decorator anyway.”</p><p>“You’re the best alpha ever” Jimin grins, wincing slightly when the older male started gently pulling his hurt arm through the other sleeve. </p><p>“That’s debatable” Jungkook chuckled, grabbing the cherry red sweater and scrunching it up so he can put it over Jimin’s head. </p><p>“Not to me and you can’t say no to me” Jimin retorts playfully and Jungkook wants to tell him to stop right there because he swears he’s so fucking close to being able to say I love you with his whole heart. </p><p>“Unfortunately I am incapable of doing that, i’m a weak man Jimin” Jungkook sighs with dramatic flare and it only makes the omega burst into a bubbly string of beautiful laughter. </p><p>He helps him get dressed, the blonde showing zero shame when Jungkook helped him change his boxers and put the joggers on. He made sure his sling was nice and secure and redid the straps for his wrist brace and ankle boot before he attacked the side of Jimin’s neck with ticklish kisses that made the petite male a giddy mess. </p><p>He picked a pair of dark denim jeans from his closet and a large white reebok hoodie for himself but when he reached for his sweats he realized that Jimin was staring right at him with a blush on his cheeks and his eyes focused yet so innocent at the same time. </p><p>He cleared his throat, feeling his ears light up as he blushed and couldn’t help but laugh at how embarrassed he felt to change in front of the younger male. </p><p>“Stop staring” he laughed and Jimin’s lips turned up into a teasing smile that was out of this world perfect to the detective. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m trying to change”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So stop staring” Jungkook retorts playfully and all Jimin does is turn on the bed to face him a bit more and reach his arm up to cover his eyes. </p><p>“There I'm not looking”.</p><p>“You weirdo, I’m changing in the hallway then”.</p><p>“Then how come you got to see me change?” Jimin inquires with a raised eyebrow, letting his forearm drop from where it’s covering his eyes and shit Jungkook isn’t prepared for a conversation like this right now. </p><p>Now really isn’t the best time to be dropping that he has an insecurity issue with the size of his 'Jungkook junior' but he thinks it's probably way too early in whatever kind of relationship they’re forming to be divulging that type of information. </p><p>And it isn’t that it’s too small but quite the opposite. He recalls how after Yeosang left him he sent a string of texts that each left some sort of rusted dagger within his heart and one in particular really stung. </p><p>When he had said that he only loved him for how big his dick was it made him feel like if he were to get with anyone in the future, he would wait as long as possible to be intimate with them so he could see if he was lovable without his ‘package’ playing into anything. </p><p>But was Jimin wanting to hear all that? Probably not. </p><p>“I got to see you change because I was helping you change your clothes. You wouldn’t be helping me so why would you want to see?”</p><p>“Because I’m curious,” Jimin pouted, his eyes batting beautifully as he glanced down the detective's body and back up to Jungkook’s eyes again. </p><p>Oh fuck me. </p><p>“You’re curious hmm? About what exactly?” the alpha teased as he stepped closer to the bed and closer until he was standing in between Jimin’s legs. </p><p>“Things” Jimin nearly smirked as he reached up and let his fingertips press against the smooth tawny skin of Jungkook’s lower abdomen, his palm flattening and fingers trailing up and over the clearly defined toned and sculpted dips and curves of his six pack. </p><p>“You’re so bad” Jungkook laughed airly, his heart ramming up against the inside of his chest so hard he felt a little short of breath. He reached up and grabbed the hand that was snaking up his torso and gripped it softly, bringing it to his lips to press a tender kiss to the top of Jimin’s knuckles warmly. </p><p>“Sorry” Jimin retorts playfully with a tiny giggle as the alpha leaned down and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was too soft for words to even describe fully. </p><p>He changed only after Jimin promised to keep the blanket over his head and when he was finished he grabbed a pair of socks for the younger male from his dresser. He undid the ankle boot carefully and slid the first one on then the second before strapping it back onto his foot and scooping the tiny male up in his arms to head to the living room. </p><p>“Why did your boss come by earlier?” Jimin inquired as they sat down on the couch and Jungkook felt his stomach tighten but rather than spoil their good mood and potentially make Jimin sad he settled for something believable. </p><p>“Oh I needed to give him my permission in person for my partner to take over my cases while I’m out for the next two weeks. It has to be done face to face for some reason.” </p><p>“Oh. Do you like that you’re going to be off for two weeks?”</p><p>“If it had been under any other circumstance I would have hated to not work for that long.”</p><p>“What makes this circumstance different?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think it has to do with a particularly cute little omega who I am totally captivated with” Jungkook teased as he let their noses brush together softly. </p><p>Jimin blushed prettily and let out a little sound of disbelief almost like a scoff at the alpha’s comment. </p><p>“Who?” Jimin inquired, honestly not getting the joke. </p><p>“You dork, who else would I be talking about?”</p><p>“Me!? You think I’m cute!?” Jimin nearly gasped, his gray eyes sparkling with sincerity and raw emotions Jungkook felt honored to be on the receiving end of. </p><p>“Oh yeah for sure. Ten out of ten cutest person I’ve ever seen” Jungkook smiled, pecking Jimin’s painfully soft and addictive lips. </p><p>The detective really shouldn’t be letting any of this happen, he knows it, knows he is definitely unworthy of earning the loyalty and pure adoration from someone so sweet and beautiful and innocent but Jimin really sank his teeth into his heart at full force. He doesn’t think he’s planning on letting go any time soon either. </p><p>They spent the next twenty minutes or so in a warm little cocoon of cinnamon caramel bliss, Jimin just soaking up every drop of affection the older male was giving him as he scented his cheeks and neck thoroughly, the blonde purring like a little machine. </p><p>It was the kind of comfortable silence that everyone wished they could bask in without it being awkward and for Jungkook, it was scary how fast they seemed to fit together almost as if they had been waiting for each other forever. </p><p>He didn’t get another thought in before there was a knock at the door that made Jimin flinch but the alpha was quick to kiss his cheek and calm him down. </p><p>“I’ll be right back” he smiled as he set Jimin down on the couch and headed to the front door. When he opened it, Hobi and Jin’s always warm and bright smiles greeted him, instantly making him feel as if he was surrounded by positivity. </p><p>“Hey good morning how are you guys? Come in it's freezing.” Jungkook smiled as Hobi and Jin hurried inside to escape the cold drizzly weather. </p><p>“I’m so glad I’m off today” Jin sighed as he opened his arms for Jungkook and the younger male wasted no time giving him a big hug before Hobi offered him one as well.</p><p>Even if he had a backpack on one shoulder and was carrying one of his pastry boxes that had a large to-go bag on top of it in his hand. </p><p>“Me too” Jungkook replied happily as he took the box Hobi was offering him and headed back towards the living room. </p><p>“Hey Jimin how are you?”</p><p>“How are you doing love?” Hoseok and Jin inquired as they rounded the other couch and plopped down like they’ve done dozens of times before. </p><p>Jimin seemed a little nervous but it faded a bit when Jungkook went to sit down next to him, the omega leaning against his arm for comfort. </p><p>“I’m good thank you” he replied with a polite smile and Hobi passed the box over to Jungkook from across the space that separates the couches as Jin crossed his legs like he always did when he sat down. </p><p>“I brought you some shoes  to wear just until you get new ones. I think we’re the same size” the brunette beamed as he slipped the backpack over his shoulder and unzipped it, pulling out a brand new pair of white converse. </p><p>Jimin’s eyes lit up when he saw them, his head coming off of Jungkook’s arms as he stared at them with all the gratitude in the world. </p><p>“But aren’t they yours?” </p><p>“I never used them, not even once. You can totally keep them.” </p><p>“Really? I can keep them?” Jimin inquired as he looked at Jungkook and it was painfully obvious that it was going to take a lot of patience and reassurance for him to start accepting things without seeking permission first. </p><p>“Of course.” the older omega replied but even if he answered the question, Jimin wasn’t seeking permission from just him as he held his stare on the detective. </p><p>“What did I tell you about asking permission sweetheart?” Jungkook coos, bringing his hand up to grab Jimin’s chin tenderly. </p><p>“That I didn’t have to ask?”</p><p>“Exactly” Jungkook smiles and the grin that lights up the blonde’s face is enough to put all the suns in all the galaxies across the universe to utter shame. </p><p>“Thank you” Jimin beams as he looks at Hobi, his eyes sparkling little gray gems. </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me. Oh, I made something new yesterday, I want you to be the first person to try it” he smiled as he got up and reached out slowly to hand Jimin the shoes which he gently took without a second's hesitation much to everyone’s surprise. </p><p>“You do?” Jimin asked with his eyes bright and mouth forming an ‘o’. </p><p>“Yep. It's like a strawberry shortcake cookie. I think it’s pretty good but if you like it then I know it’s sellable” Hobi laughs and Jungkook opens the pretty pink box in his lap before reaching in and grabbing the only thing in the container that’s not chocolate flavored. </p><p>“Here you go” he smiles as he hands it to Jimin who sets his shoes down on his lap and takes the cookie and bows towards Hobi’s direction. </p><p>“Thank you so much.”</p><p>“If you don’t like it you don’t have to fake it ok? I want your honest opinion.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“I thought it was pretty good” Jin admits as they all watch Jimin bring it to his lips and take a bite. </p><p>He chews for a moment then swallows, blinking his eyes and looking down at the cookie with an emotion no one knew how to read. Hobi is about to accept the loss and pretend the rejection didn’t hurt a tiny bit when Jimin flicks his eyes up to look at him. </p><p>“This--” he says before he swallows the rest down with a small gulp. </p><p>“Is the best thing I’ve ever had in my life---ever--I don’t even know like--alpha taste this please” Jimin choppily gets out, his voice drenched in pure disbelief and the expression on his face matches it. </p><p>“You thought he didn’t like it” Jin teased, nudging Hobi’s arm as the brunette clapped in excitement as they watched Jimin bring it to Jungkook’s lips. </p><p>“You eat it. I’m not caving and having cookies for breakfast. You are an enabler Hoseok” Jungkook jokes but Jimin isn’t having it. </p><p>“Try it” he more or less demands in a tiny display of how comfortable he is with Jungkook, his voice soft but firm and shit does Jungkook just want to give into his every whim. </p><p>“Fine.” he sighs as Jimin’s face lights up again and he presses the cookie to his mouth. Jungkook barely takes what could be considered a nibble and Jimin grunts a little out of frustration. </p><p>“He worked hard on this and you don’t even want to try it for your friend? Its brand new Jungkook” he pouts and Hobi wraps his arm around Jin’s arm because he can’t handle how precious the blonde is. </p><p>“Geez alright alright” Jungkook scoffs as he takes a bigger bite that leaves Jimin feeling satisfied. </p><p>“Shit that is really good.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Hobi grinned as he shook Jin a little violently in his hold, the older alpha completely used to it already. </p><p>“I’ve already gone two days without a workout and I ate so much yesterday. You are the actual worst” Jungkook teases and Hobi and Jin just roll their eyes while Jimin munches down on the rest of the cookie. </p><p>“You’re definitely not going to like me when you see what I got us for breakfast” Hobi grinned devilishly as Jimin let out a little laugh and the alpha rolled his eyes. At least someone was getting a kick out of it. </p><p>To his dismay he saw that Hobi had bought street vendor corn dogs in all their fried and greasy glory but Jimin didn’t seem to care about the nutritional aspect one bit as he scarfed his down like it was the best thing he ever had. </p><p>Jungkook could only physically allow himself to eat one before he felt disgusting with himself but watching Jimin eat two and then a whole muffin and a half a cupcake made him feel like he wasn't really missing out on anything. </p><p>They ate and made small talk, the comfortable kind that Jin and Hobi could only manage to produce and Jimin listened with all the attention in the world as Jin told him about what he usually does at the hospital. </p><p>When everyone’s food was finished, Jungkook got napkins for everyone and he dabbed the corner of Jimin’s lips that had a smudge of chocolate on them. </p><p>He wished it could kiss it off but he didn’t want to fluster Jimin in front of company even though he could tell the blonde wanted to kiss him just as badly. </p><p>He helped Jimin put the shoe on since he wouldn't be able to wear one on the foot with the ankle boot but it fit perfect. Jimin was over the moon with them and he actually looked like he wanted to cry for a moment but he held back for some reason or the other. </p><p> </p><p>After checking that all the lights were off and that he had his keys and wallet, Jin suggested they all just ride in Hobi’s suv since it was so spacious instead of taking two cars. And with that, Jungkook carried Jimin out to the suv while Jin locked his house up for him and they were off. </p><p>It was clear to see that Jimin was warming up to them quite fast, the way he would shyly reply to Hoseok’s comments about his bakery or answer questions about the things he liked. It was horribly endearing. </p><p>When they arrived at the huge store, Jimin’s eyes were raking over everything, the cars in the parking lot, the glowing sign, the building itself, everything almost as if he was nervous about something but it was apparent he felt safe with Jungkook and his friends now. </p><p>Jin had brought a wheelchair from his house so Jimin didn’t have to try to use crutches yet and the blonde was so thankful, bowing at him and smiling as polite as ever as Jungkook pushed him towards the entrance with the two older males leading the way. </p><p> </p><p>“Woooaah” Jimin breathed out as they entered the large department store that was more the size of a huge warehouse. He took in all the flowing curtains on display poles and beautiful rugs hanging on big clips, the rows and rows of pillows in a section not too far away. </p><p>"I didn't know you could buy so much stuff for your house" Jimin nearly breathed out, Hobi gently carding his fingers through the petite male's hair affectionately. </p><p>"This is just the entrance Minnie, wait til you see all the other stuff they have here."</p><p>"Really?" Jimin chirped and Hoseok nodded and patted his head. </p><p>"Yep. There's like too many things to choose from. Actually, do you want to help me pick out the blankets for my nest? I'd love to get your opinions" he inquired as Jin nudged Jungkook's arm with his elbow and smiled brightly at him. </p><p>"Oh Hobi that'd be amazing. I've always wanted to do this" he replies a little airly, almost like he can't believe he's going to be helping Hobi pick out supplies for something so personal. </p><p>Jungkook almost broke down and told the blonde that they were shopping for him but he held back because he knew the surprise would be worth it. </p><p>"Can I take you or do you want Jungkook to stay with us? I can keep you nice and safe too I promise" Hoseok smiled warmly as he looked down at Jimin who instantly stiffened a bit and turned his head up all the way so he could look up at Jungkook. </p><p>"You'll be fine if you want to go. I won't be too far, I want to go look at some bed sheets" Jungkook replied warmly as he pointed towards a section of the store in the opposite direction. </p><p>"It's just right there" he assured him, leaning down to boop their noses together which made Jimin bubbly with warmth. </p><p>"Ok. Hobi you're in charge, please take care of me" Jimin chuckled softly as Hobi grabbed his hand and shook it dramatically. </p><p>"I will guard you with my life butterbean" he announced as Jimin laughed even harder, parting from Jungkook with no fear as Hobi grabbed the handles to the wheelchair and started heading towards the nesting section while starting up a friendly conversation about cupcakes. </p><p>"Wow Jungkook you've got it bad" Jin snorts, slapping the alpha's shoulder playfully as they headed in the opposite direction. </p><p>"Fuck me I know" he grumbled, shoving his hands into his big sweater pocket as his friend who he viewed as an older brother draped his arm over his shoulder. </p><p>"Hey it's not a bad thing at all. He definitely loves your attention, that's for sure. How did he sleep last night? Any nightmares or anything?" Jin inquired with an almost motherly tone that just proved how genuine he was with his feelings towards the blonde. </p><p>"He slept good" </p><p>I gave him a handjob </p><p>"I tried to leave him on the bed but he didn't want me to leave" </p><p>so we kissed and cuddled til we fell asleep.</p><p>He could never tell Jin all of that though, not so soon anyways. </p><p>"Oh so he slept with you then!? Jungkook that's amazing that he trusts you so much, I think you're going to make me emotional dammit" Jin coos as he reaches up to ruffle Jungkook's thick hair, the alpha blushing a bit but he loves Jin so he deals with it. </p><p>"I don't know how he trusted me so fast. I don't want to sound weird or anything but I think there's like some sort of--I don't know like a--what's it called?"</p><p>"A spark?"</p><p>"Yeah a spark. But I don't know it could just be because I've never dealt with this before." </p><p>"I understand. I'm just really happy for him and I'm honestly curious to see where this goes, you know I've been dying for you to find someone right?" Jin teases and Jungkook shrugs him off playfully but the older male only intertwines their fingers and holds his hand. </p><p>"And look, you literally found someone" Jin smiles warmly making Jungkook realize that he had in fact found Jimin after all. </p><p>"How are his injuries? His bruises don't look as bad as they did the other night. I think all the affection is doing some real good for him." </p><p>"I noticed that too this morning. The one on his cheek isn't as bad and the ones on his neck aren't--" but Jungkook stops in his tracks when he sees a particular section not too far from a huge metallic crate full of bean bag chairs. </p><p>It's a large shelving system lined with stuffed animals and on the top rack there's huge teddy bears, big as a whole person. </p><p>Jin smirks at him and pats his hand gently. </p><p>"You my dear have definitely got it bad."<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
"So you think these two match better? You're sure?" </p><p>"Yes, they look so pretty together" Jimin giggles as he stares at Hobi holding up two fluffy square pillows, one flax yellow one a creamy white. </p><p>"Alrighty then in the basket they go, actually do you mind holding them? The basket is kinda full already" the brunette laughs as he sets the pillows on Jimin's lap and the omega coos and runs his fingers over the soft plush fabric. </p><p>"They're so soft" he breathes out with a smile and Hobi wishes he could tell him that they're for him but he knows Jungkook wants it all to be a surprise. </p><p>"You should ask Jungkook to get one for you, you know he would" Hoesoek says with wiggling eyebrows and Jimin is quick to shake his head with a beautiful little laugh. </p><p>"Oh no, I couldn't ask him for anything after what he's doing for me. I'm more than ok with the pillows on his bed" Jimin smiles and Hoseok raises an eyebrow at him and comes around the basket. </p><p>"Oooo you slept on Jungkook's bed huh? I think he's got a crush on you" he teases as Jimin giggles and covers his smile with his petite hand. </p><p>"He could never, don't say that" Jimin retorts but it's so playful that Hobi wants to be his best friend. </p><p>"I don't know, he sure does seem to like you a lot. I haven't ever seen him like this before" Hoseok answers back honestly and Jimin's eyes focus on him with all the attention in the world. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Well, even with someone he used to care about a lot he wasn't this nice like ever. With him he was still a bit more serious and reserved oh and he never cheated on his diet that's for sure".</p><p>"Why not?" Jimin asked politely, cocking his head a bit with his eyes furrowed in deep focus on the older male. </p><p>"Oh because the guy he was with always made him feel like he needed to look his best always. He was really superficial, didn't even want Jungkook to have cheat days. I think it stuck with him after he left so he's always been really self conscious about his looks". Hobi explained a bit sadly, his hand smoothing over the box for a fluffy white comforter in their basket. </p><p>"What? He's self conscious about his looks? But he's the most beautiful alpha in the world, why would he be self conscious?" Jimin inquired in befuddlement, his stomach starting to twist in anger that someone made Jungkook insecure. </p><p>"He really is but it's just something he needs to work on. It's crazy how he doesn't see himself like we see him right?" </p><p>"Yes! I don't understand! I'm going to tell him all the time, every chance I get he's going to know how perfect he is" Jimin says a bit exasperatedly, his hand in a fist over the soft pillows in his lap. </p><p>"I think it'll mean the world coming from you. Just don't tell him I told you cuz you know how alpha's are all weird when it comes to their feelings but I figured if anyone can make him feel better it would be you." </p><p>"If you say it'll help him then I'll try with all my heart. He deserves to know he's perfect."</p><p>"Just like you bean" Hobi coos poking Jimin's cheek and rendering him a bit speechless from the compliment. </p><p>"There you guys are" Jin announces as they head back down the aisle Hobi and Jimin are in. </p><p>"Did you find some stuff?" Jungkook inquires as Jimin turns his head to look at him and Hobi gives him a huge thumbs up when Jimin's not facing him. </p><p>"We did. Jimin picked everything out, I can't wait to get home to set it up" the brunette smiles as Jungkook and Jin get closer and closer. </p><p>"You picked everything out huh? Can I see?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's kind of a lot" Jimin chuckles as Jungkook steps around the wheelchair in front of him and crouches down to tie his shoe that became untangled somehow. </p><p>"One basket doesn't seem like a whole lot. I thought it was going to be more" Jungkook smiled and Jimin giggled softly in reply. </p><p>"But it really is a lot! Look it's a big blanket, two smaller blankets, two pillows and a sheet." Jimin announced and Jungkook looked at the basket and concluded that it may have seemed like a lot to Jimin but it really wasn't a lot at all. </p><p>The two fleece white blankets wrapped in a plastic zipper package were probably medium size at best and the comforter was probably the only thing that would take up a lot of space for the nest. </p><p>"Hobi you need some more things, surely this can't be all?" Jungkook said with a raised eyebrow trying to sound as convincing as possible. </p><p>"You're totally right but now that I have a color scheme I guess I can add some more stuff" he played along, going back down the aisle and grabbing another box with a huge white comforter in it. </p><p>Jungkook found two more medium sized fleece blanket packages that were yellow, matching the pillow on the blonde's lap, and a large crisp white blanket that was a plushy kind of material and added them to the items already in the cart. </p><p>"Pillows, now I need pillows" Hobi smiled with a clap of his hands as he and the little group headed towards the pillow section and Jin ran to go get another cart because Jungkook couldn't carry everything he was trying to collect in his arms. </p><p>So with a few more minutes of making it seem like they were just asking Jimin's opinions and collecting a basket full of soft and fluffy white and yellow pillows of ranging sizes they headed towards the registers to pay for everything. </p><p>Jin had whispered into Hobi's ear that Jungkook had bought a huge teddy bear for Jimin and had to go put it in the trunk while they were looking for stuff. He nearly wanted to cry from how cute that was. </p><p>Once the nice cashier had finished ringing up the items in the first cart he stopped momentarily and stared directly at Jimin which caught Jungkook's attention entirely. </p><p>"You know, I really don't say things like this but your eyes, they're beautiful" he smiled, Jimin only stiffening a bit when he felt like the tall male might be talking to him. </p><p>He turned his head slowly and was met with a friendly stare but he still didn't know the man so it only made him nervous, anxious even as he quickly averted his gaze to his lap and his breathing picked up. </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you embarrassed I just think you're really cute" he tried to remedy the situation but it was apparent Jimin didn't like a stranger's attention on him at all as he quickly looks up at Jungkook with a frantic kind of fear in his eyes. </p><p>"Alpha-" he whimpered as he reached out for Jungkook with his unhurt arm, his eyes filling with tears and his breathing beginning to get a bit heavy. </p><p>"Hey, shh it's ok beautiful I'm right here" Jungkook cooed as he stepped into Jimin's space to lean down and the blonde wrapped his arm around his neck indicating he wasn't going to let go. </p><p>So the larger male slid his hands under his thighs and hoisted him up, biting back the throbbing ache in his chest as he pulled Jimin to his body and the omega began trembling in his hold. </p><p>"I am so sorry-I didn't--I-I" the cashier sputtered but Jin shook his head sadly at him. </p><p>"It's ok sweetheart don't apologize" Jin said tenderly as Jungkook stepped closer to him and stuck his hip out a little. </p><p>"Get my wallet please. I'm going to take him outside." </p><p>"Yeah of course" the older male replied right away, reaching into Jungkook's pocket to get his wallet out. </p><p>"Hey Jimin, you're ok baby what's wrong hmm? Breathe love" Jungkook coos as Jimin's breathing started to become a bit more frantic, bordering the edge of hyperventilation as his breaths fanned over the alpha's neck in quick succession. </p><p>He quickly headed towards the door and used his back to push it open, both male's instantly being greeted with the nipping cold misty air. </p><p>"Talk to me baby what's wrong? Nothing can happen to you I'm right here, I've got you" Jungkook assured him as he planted a kiss to the side of Jimin's neck but he was still shaking and starting to breathe even heavier now, so close to having a full fledged panic attack. </p><p>Suddenly Jungkook remembers something his mother used to do to calm him down when he was younger and was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She used to hug him close and pinch the lobe of his ear between her fingers softly. </p><p>He doesn't know why it helped him in the past or how but all he knows is that it's worth a shot with Jimin. </p><p>So not being able to set him down he tilts his head up and gently bites the lobe of the blonde's ear, tugging it softly and letting his lips close around it. </p><p>Jimin as if caught off guard by the action coughs a little before he's stilling in Jungkook's hold, his breaths heavy but no longer teetering the edge of panicking. </p><p>Jungkook releases his calming pheromones and starts purring, rather loudly and it seems that Jimin is quick to relax his body in the alpha's embrace, his muscles losing some of the tension and turning the trembling down a few notches. </p><p>"See, I've got you sweetheart. Nothing can hurt you as long as I've got you" Jungkook coos before he's nibbling the blonde's ear tenderly, offering him a warm distraction from whatever fearful emotions were plaguing his fragile mind. </p><p>"Can we--go home alpha? Please?" Jimin whimpers, his voice so broken it sends shards of glass straight into Jungkook's heart. </p><p>If he hadn't already, he realizes it now more than ever that Jimin has really really latched onto him at full force, a little lost soul crashing into his own at maximum velocity. </p><p>He'd let Jimin call his house 'home' for as long as he wanted to, for as long as he'd stick around with him. </p><p>"We're going sweetheart, just give them a second in there ok? It shouldn't be that much longer" Jungkook sighs as he noses up the side of Jimin's neck and he feels the omega's breath huff against his skin warmly as he relaxes even more, his scent still a bit on the distressed side. </p><p>It didn't take but another minute for Hobi and Jin to come out with the carts full and the purchases in big plastic bags that said "Design Depot" on them. </p><p>"Are you ok?" Jin inquired as he reached out for Jimin and smoothed his hair back, the omega nodding at him softly. </p><p>"Yeah? Let's get out of here it's cold" Jin smiled at him as Hobi pushed the other cart, the wheelchair folded up and laid flat on the bottom section of the cart. </p><p>They headed out to Hobi’s suv and the older male opened the door for him before he reached in and sat Jimin down on the back seat. </p><p>“You alright?” he asked softly, bumping their noses together as Jimin nodded his head a little and reached up to slip his fingers onto the alpha’s soft cheek. </p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>“Hey there’s nothing to be sorry for, how was it your fault that you got scared little one?” Jungkook cooed, not even caring that his friends could potentially see as he pecked Jimin’s lips softly. </p><p>“I’m going to load the boxes and bags into the trunk. I’ll be right back ok?”</p><p>“Ok” Jimin uttered as Jungkook closed the door and headed to the back of the suv where his friends were waiting with the carts. </p><p>“Is he ok?” Jin inquired as he stuck the key into the lock for the trunk door and Jungkook grabbed the handle to open it, the door automatically rising up over their heads slowly. </p><p>“Yeah I think so” he sighed, grabbing the first big box for the comforter and placing it next to the large stuffed bear that was laying on the trunk floor so Jimin couldn’t see it. </p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t see that!” Hoseok whisper yelled at Jungkook, punching him in the arm then the stomach out of excitement to which Jungkook scoffed and continued loading the bags into the car’s trunk. </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about” he huffed nonchalantly but his face was starting to turn a deep shade of red betraying his cool and collected facade. </p><p>“What?” Jin inquired with furrowed brows as Hobi practically flung himself at him and whispered in his ear. </p><p>“JUNGKOOK YOU DID-”</p><p>“SHUT UP!” Hoeseok snapped, slapping his hands over Jin’s mouth and all three males watched as Jimin turned his head to face them from where he was sitting on the back seat. </p><p>“You ok?” Jungkook called to him and he nodded softly but Hobi’s grimacing whine cut through the nearly dead parking lot as he retracted his hands from Jin and wiped them on his sweater vigorously. </p><p>“Keep your tongue to yourself you fucking psycho!”</p><p>“Maybe I’m not the one you should be telling that to” Jin smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Jungkook who really just wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole any second now. </p><p>Hoseok bursted into a fit of fond and giddy laughter, running up and jabbing Jungkook’s sides again and he could only focus on loading the last of the bags of pillows into the trunk before he was reaching up and bringing the door back down to close it. </p><p>“Please just drop it ok? Don’t make him uncomfortable, please” Jungkook sighed, not even able to look his best friends in the eye as Jin cupped his cheeks and shook his face back and forth like he was a puppy. His stomach was fluttering so hard at this point he thinks the organ adopted a pulse. </p><p>“My widdle kookie is in wub” Jin teased, squeezing the alpha’s cheeks even harder. </p><p>“I mean it sherioushly” Jungkook grumbled though it was hard to talk with his face being squished as he grabbed Jin’s wrists and pulled his hands away to shoot him a stern look, hoping his face wasn’t giving away how bashful he was feeling. </p><p>“I won’t tease you about it in front of him.”</p><p>“I won’t either” Hobi added with a shit eating grin. </p><p>“But you are telling us everything in the group chat and I mean everything” Jin smirked with wiggly eyebrows and Jungkook groaned as he slapped his hand over his face. </p><p>“You guys are the worst ever” he mumbled, turning and heading around to the other side of the car so he could get in. </p><p>Once he hopped in and slid into the back seat Jimin was to his side in an instant, laying his head against his shoulder and exhaling a big sigh, the other two males opening the front two doors and getting in as well. </p><p>“What happened back there Min?” Hobi inquired as he strapped his seatbelt in and turned in the passenger's side seat so he could look at Jimin behind him. </p><p>Jungkook was about to get nervous that the question could have potentially made Jimin more anxious but the omega only sighed and closed his eyes, licking his lips as he nuzzled into the alpha a bit more. </p><p>“Please don’t make fun of me if I tell you” he uttered out pleadingly, his eyes opening and locking onto the older male’s with all the seriousness in the world.</p><p>“I could never make fun of you honey, never” Hoseok assured him as he reached his hand back and Jimin reached forwards to take it in his own, his grip ever so soft and delicate against Hobi’s larger hand. </p><p>“You can tell us anything, we’ll never judge you ok?” Jin added and Jimin nodded his head with a tired sounding “ok”. </p><p>Jungkook wrapped his arm around him from behind his back and rubbed his side up and down affectionately over the fabric as Jin pulled out of the parking space and headed down the aisle of parked cars. </p><p>“Did you think maybe he was going to say something that would make you uncomfortable?” Hobi inquired but Jimin shook his head. </p><p>“No. I just--I thought he would be mean to me because I didn’t respond to him--I didn’t know what to say and what if he got mad at me?” Jimin uttered out and Jungkook swears he heard the sound of everyone’s heart breaking simultaneously. </p><p>"It's not your fault you got nervous Jimin, sometimes I don't even know what to say to people either. It happens to everyone" Hobi smiles sympathetically as he squeezes Jimin's hand softly. </p><p>"No it doesn't--you're just trying to make me feel better" Jimin sighs, his lips forming a little sad pout that Jungkook wishes he could kiss away. </p><p>"I don't want to talk about it anymore, please" </p><p>"Oh, ok yeah let's just change the subject" Jungkook sighed as Jimin snuggled up against his arm with a little sniffle, the alpha's heart splitting right down the middle. </p><p> </p><p>The car ride home was mostly silent, no one wanting to say anything out of fear that they would be being insensitive to Jimin's fragile headspace but luckily the store wasn't too far from his house. </p><p>They pulled up to his driveway and parked right in front of the garage, Jungkook pulling his keys out of his pocket and clicking the button for the garage door so it could open. </p><p>"C'mon" Jungkook grunted as he hoisted Jimin onto his lap and scooted towards the door, opening it and gently setting Jimin down on the smooth concrete of his driveway so he could get out of the car himself. </p><p>He quickly scooped Jimin up in his arms and carried him into the garage with Hobi and Jin hopping out themselves. </p><p>"I have to ask Jin something but it won't take too long ok?" He assured as he opened the door that led from the Garage to the kitchen and headed inside towards the living room. </p><p>"Ok" Jimin uttered as the larger male set him down on the couch and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. </p><p>"I'll be right back" he called out before jogging back out the door and to the suv, rounding the vehicle to where Jin and Hobi were already waiting so they could start bringing what Jungkook had just bought inside. </p><p>"Lets just put it all in your bedroom. I don't think he'll see what we're doing if we get it all in one trip" Hobi smiled, grabbing two huge bags with pillows in them and the sheet along with one packaged fleece blanket. </p><p>"Good idea, I'll grab the comforters" Jungkook replied as he reached into the trunk and stacked one comforter box on top of the other and hoisted them out. </p><p>"I got the rest and the bear!" Jin beamed as he reached in and grabbed the stuffed animal that was easily the size of a fifth grade child and the other two fleece blanket packages. </p><p>They hurriedly made their way inside, the older males and the detective darting straight towards Jungkook's bedroom while Jimin was completely oblivious to their scheme on the couch. </p><p>"Put the bear in the closet so he won't see it" Hobi whispered and Jin nodded, opening the closet door and setting the giant plush down as he grabbed the two blanket packages that looked like thick yellow rolled up tubes. </p><p>Jungkook sat the two huge boxes for the comforters down on the floor and Hobi sat the bags of pillows and the other blankets next to them. </p><p>"I'm just going to change the sheets so everything is clean when he comes in. Can you check to make sure he's ok?" </p><p>"Of course. Man this Jungkook is adorable, where has he been all my life?" </p><p>"Ugh I know right? Too bad Jimin already stole his heart" Hobi replied to the older omega teasingly, both males heading out of the room with goofy grins on their faces. </p><p>Jungkook hates them, he really does. </p><p>He quickly yanked the sheet off of the bed along with his blankets and ran to his closet to get new fresh white ones. </p><p>He changed the bed in record time, bunching up the discarded blanket and sheet on the floor and heading towards the garage so he could put them in his dirty clothes basket. </p><p>As he passed the living room he saw that Jin and Hobi were sitting on both sides of Jimin, the younger male leaning towards Jin as they both patted his back soothingly. </p><p>Once he literally threw the blankets in the basket he jogged outside to close the trunk to Hobi's car before heading back in and punching the code to his garage, the large metallic door closing behind him as he headed back inside. </p><p>"You want to go lay down for a little while? We can watch movies all day if you want" Jungkook said warmly as he rounded the couch and Jimin looked up at him instantly with a radiant sparkle in his eyes. </p><p>"We can?"</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>"All day?" </p><p>"Uh huh" </p><p>"I'd like that" Jimin uttered out, his plump rosy lips still not turned up into that lung punching smile of his but Jungkook knew that was probably going to change here in a second. </p><p>"C'mon little one" Jungkook grunted at the pain in his chest as he scooped Jimin up in his arms carefully, motioning for Hobi and Jin to follow him with his eyes. </p><p>"I'm tired" Jimin mumbled, leaning his head against Jungkook's chest with his eyes fluttering. </p><p>"You are? You can sleep if you want but I think there's something else you'd rather do first" Jungkook smiled as he stepped into the bedroom, turning his head to make sure Jin and Hobi were behind him. </p><p>"What?" Jimin pouted, his expression so soft, his eyes more fragile than Jungkook had ever seen them as the blonde turned to look at the items they had just bought stacked by Jungkook's bed. </p><p>"I think he's trying to say you could sleep but he thinks you'd want to make your nest first" Jin chuckled softly. </p><p>"Wh-what?" Jimin sputtered out, his head slowly turning back towards the alpha with the look of complete and utter shock and disbelief on his face. </p><p>"Jungkook planned the whole thing. He wanted you to think we were doing my nest shopping." Hobi added on with a warm laugh, both males rounding Jungkook so they could see Jimin's expression. </p><p>"Sooo what do you think?" Jin teased, reaching up to smooth back Jimin's hair and the blonde turned to look at them with nothing but pure and raw appreciation and adoration that had both of them nearly bursting at the seams from how precious he was. </p><p>"We--that wasn't--it wasn't for you?" Jimin managed to get out, his glass gray eyes widening and starting to shimmer with freshly forming tears. </p><p>"No sir. It was all for you" Hobi grinned, patting Jimin's knee affectionately, the tiny male still unable to process that this had been a surprise for him this whole time. </p><p>He looked back up at the alpha holding him, disbelief and pure fondness and maybe even love practically shooting like laser beams from his stare. </p><p>"Do you like it? I don't know if it's a good surprise or not but I really hope you like it" the detective smiled, leaning down to bump their noses together. </p><p>"But--I don't deserve anything alpha. Why would you do this for me?" Jimin uttered out barely above a whisper, closing his teary eyes and turning his head slightly so they could rub their cheeks together. </p><p>"You don't say that ever again do you understand me? You deserve the entire world sweetheart, and if I have anything to do with it you'll always have everything that you want you hear me? I promise. I did it because I don't think there's a person on the planet who deserves to feel safe more than you do" Jungkook cooed, running his nose up Jimin's cheek and feeling his heart crack when the first little sob rumbled out of the petite male's chest. </p><p>"Ssshh it's ok baby, you're ok" Jungkook sighed, his eyes looking up at Jin and Hobi who were wiping theirs and trying their hardest to hold back their tears but it was impossible. In the presence of someone so broken and fragile they hardly even knew what to do, let alone knew how to feel. Jungkook had never experienced anything like this before in his life, the trembling sobbing little mess in his arms making him feel emotions he didn't even know he had. </p><p>"Why are you crying?" Jungkook asked tenderly, moving towards the edge of the bed so he could set Jimin down. </p><p>He crouched in between the blonde's legs and smoothed over his thigh softly, affectionately as he hiccuped and sniffled, his cheeks streaming with two trails of glistening tears. </p><p>"I-I-don't-k-now what t-to do--I-I've ne-ver had-a--nest be-fore" Jimin managed to choke out in between sobs and Jungkook just wanted to wrap him in a blanket of security and protection every waking moment of his life. </p><p>"Then we'll build it together, if you want me to help you" Jungkook smiled sadly, reaching up to grab Jimin's hip and rub small circles into his skin with the pad of his thumb. </p><p>"What?" Jimin hiccuped, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling hard and looking at Jungkook with all his broken and beautiful glory. </p><p>"If you don't know what to do then I'll help you. If you've never had a nest before then I guess this is your first one. We could make it however you want" Jungkook smiled, and Jimin's body stilled, his lungs huffing out another much softer sob as he stared at the alpha in awe.</p><p>"How-ever I want?" He sputtered out, not so much crying as trying to still his lungs and diaphragm from not making him hiccup when he spoke. </p><p>"However you want it sweetheart. You can take up the whole bed if you want to" Jungkook chuckled softly as he reached up to wipe Jimin's tears away with his large hands and the look that flashed behind Jimin's eyes was love. Raw and perfectly wholesome and clear as day for Jin and Hobi who saw it and could define it without a single drop of hesitation. </p><p>"You'll--help me?" He uttered, Jungkook using the pads of his thumbs to get the tears that were right beneath Jimin's lower eyelids, his long pretty eyelashes stuck together and wet from crying. </p><p>"Absolutely. We can start right now if you want to" </p><p>"We can?!" He nearly gasps, sniffling again but this time his eyes were brightening, his cheeks stained a beautiful shade of pink, his lips parted like he was ready to speak but couldn't find any more words. </p><p>"Yeah whenever you're ready." </p><p>He's not prepared for the earth shattering, soul splitting grin that lights up the blonde's already ethereal face, his eyes squeezing shut so hard more tears fell. </p><p>"Thank you Jungkook thank you thank you!!" He practically giggles before sniffling again as Jungkook gets up and pulls him to his body in a warm hug that Jimin reciprocates with one arm instantly. </p><p>"Thank you Jin and Hobi" he beams although he sounds a bit muffled pressed against Jungkook's torso but they hear him anyway. </p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>"I'm so happy we could help" they chuckled happily, trying to recover from the emotional rollercoaster Jimin had just taken them on through no fault of his own. </p><p>“Don’t cry ok? You’re too pretty to be crying” Jungkook gushes as he smoothes over Jimin’s soft blonde hair, the omega letting out a little sigh against his belly, the aroma of sweet and rich caramel starting to make its presence known again. </p><p>He knows that he has his work cut out for him in terms of rehabilitating Jimin’s mind and helping him heal but he doesn’t see any problem that could arise that he wouldn’t be willing to combat head on for the sweet and innocent little omega in his arms. </p><p>Jimin trusts him and that’s all that matters, and he knows that he’s going to do whatever it takes to make that trust stronger each and every day he gets to spend with the most fragile and beautiful human in the entire world. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SPOILER****</p><p>Jimin is at a store and the cashier tries to talk to him but he panics because he's not used to going out or talking to people and Jungkook has to calm him down and make him feel safe😭</p><p> </p><p>Sooo what do you guys think?? Also I've written a small part of the smut for the next update already and let me tell you I have never written anything so gosh dang soft and smexy in my entire life😂 like we're really gonna get in our feelings together omg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Have Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungkook and Jimin give into their feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys:D guess who's back with a new update...I'll give you a hint it's me😎 so here we go, things are just gonna get progressively steamier and fluffier and smuttier and sweeter from this point on *sighs*. I'm such a sap for sweet stuff I swear.  <br/>Ok so warning for the next chapter we'll find out what happened to our little bb bean and it will be written out in detail so I need to warn you guys ahead of time so no one goes into it unprepared (especially if it might be triggering) :(   thank you for your lovely comments and support on the story so far, hearing that you guys like it means the world to me!!💜💜<br/>So here we go, smut ship has set sail and it ain't gonna stop sailin'👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-</p><p>Hobi and Jin are quick to say their goodbyes because it's painfully obvious that Jimin and Jungkook need some time to be alone but not before Jimin reaches his arm out for them and gives them giant hugs first. </p><p>Jungkook collects himself at the door after he tells them goodbye and thank you, looking up at the ceiling and willing all the ache in his heart for the younger male to go away. </p><p>He doesn't want to be thinking about all the ways he wants to fuck up Choi and Jiwon for what they've done to Jimin but he can't help it. So for now he at least pushes those feelings onto the back burner where they'll simmer but not boil as he heads back to the bedroom, ruffling his hair a bit and letting out a heavy sigh. </p><p>When he returns, Jimin grins brightly at him, so contradictory to how sad he seemed to be just a moment ago and it manages to calm his near murderous thoughts down monumentally. </p><p>"So when did you want to start?" He asks with a smile, stepping up to the blonde and pinching his chin between his thumb and pointer finger affectionately. </p><p>"Now, if it's not a bother" Jimin blushes beautifully and Jungkook feels the omega's gravitational pull too strong to possibly escape from as he leans down and captures a soft kiss from those rosy lips. </p><p>"Of course it's not a bother" he smiles, letting his eyes flutter close when Jimin's hand slid onto his wrist and he tilted his head slightly to push into the kiss further. </p><p>"I'm so excited like honestly you don't even understand" he giggles, pecking Jungkook's lips one, two, three more times before he's brushing their cheeks together so soft and delicately that Jungkook almost purrs. </p><p>"Just wait til it's all set up, then you're really going to be excited." Jungkook chuckles, biting the tip of Jimin's nose before he's reluctantly pulling away to head for the pillows and comforters stacked next to the bed. </p><p>"Alright what should we start with?" </p><p>"Oo! The big white blankets, the ones in the boxes! Those are good for the beginning right?" Jimin beams, and when Jungkook looks back at him he sees the pure manifestation of the word hope. </p><p>His arm is in a sling, his wrist in a brace, his ankle in a boot, his body is covered in mostly healing bruises but he looks so beyond happy, so beyond overjoyed at something so simple that Jungkook's breath catches in his throat momentarily and he freezes. </p><p>"What?" Jimin chuckles and Jungkook blinks owlishly a few times, blush staining his cheeks as he smiles right back at him. </p><p>"Sorry, you're just--really pretty" he admits bashfully and the blush that lights up Jimin's porcelain skin puts all the prettiest pink roses in the world to utter shame as he looks down at his lap, his ears going red as tomatoes. </p><p>"Stop it" he giggles bashfully, unable to meet the alpha's gaze and Jungkook swears he's more infatuated with him than he had ever been with anything else in his whole entire life. </p><p>"Ok ok, yeah..um the comforters? Those are perfect to start with" he replies a bit on the flustered side, peeling the tape off of the first box then the second so he could pull the huge folded white blankets out. </p><p>"Woaahh" Jimin nearly gasped in awe, his eyes glittering so gorgeously in the room's light. </p><p>"It's bigger than I thought it would be'' he smiles innocently and Jungkook tries not to laugh because it sounds kind of like a that's what she said joke but he doesn't want to ruin the soft mood. </p><p>"The blanket alpha, the blanket" Jimin smirks and Jungkook chokes on the air. Ok maybe he's got a dirty sense of humor too. </p><p>So after unfolding them and laying them in two large heaps on the bed, Jungkook darts out of his room to the garage and pulls out a box of safety pins from his desk so everything will stay pinned together in place after they make the nest. </p><p>"Alright you want to start?" Jungkook inquires as he sets the little container down on his dresser and Jimin nods instantly. </p><p>"Don't laugh at me. I have no idea what I'm doing and I can't use one of my arms ok? Please don't laugh" Jimin says with firm pleading but he's laughing himself. </p><p>“Why would I laugh? I’ll only laugh if you laugh so stop laughing” Jungkook chuckles and Jimin only  reaches up to cover his face with his tiny hand. </p><p>“I can’t” he burts, trying so hard to contain his laughter but all it does is make Jungkook join him, the alpha staring at him with all the fondness in the world. </p><p>“Fuck you’re adorable” </p><p>“Stop!” Jimin cries out in a pouty fashion smacking his hand against the top of the bed but he can’t stop giggling. </p><p>“Fine fine. You know what, if you don’t stop laughing I won’t show you what I got for you.” Jungkook smirks with his arms crossed, eyebrow raised as Jimin’s eyes widen and his smile only grows ten times brighter. </p><p>“You got me something!? How, I didn’t see you get anything?!” he gleams with honesty, his hand balling into a fist out of excitement. </p><p>“I put it in the car when you were with Hobi”</p><p>“Can I see it now? Please? I won’t ask for anything else”</p><p>“Nope. you have to wait til you finish building your nest” Jungkook smiles playfully and Jimin’s bubbly laughter fills his heart with unadulterated warmth. </p><p>“Ok ok I can wait. Thank you Jungkook I’m so--I don’t even know how to thank you for all of this” he admits bashfully. </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me.” he smiles, Jimin returning it with all the warmth in the world. </p><p> </p><p>He’s starting to realize as the minutes roll on that maybe this wasn’t the best idea in the world given Jimin’s current physical state. He’s been trying to do everything on his own but keeps getting frustrated each time he has to ask the alpha for help. </p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t want Jungkook’s help, it's just that he wanted to be able to make his own nest the way he wants it but it’s physically impossible only being able to use one arm. So there they are half an hour later, Jungkook standing by the bed in his sweats he had changed into to get more comfy and Jimin in all his flustered glory kneeling in the middle of a mess of blankets and pillows that are taking up a large portion of the top half of the bed. </p><p>“Alpha this isn’t working” he pouts, reaching a hand out to smooth over the soft material of one of the yellow fleece blankets. </p><p>“Ok I think you need a break little one” Jungkook chuckles, rounding the bed and crawling onto it, laying down on his side with his arms stretching out towards the tiny male. </p><p>Jimin’s eyes light up, a smile replacing his pout as he shuffles through the blankets and towards Jungkook, turning around and settling down with his back pressed to the alpha’s chest. </p><p>“We can try again later, or maybe another day when you’re not in so much pain” Jungkook coos, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s petite body comfortingly. </p><p>“Jungkook?” </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Why are you being so good to me?” Jimin asks softly, shifting backwards a tiny bit more so that he’s pressed against the alpha even more now. </p><p>“Because you deserve it” Jungkook breathes out honestly, pressing a kiss to the back of Jimin’s neck as his arm wraps around his petite body a bit more, possessively holding the blonde to him in a way that has Jimin feeling more safe than he even knew was possible to feel. </p><p>“But how am I ever going to pay you back for everything? I’ve never felt so cared for in my whole life. I can’t ever pay you back for that” the omega sighs, letting out a content hum when Jungkook lifts his head a bit and starts nibbling on the lobe of his ear, his caramel scent so rich and deep it’s nearly hypnotizing the older male. </p><p>“You don’t have to pay me back, it made me happy doing this for you” Jungkook smiles, kissing just beneath Jimin’s ear as the omega relaxes in his hold even more, shifting just a little bit further and trying to get as close to the detective as humanly possible. </p><p>“I know what I can give you” he giggles, twisting a little so he can turn his head to face Jungkook, opting to lay on his back instead so he can look up at the alpha who’s staring at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Guess” Jimin grins, his eyes disappearing into thin and beautiful slits as a rumbling purr began to emanate from his chest. </p><p>“Hhmm, let me think.” Jungkook ponders momentarily, his hand trailing down to rest on top of the sweater over Jimin’s stomach, his elbow propped on the bed and his cheek in his palm as he looked down at the tiny blonde. </p><p>“A thousand dollars?”</p><p>“No” Jimin giggles, reaching down to grab Jungkook’s hand and bring it back up towards his face, pecking the top of his knuckles sweetly.</p><p>“A new car?” he teases. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then I give up” Jungkook chuckles, leaning over and planting a warm kiss to Jimin’s cheek. </p><p>“Figure it out alpha, you’re smart” Jimin grins, placing Jungkook’s hand over his heart and letting his eyes trail up the older male’s face until they were locked onto onyx orbs that were glowing with safety and adoration. </p><p>“I told you i’m not that smart.”</p><p>“C’mon, think really hard” he beams softly, his eyes fluttering a bit as he presses the alpha’s hand to his chest a bit harder. </p><p>“Are you implying that you would be paying me back...with you?” Jungkook inquires with a raised eyebrow, a laugh ready to fall off of his lips as Jimin nods his head at his reply. </p><p>“You can have me. I’m not much but it’s better than nothing right?” </p><p>“You are the cutest fucking thing ever” Jungkook groans as he leans in and presses their lips together softly, tilting his head and letting Jimin melt himself into the kiss, both male’s eyes fluttering closed as Jungkook snaked his hand downwards along the blonde’s body. </p><p>“You didn’t accept my form of payment” Jimin giggles, surprising Jungkook when he licked over the mounds of the detective’s lips straight up the middle before pressing back into the kiss. </p><p>The air around them shifted, their scents becoming richer and deeper with each passing second as Jungkook’s fingers flirted with the hem of Jimin’s sweater, his fingertips dipping under the article of clothing and grazing the soft skin below his belly button. </p><p>The blonde let out a breathy content sigh, the air ghosting over Jungkook’s lips as the omega took the detective's lower one between his teeth and tugged it softly, the older male chuckling at the boldness Jimin was exuding. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Jungkook smiles, the omega sinking his teeth into his lip a bit harder and making him hiss a bit but fuck he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. </p><p>“Why not?” Jimin asked with his brows furrowed refusing to let go of the older male’s lip. </p><p>“Stop biting me and I’ll tell you” he muttered out playfully as Jimin did just that and looked up at him expectantly. </p><p>“I’ve been alone too long sweetheart. You offer yourself to me and I don’t think I would be able to ever let you go.”</p><p>“Then have me alpha. Then you won’t be alone anymore, I can always be yours. I promise” Jimin uttered out softly, his words packing nothing but sincerity and truth as Jungkook’s hand flattened against his thin stomach, fingers splaying over flesh stained with bruises that didn’t belong on such a perfect human. </p><p>“That’s a big thing to offer gorgeous. You haven’t even met other people or-”</p><p>“But I don’t want to meet anybody else, I won’t ever want another alpha ever.” he pleads honestly, pressing a kiss to Jungkook’s lips in hopes that the older male will get the hint that he’s being dead serious about this, that he’s never been more serious about anything in his life. </p><p>“I just want you.”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me” Jungkook chuckles, nipping Jimin’s bottom lip and earning a pouty whine in return. </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I swear I’m going to fall for you at this rate” Jungkook admits unabashedly, his stare genuine and words truthful as he looks at Jimin with all the sincerity his heart can muster. </p><p>“Then fall for me alpha” Jimin nearly whispers, his caramel scent so sweet Jungkook feels it coating his lungs like a cloak of unbelievable warmth he’d never experienced but always dreamed of. </p><p>He knows this is way too fast to be considered normal, that maybe from an outsider’s perspective it may appear that he’s taking advantage of someone who is in a vulnerable place in his life but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. </p><p>He knows Jimin is capable of making his own decisions, that he’s a sweet and caring little thing with untapped passion and potential stored within his soul and all Jungkook wants to do is help him discover himself, help him discover what he wants out of life. </p><p>And if he just so happens to want him then who is anybody to tell them that this is wrong? </p><p>He knows that it can’t be wrong when Jimin’s eyes are glittering and staring up at him, his heart on display and exposed in his opened chest he’s only ever let one person get close enough to touch. </p><p>There can be no repercussions from something so innocent and pure and at first, Jungkook maybe thought that he had gotten so attached because he was the one who had rescued him but he knows that’s not the case now. </p><p>All the other officers who tried to help him weren't able to get close enough to save him from the nightmare he was living until Jungkook had appeared before him. </p><p>There was something so undeniable beneath the surface of their hearts, like an untapped wire surging with electricity that had just found an outlet and suddenly things seemed to fall into place the way there were destined to. </p><p>Jungkook had never been one to believe in destiny but now he wasn’t so sure with this pliant and ever so willing and beautifully vulnerable image of perfection beneath him. </p><p>That’s when he realizes that you can’t fight fate no matter how insane things may appear to be. </p><p>“Too late. I think I already fell for you sweetheart” Jungkook breathes out, feeling Jimin’s breath hitch underneath his hand that’s on the omega’s stomach, the smell of caramel all around him, drowning his lungs in the most decadent and amazing aroma in the world. </p><p>“I did too alpha” Jimin sighs, his body lax and breathing becoming a bit heavier and Jungkook could no longer deny that they clearly were put in each other’s lives for a reason. </p><p>The alpha slowly and carefully threw a leg over Jimin, both hands resting on either side of the blonde’s tussled soft and splayed hair by his head, the smell of something sweeter than his scent beginning to seep into the air the way the aroma from baking something sweet does. </p><p>“What happens when you get bored with me hhmm?” Jungkook inquired teasingly, leaning down to trail his nose up the side of Jimin’s neck tenderly to his jawline, pressing a soft kiss there and rubbing their cheeks together. </p><p>“I’ll never get bored with you.” he admits wholeheartedly as his eyes flutter close and he reaches a hand up to slip into the soft black hair belonging to the only man who had ever intimately touched his body. </p><p>“What happens when you see how many other people are out there that are ten times better than I am?” Jungkook utters out, starting to pepper Jimin’s slightly freckled cheeks with soft and delicate kisses too soft for Jimin to handle. </p><p>“Then I’ll find ten times more ways to tell you how perfect you are” Jimin retorts confidently, the older male slotting his knee in between his spread legs, the omega’s breath hitching again when the detective’s movement caused delicious friction against his hardening little length. </p><p>“You don’t even know what you’re doing to me. I want you so bad” Jungkook whispers, shifting his leg a bit more and letting the moan that rumbles straight out from Jimin’s chest shoot to his cock that’s beginning to grow a bit heavy in his boxers. </p><p>“Show me how bad you want me then” Jimin breathes out, his eyes slipping closed as Jungkook feels a pang of electric desire pump straight down his lower abdomen and up to the tip of his large manhood, his skin starting to feel tight with raw need. </p><p>“You want me to show you?” he husks out against the shell of Jimin’s ear, his voice dropping an octave and making the blonde tremble in anticipation under his body. </p><p>“Please” he whines, the sweet and syrupy scent nearly driving him insane as he nips the side of Jimin’s neck and tries to calm his nerves but it’s impossible when he knows where this is headed. </p><p>Mood(pov Ariana Grande)</p><p>He pulls back and sits on his heels, letting his hands glide down Jimin’s sides over his sweater and down to his joggers, grabbing the hem of them along with his boxers too as Jimin raises his hips off the bed and fuck does Jungkook feel like he’s about to lose his mind. </p><p>He slowly peels them down Jimin’s legs, goosebumps clear as day starting to break out all over the porcelain skin of the omega he’d already fallen head over heels for until he pulled them off of his feet, carefully stretching the fabric over his ankle boot so he wouldn’t get hurt. </p><p>His pulse starts to quicken, his eyes narrowing and cock twitching at the ethereal beauty before him, so fragile and innocent yet so sinful and seductive as he lets his bent knees fall to the side and lets the side of his thigh and ass be revealed to the alpha.  </p><p>Jungkook feels like he’s on the verge of an actual aneurysm as he reaches forward and lets his fingertips meet the supple flesh of the side of Jimin’s thigh, his hand trailing upwards and fingers splaying over the firm yet soft globe of his ass that was, to no surprise, perfect and round. </p><p>“Is this ok?” he almost gulps because he’s never been more nervous or scared of fucking up in his entire life and Jimin’s cheeks heat up as he nods and lets out a little moan of pleasure when Jungkook massages the soft flesh of his ass tenderly. </p><p>Jimin stretches his arm that’s not hurt out along the crisp clean sheet, up and over his head as he turns and twists slowly until he's on his stomach and at first Jungkook’s confused but then he feels a boulder of arousal dropped into the pit of his stomach when he realizes what Jimin is doing. </p><p>The blonde rises up to his knees, spreading his legs and lowering his body with his good arm folded in front of him for support, his sweater hitching up his back and only leaving his most intimate flesh exposed for the alpha who he already trusts with his whole heart. </p><p>“Shit” Jungkook breathes out as his cock jumps in excitement, his lower belly tingling with raw anticipation at the perfect picture of Jimin presenting himself so unashamedly in front of him. </p><p>He’s trembling and Jungkook knows it's from arousal when he sees a fresh little dribble of slick trickle out from his tight and pink entrance. His heart catapults itself into the back of his chest, his length pulsating and becoming harder with every passing moment as a bead of precum trickles out from his tip, his brain nearly short circuiting from how insanely sexy this is. </p><p>“Touch me--please” Jimin whines, lowering his body down even further and Jungkook swears at this angle it looks like his back can snap but he doesn’t seem to be bothered by it one bit as he spreads his legs a bit further which only makes his ass stick up and spread that much more. </p><p>Jungkook doesn’t have to be told twice as he scoots closer and reaches a hand out to snake up the side of Jimin’s thigh sofly, the omega’s muscles tensing under his touch as he continues upwards, over the round cheek and towards the tight never before touched ring of muscle. </p><p>He was glistening with slick, a new little glob pouring out and Jungkook couldn’t hold back a second longer as he ran his fingers over the pink delicate entrance, collecting the warm slick on his fingers and making Jimin jerk and gasp at the contact. </p><p>“You’re ok baby, you’re fine” he cooes reaching his other arm under Jimin’s stomach and pulling him up towards his body. Jimin leans back against his chest, his head lolling back onto Jungkook’s shoulder as a soft and velvety moan rumbled in his throat. </p><p>Jungkook spread his legs to let Jimin fit better between them, the blonde already starting to breathe heavily when the alpha’s hands slipped under his sweater and ran along the lithe expanse of his lower belly. </p><p>“Don’t ever think that you have to present to me baby, especially if you're hurt” Jungkook cooes, pressing a kiss to the side of Jimin’s neck as his fingers ghosted the side of Jimin’s pulsing and painfully hard little length. </p><p>“I-I don’t have to?”</p><p>“No. I want you to know you control this, not me. Your body is something I need to earn, not something you have to offer to me beautiful” Jungkook utters out against the shell of his ear and Jimin melts in his hold, his body so lax and scent so sweet he knew he was going to be smelling like the omega for days. </p><p>“I’m in charge--even if you’re the alpha?”</p><p>“Exactly” Jungkook whispers, grabbing Jimin’s cock and stroking it upwards through his hand, the blonde gasping and leaning back against him harder, bucking his hips upwards slightly to chase the friction that was gone as soon as it came. </p><p>“More-please---don’t stop” he whined, as Jungkook held him in place with one hand splayed over his stomach just over his belly button and let his other snake around under his thigh towards his most private area. </p><p>Jungkook let his fingertips circle the wet and warm ring of muscle, Jimin flinching again as another breathy gasp left his lips, more slick pouring out and dripping onto his fingers and down over his knuckles. </p><p>“Can I touch you?” </p><p>“Yes please alpha--please” Jimin begged, grinding his ass down onto Jungkook’s hand much to the alpha’s aroused surprise, his cock painful and begging to be let out of the confines of his boxers. </p><p>He let the tip of one finger breach the impossibly tight entrance, Jimin’s body trembling when he pushed it in a bit further, both of their heart rates going through the roof. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll fit baby” Jungkook sighs a bit out of frustration, honestly coming to that conclusion after he felt how ridiculously tight the blonde was but Jimin wasn’t having it. Not at all. </p><p>“No! Please, you said I’m in charge and I want you so bad, please I can make it fit! I’ll be good” Jimin whined and Jungkook genuinely felt concerned about hurting him but decided that they could definitely give it a try first. </p><p>“Hey shh, I know you’re good, it’s ok” Jungkook cooed as he slipped his finger all the way inside the vice like creamy channel of Jimin’s heat, a low groan rumbling out of his chest at how amazing he felt. </p><p>More slick dripped over Jungkook’s hand, down to his palm and onto the sheets as he pressed the tip of his second finger in, kissing the side of Jimin’s neck to calm him down but the petite male was already riled up. </p><p>“More--please alpha-”</p><p>“Shhh baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” he assured him, his cock twitching at how his breathy little pants were filling the air and his body was trembling in delicious anticipation for something he had never experienced before. </p><p>He slowly slid his second finger inside all the way and spread his fingers slightly, Jimin gasping and tightening in his hold as his body seized up then relaxed as he tried his hardest to calm himself down. </p><p>“You’re so perfect, you’re so beautiful I swear” Jungkook breathed out against Jimin’s neck, the omega tilting his head to the side so his nose could brush against the older male’s softly. </p><p>“Alpha--” he whined, high pitched and needy as Jungkook connected their lips in a tender kiss, distracting the blonde from the foreign sensations taking control of his body for the first time in his life. </p><p>After scissoring him open for a moment, he introduced a third finger, Jimin’s brows furrowing and a moan vibrating through his chest at the welcomed intrusion, dribbling slick now like he had turned on a dripping faucet within his body. </p><p>“You’re so good baby” Jungkook sighed, feeling his cock pulse and stomach tighten when a high pitched throaty moan rolled past the blonde’s lips, his ass grinding back down onto Jungkook’s fingers slowly and making the digits slip into him further. </p><p>“You’ll tell me to stop if I need to right?” Jungkook asks softly, stretching him a final time before slipping his fingers out of the drenched and warm entrance, Jimin nodding his head instantly in response. </p><p>“Yes alpha” he whines, feeling empty now that Jungkook wasn’t inside of him but the larger male reached down to his own sweats and boxers and pulled them down just enough to spring his massive girth out, the tip of his cock smacking against his stomach with a wet little ‘squelch’. </p><p>He grabs the base of it, shuddering at how sensitive it feels in his hold, his body buzzing, mind hazy, and stomach twisting in pure arousal in its rawest form. He leans it downwards and runs it up between Jimin’s perfectly spread and dripping wet ass to collect slick, the omega gasping and flinching at the sensation. He uses his hand to smear the natural syrupy lubricant all over his aching cock, deep and soft pants escaping his lips and huffing right onto Jimin’s bared neck. </p><p>He pressed the enlarged tip, an angry shade of dark pink from how painfully aroused he was, to the sick coated and incredibly tight rim of Jimin’s most intimate entrance. </p><p>The blonde shuddered, staying perfectly still as Jungkook wrapped his arm around his stomach a bit tighter, nuzzling into the side of his neck as he pushed into it slowly, a guttural moan scraping its way out of Jimin’s throat when the head fully breached his rim. </p><p>He could feel the breaths entering and exiting the petite male's lungs as his stomach rose and fell in quick succession, his eyes squeezed shut and scent so rich Jungkook could taste it. </p><p>He inched in at a snail's pace, another two inches pushing into a velvety vice like channel as more slick dripped down the side of his cock, only adding to the list of sensations the alpha was currently experiencing. </p><p>Jimin's body was rigid, his muscles tightened as he whined, pressing his nose against Jungkook's cheek, lungs inflating and deflating quickly as he tried to steady himself. </p><p>"so tight-" Jungkook grunted, slipping another inch or so into the omega's drenched heat which earned him a low growl, his body stilling and panic spiking in his mind that he may have done something to hurt Jimin but that fear faded as soon as it came. </p><p>"You're--it's--s'big" Jimin growled, his hole clenching around the top portion of his cock that was sheathed in the tightest entrance on the planet. </p><p>"Fuck-" Jungkook moaned, pressing a kiss to Jimin's cheek, breathing heavily at the pulse of pleasure the action sent up his length and into his lower abdomen. </p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>"Mmhhmm" Jimin hummed but it turned into a moan when Jungkook pushed into the impossibly tight channel even more. </p><p>"So perfect" the alpha cooed, grabbing Jimin's stomach a bit tighter and pulling him back onto his cock as he rolled his hips forward and the broken gasp that left Jimin's throat made his length twitch violently inside of him. </p><p>And with a bit more strained effort, Jungkook slipped the remaining inches of his length into the tiny male, Jimin inhaling a sharp and broken breath as he fell forward. </p><p>His hand splayed flat on the bed sheet to hold him up in his slouched kneeling position ,his head hanging and breath ragged, his body clenching. The sound of his heavy panting filled the air around them and for a moment Jungkook thought it may have been too much for Jimin to handle, fully preparing to pull out but when he tried to Jimin gasped. </p><p>"Don't--don't" he huffed out, his body trembling as Jungkook spread his legs a bit more and leaned forward to drape himself over Jimin's back, one arm supporting him on the bed and the other wrapping around the blonde's stomach to hold him up. </p><p>"So big--" he panted, moaning as he shifted his hips side to side, almost in a slow wiggle and Jungkook groaned lowly at the insane pleasure already starting to build up within the tightly packed coils of his abdomen. </p><p>"Are you ok?" Jungkook whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Jimin's neck as the petite little thing under him tried to catch his breath. </p><p>"Mhhmm" he hummed, a breathy little noise escaping him as he moaned, his scent so rich and velvety in the air around them. </p><p>Jungkook gave him a moment to adjust to the size of his massive length but Jimin suddenly whined, the sound needy and sending a sharp lick of arousal up the length of his body. </p><p>"Alpha?" He whimpered, his arm already starting to get a bit wobbly from holding himself up. </p><p>"What baby?" </p><p>"You're--so deep--feels--mmm" he tried to get out but his voice broke off into a pleading little moan. </p><p>"I'll make you feel good, I promise" he cooed, pressing a kiss to the shell of Jimin's reddened ear as he pulled out about half way then slowly pushed right back in with an obscene little sticky wet noise. </p><p>"nnnghh" Jimin groaned, his muscles tensing under Jungkook's fingers, his skin stretching over his prominent rib bones and retracting under the detective’s warm and secure touch. </p><p>"Fuck--so tight" he growled, biting the top of Jimin's ear and sinking his teeth in ever so tenderly. </p><p>Jimin let out a drawn out guttural moan of pleasure when the alpha slid his slick coated cock back out just to roll his hips and glide right back into his impossibly tight entrance. </p><p>Jungkook lowers his hand on Jimin's stomach and splays his fingers just below his belly button so he can support his weight fully, gently pulling back out and pressing back in again but this time his eyes squeezed shut and a fresh lick of arousal gripped him by all of his nerve endings. </p><p>He could feel the tip of his cock pressing against the inside of Jimin's thin belly, the skin over his stomach bulging outward about a circumference of three inches just under his belly button. </p><p>He rolls his hips again, drinking up the breathy moans and beautiful little whimpers of pure red hot pleasure rumbling out of the pliant little omega's chest as he took what Jungkook gave him graciously. </p><p>"Ah- ah-ah-" he panted out each time Jungkook's massive cock impaled him delicately, slowly and tenderly, his stomach skin bulging from the inside out each time the alpha bottomed out. </p><p>Jimin's body was shaking, his muscles trembling and arm wobbling from trying to keep him on his knees but his breathing was calm, relaxed even as the alpha slipped in and out of him with all the languid tenderness in the world. </p><p>Jungkook felt like he was losing his mind, his lower abdomen tightening and tingling with pulses of raw electric pleasure as Jimin took each stroke elegantly, beautiful little sounds of euphoria falling from his plump lips. </p><p>"A-alpha--p-please--I-I feel like--I'mmmm AH!" he choked out on a broken gasp when Jungkook's hand abandoned his stomach and wrapped around his little length softly. </p><p>The blonde's body seized up for a moment, his arm failing him as he fell onto his elbow, his muscles straining to keep him up but he was starting to succumb to the ecstacy pulsing through his veins in slow body wracking bursts like a languid heartbeat. </p><p>“You want to come baby?” Jungkook husked out with another gentle yet firm roll of his hips, wet squelching noises drifting into the air each time he tenderly thrusted in and out of Jimin’s velvety drenched heat, stroking his little cock to match the pace of each thrust. </p><p>“Yes nnggh please--ah ah mmmm” Jimin choked out, tears slipping down the apples of his cheeks, body tightening with the dire need to release as bliss began coursing through his limbs and through every single one of his nerves underneath the surface of his body. </p><p>“Come baby make a mess” Jungkook coaxed him, pumping his cock up and down in his hand in time with each gentle and strong thrust in and out of his tight little hole, the alpha’s body starting to thrum with unadulterated pleasure and adoration for the petite male taking him like he was made for him. </p><p>“I--I--alpha please” he sobbed out, his body completely failing him as he slumped against the mattress, his cheek pressed to the crisp sheet, back arched at that impossible angle Jungkook thought was unbearably attractive and perfect. </p><p>Jungkook gripped his hip securely, leaning over Jimin’s body and shoving his cock in and out of him a bit harder but not enough to hurt him as his own body started screaming at him to chase his release, pound into the tight ass sheathing his length but he would never do a single thing to hurt Jimin. </p><p>Using every single ounce of restraint in his body when he felt the base of his cock starting to form, his head swimming, lower abdomen buzzing with steadily built up bliss, lungs coated in the rich aroma of caramel syrup, he stroked the blonde’s length and began rubbing little circles over the stingingly sensitive slit. </p><p>“Please please Jungk-ook ah please” Jimin sobbed out, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, a little strand of saliva connecting his lip and the sheet, his trembling hand gripping the bed sheet so hard his knuckles were white. </p><p>“It’s ok, c’mon baby you’re so close” he cooed in the omega’s ear, giving one particularly slow and steady thrust before the blonde screamed out in a broken cry, his body spasming and jolting violently as he spilled warm ropes of creamy release all over Jungkook’s hand and the bedsheet below him. </p><p>“Fuck” the alpha growled, pumping his cock through the first wave of his orgasm, the omega inhaling the sharpest breath he’d ever heard before going entirely stiff for a few seconds. Then suddenly he spasmed, a choked off gasp rasping out of his throat before he went rigid as a board again, Jungkook’s knot painfully swollen and catching on his rim with each slow and careful pump in and out of him. </p><p>Jimin’s back bowed up and down violently, mimicking the way a bow and arrow bends and snaps back into place in the blink of an eye, a staccato breath sucked into his lungs as he tightened up again. </p><p>Jungkook’s knot pushed into the blonde’s drenched walls one, two more times and when he tried to thrust outwards again his knot had fully formed, a burst of white hot euphoria overtaking his body as thick splurts of his release spewed into the tiny male over and over again. </p><p>Jimin sucked in a harsh breath, his body going limp as the alpha panted heavily above him, his lungs inflating and deflating so fast he felt as if he were going to pass out. </p><p>Jimin moaned long and deep beneath him, his eyes closed gently as exhaustion and bliss intertwined their tendrils and dug into the pit of Jimin’s stomach as well as his nerves to give him the most unbelievable buzzing sensation in the world. Jungkook took a moment to collect  himself, his breathing heavy and muscles starting to relax as he planted a soft kiss to Jimin’s earlobe. </p><p>The spent omega let out a heavy breath, a rumbling almost violent purr starting to vibrate through his chest on each exhale and through his back which Jungkook could feel against his own chest even with their sweaters on. </p><p>He tried shifting his hips but quickly halted his movements when Jimin growled and dug his fingers into the bedsheet. So he gently and carefully wrapped his arm around the petite male’s stomach and rolled them onto their sides, a satisfied and content purr starting up in the omega’s chest again as he curled in on himself a little bit. </p><p>“You ok?” the older male inquired, slipping his hand under Jimin’s sweater to feel the bulge of his cock under his belly button. </p><p>“Mmhhmm” Jimin hummed, his eyes closed and muscles depleted of all their strength, a soft airy breath ghosting past his lips when Jungkook’s length jerked inside of him again and released a new gush of his cum, his little belly already distended from the amount starting to fill him up. </p><p>He kissed the back of his neck, Jimin purring like a beautiful little machine as Jungkook massaged his belly tenderly, both of their breaths hitching each time a new pump of release added to the rest accumulating inside of him. </p><p>His own eyes began to flutter shut, the feeling of warmth and bliss cloaking both of their minds and bodies securely, the atmosphere surrounding them so thick and comfortable. It doesn’t take but a few minutes for Jimin’s breathing to become steady and heavy, his purr rumbling on even as he slipped into slumber, completely at ease in such a vulnerable position. </p><p>Jungkook swears he can relive this moment every single day with the omega in his arms. If Jimin wants that of course. </p><p>And he thinks he does. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cry with me Jungkook found his one and only and so did Jimin😭😭</p><p>**I am putting emphasis on this right now***<br/>what will be written in the next chapter is going to be heavy content. It will be about domestic abuse/physical/psychological abuse. I do not want any of you guys to be caught off guard by it ok??:( </p><p>Til next time💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin is suddenly overwhelmed with bad memories and Jungkook helps him get through it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys. So this chapter is heavy and it's probably one of the heaviest chapters I've ever written before in all my fics so ya girl is a bit emotional. There are trigger warnings for this chapter (anxiety, panic attacks, severe self esteem issues, mentions of physical/emotional abuse)</p><p>This is the Chapter I have been dreading to write but it had to be written for the story so it had to happen:( but things only get better from here so that's a plus! I'll be back with a new update soon, thank you so much for all your comments and support for the story so far!! 💜💜 prepare for the fluffy smut train in the next update whoop whoop😝😝💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~<br/>~<br/>~<br/>~</p><p>Jimin's eyelids slowly crack open, his gray irises taking in the soft light of the room. </p><p>He blinks sluggishly, letting his arm that's laying on the bed slip over the cool white sheets at a snail's pace, his belly thrumming with a warmth he'd never experienced before. </p><p>He licks his lips, tries to stretch a bit but is quickly halted in his languid movement when he feels a warm and sore tug on his most intimate depths. </p><p>A shy smile lines his face, cheeks growing rosey and pink, eyes fluttering back closed as the alpha attached to him only pulls him closer, a heavy and deep sigh fanning over the back of his neck. </p><p>His heartbeat is so calm, lazy even as he reaches his arm down towards his thin belly, his fingertips ghosting over the bulge pressing outwards under his belly button where the kindest man's member is securely sheathed inside of him. </p><p>He feels giddiness pool in the chambers of his wounded heart, surely some of the bubbly emotion is seeping out through the wounds the organ has sustained but he's trying with all his might to contain the happiness he feels there. </p><p>Jungkook's arm is a bit heavy where it's draped over his side and he feels like the alpha could crush him if he were to roll over but he doesn't care. He's never felt so protected and safe in his whole life. </p><p>His smile starts to drop a bit thinking of his mother, how she had been the only one to make him feel safe and maybe even secure at one point in his life but that had lasted a brief period of their measly seven years together. </p><p>Remembering the last night with her always made these bittersweet emotions bubble up in the pit of his stomach that always turned sour once the memory reached the end and he was left with reality once again. </p><p>She had told him he was sweet, told him that the world was a cruel place and that no one could be trusted but himself. He was too young to understand what she had meant by that and was too captivated with how she was hugging him so tight for the first time in his life instead. </p><p>She never once scented him, held him when he was scared, never once told him he was a good boy or praised him but she provided in other ways Jimin would always be thankful for. </p><p>Moving from shelter to shelter when you're just a kid doesn't really impact you too much since you're too young to know that life isn't supposed to be that way. </p><p>When your mother goes and sells her body every night to feed a dangerous addiction you don't understand it because you're too innocent and naive to know any better. </p><p>When his mom had found Choi she was barely getting on her feet, finally had a job at a convenience store for a start when Jimin was just five years old, a little thing with nothing but curiosity for the world. </p><p>At first Choi seemed like a nice man, seemed like someone Jimin wanted to latch onto because he was the first man he hadn't seen hit his mother. At first anyways. </p><p>When Jimin was six he didn't know why his mother started having more money, didn't know why she was dressing up nicer and going out more and leaving him with Choi's son who wanted nothing to do with him. </p><p>Choi started having more and more women around, then he was told to stay in his room more and more until he became used to the traffic of women whose bodies were too exposed but he didn't understand why. </p><p>All he knew is that his mother every night without fail before she left again would come back to him, a bag of different things for her son to pass the time in her arms. </p><p>She brought him toys and books with pictures in it, coloring books and crayons but all Jimin really wanted was for her to stay with him. </p><p>When he was seven, he didn't know that he was going to be seeing his mother for the last time. </p><p>The final night she came to his room, her eyes were swollen, her makeup runny, hair disheveled and Jimin had never felt more innocent and raw worry for her. </p><p>She looked like she was sick, she kept sniffling and rubbing her nose, her body movements quick and almost spastic but Jimin didn't know what that meant then. </p><p>She came to him and sat with him on the floor and pulled him into a hug. </p><p>She told him that he only needed to trust himself, that he needed to take care of himself and always watch his back but he didn't grasp the severity of those statements until she never showed up again. </p><p>Jimin waited every night in his stuffy dirty little room for her but she never showed up. </p><p>After the third night, he cried so loud that Choi had come into his room and locked the door behind him, a look of pure rage on his face. </p><p>Jimin thought maybe he was going to give him a bit of comfort since he hadn't seen the man in three days and he usually at least gave him a pat on the head but that was always as far as the affection went. </p><p>He reached out for him only to be slapped square across his face, the pain scorching and stinging to a point that his tears froze and he fell on the floor too shocked to process it. </p><p>He'll never forget how Choi blamed him for his mother leaving, he'll never forget how he told him she was his main source of money but how is a seven year old supposed to understand that. </p><p>He doesn't know how long the beating went on, just that by the time Choi was finished he was crumpled in a corner of the room, blood streaming from his nose, his vision blurry, his arm fractured in two places that never healed right and left him with strength issues as the years went on. </p><p>He blinks slowly now, trying so hard not to let these thoughts cut through the most amazing moment of his life but it's impossible when all he's ever known is that good things don't last. That for him they will never last. </p><p>There's a soft pull on his rim again that makes him moan softly, warmth spreading throughout his limbs that helps him at least feel calm but he can't shake the impending feeling that something is going to happen and shatter this moment before he can even savor it properly. </p><p>"You awake?" A rough and gravelly voice that's still so soft inquires, breath ghosting the shell of his ear as the alpha's hand trails down the lithe expanse of his thin body, over his protruding hip bone and to his thigh where he rubs the soft flesh up and down slowly. </p><p>"Yeah" he answers almost a whisper but Jungkook catches it as he presses a kiss to his bruised shoulder, sighing heavily at how easily the older male seems to make him forget about his pain. </p><p>"You're so soft" the alpha chuckles and even with all the negative thoughts and toxic memories flooding the omega's brain he smiles brightly, unable to truly process that he's just had sex for the first time. </p><p>"Your hands are rough" Jimin giggles tiredly, letting his eyes close again at the sensation of Jungkook's hands running over the never before touched strip of his flesh, the alpha"s fingers curling under his thigh to caress the skin there too. </p><p>"I can stop if you-"</p><p>"No don't stop. I like it" Jimin admits unashamedly, a little huff of a sigh passing his plump lips. </p><p>"Ok if you insist. What do you want to do today?" Jungkook replies, his voice so gentle and soft it almost makes Jimin want to cry. But he knows that he wants to do something to repay Jungkook for what he's done so far so he goes with the first idea that comes to mind. </p><p>"If it's ok with you, I really want to make you lunch" Jimin says a bit bashfully and Jungkook's hand turns under his leg completely, his finger and palm trailing up and down the smooth flesh of his inner thigh close to his flaccid length. </p><p>"I'm totally fine with that but you're hurt. Won't you hurt your ankle by walking around?"</p><p>"I can stand in one spot and you can help me if you want. I don't think I can do much with one arm but I really want to try" Jimin smiles and the laugh that rumbles out of Jungkook's lungs makes him feel so validated, so safe and protected like nothing in the world can hurt him here. </p><p>"You really are something you know that? Of course I'll help but the minute I see you hurting you're sitting down. No protesting either." </p><p>"Ok I promise" Jimin chuckles, a little moan escaping his lips, eyes squeezing shut a tiny bit when Jungkook ran his hand over his member to snake up to his stomach where he splayed his fingers over to feel as much of the blonde under his touch as possible. </p><p>"Sorry, my knot's not going down. I think I got a little too worked up" Jungkook laughs, a bit embarrassed, knowing that they've easily been locked together for close to an hour now. </p><p>"It's ok. I like the way it feels" Jimin replies honestly, his heart fluttering a bit when Jungkook's hand traveled upwards and brushed over one of his nipples gently. </p><p>"me too."</p><p> </p><p>When Jungkook's knot finally deflates after what feels like half a century, he gingerly pulls out and darts to the bathroom to wet a towel to clean Jimin up. </p><p>He carefully wipes up all the slick and cum, Jimin simply laying there and basking in the sleepy glow of having someone care for him so intimately. </p><p>When he's nice and clean, Jungkook finds him his last pair of boxers that fit him like spandex and slips them onto Jimin, the fabric loose and fitting him much better. </p><p>He gets a large black shirt from his drawer and carefully dresses Jimin in it, securing his sling and all before he's helping the blonde to his feet. </p><p>He instantly falters but not because of his ankle but because of how incredibly wobbly and sore the lower half of his body feels.</p><p>"Why does it feel like that!?" Jimin asks a bit exasperatedly with a laugh as Jungkook holds him to his chest, embarrassed laughter of his own mixing with the blonde's. </p><p>"I uh--maybe because it was your first time?" </p><p>"I think so. It's like I can't even walk. How am I supposed to make you lunch?" Jimin pouts as Jungkook holds him up by his hips, looking down at him like the sparkling little gem he is. </p><p>"You don't have to make food b-"</p><p>"But I want to! I swear I can do this for you" he retorts with conviction and Jungkook swears he's about to drop those three words if Jimin doesn't stop being so perfect. </p><p>He carries him out of the bedroom and heads to the kitchen, seeing on his kitchen clock on the stove that it was already close to one oclock and set Jimin down in front of the fridge, stepping behind him and holding his hips for precaution. </p><p>Jimin opened the fridge with his unhurt arm and glanced around at all the options the older male had, his eyes bright and stomach growling instantly when he saw just how many groceries were lining the refrigerator shelves. </p><p>“Can I--is it ok if I use anything? You don’t have to say yes” Jimin inquires and Jungkook simply presses a kiss to his shoulder that’s exposed because the shirt is too big and hanging off of his arm. </p><p>“Use whatever you want” the alpha encourages him and for the first time since he can remember Jimin doesn’t hesitate to reach into a fridge for whatever he wants to eat. </p><p>He’s trying with his whole heart not to get emotional as he pulls out eggs and reaches for the counter to set them down then pork in a butcher wrapped package, his mind overloading with how unreal this situation is. </p><p>Jungkook stands right behind him to catch him if he wobbles but what he doesn't see is how Jimin’s eyes are starting to water more and more with each food item his hand is reaching for. </p><p>The blonde feels like his stomach is starting to flood with nausea, thoughts and memories of all the beatings he received from his step brother and step father each time he tried to sneak food from the fridge wrapping their vile hands around the delicate and fragile fabric of his brain violently. </p><p>When he tries to reach for the kimchi box on the top shelf, he feels an unbearably heavy mass of heartache and pain drop into his stomach. </p><p>"You don’t dare touch things that don’t belong to you!"<br/>"You don’t deserve a fucking thing in this world!"<br/>"Do us a favor a fucking starve already!"<br/>"Did I say you could have more?!” </p><p>All the toxic words of Choi and Jiwon slice right through his heart, his hand retracting from the box as the first tremble wracks his body, his heart rate starting to speed up, his brain beginning to pump with the fear of the impending hits he would surely receive for being greedy and getting more than he was supposed to. </p><p>“Jimin?” Jungkook inquires when the omega’s scent suddenly turns sharp and almost burnt, a choked off barely there sound escaping his lips as he froze in place with the exception of his body beginning to tremble. </p><p>“Hey you alright?” the alpha cooed reaching forward to wrap his arms around the blonde’s middle but what he wasn’t expecting was for his heart to be savagely mauled and ripped to shreds by a pain he didn’t know was possible to feel. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Jimin pleads, flinching out of pure fear as he jerked away from Jungkook’s soft touch, losing his balance as he turned and fell straight on his bottom onto the tile floor. </p><p>“Jimin!” Jungkook exclaimed but the second he lunged forward in an attempt to reach down to pick him up, the omega gasped, bringing his knees to his chest and covering his head with his unhurt arm, his arm in the sling attempting to reach up as well but it only caused him to cry out in pain. </p><p>“Jimin! It’s ok just let-”</p><p>“Don’t be mad! Please alpha i’m sorry! you said I could so please don’t get mad I’ll be good I promise!!” he cried out in a panic, curling in on himself even more as heavy breaths begin filling and deflating from his lungs in quick succession. </p><p>“Jimin, sweetheart, hey, listen to me. No one’s mad at you gorgeous, I’m not mad at you at all” Jungkook coos, getting on his knees in front of the trembling male, feeling the tail end of his soul being fed into a blender with not a single thing he could do about it. </p><p>Jimin’s first broken sob punctured his bleeding heart, the second like nails being hammered into his chest, the omega so terrified and shaking right in front of him like Jungkook was about to do something unthinkable. </p><p>He reached forward, trying to slip his fingers onto Jimin’s forearm that was covering his head but all it did was make things worse. </p><p>He violently flinched, fresh sobs bursting from his lungs as his body shook with each and every one, his agonized cries making Jungkook’s eyes water and fill with tears for this sweet little thing that had only ever known pain and fear. </p><p>“Baby i’m not going to hurt you, I’m right here little one, let me help you--please” Jungkook pleaded, his voice cracking when a string of wet coughs rasped out of Jimin’s throat from how hard and heavy he was crying. </p><p>He didn’t know what to do, he had never experienced anything like this before in his life and it was starting to hit him that he may have been over his head with the amount of help he could provide for the omega since it was horrendously obvious that he was damaged in more ways than Jungook could even fathom. </p><p>He felt like absolute shit knowing that he wasn’t able to do a single thing to ease this pain from the blonde he was starting to fall hard and fast for in every way. </p><p>Jimin’s raw cries and sobs filled the still air of the house, the alpha at a complete loss of what to do watching his body shake violently with violent sobs of pain from trauma in it's ugliest form. </p><p>Suddenly he had an idea. He felt awful for leaving Jimin alone for even a split second but he hoped this would be worth it. He darted to the bedroom and flung his closet door open, grabbing the huge small human sized stuffed bear with its soft plushy tan limbs and smiling face and ran right back to the kitchen. </p><p>It physically pained him to see the way Jimin's hurt arm was straining to stay above his head as pure cries of agony continued to pierce through the otherwise calm and quiet atmosphere in the house. </p><p>He lowered himself onto the floor about a foot away from the distraught omega, hating the way he flinched hard when he heard him sit down so close to him but he slowly brought the furry soft paw of the bear towards him, letting the fluffy plush fabric brush against the skin of his thin forearm. </p><p>He didn’t flinch but he didn’t look up either, more coughs scraping out of his throat before his cries became a bit more elongated, not as sharp and staccato as they were before. </p><p>“Hey, shhhh baby I’m right here. Nothing can hurt you love, nothing. I’m right here” he cooed, feeling hot tears slipping down his cheeks as he pressed the soft paw of the teddy bear onto the blonde's arm further. </p><p>Sobs still shook his body but he slowly let his hurt arm retract back down, his body flinching and a cry of pain escaping him when he let it go back into normal position, Jungkook’s heart being pushed through a meat grinder. </p><p>He hesitantly raised his head, his shoulders shaking with each agonized cry until the alpha could see his tear coated eyes, his nose running and lips parted as sobs left them and sent arrows straight into his soul. </p><p>He suddenly flicked his eyes to the bear, letting his eyes rake over it as he blinked and sent even more tears streaming down his cheeks, hiccuping heavily then coughing at the scratchiness in his throat. </p><p>“Hey, there’s my love, it’s ok baby I'm right here for you” Jungkook cooes reaching up to wipe the tears from under his right eye with his fingertips quickly. </p><p>Jimin eyed him cautiously, as if he were afraid of the older male but it was almost as if he were able to snap out of his destructive thoughts when their eyes locked. </p><p>His face contorted into a pained expression as a long and breathy cry flowed into the air. His lids squeezed shut as he reached for the bear with his unhurt arm, Jungkook pushing it to him and feeling the lump in the back of his throat swell when he pulled it to him and buried his face in it’s plushy chest. His head disappeared behind the large stuffed animal entirely. </p><p>Jungkook carefully scooted around Jimin, making sure not to do a single thing to startle him until he was settled behind him, letting both of his legs stretch out in front of Jimin and fitting their bodies together like a lock and key with his chest and torso to the blonde’s back. </p><p>Jimin’s anguished sobs became elongated, no longer sounding as panicked as before fortunately but they took a much more heartbreaking tone, each one like a rusted dagger to the back of the alpha’s brain driving his inner wolf absolutely insane. </p><p>He carefully and slowly reached his arms up and let his hands connect with the skin under Jimin’s shirt, knowing that he needed to be held and comforted on a much more intimate level, the shirt would only prevent that from happening. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around him under the shirt that fit him too big, feeling each and every time his stomach deflated and inflated as broken cries escaped his lungs. </p><p>“I’ve got you love. Let it out sweetheart, shhhh you’re ok” the alpha assured him, resting his chin on his uninjured shoulder and releasing his calming pheromones to combat the crisp and sharp aroma of distress. </p><p>He’s not sure how long it had been but as the minutes of crying ticked by, he slowly but surely started to feel Jimin’s muscles relax until he stopped trembling, his sobbing dying down to crying but at a much more calm level. </p><p>He smoothed his hands up and down Jimin’s emaciated body affectionately as he peppered the side of his neck and shoulder with soft and slow kisses, the blonde starting to hiccup more than cry as a bit of time passed. </p><p>He still held the teddy bear close to him like he was afraid to let it go but Jungkook hoped it was helping him feel a little bit better, tears of his own flowing down his cheeks that he wasn’t ashamed of in the least bit. </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like an agonized lifetime, there was a deep inhale from the tiny male in his hold, a heavy sigh pushing past his lips as he sniffled hard and reached up to rub his eyes with his non hurt hand. </p><p>“Are you ok?” Jungkook asked cautiously, feeling the petite omega in his arms turn slowly, helping him turn a bit more until he was able to lean his temple against his chest, inhaling a shaky breath. </p><p>He didn't respond but Jungkook didn’t mind at all, just reached up to wipe some more of his tears away with the pad of his thumb as Jimin leaned into the touch gently. </p><p>“Are you ok with me being with you or do you want to be alone for a little while?” Jungkook asked but Jimin’s breath hitched and he suddenly looked up at him with panic flashing across his pinkened and wet eyes. </p><p>“Don’t leave me!” he pleaded a bit frantically, clutching the bear to him more and pushing against Jungkook’s chest with his temple. </p><p>“Ok ok I’m not going anywhere I just want to make sure you’re comfortable baby?” he assured him, rubbing his hand over his back and side tenderly. </p><p>“Actually let’s get off the floor. You need to rest” Jungkook sighed with a sniffle, grunting a bit with the pain in his chest as he picked Jimin up and got off the floor in one fluid motion, the blonde clinging onto the bear with all the strength he had. </p><p>He carried him back to the bedroom, setting him down on the edge of the bed as he rested his chin on top of the bear’s head, his eyes so watery and exhaustion plainly evident on his face. </p><p>Jungkook wanted to be as sensitive to his current state of mind as possible and wanted to make sure that none of his movements would trigger a scared reaction so he crouched down slowly in between the blonde’s legs that were hanging off the bed. </p><p>He let one arm drape over one of Jimin’s bruised thighs and set his cheek on the other, closing his eyes as he hoped with all his heart that his presence would at least bring a tiny bit of comfort to the younger male. </p><p>“Am I too much?” </p><p>Jungkook lifted his head to look up at the tiny emotional mess, Jimin peering down at him over the shoulder of the bear. </p><p>“No, you’re not too much at all” Jungkook assured him, letting his hand slip under the fragile omega’s shirt and grip his hip with all the tenderness in the world. </p><p>“I can go to a shelter. I understand if you don't want me here, I ruined everything” he muttered out, his lips in a sad pout as his chin began quivering and more tears started spilling down his flushed cheeks. </p><p>“Hey woah woah you’re not going anywhere. Like I would ever take you to a shelter little one. What is it you think you ruined, nothing’s ruined I promise” Jungkook comforted him and the look of hope on Jimin’s face gave him the first sign that the omega was going to be ok. </p><p>“But--we just--I had such an amazing time with you, I've never felt so happy in my life but then I had to go and screw it all up” Jimin uttered with a shake of his head like he was genuinely angry with himself. </p><p>“You didn’t screw anything up. There will always be more times to--well--um--more times to--” Jungkook says softly, rubbing little circles into his protruded hip bone. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know like--do that” Jungkook sputters out, his cheeks heating up and his eyes averting to Jimin’s lap instead. </p><p>“Have sex?” Jimin answers in confusion but totally unashamed and Jungkook can’t help but let out an airy laugh from how embarrassed he feels to have implied it the way he did. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You want to have sex with me again? Even after what happened? You’re not disappointed in me?” Jimin pouts, genuinely confused as to how Jungkook can even be so calm with him right now when he feels like he’s just ruined the only good thing in life that’s ever happened to him. </p><p>“Baby, that wouldn’t be a reason for me not to want you. You just need some time to understand that things are going to be ok, that you don’t have to worry about a thing anymore. It’s going to take some time sweetheart but I’m in this with you now whether you want me to be or not” Jungkook smiles softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Jimin’s knee before he rose to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed directly next to him. </p><p>“Why Jungkook?” Jimin inquired, his tears falling and brows furrowed almost as if he was angry but it didn’t stop the older male from wrapping his arm around his lower back to hold him from his side. </p><p>“Because you deserve so much that’s why. You deserve everything, way more than what I could even possibly give you sweetheart.” Jungkook said softly, pressing a kiss to Jimin’s temple, reaching up with his other hand to wipe more tears away. </p><p>Jimin scooted back on the bed a tiny bit, crossing his legs indian style and turning more to face Jungkook, the alpha’s hand falling off of his back in the process. </p><p>He let the bear fall softly across his lap, his hand coming to rest on top of it as he started pinching it's soft plush fur between his fingertips, his eyes cast down unable to look at the alpha. </p><p>“I don’t deserve this, or you. I don’t deserve anything” he utters out sadly, as if he truly believes his own words. </p><p>“Why do you think you don’t deserve anything?” Jungkook asks calmly, sitting indian style and tuning to face the tiny male straight on as well. </p><p>“My whole life--I don’t know if I've ever been happy alpha. This is the first time i’ve ever felt like i’m alive, like i’m actually somebody-” he sighs, tears falling from the apples of his cheeks down to the furry pelt of the squishy stuffed animal. </p><p>“Good things never last, if you’re happy it can only be a temporary thing. You’re too good to be true Jungkook, that’s how I know it won’t last. Nothing amazing ever does.”</p><p>Jungkook literally feels as if his cells are splitting apart, his soul actually wailing along with his inner wolf that has lost its mind in his brain. He doesn’t know what atrocities his little caramel omega has been through, can’t even fathom what must've happened for him to adopt a mindset like this one. </p><p>“But good things can last sweetheart. If you want me to, I can prove it to you” Jungkook coos, his voice thick and watery because he has never in his life felt so horrendously awful for somebody. Especially someone as perfect and innocent and pure as Jimin. </p><p>“Why would you want to prove it to me when you could have anyone else alpha? Anyone you wanted, why do you want someone as disgusting as me?” </p><p>Jungkook actually scoffs. For the life of him he cannot even remotely understand how the most ethereal, gorgeous, beautiful and sweet little thing views himself as disgusting. He knew that when he got back to work it was going to take all of his will power not to go to the jail and rip Choi and Jiwon’s faces off with his bare hands. </p><p>“Jimin, you are literally the most beautiful person i’ve ever seen in my life. You are like--how do I put it,-- like breathtakingly beautiful” Jungkook admits bashfully, his cheeks going red but he doesn't care if Jimin sees how honest he’s being, in fact he wants him to understand how sincere he is with his whole heart. </p><p>The blonde slowly lifts his head, his watering leaking gray eyes flicking up to the alpha’s and sending a shot of nervous anxiety straight through his stomach, his heart galloping a bit faster under such a soft yet intense stare. </p><p>“You really think that?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed, lips parted, cheeks rosy as ever.</p><p>“Yes, believe me I swear you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen” he smiles reaching out to slide his hand onto Jimin’s knee and he doesn’t miss the way Jimin’s blush deepens as he stretches his leg out, the side of his shin against the side of Jungkook’s thigh now as the alpha rubs the smooth skin of his leg up and down tenderly. </p><p>“Why are you so nice to me?” </p><p>“Because I want to see you happy. And if being nice helps you in any way then I'm always going to be nice to you” Jungkook smiles warmly as Jimin scoots closer on the bed and closer until he’s right in front of the larger male. </p><p>Jungkook grabs the back of the bear and pulls it off of Jimin’s lap and sets it on the bed next to them before he grabs the petite male’s hips and pulls him onto his own lap, the blonde sitting down on his thigh with his knees bent up so that the heels of his feet are pressed against the side of Jungkook’s other thigh. </p><p>“You want to see me happy?” Jimin asks with a sigh, resting his temple against Jungkook’s bare chest as the larger male holds him around his waist securely. </p><p>“yeah. I want to see you happy and healthy, I can’t wait til you’re all healed up.” Jungkook gushes, pressing a kiss to the omega’s forehead as Jimin lets out a little breath of contentment. </p><p>“I want to get healthy alpha.”</p><p>“You will, I promise.”</p><p>“Does this mean--that maybe--if it's ok with you, that I can eat more? Like can I have more food? Please? I’ll-”</p><p>“You don’t have to ask for that, ever. You can have whatever you want beautiful, I'll buy you the whole store each time I get groceries. Actually, if you want, we can go today and you can pick out whatever you want and I’ll make it for dinner.” </p><p>“Really!? I can!? You’ll let me!? Jungkook you’re the best alpha in the whole world! Let’s go today please!? I’m so excited thank you!” Jimin beamed, surprising Jungkook with a little giggle of pure contentment that made the older male feel as if he was at least capable of making him happy. </p><p>“Of course we can go today and listen to me-” Jungkook said soft but sternly, pinching Jimin’s chin tenderly between his fingers and tilting the omega’s head up so they could look each other in the eye. </p><p>“I know this is going to be a long road for you, I understand that with my whole heart baby I swear I do. But when I tell you that there is nothing for you to be afraid of anymore I mean it. No one and I mean no one is going to ever hurt you again. Will there be times when you and I probably don’t agree on something, probably. Are there going to be times when I get frustrated with work and get in a bad mood of course, but I can promise you right now that I will never do anything to hurt you. You’re safe now sweetheart, just take a minute to breathe and realize it ok?” Jungkook explains with all the tenderness in the world and something behind Jimin’s eyes flicker, like a spark of hope he hadn’t seen yet. </p><p>“No one can hurt me anymore?” he asks in disbelief, his eyes widening and the tears seeming to freeze in place on his cheeks and eyelids. </p><p>“Nope. No one. Believe me gorgeous I’m going to protect you.”</p><p>“My brother? My stepdad?-”</p><p>“Are in jail. My boss is going to do everything he can to ensure that they stay there for as long as possible. Probably even for life because of their charges.” he explains as he plants a little kiss on Jimin’s lips. </p><p>He’s not expecting the omega to wrap his arm around his neck and pull his face back down into another deeper kiss but he’s not complaining. </p><p>“You--don’t understand-” Jimin sighs and breathes out in between soft and slow kisses, two new tears falling down his blushed cheeks. </p><p>“What?” Junkook mutters, gripping Jimin’s hip with a bit more firmness now, really letting the omega know he’s not going anywhere as he presses their foreheads together. </p><p>“How relieved I am. Jungkook, I feel like I can breathe” Jimin shudders, his voice cracking but it’s not from sadness. </p><p>“The other night..that was the last time they could ever hurt me?” Jimin nearly whispers and Jungkook feels his gut sink as he presses a soft kiss to the emotionally scarred blonde. </p><p>“They’ll never hurt you again sweetheart, nobody ever will. They’re the ones who did all this to you aren’t they?” Jungkook inquired tenderly, nosing along the omega’s rosey tear stained cheek as he nodded his head slowly. </p><p>“My brother was more mad than I had ever seen him before” he started out, his voice raw and soft from crying. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about what happened? I know this is a lot baby I know it is and I’m not going to put any pressure on you to tell me how you got so hurt but I do want you to know this. If I tell my boss, he’s chief of police..if I tell him what happened to you they can make sure your brother and father are put away for a very very long time. Like I said, maybe even for the rest of their lives.”</p><p>“If I tell you then they’ll never get out again?”</p><p>“More than likely.”</p><p>“Ever? Like for the rest of their lives?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Jimin thinks for a moment, is breath stilling in his chest before he’s releasing a heavy sigh, tilting and turning his head so his lips capture Jungkook’s a bit unexpectedly but the alpha melts into it right away, Jimin’s eyes slipping closed as his dainty hand slips into his black wavy locks and holds him hostage in his sweet gentle embrace. </p><p>“Jiwon, my brother. He couldn’t find his bag-” Jimin sighs, pressing one more kiss to Jungkook’s soft lips as he pulls away hesitantly, leaning back against the alpha’s chest and taking another breath to steady himself. </p><p>Jungkook wrapped his arms around him tighter, his stomach dropping and mind firing with a million different thoughts at fifteen thousand miles per second. </p><p>He knew that this was what the case needed to really ensure that Jiwon and Choi would never walk as free men again but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to deal with the anger knowing what they had done to Jimin would trigger in his brain. </p><p>“He thought I took it but I wasn’t allowed to ever touch his things, I wouldn’t ever take his stuff. I was cleaning the bathroom like my stepdad was telling me too and Jiwon he--he came in and he hit me so hard it made my vision blurry-” he went on, his voice barely a whisper. </p><p>Jungkook wrapped his arms around the tiny male even more, his chest starting to burn with pure rage and ice cold pain that sliced his heart right down the middle. ‘That explains the bruise on his cheek’ his thoughts practically snarled internally. </p><p>“My dad came in too. He told me I better tell him what I did with Jiwon’s bag but I didn’t take it. When he tried to hit me too, one of the men he had working for him, he ran into the bathroom and stood in front of me. I wanted to scream when he did that.”</p><p>“Why sweetheart?”</p><p>“Because I knew Jiwon was going to get really mad. He told me that I was going to get it when everyone left. And later when I was in my room he came in and he pulled me up but he grabbed me so hard alpha, it hurt my shoulder so bad I tried to pull away and it only made him really mad. He kept yelling at me and he kept telling me to tell him where his bag was but I swear I didn’t know what happened to it" Jimin went on, his eyes so full of raw pain and heartache, Jungkook’s stomach clenching into the tightest knot it had ever been in. </p><p>“When he grabbed my throat I thought he was going to kill me, he’d never gone that far before. He asked me again to give his bag back but he was holding me so hard I couldn't breathe.” Jimin uttered, Jungkook pressing a soft and tender kiss to his cheek and smoothing his side under his shirt up and down gently. </p><p>“He pushed me down the stairs and I just remember waking up on the floor next to the staircase but I couldn’t move without anything hurting. I couldn’t stop crying alpha, I don’t know how long I was there but he came out of his room and told me to shut up but it hurt so bad, like everything just hurt worse than ever. He came back out and I tried to get up but he kicked my stomach, he told me he was sick of me already. He pulled me out of the apartment and I was so scared, it was freezing and I didn’t have any shoes and he didn’t care that I couldn’t walk” Jimin whimpered, his voice thick and watery as the older male reached up to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall again. </p><p>He needed to focus on Jimin, only focus on letting him vent and getting him to feel a little better so he didn’t have to focus on the murderous thoughts zapping through his mind instead. </p><p>“He put you in the car then?” </p><p>Jimin nodded in reply, a heavy breath escaping his lips as he finished telling the detective about the abuse he had suffered two nights ago. </p><p>He didn’t even necessarily know what to say or how to react to hearing such a painful string of events that lead to Jimin receiving even more emotional scars. He can’t even begin to picture how terrified the petite male must’ve been crying there all alone and in pain without a single person to offer him comfort. </p><p>His blood was bubbling beneath the surface of his skin, red hot iron coursing through his veins, heart bloody and speared with the blonde’s words. </p><p>He had dealt with abuse victims numerous times in his life, he’d seen the horrors people had endured time and time again yet none of the cases he ever handled affected him like this before. </p><p>He had been dubbed someone who was good at making other people feel comfortable but that was because he was straight to the point, assuring victims that he would get justice for them if he had their cooperation. </p><p>It wasn’t like him to attach to someone this quick and in fact he never has before. And all he wanted to do was keep him safe for the rest of his life if he would allow him to.</p><p>“I'm so sorry that you had to go through this love. I don’t even think sorry would be the right word to say how I feel right now. I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t talk to me about these kinds of things from now on ok? Keeping everything inside your head will only drive you crazy little one. If you ever need to tell me about what you’ve been through, what hurt you, I’ll always be right here to listen to you. As long as you’re with me I can promise you that nothing bad will ever happen to you again, baby i’m just--fuck I’m so sorry” Jungkook uttered out, letting his tears slip down his cheeks unashamedly as he pulled Jimin to his body entirely, wrapping up the tiny male a bit on the tight side but Jimin didn’t care one bit. </p><p>He nuzzled into his chest and inhaled a deep breath of Jungkook’s rich cinnamon scent, his new favorite smell in the entire world. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on what made this alpha so easy to trust with his everything but there was just something that was in the older male’s eyes that made him want to offer up everything he could give. </p><p>He’d never known that people could be so kind after everything he had gone through in life, all of his negative and toxic experiences growing up. In school, each year progressively got worse than the last, bullying, name calling, physical harassment were nothing new to Jimin. </p><p>It was apparent nobody liked a runt like him since that’s what they would always call him up until he was fourteen and his stepdad withdrew him from school because it had gotten so bad. </p><p>Not even the teachers wanted to help him since they felt it wasn’t their place to intervene when there was a stepson of an unmated alpha getting severely bullied. </p><p>He had begun to think that things would be like that forever, that he would always be told how disappointing and how disgusting and inconvenient he was. He never knew that a person like Jungkook could even be real.</p><p> When he saw him for the first time, he had never seen such a handsome alpha, never seen someone with such soft and kind eyes that only had pure intentions behind them. </p><p>When he had been so gentle with him and carried him to the car, he had felt something between them that he hoped ever so desperately that he wasn’t the only one who felt. </p><p>But when the alpha had praised him, shown such soft and beautiful reverence with his body and taken him, he realized that his feelings weren’t one sided. </p><p>“You’re a really good person Jungkook.”</p><p>“You make it easy to be nice sweetheart. Do you feel a little better after talking about it? Do you need to vent more?” Jungkook inquired, kissing Jimin’s browline and down his little button nose. </p><p>“I just feel better with you. I really don’t want to talk about it anymore” the blonde sighs, slipping his hand back up to Jungkook’s cheek as he pulled the alpha into a soft and delicate kiss, both males melting into it. </p><p>Jimin let his hand trail down the alpha’s jaw then his neck before gliding his fingertips over his chest and letting out a soft little pleading noise from his throat. </p><p>“How do I know if you’re ok?” Jungkook utters out against the petite male’s lips, pulling back hesitantly so he could look the blonde in his glossy and beautiful gray eyes. </p><p>“I’m ok now alpha. You can trust me” Jimin sighs, pressing another kiss to Jungkook’s lips but the older male needed to really really know that he was ok before they left this incredibly difficult topic behind for now. </p><p>He knew that he needed to call Yoongi and let him know what he had been told but he also knew that he had a week before Choi’s court date. He just needed to make sure Jimin was ok first and foremost. </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you’d be bothering me if you needed to talk more” Jungkook said softly, leaning back to look Jimin in his eyes, reaching up to cup his rosey cheek tacky from his tears. </p><p>“Yes. And thank you but right now I want to feel you. You make me feel better” Jimin sighs, a slight smile tugging at the ends of his petal soft pink lips. </p><p>On top of all the anger and outrage Jungkook is quelling within himself, is the pure and raw adoration and fondness he feels for Jimin, the positive emotions outweighing the negative ones for the time being and giving him the sensation of swarming butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>There’s going to need to be a very serious sit down conversation with the petite male to discuss what other things he had been through, to talk about what he would be comfortable with in terms of therapy but for right now all he wanted was to feel cared for. </p><p>And luckily for him, Jungkook was willing to do whatever for him. </p><p>“You make me feel better beautiful,” Jungkook cooed, leaning in to steal a soft kiss from Jimin’s lips that had the omega  blushing harder and smiling a bit more, a little sniffle followed by the gentle rumbling of his pur in his chest. </p><p>He carefully lays Jimin down on the bed on his side and lifts the teddy bear over him and sets it on the sheets directly in front of the blonde, Jimin instantly pulling it to him and snuggling up to it. </p><p>Jungkook laid down on his side directly behind the tiny male, reaching over him and grabbing one of the yellow blankets in the disaster of a nest they tried to build earlier and pulled it over them. </p><p>Jimin let out a content sigh as he nustled back against Jungkook’s chest and torso, the alpha’s large hand snaking under his shirt and trailing down to his belly where he let his palm rest comfortably. </p><p>“Let’s take a nap and when we wake up, we can go get groceries. Would you want to do that?” the detective inquires, trying his hardest to hide how pissed off he is so he doesn't let his scent turn bitter. </p><p>“I’d love to alpha. I feel a lot better now, but i’m really sleepy” Jimin admitted almost like he was a bit embarrassed but it was evident in his voice that he was so exhausted from all the crying. </p><p>“There’s no rush. You just need to get some sleep and we’ll do whatever you want when you wake up” the older male assured him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and for the first time since he was seven, Jimin could say without a shadow of a doubt that he now had somebody he could love. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jimin just needs a hug:( and I have no idea what I should write them making for dinner!?!😂😂😂 help me pls!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys:) I've been super stressed lately and I know I promised some smexy times this chapter but I just needed to get an update out so I wouldn't leave y'all hanging for so long. But to make up for it let me tell you, next update we get Jk working out and Jimin thirsting over him in the most innocent way possible😂💜💜 thanks for your comments and support on the story so far!!!&lt;3 (this is a direct continuation from the last chapter!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>“I don’t know you’re going to have to give me a second to think about it” Jungkook chuckles as he releases one hand from the steering wheel to reach over and pat the inside of Jimin’s thigh affectionately. </p><p>“I don’t know either” Jimin giggles, taking a lick of his ice cream cone Jungook had just bought him from the Baskin-Robbin’s drive thru. </p><p>“Umm, I guess if I had to choose it would be vanilla” Jungkook smiles, glancing over at Jimin momentarily before looking back at the road because it was impossible not to look at him when he was so soft and cute just one seat away. </p><p>His beautiful eyes were puffy and still a bit pink from crying so much earlier but he was so much happier now and that was enough for Jungkook to feel a bit of relief. </p><p>“Vanilla? That’s so boring! Aren’t there like--I don’t know hundreds of flavors or something and you really think vanilla is your favorite?”Jimin asks in shock, licking his ice cream cone again before reaching it out for Jungkook who licked the side of it happily. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I told you I was boring didn’t I?”</p><p>“Well this one has chocolate chip cookie dough in it so I don’t see how anything can taste better than this. I’ve never had this before” Jimin beamed, reaching over and wiping the corner of Jungkook’s lip with his thumb as if they had been doing this for years. </p><p>It was strange in a beautiful kind of way how easily Jimin fit in his world, how simple it was for them to fall into a pool of mutual infatuation and be so comfortable around each other like they were a real couple. </p><p>It made Jungkook’s stomach flutter thinking that maybe someday Jimin would actually want to date him. He knew it was much too soon to be thinking like that but he really hoped so. </p><p>“Really? Don’t get used to it though, I can’t have you eating ice cream all the time.”</p><p>“Yeah I know” Jimin smiles, continuing licking his ice cream cone. </p><p>“Can I at least help you make dinner?”</p><p>“I mean, if you want to but I really don’t want you to hurt yourself” Jungkook answers softly, smoothing his palm up and down Jimin’s thigh so tenderly over his sweatpants that Jimin is purring. </p><p>“I won’t and if I do I’ll just sit down” Jimin smiles with a little giggle. </p><p>"You're cute" Jungkook gushes, his heart a goopy puddle of mush for the blonde who had completely broken past all of his rough and calloused layers surrounding it. </p><p>The drive back to Jungkook's house was extraordinarily pleasant and filled with conversation that just flowed as naturally as water from a river. </p><p>He had halfway expected Jimin to change his mind about going to the store since he had such a bad episode earlier but the younger male had surprised him. </p><p>They had decided on making dumplings after looking at easy recipes while they were parked in the parking lot of the grocery store and the excitement that lit up Jimin's face made the alpha that much softer for him. </p><p>He had ran out to check if any of the electric carts were available for Jimin to use but when he discovered that there were none and went back to the car to tell him he shyly asked if he could just ride in the basket. </p><p>So of course Jungkook obliged and couldn't stop smiling at him like an idiot seeing that radiant expression on his face as he sat there indian style in the basket taking in all the snacks he could choose from. </p><p>It felt entirely too domestic for two people who had just met but Jungkook could give a shit less and kissed him back softly each time Jimin pecked him on the lips when he leaned in to put another item in the basket. </p><p>And finally after about a forty five minute shopping excursion and another ten minute drive back to the house, they were finally pulling up to the driveway.</p><p>Jungkook opened the door for Jimin and scooped him out, getting a soft little kiss on the lips that tasted like cookie dough and caramel as he carried him to the front door. </p><p>He set him down gently and unlocked his door only to pick him up from behind and shuffle inside with him, the omega a bubbly laughing mess as they headed to the kitchen. </p><p>"Hold on" Jungkook smiled as he set him down then darted to the dining room directly next to the kitchen and grabbed one of the chairs from the table, running back over and setting it down by the oven. </p><p>"Alpha, you said I could help" Jimin whined with a slight giggle to his voice as Jungkook took him and placed him on the chair carefully. </p><p>"You can help. You're just going to sit down and help me"</p><p>"But I can stand I-" </p><p>"Nope! No pretests" Jungkook laughs as he presses a kiss to the omega's sweet lips and Jimin giggles into it before he heads back out the door to get the bags. </p><p>Jungkook closes the door behind him with his foot and carries all the groceries into the kitchen because he hates making two trips for the grocery bags before he sets them all onto the counter.</p><p>Jimin eyes him excitedly as he starts pulling ingredients out and setting them on top of the countertop. </p><p>“I believe these are for you” Jungkook chuckles as he takes out the small bag of pastries Jimin got from the bakery section of the grocery store and passes it to him. </p><p>“Thank you, are you sure you don’t want any?” Jimin asks with all the politeness in the world as he sets the bag in his lap and reaches into it right away, retrieving a large pink cookie with sugar decorating a circle in the middle. </p><p>“Yeah i’m good thanks. I’m not skipping a workout today and if I ate one of those I would literally feel like I just committed a sin” Jungkook laughs but he isn’t expecting Jimin to furrow his brows at him as he takes a bite.</p><p>“What?” he says as he continues to pull ingredients out of the bags and set them on the countertop. </p><p>“Why are you so hard on yourself?” Jimin inquires, taking another bite. </p><p>Would now really be the best time to explain that he had developed self esteem issues from his shitty ex boyfriend? No, probably not. No one who is past the age of thirty wants to believe that they can struggle with things like body image but he was never able to get over how if he had just been more attractive then, maybe Yeosang would’ve stayed. </p><p>He mentally shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and focused back on the task at hand, not wanting to drop anything like that on the blonde. </p><p>“I just like to stay in shape, that’s all” Jungkook smiled, organizing all the vegetables together in a huddle on the counter before he reached into a drawer on the island’s cabinet to retrieve a large cutting board. </p><p>He heads to the fridge to get the pork he has in its nicely wrapped butcher paper but when he turns back to look at Jimin, he’s hitting him with squinty eyes. </p><p>“Hey what’s that look for?” Jungkook scoffs playfully, placing a hand on his hip as he stares back at the adorable omega. </p><p>“Would you ever lie to me?” </p><p>“What? Of course I wouldn’t lie to you.”</p><p>“But you just did” Jimin says with soft conviction as he takes another bite of his cookie. </p><p>“I don’t know what youre talking about” Jungkook says as he turns back to the counter top and retrieves a large knife from his knife holder but Jimin is still looking at him suspiciously. </p><p>“Fine. I get it. You don’t want to talk about your problems but I trusted you with mine. You don’t trust me with yours?” Jimin asks respectfully, his eyes so warm and expression so soft that Jungkook can’t help but walk over to him and cup his cheeks. </p><p>“Sweetheart listen, I’m not going to worry you with anything ok? Your only job is to get better, and it’s my job to make it as easy for you as possible” Jungkook smiles, leaning down to peck Jimin’s pouty lips. </p><p>“You wouldn’t worry me alpha, I want to help you too. Do you think I wouldn’t understand what you’re going through? Is that it?” Jimin asks with his voice full of concern for the older male and the detective is quick to shake his head. </p><p>“Of course you would understand it, I wasn’t trying to be rude but I really don’t want you focusing on anybody but yourself ok?”</p><p>“But what if I can help you?”</p><p>“You’re already helping me by being the cutest thing ever” Jungkook gushes as he captures those plump lips in another kiss that has Jimin blushing and smiling despite his cheeks being squished in the alpha’s large hands. </p><p>“Stop it” Jimin giggles, pushing Jungkook’s arm away playfully and Jungkook felt a flicker of pride knowing that the petite male could already feel comfortable enough around him to start being playful. He loved it. </p><p>So after putting the few snacks and other things he and Jimin bought away, he rolled up his sleeves and pulled up the dumpling recipe on his phone and set it to where it was standing up against his knife holder so he could read it easily. </p><p>And before he knew it the minutes were blurring together peacefully as Jimin asked him questions about his job which he answered rather happily since his life had revolved around work for as long as he could remember. </p><p>Jungkook rinsed the vegetables and cut them into fine slivers, mincing others and grilling the pork before he cut it up into tiny pieces too. </p><p>Jimin watched with all the curiosity and awe in the world as they continued making comfortable and happy conversation, Jungkook finding out that Jimin loved cooking and baking but he hardly ever got to do it. </p><p>By the time the veggies were all being cooked on the stove top, Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin from behind as the omega stirred them around in the pan, a warm smile never leaving his face. </p><p>Jungkook found it almost crossing dangerous territory how perfect Jimin fit in his arms. Sure he was clearly underweight and would fit anywhere snuggly since he was also so petite but that wasn’t it. He just seemed to fill a space in the alpha’s embrace that he had never experienced before even when he was deeply in love with his ex. </p><p>He leaned against the counter on one foot watching Jungkook fold up the dumplings and pinch them close, listening with pure fondness and adoration as he told the blonde that he used to make these all the time with his grandmother growing up but he never memorized her recipe. </p><p>And when Jungkook was making the dipping sauce, Jimin was standing right beside him and basking in the warmth each one of the detective’s kisses to his cheek brought him, just soaking up all the affection from the older male like he was a sponge. </p><p>It had been a whole hour's worth of giggles and laughs, sweet kisses that tasted like each of the pastries Jimin had eaten, finding out little things that the omega liked and for Jungkook, it was one of the best hours he had spent in recent history. </p><p>Finally the last pan full of dumplings were finished and Jungkook scooped them onto the large plate with the mound of others, Jimin licking his lips and letting out a soft sigh when he saw how many there were. </p><p>“You want to watch a movie or something?”</p><p>“Yes, whatever you want to do” Jimin beamed as Jungkook set the pan down on the stove and turned to engulf him in a huge hug. </p><p>“You’re so perfect, how can someone be so perfect?” the raven haired male sighs into the crook of Jimin’s neck, his hands snaking down his sides and to his thighs before he hoisted him up and to his body. </p><p>Jimin let his unhurt arm drape over Jungkook’s shoulder, a little giggle of shyness escaping his lips as he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist and leaned in to kiss his velvety lips. </p><p>“Why are you so perfect?” Jimin retorted playfully, biting Jungkook’s lower lip and tugging it as both males started laughing softly, Jungkook stealing two more kisses before he was heading towards the couch. </p><p>He sat Jimin down and when he pulled back the blonde was staring up at him with nothing but pure adoration his glassy eyes, looking incredibly soft and perfect in the oversized sweater Jungkook had given him to wear. </p><p>“I’ll be right back” he smiled before he headed to the kitchen to get plates and chopsticks, scooping a decent sized portion onto each dish before he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and tucked them under his arm</p><p>He handed the plate to Jimin and grabbed the remote to look for something to watch which didn't take long since the omega had insisted on wanting to watch cupcake wars. </p><p>They ate in comfortable silence that really wasn't silence since the sound of Jimin eating so fast was all Jungkook could really focus on but it warmed his heart in an incredibly bittersweet way. </p><p>And not even five minutes into the show the omega let out a little burp which he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth to try and cover but Jungkook couldn't help but laugh at how adorable the action was. </p><p>And after a moment Jimin started laughing too, the detective leaning over to plant a kiss on his soft and blush covered cheek. </p><p>"That was amazing" Jimin sighs, his smile radiant as he pats his stomach that now has a little bulge from how much he ate. </p><p>"I'm glad you liked it." Jungkook smiles as he stretches and gets up from the couch to get their bowls and go load them in the dishwasher. </p><p>"I want to eat more but I really can't" Jimin beams softly, stretching out a bit and laying down on the long couch that he looks absolutely small on. </p><p>"You can always eat more for dinner." </p><p>“What if I’m not hungry for dinner?” Jimin inquires, his lips pulling into a teasing smile that made the older male’s heart burst. </p><p>“I’m sure you will be gorgeous" Jungkook chuckled, crouching down next to the couch and reaching out to card his slender fingers through Jimin's soft blonde hair, the omega turning to face him with a radiant expression on his face. </p><p>"My stomach feels like it's gonna pop" Jimin giggles, patting over the distended bulge in his belly from eating so much. </p><p>"You ate a lot" Jungkook chuckles, running his hand down Jimin's petite body and rubbing his stomach over the fabric of his sweater tenderly. </p><p>"I was hungry" Jimin laughs airily, his cheeks dusting a pretty shade of pink again as Jungkook slipped his hand under his sweater to feel the soft and smooth skin of his belly. </p><p>"I'm not judging you little one" Jungkook cooes, leaning in and pressing a warm kiss to the omega's cheek that had him giggling and glowing like he deserved to be. </p><p>"Alpha?" </p><p>"Yes sweetheart?"</p><p>"Can-um-can you scent me? Please?" Jimin asked shyly, his eyes batting prettily when Jungkook leaned back to look at him. </p><p>"Of course"</p><p>He leaned in and brushed his cheek against the smaller male's, Jimin sighing in pure contentment as he soaked up all of the alpha's affection like a tiny sponge. </p><p>Jungkook was rubbing soothing lines up and down his full belly, his rich cinnamon scent bathing the omega in a feeling of protection and warmth he'd never experienced before he met the alpha. </p><p>Jungkook nosed along the side of his neck, planting firm and tender kisses above Jimin's scent gland, drawing his caramel aroma out even more so it could mix with his own deep spice one. </p><p>After a few minutes when Jungkook's knees began to protest the crouching position he was in, he hesitantly pulled away but Jimin was as bubbly and glowing as ever with a beautiful purr rumbling out of his chest on every exhale. </p><p>"You still have a nest to make" Jungkook smiled as he leaned his head back up to rub his nose against Jimin's button one. </p><p>The omega surprised him in the best way possible when he closed the distance between them and planted a fat and soft kiss to Jungkook's lips, the alpha melting immediately at Jimin's gentle act of affection. </p><p>"Will you help me? I can't do much by myself but I would love it if you made my nest for me" Jimin asked with a radiant smile that made Jungkook wonder where he had been his whole life. </p><p>"Of course I'll help you" Jungkook chuckled leaning back up and reaching down to scoop Jimin into his arms bridal style leaving the omega a tiny giggly mess in his hold. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!! To make up for the wait this chapter is a little longer than usual!!😄 I changed the plot for this chapter so no work out Jk for us this time but it's coming soon lol. Also there's gonna be a little "oh crap" moment towards the end😝 here's some fluff and smut to make up for how long I went without updating💜💜😭 (this is a direct continuation from the last update)</p><p>*TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER*<br/>-There's going to be a moment where what happened to Jimin is talked about but it doesn't last long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Jungkook takes a step back from the bed and smiles in pure contentment. Right before him is a beautiful nest made of all the soft and fluffy yellow and white blankets along with matching pillows on the left side of the bed. </p><p>It took him a solid forty minutes to finally finish while Jimin was in the shower but now that he was actually finished he realizes that he didn't care if it took hours to complete because he would've done it for the blonde anyway. </p><p>He couldn't help but to think of how cute Jimin looked when he asked to take another shower even after he had washed up so recently. Jungkook knew that had to be because showers were most likely another basic necessity that the petite male was deprived of his whole life. </p><p>The thought alone made his stomach flip in anger but he quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind because he wanted to be happy with Jimin when he got out. </p><p>He walked into the bathroom inside his bedroom and was greeted with thick curling mist from how warm the water was, a smile stretching across his face even more when he heard Jimin's soft humming. It was nearly angelic. </p><p>"Hey I finished the nest" Jungkook announces into the bathroom, a bit nervous with the possibility that the omega could potentially not like it. </p><p>"You did!? Already!?" Jimin's surprised voice came from the other side of the dark blue shower curtain. </p><p>"Yeah, I hope you like it but you don't have to say you do just to be nice. I want you to be honest with me ok?" He replies, biting the edges of his thumbnail like he always does when he's nervous.</p><p>“What are you talking about I know I’m gonna love it! Come here!” Jimin beamed excitedly with a little giggle, poking his head out of the shower curtain with a radiant smile on his face. Jungkook chuckled softly, walking up to the petite male and leaning down a little to give him a kiss since he puckered his lips adorably at him. </p><p>“Thank you” he breathed out against the detective’s lips, planting two more kisses before he pressed their foreheads together softly with a shy laugh escaping his mouth.</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>He heads out of the bathroom with a heavy sigh, his heart aching a bit more with every passing second knowing that he still has to tell Yoongi everything Jimin told him about his attack. He wonders momentarily if the omega will be mad at him for divulging such private information to somebody else but at this point he knows it's for everyone's best interest if this evidence is presented to the judge. So he goes to grab his phone and dials his boss’ number with a heavy sigh. It doesn’t take him long to answer.</p><p>"What's up Jeon?"</p><p>"He told me what happened. How he got hurt, what Jiwon did to him, all of it" </p><p>There's a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone followed by the sound of something clacking against a hard surface which Jungkook presumes to be his boss' glasses. </p><p>"Fucking hell. Is he ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's doing alright. He should be getting out of the shower any minute and I need to help him so I'm sorry to make this quick but do you have a minute to talk?" Jungkook inquires, setting his phone on top of his dresser on speaker so he could change into his workout sweater since he was planning on finally getting a decent workout in today. </p><p>"You sound like it's affecting you pretty bad"</p><p>Jungkook hadn’t even realized the change in his tone until Yoongi brought it up. It was one thing for him to sound neutral at work which he did nearly one hundred percent of the time but for a case to actually affect him to the point of his tone wavering was something he himself wasn’t even used to because it never happened. </p><p>Sure he would sympathize with victims and their families, get pissed but hide it when he held interactions but his demeanor had always remained the same. Calm, focused, blunt, and straight to the point. It was one of the things his boss liked about him so much. </p><p>“I’m trying not to let it but I--Jimin just didn’t deserve what happened to him, no one does but he’s so fucking small and sweet Min. I don’t know how anyone would ever lay a hand on him” Jungkook sighs, feeling his chest tighten and heart lurch forward, begging him to go hug the tiny male to him again. </p><p>“I don’t understand how anyone could be so cruel either Kook. I’m just glad he ended up going with you and not to some shelter. I don’t think he would’ve ever opened up to anybody else if I’m being honest. I’m glad he has you now, well, you and all of us here of course”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m glad he’s here too. I don’t want to sound rude but I really just want to get this shit out and not have to deal with it until the court hearing” </p><p>“Oh shit, of course let me get my laptop open hold on--one second---alright go ahead. I know you need to get back to him so if you literally just want to give me bullet points here I’ll take it” Yoongi offers and Jungkook can’t help but to feel a warmth starting to spread in his chest at the realization of just how caring his boss and dear friend is. </p><p>“It’s ok, I’ll let you know when he needs my help. You ready?” Jungkook asks as he props an elbow up on the nightstand and brings his thumb to his mouth to chew the side of his nail like he usually does when he’s troubled by something. </p><p>“Yeah go ahead” the older alpha sighed, sounding like he was bracing himself for whatever Jungkook was going to tell him. </p><p>“Jiwon was mad because he couldn’t find his bag, he assumed that Jimin had taken it or some shit and kept pressing him on the issue.” </p><p>The sound of a keyboard clacking on the other end of the phone filled Jungkook’s ears along with the hum of the shower running softly in the background. </p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“He got pissed off at Jimin becuase he wouldn’t tell him where it was so he fucking pushed him down the stairs. The boys you interviewed were right about their assumption. He said Jiwon left him there crying at the bottom of the staircase before he kicked him and took him out to the car. Then the PD officers pulled him over in the front of the club and we all know the rest from there” Jungkook gets out a little rushed but he knows Yoongi can keep up. </p><p>He feels his hand starting to shake a little the way it usually does when he’s starting to get pissed and he wishes he could smoke a cigarette right now but he can’t since he’s waiting to help Jimin out of the shower. </p><p>Abuse is something that Jungkook never understood from a personal standpoint, it had always been one of those things he just couldn’t wrap his head around. Yes he had gone through the psychological training and knew the technical, medical, and psychological reasons for someone to harm another person but he just personally couldn’t understand how someone could actually do it. </p><p>He’d always thought that way ever since he was old enough to understand what it was and the subject always struck a sensitive nerve in his brain especially during his training days at the police academy. </p><p>But for a person so beautiful and fragile and sweet to be the target for another’s aggression and hatred completely befuddled him, left him with that much less hope for humanity as a whole. </p><p>“Fucking hell. Shit Jungkook that’s awful” Yoongi sighed over the other line, the typing coming to a halt but the sound of his fingers thrumming on top of the desk took its place. </p><p>“Yeah I know. I don’t know if I’m in the wrong for telling you this without his permission but he had a breakdown earlier when I told him he could get anything he wanted from the fridge hyung. He fell trying to get away from me because he thought I was going to hurt him and he was actually scared of me for a while.”</p><p>“Are you serious? Did he hurt himself?”</p><p>“No. he was just really scared” Jungkook admits with guilt in his voice, feeling like absolute shit that he had managed to trigger terrifying trauma that was deep rooted in the omega’s brain even though he didn’t do anything to even remotely hurt or scare him on purpose. </p><p>“How did you get him to calm down?” </p><p>“I bought him a stuffed bear when I got some nesting stuff for him. I just gave him the bear and it seemed to work” Jungkook sighed, noting how after he had given it to him he started crying even more but finally let him touch him. </p><p>“Wait what? Nesting st-you--bought him nesti-”</p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal hyung. I want him to feel safe and comfortable when he’s here with me and you saw that piece of shit he was sleeping on. I know anyone with a heart would’ve done it for him” Jungkook interrupts his boss but not rudely. </p><p>He’s just starting to get red in the face and feels his stomach clenching with a fluttery sensation that’s so foreign to him and he really doesn’t feel like being teased right now. </p><p>“I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit. That’s not something anyone would just do for a stranger. Is it on your bed?”</p><p>“Does it really matter where it is!?” Jungkook snaps defensively out of embarrassment and it’s a dead give away to the older male that he let the omega set up his nest in the most intimate place in his house. </p><p>“Yes it does matter Jungkook because if it’s on your bed that means you’re willing to commit to having him stay with you for a long time. Have you really thought about the implications of doing that for him? I know you’re a big boy Kook, I know you’re capable of handling things on your own but there’s a lot of responsibility you’re placing on our shoulders right now with Jimin.” </p><p>“I know there is and I know what i’m doing. I appreciate your concern but I think I already decided that he can stay here for as long as he wants to. That’s why I set up his nest for him on my bed if you want me to embarrass myself even more yes hyung, it’s on my bed” Jungkook admits with his face feeling hot and flushed. </p><p>“I’m glad you found him when you did Jungkook. I swear I never would have expected my most intimidating and ruthless detective to be such a softie” Yoongi stated with that calm nonchalant tone in his voice that always managed to make Jungkook feel like rolling his eyes. </p><p>“I’m not that intimidating” Jungkook tried to defend himself because apparently to Jimin he wasn’t scary in the least bit and that had to count for something. </p><p>“Jungkook you literally made a man confess to a triple homicide just by grabbing his shoulder and looking him in the eye.”</p><p>“He had a guilty conscious and would’ve talked anyways.”</p><p>“I hate how you’re always so hard on yourself” Yoongi scoffs but before he can get another word in the sound of the water shutting off instantly caught his attention. </p><p>“Hey, Jimin just got out of the shower hyung. I’ll call you back if I get any more details ok? Please don’t forget to keep me updated on anything else, please.” </p><p>“Yeah of course. Now go back to being alpha of the year hotshot” Yoongi chuckled and just as Jungkook was about to reply the other line went silent indicating the older male had hung up on him. </p><p>“Jungkook?” a soft voice called out for him and the alpha felt his stomach flutter a little along with his chest. </p><p>“I’m coming” he announced, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to steady his heart and hopefully calm the blush that was staining his cheeks while he was at it. He stepped back into the bathroom and reached for the towel he had set on the counter top. </p><p>He watched with a rapidly beating heart as the shower curtain pulled open slowly and Jimin was soon revealed to him in all his bare glory, dripping wet, hair in his face, his skin dewy and soft looking as ever under the white lights bathing the bathroom. </p><p>Jungkook felt his stomach drop, his heart right along with it, barreling down into the black abyss within his body. His eyes raked over the petite little frame before him, dispising the bruises that stained his perfect flesh until they flicked up and locked onto glass gray ones peeking through his dripping hair at him. </p><p>He wrapped his non-hurt arm around himself as a small shiver ran up his body, skin tightening with goosebumps as he stood there looking as beautiful as ever to the alpha. </p><p>“I’m cold” Jimin chuckled, reaching out for the towel that Jungkook was holding and it finally snapped the older male out of his haze and he unraveled the towel and spread it out, reaching forward and wrapping it around the blonde’s shivering body. </p><p>“Thank yo-” Jimin tried to get out but he was quickly silenced by the detective’s lips pressing against his own, his face scrunching up with a big grin that left the alpha at a loss for words. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful” Jungkook admitted without a drop of shame as he leaned in and kissed the side of the blonde’s jaw, earning a little giggle in the process. </p><p>He carefully dried Jimin off, pressing soft kisses everywhere along his body he saw fit, his chest, his thighs, his stomach that was too caved in for Jungkook to feel satisfied. As beautiful as Jimin was to him right now just as he was, he couldn’t wait to see him when he was filled out with more weight on him and most importantly healthier. </p><p>He knew it was going to be a process to get Jimin back to full health, if he had ever even been healthy in his life, but he couldn’t wait to see the omega’s confidence go up as well. He knew it would be well worth the wait. When he was nice and dry, the alpha finally finishing rubbing his hair down, he hoisted him up from under his thighs and lifted him to his much larger body. </p><p>Jimin, having zero problem being nude in front of the older male instantly wrapped his good arm around Jungkook’s neck and clinged onto him with his legs secured around the detective’s tapered waist, a soft little breath escaping his lips. </p><p>He made his way back into the bedroom and carefully set the blonde down on the bed, his lungs squeezing shut and his length twitching in interest beneath his sweats when Jimin laid down on his back with a content sigh. </p><p>He stretched with his not hurt arm sliding across the sheets, up over his head, his back arching off the bed, eyes delicalty closed as he moaned softly. He knows he probably looks like a creep right now staring down at Jimin while he innocently stretches after a long relaxing shower but he just can’t help himself. </p><p>Jimin’s literally the sweetest and most perfect omega in the entire world and now he’s here practically offering himself up to be devoured by the older male’s eyes, his legs squeezing together a bit with a small noise emanating up into the air around them. </p><p>Jungkook’s heart stops, physically screeches to a halt when the aroma of something sweeter than Jimin’s usual caramel scent invades his nose, his pupils dilating when he sees the omega relax back onto the bed and turn his head to look at Jungkook with a soft expression on his face. </p><p>But his eyes were fixed on the alpha, narrowed on him, as he sucked in a little breath through his parted lips, the muscles in his thighs relaxing as he let his legs fall open a little, this time a much more obvious wet ‘tack’ sound making itself known. </p><p>“Alpha?” he breathed out, blinking prettily as his eyes flicked up to lock into Jungkook’s in a way that had him feeling breathless, anxious, thrilled, and wanted all at once. </p><p>“Yeah?” Jungkook replied, glancing down and seeing that Jimin’s once flaccid length had pulsed in excitement. The sight alone sent a fresh rush of desire through the alpha’s cock, his stomach clenching and heart hammering away in his thoracic cavity. </p><p>“Can you touch me again?” he asked so innocently but it was like whiplash given the fact that he was clearly insinuating something more than what his tone was leading on. </p><p>“You want me to?” Jungkook breathes out, stepping in between Jimin’s legs and letting his hand trail up the side of his thigh.</p><p>Jimin shudders at the contact, his eyes closing as he spreads his legs a little more, tilting his head to the side as he nods and Jungkook swears he’s on the brink of combusting. </p><p>“Where?” Jungkook husks out, his voice an octave deeper than usual, his satoori accent slipping out slightly but it seemed to be a major turn on for the younger male as he started trembling. </p><p>“Anywhere--please” Jimin whimpered, as Jungkook lost to his desires and gripped Jimin’s thigh in his large hand that looked massive on the blonde’s leg. </p><p>He leaned down and practically draped himself over the younger male’s body, nuzzling his face on the side of his neck and planting a soft but firm kiss to his heated skin. Jimin became absolute mush under the detective, his breathing starting to become a bit heavier and Jungkook swears he can feel his heartbeat through his chest and into his own.</p><p> He trails warm kisses down the omega’s neck, peppering the skin over his protruded collar bones and down to his chest as he plants both elbows onto the bed next to both sides of Jimin’s ribcage. </p><p>He lets his lips graze one of the omega’s soft nipples, his warm breath ghosting over the stiffened little bud as Jimin gasps at the sensation, his legs trying to close but the insides of his knees only pressed to the side of Jungkook’s thighs from where he stood in between them. </p><p>He flattens his tongue over the pink bud, letting the wet muscle run over it and eliciting a soft and breathy moan from the male currently under his body. Jimin feels like his head is spinning, his body thrumming with nothing but pure desire and adoration and trust for the older male as his legs try closing even harder out of instinct but Jungkook gripped his thigh a little more. </p><p>He closed his lips around Jimin’s hardened nipple, taking it between his teeth gently and tugging on it, the blonde reaching down and slipping his hand into Jungkook’s thick black hair with a breathy little noise. </p><p>Jungkook sucked on the stiff bud, the tiny wet noises of his tongue and mouth working the pink protrusion filling the air around them as he snaked his hand down the inside of Jimin’s thigh more and more until his fingertips were met with warm and wet slick dribbling out from his entrance. </p><p>Jimin’s grip tightened in his hair, his body flinching when the alpha let the tip of his pointer finger prod the drenched tight ring of muscle, the scent of sweet caramel and syrupy slick permeating the atmosphere and driving the alpha mad with the desire to please the needy little thing under him. </p><p>He let his finger slip in slowly, Jimin moaning and arching his back a little off the bed as he slid in deeper, drinking up the sounds rumbling out of the omega’s chest while he continued to suck on his now swollen pink peak. </p><p>He finally detached his lips, mind growing foggy and his cock feeling heavy behind his sweats as he adds a second finger to Jimin’s vice like channel, just the sensation of how tight he was around his fingers pushing the alpha to the brink of insanity. </p><p>He began trialing hot open mouthed kisses down Jimin’s body, the omega’s hand still in his hair as he sighed heavily, eyes closed at the foreinn feeling of having something inside of him. </p><p>But he welcomed it wholeheartedly, took each press and prod and stretch to his entrance for all they were worth because Jungkook was the one who was giving him this experience and he knew he could trust him with anything. </p><p>Jungkook made it down to the blonde’s stomach, nipping the soft flesh a bit before he kissed over his hip bones, biting down to suck a mark onto the protrusion that had Jimin moaning as he scissored him open. Jungkook felt like he was losing his mind, the rich velvety aroma of slick so close to him was doing things to him that he had never felt before. </p><p>Although it was scary and new to be experiencing emotions like this he knew that Jimin was probably just as nervous as he was (even thought Jimin wasn’t nervous in the slightest bit) so it made him feel a little better to not have to face feelings like this alone. </p><p>The alpha quickly leaned back to a standing position to rid himself of his clothes hastily, stepping out of his boxers and sweats and giving his cock a few pumps before he leaned back down and lined himself up with the blonde’s dripping wet hole. </p><p>“Wait” Jimin said softly, a dark pink hue dusting his cheeks as he struggled to meet the alpha’s eyes. </p><p>“What? Are you ok? Did I do something?” Jungkook asked frantically, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach, heart squeezing itself out of fear that he had done something wrong to make the smaller male scared or uncomfortable in any way. </p><p>“No you didn’t...I just--” the blonde started out, trying to find his words as Jungkook rubbed soothing little circles into the skin over his hip bone. </p><p>“It’s just a little scary to have you over me, not that I’m scared of you but--I don’t know. It was fine earlier but now I feel like if I stay under you I might freak out” Jimin admits, the alpha sighing in relief that he hadn’t done anything to hurt him or scare him in anyway. </p><p>If this were to happen to Jungkook under circumstances he’s pretty sure he would have gotten frustrated to have had to stop when he was about to have sex.</p><p>He knows for a fact he would have gotten upset. But with Jimin, there was nothing to even be remotely frustrated with and all that filled his heart was adoration for the blonde under him who was trusting him enough to express his true feelings. To Jungkook, that was worth more than anything else in itself. </p><p>“It’s ok baby I understand. We can always do it another ti-”</p><p>“No! I don’t want to stop alpha, I just don’t want to be under you. That’s all.” Jimin assures him, his caramel scent so cloyingly sweet the detective can practically taste it on his tongue. </p><p>His aching cock feels a bit of relief at the omega’s statement even if he was entirely ready to suffer through blue balls for him as he smooths his hand up and down the petite male’s thigh softly. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to stop? I’m not going to get mad at you for it, you know that right?”</p><p>“I know but I really want to keep going. I promise alpha” Jimin almost pouts, his eyes focused on the older male and making him feel like his skin was tingling with need. </p><p>“Alright then I think I know how to make this a little better” Jungkook says as he leans down to kiss Jimin’s lips, making the omega smile prettily as he helps him to a sitting position. He carefully slips his hands under the blonde’s thighs and lifts him up to his body, turning around and sitting on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Would this be better?” he asks politely as he leans in to kiss Jimin’s neck, nipping at the skin there just a little as the omega’s hand slides down his bare chest to settle over the nasty looking bruise. </p><p>“Like this? We can have sex like this? How?” Jimin chuckles, taking away any hint of seriousness that was lingering at the back of Jungkook’s mind and hanging in the air over them. </p><p>It shouldn’t be a turn on to know how innocent the petite male is but fuck he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t feeding that primal alpha part of his brain knowing he was the only one who had given him any sort of sexual experiences before. </p><p>“I’ll show you” Jungkook chuckled, holding onto Jimin’s hips as the younger male started attacking his face and jawline with firm yet delicate kisses that warmed the detective's skin and soul alike. </p><p>Jimin planted his knees on both sides of Jungkook’s thighs, straddling him as he let his lips go lower, kissing the smooth expanse of the alpha’s neck and nipping him softly as he went along. Jungkook slowly gripped Jimin’s hips a bit harder as he lifted him up a little, the omega letting out a surprised sound as Jungkook maneuvered him with zero difficulties. </p><p>He guided Jimin on top of his stiffened length, felt the younger male’s body shudder when his tip pressed against his slick coated entrance and slowly began sinking him down onto his fully hardened member. He breathed in and out steadily, his eyes closed as Jungkook sat him down on his cock, both of their hearts pounding in unison. </p><p>Once he finally bottomed out, he let out a deep breath, hands coming around from his hips to grip the globes of Jimin’s ass a bit roughly but he knew Jimin didn’t mind when he moaned and licked his lips. </p><p>When his eyes fluttered open they showed Jungkook just how raw and vulnerable he was feeling even though this stare in particular could slice straight through flesh alone. It was lustful but in a way Jungkook had never witnessed it before, primal and pleading yet soft and piercing all at once. </p><p>Jimin leaned forward slowly, and let the tips of their noses brush together as he adjusted to having such a massive girth stretching him open. The omega’s breath ghosted Jungkook’s lips, their foreheads pressing together, the blonde closing the distance between them and letting their lips connect in a way that felt like fireworks were igniting in their hearts. </p><p>Jungkook slid his hands up to the small of Jimin’s back, rubbing him softly as Jimin moaned quietly into his mouth shifting his hips side to side just a little but involuntarily making Jungkook gasp at the movement. </p><p>“What do I do now?” Jimin asked innocently, wholeheartedly as he took the alpha’s lower lip in between his teeth and tugged on it with no real intensity behind the action at all. It was endearing to the detective how Jimin could be so blunt with this but he knew that he had zero sexual experience in the past so he figured that’s why the questions weren't awkward to ask in the first place. </p><p>“You just start riding me.” Jungkook answers just as honestly, moving his hands back to grip Jimin’s hips again but this time he pulled him towards himself more before lifting him again just barely and then letting him sink back down onto his length. Jimin gasped at the sensation, his eyes squeezed closed as he soaked up the blissful sensation that had just come about from being filled up so fast and deep. </p><p>“Just do what you want” Jungkook encourages him, planting a kiss to his cheek before Jimin’s rocking his hips forward again, stunning the alpha as a lick of pleasure courses up his cock. </p><p>Jimin lifts himself slightly then brings his ass back down again slowly, drawing out moans of bliss from himself and the detective who wasn't expecting him to get the hang of it so incredibly fast. </p><p>"Like that?" Jimin asks with his voice softer than velvet, his eyes closed and lips parted as he takes a moment to collect himself. </p><p>"Yeah" Jungkook groans, his member begging him to ram up into Jimin's impossibly tight ass at full velocity but he wouldn't dare do a single thing to hurt him. Jimin raises back up, a little wet squelch noise filling the air as he slips right back onto the alpha's length. </p><p>Both men moan at the incredible sensation, their bellies already tingling with arousal, their hearts already starting to slam against their chests like fists. </p><p>Jungkook takes Jimin by the hips and thrusts up into him slowly, carefully, drinking down all the omega's pretty noises and sounds as he kisses him tenderly like they have all the time in the world because right now they do. </p><p>Jimin finds out that he can grind his hips about seven strokes in and the action sends a whip of pleasure up Jungkook's cock, the alpha gripping his hips even tighter and encouraging him to do it again. </p><p>Jimin's getting lost to the buzzing sensation taking over his body, his stomach tightening with bliss each time he rocks back down onto the alpha's length. </p><p>The blonde leans forward and buries his face in Jungkook's neck, whimpers of pure pleasure falling from his lips as the alpha begins to pick up the pace, not able to keep going this slow for the sake of his own sanity but Jimin doesn't mind one bit. </p><p>He wrapped his arm around Jungkook's shoulder, fingernails digging into his flesh as he panted and moaned and whined into the small of his neck, constantly being comforted with his rich cinnamon smell and the feeling of his big hands working him onto his cock.  </p><p>Jungkook realizes through the soft haze clouding his brain and the immeasurable pleasure gripping his body in a headlock that it's scary how easily their bodies fit together like this.</p><p>It's terrifying how beautiful Jimin sounds as he grinds down onto him, his stomach beneath his belly button distending each time he fills himself up with the alpha's drenched and pulsating length. </p><p>Jungkook holds him close, snakes his arms up and around his back so they're as close as they can possibly be as Jimin whines and moans and pants breathily in the shell of his ear. </p><p>Jimin's getting lost to the feeling of bliss that's pulsing through his limbs and heart simultaneously, his belly tightening with so much pleasure it's nearly painful but he loves it with everything in him. </p><p>He just wants to be good and Jungkook is praising him softly, pressing tender kisses to his cheeks and his neck, rubbing his back at the same time he's moving his body to thrust up into him and it's all so overwhelming in all of the best ways humanly imaginable. </p><p>"J-Jungk-ook" he sputters out against the alpha's neck, biting the soft skin beneath his lips when he felt like he was about to lose his mind from the indescribable pleasure in his lower abdomen pushing him to a tipping point. </p><p>"It's ok--fuck--I'm so close" Jungkook grunts, thrusting up into Jimin's slick soaked entrance a bit harder now, the omega moaning out long and gravelly right in the shell of his ear, his body tense and pulled tight like a bow string. </p><p>After just a few more strokes, Jimins gasping sharply against his neck, his body spasming and clenching entirely as Jungkook feels his knot dangerously close to being fully formed as he rocks his hips up, fucking Jimin soft and slow but thoroughly using his feet flat on the ground for leverage. </p><p>There’s a warm and wet sensation splattering across his stomach as he grinds up into Jimin’s silky vice like channel again, the omega crying out a word the alpha can’t make out as another wet splatter paints his stomach with the blonde’s release. </p><p>The pent up spring of red hot bliss is compressed so tightly in the alpha’s stomach he knows he’s only seconds away from popping a full knot, the loud moans emanating from the omega who’s completely coming undone on his lap only pushing him that much further as grips the petite male’s hips tightly, lifting him up just enough to ram right back into his drenched heat. </p><p>The moment he does, Jimin chokes on sob, his body spasming again as a third round of release spews onto Jungkook’s abs, the detective growling into the crook of the blonde’s neck as he finally feels the base of his engorged cock swell, locking them together at their most intimate parts. </p><p>Jungkook instantly squeezes his eyes shut, hands snaking up and around Jimin’s back to pull their bodies flush together, biting the omega’s neck a bit roughly as his cock jerks and shoots a thick rope of pearly white release straight into the tiny male’s most private depths. </p><p>Jimin pants heavily, a soft little humm rumbling out of his throat as his body fully slumps onto the alpha’s, like every drop of his energy had been sucked out of him at once as he starts to tremble gently. </p><p>Jungkook feels like his body is buzzing, releasing his bite on Jimin’s neck to kiss over the red and pink mark he just made as he starts to rub the expanse of the blonde’s boney back up and down with all the tenderness in the world. </p><p>“So good” Jimin mumbles out onto Jungkook’s neck, his limbs like jello as a warm smile spreads across the alpha’s face. He doesn’t remember the last time he ever felt so content, even when he was with his ex the feeling couldn’t even compare to what he was experiencing right now. </p><p>They both gasped softly when Jungkook’s cock jerked again from where it was entirely sheathed inside of Jimin’s impossibly tight creamy slick coated channel, the older male turning his head to plant a kiss just below the omega’s ear. </p><p>“You’re so perfect” Jungkook sighed, letting his eyes flutter closed as he buries his face in Jimin’s neck and starts to nose over his scent gland, brushing his cheek over the area to douse himself in the omega’s beautiful caramel aroma. </p><p>Jimin giggles sleepily, the sound like a pure shot of serotonin to the detective’s heart as his fingers slip down his shoulder and onto his chest, his palm flattening against the dark purple and red bruise that stained the area around his collar bone. </p><p>“Jungkook?” he asks tiredly, exhaustion evident in his voice as well as his body since he was essentially dead weight in the alpha’s arms.</p><p>“Hmm” Jungkook hummed in reply as he kissed over Jimin’s scent gland and leaned back so he could look him in the eye. </p><p>When he did, he swore that time froze, swore that there was no one else in the world at the present moment just him and this incredibly sweet and ethereal little blonde that managed to capture his heart the first night they spent together. </p><p>He couldn’t help but smile at him, keeping one hand on his back to keep him sitting upright and the other to reach up and cup his face gently, the tiny male nuzzling into it as his eyes poured themselves right into the detective's. </p><p>“How come you don’t have a mate?”</p><p>The question took Jungkook a bit by surprise, as well as the sincerity and careful way the omega asked it. He felt his heart race a bit, knowing good and damn well he couldn’t dodge the question since he was asking it out of a genuine place in his heart and he owed him an answer for it because not giving him the truth felt like he would be committing a sin at this point. </p><p>“I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable with the question but you’re a really good person. I don’t understand how you don’t have somebody” the blonde added on when Jungkook took a second too long to respond, his scent sweet and fragrant in the air surrounding them indicating he wasn’t nervous about what Jungkook’s reaction would be. That made the alpha incredibly happy. </p><p>“I have you now right?” Jungkook chuckles, leaning in to peck Jimin on the lips and the petite male reciprocates but only for a moment, pulling away and leaning back to look him in the eyes again this time with conviction on his adorable serious expression. </p><p>“You do now, but I just met you. How come you’re all alone alpha? You can tell me” Jimin says sincerely, genuinely as he leans forward and captures the detective’s lips again and manages to steal his breath in the process. </p><p>“I don’t want to bore you with my failed love story” Jungkook chuckles but Jimin shakes his head right away which only made the older male that much more endeared by him. </p><p>“You won’t I promise. Do you want to be alone?”</p><p>“I don’t.” Jungkook answers honestly, his heartbeat starting to go back to normal because if there’s one thing he can say without a shadow of a doubt it’s that he’s finding it incredibly easy to be himself in front of the blonde. </p><p>He doesn't know how it's even possible but apparently it is and now he feels like he’s about to take his heart out of his chest and let Jimin inspect it with a magnifying glass. </p><p>It should be scary to tell anybody about the reason for his insecurities, it should be scary and embarrassing to admit to someone he had just met why he was in fact alone but it's not because it’s Jimin he’s talking to. </p><p>And if things are always going to be this simple then he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to let the omega go. </p><p>“Four years ago I had a boyfriend-” Jungkook starts out, licking his lips as Jimin leans back a little to give him his full attention, his little hand on his hurt arm coming to rest over the swell in his lower belly where the tip of Jungkook’s length was protruding. </p><p>“He left me for somebody else. I guess I kind of developed some insecurity issues after that since the guy he left me for was this ridiculously ripped fifty year old rich alpha” Jungkook chuckled trying to make light of the situation that plagued him so terribly over the past four years. </p><p>“Why would he leave you?” Jimin asked softly, his face starting to droop a little as an expression of heartache began appearing on his beautiful face. </p><p>“I asked the same thing for a while honestly. I thought we were in love but it was definitely a one sided thing. He just got bored of me and wanted someone with more money I guess” he admits, brushing the pad of his thumb over Jimin’s cheek gently. </p><p>Jimin’s expression quickly changed, his brows furrowing and eyes practically lighting up with something Jungkook could only describe as pure anger. </p><p>His nails dug into Jungkook’s chest a little as he surged forward and caught the detective's lips in a rough kiss before he leaned in and wrapped his good arm around his back, resting his chin on his shoulder. </p><p>“What an absolute asshole” Jimin growled out, low and defensive as he held onto the detective even tighter. </p><p>“He better hope I never run into him when I’m all healed up because I’ll fight him, I really mean it. How can he even live with himself for leaving someone so perfect?” Jimin grumbles, Jungkook not even able to hold back the little laugh that rumbles out of his throat from hearing the blonde curse and say something so wild for the first time. </p><p>“Easy there baby, violence isn't the answer to everything." </p><p>"You're right but still. How could he do that to you?" Jimin sighs, his body feeling so incredibly perfect on top of Jungkook's the alpha swore he needed to pinch himself to see if this was all a dream or not. </p><p>"People are just mean at heart sometimes." Jungkook says as he snakes his hands back around Jimin's body, letting his fingertips trail up until he was holding Jimin's sides at the ribs just to feel how petite he was in his hold. </p><p>"Well I'm glad that I found you then. I won't ever do anything to hurt you alpha. You can trust me, I'll never want anybody else ever again" Jimin says with his whole heart and Jungkook feels his heart weighing down with guilt at the words that just left the blonde's mouth. </p><p>He realizes it in this moment more than he has over the past few days that he shouldn't have taken the omega's innocence, given him the chance to think that he was the only nice person out there because he wasn't. He was far from it. </p><p>He was a thirty year old detective who only showed a bit of emotions to his handful of friends and his parents with no room in his heart for anybody other than the victims he helped during his cases. </p><p>He was rude, blunt, intimidating and just overall the type of person you wouldn't really want to meet eyes with because he gave off that 'dont talk to me' look. </p><p>There were hundreds of men out there who were Jimin's age and ready to explore their fresh adulthood with someone just like them by their side. </p><p>Jimin checked all of the boxes in terms of what someone would look for in a romantic partner and the thought that he never even got to meet anyone else before saying such strong words was really not sitting right with the older male. </p><p>"You haven't even met anybody else yet gorgeous. This is all new to you sweetheart that's why you feel like this so please don't say stuff like that" Jungkook sighed but Jimin only growled in reply which caught him off guard a little. </p><p>"I know what I'm feeling alpha, you don't get to tell me why I'm feeling these things. I'm not a kid" Jimin answers boldly and even though there's a firm tone to his voice he's not being rude in the slightest bit and Jungkook knows it. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I know you're not a kid. I'm sorry if I upset you" Jungkook apologizes as Jimin leans back to look him in the eye. </p><p>"You didn't. I just feel so happy with you I could die"  Jimin admits, reaching up to run his fingertips along the top of Jungkook's eyebrow line, down his strong nose and over the mounds of both of his lips before he cupped his cheek and smiled at him softly. </p><p>"If you let me stay with you I promise I'll do my best to always make you happy." Jimin beams, his glass gray eyes watering up a bit as Jungkook found himself at a loss for words at just how beautiful and unreal he was. </p><p>"When I get better I'll make you breakfast and dinner when you get home from work, we can keep each other company even if I'm pretty boring and I'll make sure you're always taken care of. Can we have that alpha? Please? I'll be really really good I swear" Jimin pleads gently as he leans in and steals a sweet kiss from Jungkook's lips, the alpha fighting back tears of his own at this point. </p><p>His resolve cracks right in half and he wonders if the universe knew he would never stand a chance to deny Jimin anything and everything he could ever ask for. </p><p>"You don't have to do all that sweetheart."</p><p>"But I want to. I want to prove to you that you deserve to be cared for, same way you've been taking care of me. So technically it would be me paying you back in a way" Jimin jokes, chuckling softly as Jungkook found himself inevitably falling into infatuation with the blonde even more. </p><p>"Payback hmm? I can think of a lot of ways you can pay me back" Jungkook smirks, trailing kisses down Jimin's neck as a breathy little sound escaped the omega's lips. </p><p>He wasn't expecting to fuck him again but it was bound to happen the second his knot went down and Jimin starting whispering that he wanted to be filled up again in his ear. </p><p>He pressed the omega against the bed and made sweet but rough love to him, unable to stop himself when Jimin started begging him for more. They reached their second round of orgasms together, their bodies screaming out in oversensitivity as Jimin cried out broken sobs into the quiet air around them. </p><p>Now that he had been loud, Jungkook didn't think it was possible not to aim to draw those noises out of him next time. </p><p>He rolled them onto their sides and kissed Jimin lazily for what seemed like an entire hour full of soft giggles and peaceful flowy conversation about movies and cooking of all things. By the time he had pulled out a second time, his stomach feeling sore from two whole mind blowing climaxes, Jimin was on the verge of falling asleep. </p><p>He had scented him before attacking his body with soft tickles, drinking up his warm laughter as he peppered kisses down his belly and thighs even down to his shins. </p><p>He hopped off the bed and went to go get a towel to clean them up, wiping Jimin's inner thighs and ass gently before wiping off the omega's release from his clearly cut abs. He was drenched in Jimin's caramel scent and if he was being honest, he didn't think he'd ever want to smell like cinnamon again. </p><p>"Can you help me into the nest?" Jimin asked sleepily, Jungkook stopping to inspect the blonde's ankle and see if the swelling had gone down any. Fortunately it had but the bruising was still as prominent as ever along with the joint still being puffy and painful looking. </p><p>"I have to put your sling and braces back on first" Jungkook smiled but Jimin whined in protest, his pout coming out in its full adorable glory. </p><p>"They're uncomfortable. Please, don't make me wear them" he pouted, looking so soft and sleepy curled up on the sheets that Jungkook couldn't find it within himself to make him put them back on. </p><p>"Fine. But the second I see you hurting all three are going back on"</p><p>"Deal" Jimin smiled, chuckling a little to the point where his eyes disappeared into little crescents, knowing good and damn well he just acted cute to get out of wearing his braces and sling. </p><p>Jungkook scooped him up and walked over to the nest to place him in, the omega's eyes instantly sparkling with awe and amazement as he looked around at the thick walls of blankets surrounding him. </p><p>His nosed twitched for a moment and an even bigger smile broke out onto his face as he curled up onto his side, grabbing one of the pillows and pulling it to his body to cuddle it. </p><p>Jungkook was a fucking goner. </p><p>"Everything smells like you" he chuckled, his eyes fluttering open prettily as he looked up at the alpha who was staring down at him like he was the most beautiful human to have ever been created. </p><p>"Is that ok?" He asks nervously but Jimin only laughs as he snuggles into the fluffy white pillow even more. </p><p>"It's perfect. Thank you Jungkook, I don't even know what to say." Jimin smiles with a giddy little laugh, exhaustion but contentment evident on his pretty face. </p><p>"I'm glad you like it" the alpha chuckles, reaching up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. </p><p>"If you come in here I'm pretty sure I can find a way to thank you" Jimin smirks with a sensual giggle, his eyes already starting to look a little more hazy as Jungkook instantly feels his thoroughly used cock twitch minutely with what the omega was implying. </p><p>"How are you so-" </p><p>But just as Jungkook was about to crawl into the nest a loud set of knocks at the door caught his attention, Jimin's too. </p><p>Jungkook literally groans, his face falling and eyes rolling at the most untimely interruption of the century. </p><p>"It might be important. No one shows up this late unless it's important" Jungkook grumbles as he takes notice of how it's dark outside the window through the halfway closed curtain, thoroughly disappointed but Jimin only laughs a little. </p><p>"It's ok." He assures the alpha who looks even more agitated when more knocks ring out into the quiet house. </p><p>"Whoever it is is going to get kicked the hell off my porch and I'm coming right back in here" Jungkook huffs as he leaned into the nest, palms flat against the comforter making up the bottom of the nest over the mattress as he reached down to kiss Jimin one, two times on the lips. </p><p>"I'll be here" Jimin chuckles sleepily, eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed against the pillow and let out a heavy sigh. </p><p>Jungkook growled out loud when a third set of knocks split the calm atmosphere, Jimin's little giggle making him feel a little better as he grabbed his sweats from off the floor and slipped into them quickly. </p><p>"Im coming!" He shouted out loud enough for the mystery person outside to hear as he padded down the hallway and towards the front door, his face fixed in a bit of an annoyed frown. </p><p>"Taehyung, Hobi, now really isn't the best---time" Jungkook starts out as he unlocks the door and opens it but the second he sees who's outside his eyes blow wide open and his heart drops into the pit of his stomach. </p><p>"Jungkook-ah is that any way to greet us!? We just drove a whole forty minutes to see you, make sure you're still alive and this is the thanks we get!? Ungrateful brat! You sho- wait--why do you smell different?" </p><p>Jungkook opens his mouth like he wants to speak but the two people outside don't even give him a warning as they push right past him and into the house carrying their stacks of containers full of home cooked food for him. </p><p>Panic instantly sets in. </p><p>"No no no wait! You can't just come in! Now isn't--um--It's not a good time for me! At all! Thanks for the food but-OUCH!!" Jungkook winces as a hard smack to the back of the head shuts him up instantly. </p><p>"Don't give me any of that crap Jungkook-ah, if you don't have time for us you make time brat! And to think I made you all this food, for what!? Where's the gratitude!?" </p><p>"Exactly boy, you barely call us these days but trying to get rid of us so soon is new to say the least" the second voice laughs, a big hand coming out to pat him on his bare shoulder as a bundle of black fur zooms into the house and jumps right onto the alpha's stomach. </p><p>"Guys I appreciate this, truly I do and if you just let me explain myself I will but after you leave" Jungkook tries to coax them to the door as he pushes the black Labrador off of him after scratching his head a few times. </p><p>“Nonsense, you’re going to sit down and enjoy dinner with us if it kills you mister. Is that so hard for you?” the older male huffs out, the other closing the door behind them and only adding to Jungkook’s mounting anxiety.</p><p>“No eomma it’s not hard! It’s just really, really, REALLY bad timing and yes I love that you made dinner I do I swear but you can’t be here right now!” Jungkook practically begs, eyes frantic as his mother looks at him with a raised eyebrow from where he’s standing at the counter. </p><p>“And what is it that’s making it a bad time hmm?” he asks suspiciously as his father laughs a little and goes to his husband’s side to plant a kiss to his temple. </p><p>“I’ll tell you when you leave now would you please just-”</p><p>But before he can even finish his sentence, there’s a loud heart fluttering laugh that comes from his bedroom. It’s the first time he’s heard Jimin laugh like this and he wants to be over the moon that he’s hearing it, ecstatic even but the only thing he feel is his stomach drop and his body go cold as the omega gave himself away not knowing the single most prying and nosey omega in the world was currently in his son’s kitchen.</p><p>“Who’s that!?” his mother gasped, eyes widening as he stared directly at Jungkook, the alpha panicking and pointing straight at him. </p><p>“You stay here or I’m never talking to you again, I mean it” Junkgook declared but his mother Chen, only smiled brightly and clapped his hands together, his face resembling Jungkook’s identically when he’s excited or happy about something. </p><p>“You didn’t tell us you were seeing anybody! Can we meet him!?” he pleaded innocently, his eyes shining with good intentions but Jungkook knew the situation wasn’t as simple as it could be if the circumstances were different. </p><p>He couldn’t just bring Jimin out and introduce him when the omega was scared of people he didn’t know, he knew his mother would ask too many questions and most likely bring things up that would make him sad not intentionally of course. As much as he would love to introduce the blonde to his parents he knew it wasn’t a possibility due to Jimin’s unique circumstances.</p><p> And it wasn’t helping that he was drenched in the petite male’s scent which was a dead give away that they had been much closer than friends would be. Not to mention the back half of the house smelled like sex, pheromones, cinnamon and caramel.</p><p> How was he supposed to explain to his parents that he was having sex with an abuse victim he had just met a few nights ago? Not that he was ashamed by any means because he wasn’t, but what would his parents think of him? They would be disappointed in his lack of self control, that was a given. </p><p>“No you can’t meet him. Its--he--it’s complicated ok? Just please for my sake stay put...please i’m literally begging you. You have no idea what his situation is and I swear to you that you guys will make him really uncomfortable, no offense seriously. This is why I wanted you to leave and I’d explain everything to you but just please--stay here ok? I’ll be right back” Jungkook sighed, hated seeing the way his mother’s face scrunched up with concern, his father’s too, knowing that they’d be the best people in the world for Jimin to confide in and open up to but it was too great a risk to but the omega on the spot and ask him to meet his parents. </p><p>“Oh, ok” he answered softly, as Jungkook shot them an apologetic look before he headed back towards his room, the sound of Jimin laughing giving him a feeling so contradictory to the anxiety swirling around his stomach. </p><p>“Hey, Jimin I need to--BRUCE GET OUT OF THERE NOW!” Jungkook shouted the second he made his way into his room to see the top half of the labrador with his tail wagging a thousand miles an hour sticking out of Jimin’s nest. The dog obeyed immediately, and jumped out, then onto the bed, then onto the floor as he ran out of the room. </p><p>Jimin’s head popped up out of the nest, his hair a fluffy wavy mess, his smile so bright and radiant it nearly paralyzed the older male. </p><p>“Where’d he come from?!” Jimin asked exasperatedly, laughing a little more as Jungkook closed the door behind him and made his way over to the side of his nest. </p><p>“Um--he’s--my parents’ dog” Jungkook answers sheepishly, frustration evident on his face as Jimin’s head cocks to the side a bit, brows furrowed in confusion so Jungkook found the need to elaborate for him. </p><p>“My parents just showed up. I can get them to leave though. I had no idea they were planning on coming here baby, I wouldn't bring let them come here when you’re here” Jungkook admits, reaching into the nest and trying to cup Jimin’s face but the omega's smile suddenly faltered, his eyes losing their light almost as soon as Jungkook had seen it. </p><p>“Hey, what’s with that face? I swear I can get them to leave right now” Jungkook coos, his heart fumbling over itself a bit when Jimin reached up to push his hand away, turning his head to the side with a blush on his cheeks. </p><p>“Woah what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Am I that embarrassing?” Jimin mutters, defeat evident in his voice as he sits there, covered in his bruises he's not ashamed to show and vulnerable to the alpha with every ounce of trust in his body. </p><p>“Hey wait where’s this coming from!? Who said you were embara-”</p><p>“You don’t need to say it Jungkook. It’s obvious” Jimin pouts, turning to look up at the older male who was about as confused as a tourist in a foreign city with no idea how to read the signs on the road. </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You want them to leave so they won’t see me right? That’s why you’re trying to get them to leave?” Jimin utters out, his chin starting to quiver as his eyes begin welling up with tears. Jungkook feels like the biggest idiot on the planet, like he’s the worst person to have ever walked the earth seeing that level of heartbreak on the omega’s face. </p><p>“What?! No Jimin, baby that’s not it at all I promise. I would never be embarrassed to introduce you to anyone, I can’t wait to show you off one day love.” Jungkook consoles him, reaching for Jimin again and this time the omega lets him cup his blushed cheek. </p><p>“I don’t want them around you because my eomma is a very handsy person. He’ll get in your personal space and ask a ridiculous amount of questions and I swear the only reason I’m trying to get them to leave is so they don’t make you uncomfortable. You could never embarrass me gorgeous. If anything I’m the one who should be embarrassed just being next to you, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Jungkook coos, brushing his thumb over the apple of Jimin’s cheek to wipe the first tear that slipped down his skin, his eyes locked onto the alpha’s. </p><p>“So--you’re really not embarrassed? You promise?” </p><p>“Of course I’m not. I want you to meet them and you can whenever you want to. They would love you but I know you still need some time to feel comfortable around other people. And there’s no shame in that either, they’d be willing to wait forever to meet you once I tell them about you” Jungkook smiles, his heart relaxing a bit when Jimin smiles back at him. </p><p>“I’m sorry for freaking out” Jimin apologizes, reaching up and wiping his eye with the back of his knuckles with a soft sniffle. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry little one, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I’ll just go talk to them for a few minutes and I’ll be right back ok?”</p><p>Jimin purses his lips for a moment, deep in thought as his eyes go down to the pillow on the bad in front of him. </p><p>“Are your parents nice?”</p><p>“They’re too nice.”</p><p>“Are they patient?”</p><p>“Probably the two most patient people I’ve ever met with the exception of my work partner and Hobi” Jungkook chuckles as Jimin’s lips pull into a little smile, nothing but warmth coming from his expression now as he leans into Jungkook’s touch, closing his eyes gently. </p><p>“Then can I meet them?”</p><p> </p><p>To be continued….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think about Jk not using protection??👀👀 also whaaat??? Jimin's gonna meet Kook's parents!?!??!😆😆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!! Thank you so much for your comments and support on this story so far😭😭 This story has soooo much more to cover and so many subjects to explore and I'm really greatful for you guys reading it up until this point. This chapter is mostly filler but its sweet and Soft nonetheless cuz...um...let me just put it this way....Jimin finds out what he's into next update....👀 and it's not gonna be so soft...if you catch my drift👀</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS UPDATE<br/>-Jimin gets anxiety<br/>-mentions of abuse<br/>-mentions of an uncomfortable and scary situation<br/>(Nothing graphic)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re ok meeting them?” Jungkook inquires, raising both eyebrows at the omega’s request. </p><p>“If that’s ok with you” he replies softly, a warm smile spreading across his face. </p><p>“And I want to pet the dog again.” Jimin coos and Jungkook can’t fight the urge to lean forward, cup his cheeks and kiss him as softly as possible because he’s just too adorable. </p><p>“You can totally pet Bruce. Come on, let me help you get dressed and yes, the braces and sling are definitely going back on now” Jungkook chuckles, scooping Jimin out of his nest and setting him on his feet on the carpeted floor carefully. </p><p>“Ok” Jimin uttered as Jungkook went to his dresser, taking a mental note to take Jimin shopping for house clothes since he was down to having no more sweats for him, but thankfully found a pair of black basketball shorts. </p><p>He pulled them out then went to his closet to grab a white shirt before returning back to the omega with a cautious smile on his face, monitoring Jimin's expression to make sure he wasn't nervous. </p><p>"You ok?" He asked softly as he pulled the shirt over his head before crouching down so he could pull the shorts up Jimin's soft legs, taking another mental note to get the poor little thing some boxers too. </p><p>"Yeah. Um, is it--like this situation...is it weird? Do you think they're not going to like me because of everything that happened? What if they think I'm a burden to you?" Jimin rambled a little, his voice drenched in concern and worry that only made Jungkook rise back to his feet and plant a kiss square on the omega's lips. </p><p>"Listen to me-" Jungkook started out, kissing him one more time before he rested his large hand on his neck, smoothing the silky skin under the blonde's chin with the pad of his thumb. </p><p>"If this is something you don't want to do, don't feel obligated ok? I'll completely understand and they will too if I tell them what's going on. But I want you to know that my parents are ridiculously nice, maybe even too nice sometimes but it's just part of their charm" Jungkook chuckles, leaning in to pepper the omega's warm face with soft kisses. </p><p>"What if they don't like seeing me here?" </p><p>"Baby, listen, there's not going to be a single thing about you they don't like, I promise. You're cute, sweet, you love talking about food which is like my mother's favorite thing in the world, and I adore you little one. If they see me happy they're going to know it's because of you. That just means they'll love you that much more."</p><p>Jungkook pulls back to inspect Jimin's face but he's not quite ready to be met with this expression that screams the blonde is on the verge of confessing something but he's holding back for some reason or the other. </p><p>The alpha's heart races a little, knowing it's way too soon for the petite male to be feeling love for him but with this look and this particular glint in his eye, he swears Jimin is on the brink of saying it. </p><p>"I make you happy?" Jimin inquires with a stretching smile, his cheeks darkening to a beautiful shade of rosy pink, eyes disappearing into little crescents as he limps forward that one step that's separating them and presses up against the much larger male. </p><p>He sets his chin on Jungkook's muscular pec an inch or so down from his collar bone and puckers his lips for the alpha who nearly combusts from the unbelievable scene of adorable perfection before him. </p><p>"Yeah" Jungkook responds truthfully as he lets his hands slide down Jimin's thin waist and settle on his protruding hip bones as he leans down to kiss the tiny male softly, nothing but their mixing cinnamon caramel aromas filling the air surrounding them. </p><p>The sound of loud scratching against the door causes Jimin to flinch, his first instinct to hide in Jungkook's chest as the alpha wraps his arms around him with a little chuckle. </p><p>"It's just Bruce gorgeous. Stay here I'm going to get your braces and sling." </p><p>Jungkook hurries to the bathroom and gets all the medical devices he had taken off for Jimin before he got in the shower earlier and heads back to him, crouching down to slip and secure his ankle boot on first. </p><p>He gently takes his hand and puts the wrist brace on his swollen and bruised wrist, and even if it didn't look as bad as it did a few nights ago, Jungkook is still enraged with the sight of his injuries. </p><p>And lastly he helps secure the sling around Jimin's neck and holds it while the petite male slides his arm in, letting out a soft wince when dull pain echoed up throughout his shoulder. </p><p>He looked up at Jungkook, hope and a soft emotion sparkling behind his glass gray eyes as he smiled warmly, looking as beautiful as ever with his fluffy wavy hair, his blushed cheeks and slightly crooked front tooth that Jungkook found cute as hell.</p><p>"If you get uncomfortable at all please tell me ok? I don't want you to think that you have to stay out there if you start getting nervous or anything"</p><p>"Ok alpha"</p><p>"And also, if they ask you something that's a sore subject for you they'll understand if you don't want to talk about it. They're really nice but my mom is super nosey so he asks a bunch of questions'' Jungkook sighs, searching Jimin's eyes for any signs of uncomfortability but he finds none. </p><p>"Ok" Jimin smiles, his hand coming up to rest on Jungkook's chest momentarily before he leaned in to leave a delicate kiss under his collarbone on top of his painful looking bruise. </p><p>Jungkook bends down to scoop Jimin up into his arms bridal style, the omega a giggling mess as he turns his face to Jungkook's chest and nuzzles in softly, basking in the warmth and rich scent that emanates off of the older male like a furnace. </p><p>He doesn’t know if there’s ever been a time in his life where he’s even remotely felt safe like this, if there's ever been a time when he was able to let his guard down and actually feel hopeful. </p><p>His stepbrother and step father hadn't so much as given him a hug since Jimin was little and still had his mom's presence in his life but even then he could count the number of times the older alphas had been remotely affectionate with him on one hand. He could recall all three incidences in vivid detail because they were the only ones he had to remember. </p><p>He had adopted the mindset that things would never change for him and he began to harbor even more fear when he would overhear Jiwon and Choi talking about what they were going to start making him do because 'it was about time he started being useful for something'. </p><p>Jimin didn't know what they meant by it until they had a friend of theirs over one day and he wouldn't take his eyes off of him. </p><p>He was only trying to clean the kitchen and couldn't exactly leave to his room without finishing or else he'd be punished but the animalistic gaze in the huge alpha's eyes horrified him. </p><p>That's when he heard Jiwon make an offer. </p><p>"He's shy but I'm sure you can get a good hour or so out of him, maybe longer" his stepbrother had said like it was nothing, said like he was making an offer to let his friend use a car and not a living human being. </p><p>The minute the scary unknown alpha had stepped into the kitchen he just remembers throwing up, and how terrified he felt when the dots connected in his brain since he had seen the kind of omegas his stepfather had coming in and out of the apartment all the time. </p><p>He wasn't stupid and he definitely knew what they were doing, well heard it more than anything else and all he wanted in that moment was for everything to go away. </p><p>He wanted to forget the way the man looked at him, wanted to forget that his brother had offered him up like he was a fucking chew toy, wanted to forget that he was utterly alone in this world. </p><p>He didn't get the chance to forget anything, and only ended up thinking ten times harder afterwards when his brother had delivered punishing blows to his stomach and face. <br/>He had only been sixteen then. </p><p>But having Jungkook hold him like this with his sweet stare and his reassuring words only caused all the pain he felt that day to wash off of his back like it was water. </p><p>He didn't have to feel alone because the alpha wouldn't let him. Jungkook kept him close and secure and safe just like he'd always hoped for in life but never received even minutely. </p><p>It wasn't scary to trust the alpha because he'd never been more ready to fall in his entire life and the detective seemed like he had never been more ready to catch someone either. </p><p>Something about his demeanor and the caring way he handled his body and heart put Jimin at ease and even though he knew that his past was far from leaving him alone, he also knew that Jungkook would be willing to guide him through any effects of the pain crammed into his soul like an overstuffed closet. </p><p>Jungkook headed to the door and planted a soft kiss to Jimin's forehead, the omega purring a little and letting his smile widen, completely unafraid of anything as long as his alpha held him. </p><p>He opened the door carefully and was met with the big panting, doe eyed lab who instantly jumped up in an attempt to lick Jimin's face but before Jungkook could even tell him to get back, the omega was laughing softly. </p><p>"Hi boy! You're so handsome! Hi!" Jimin cooed at him, making Bruce bark and whine and wag his tail at a rate Jungkook had never seen before. He looked like he was about to wag himself in half if that was possible. </p><p>"C'mon Bruce move" Jungkook chuckled, adoring the way Jimin turned in his hold and reached his other arm down to pat the lab's head as he stood on his two legs. </p><p>"BRUCE! LEAVE THEM ALONE IDIOT!" Jungkook's mother's voice rang out through the house playfully and instantly the dog was running back down the hall and out of sight. </p><p>“Why don’t you have a dog?” Jimin giggles, turning his attention back to the detective now as they make their way down the hallway slowly. </p><p>“I don’t have time to take care of one.”</p><p>“But you have time to take care of me, what’s the difference?” Jimin teases him and the alpha can’t help the laugh that rumbles out of his throat at the petite male’s words. </p><p>“Well I’m getting time off of work to take care of you. I wouldn’t get time off of work to take care of a dog, that’s the difference.”</p><p>“That’s no fun at all” Jimin retorts with a pout as Jungkook chuckles softly and kisses his warm cheek but before he knows it they're at the end of the hallway. </p><p>Jimin feels a strange sensation begin welling up in his chest but it’s not anxiety or nervousness like he originally thought it would be. This feels warmer and sweeter and hopeful all at once and it hits him then that he’s never felt anything quite like it before but he loves it because he’s so calm and safe. </p><p>There’s never been a time he got excited for anything, not since he stopped hoping for his mother to show up all those years ago and the feeling although foreign to him, is so beyond describable. </p><p>When they round the corner, Jimin’s eyes instantly fall on two people standing by the kitchen island. His heart gives a solid wham against the inside of his chest, his eyes narrowing on them but he can’t find it within himself to feel extraordinarily scared, just uneasy. </p><p>“Um, guys this is Jimin. He’s staying with me for a while” Jungkook announces as he heads towards the kitchen with the tiny omega in his arms and Jimin instantly feels relieved because it seems the older male is feeling just as antsy as he is. </p><p>“Jungkook he’s--oh sweetheart you’re gorgeous!” Chen gasps, his eyes wide and sparkling with all the warmth the detective’s do and it’s like he’s suddenly surrounded by two soft and sweet auras that only help him feel that much more at ease. </p><p>“Eomma!” Jungkook whines, Jimin not even hesitating to laugh a little since the alpha’s face was lighting up with a blush. </p><p>“You were going to hide him from me you brat!? How dare you! I’m Chen sweetheart, it’s so nice to meet you” the older male smiled at him after scolding his son as he came in closer and extended a hand out towards Jimin. </p><p>There’s a moment when panic flashes through the omega’s brain, his eyes locking right onto Chen’s hand like it had the potential to turn into a snake and bite him. </p><p>He doesn’t want to be rude or seem mean to the man who is being nothing but nice to him but there’s that fear in the back of his mind screaming at him that he’s merely a stranger, someone he’s never met before who has the potential to hurt him. </p><p>But when he blinks and turns his head back up to look at the older omega he sees the incredible resemblance to Jungkook. Their eyes, their smiles, even the little mole the alpha had under his lip were all the same and for the first time in his life, he doesn’t feel the need to be afraid of somebody he just met. </p><p>“It's nice to meet you too” Jimin utters out softly, through a shy smile, flicking his eyes back down to Chen’s hand but still not mustering the courage to reach out and shake it and the detective’s mother knows instantly that he's not being rude. </p><p>“Are you hungry? We brought all this food for our son who doesn’t even bother to call us these days can you believe that?” he scoffs in good fun, not seeming the least bit offended by his handshake being rejected. </p><p>“You don’t call your parents alpha?” Jimin inquires instantly, turning his head to look at the man he was coming to adore with his whole heart. </p><p>“Well, I mean-I get busy with work. It’s not like I can just call them all the time you know what I mean?” the larger male tries to defend himself but Jimin’s not having it as he’s being set down on the kitchen island bar stool. </p><p>“That’s not an excuse to not call them. Look at what you’re eomma made for you Jungkook. Don’t you think he misses you?” Jimin adds on, his brows furrowing as his lips form that fucking pout that drives Jungkook crazy. </p><p>“He’s got a point son” Jungkook’s father chuckles softly, catching Jimin’s attention as he rounds the corner of the island and makes his way closer towards the tiny male. </p><p>It’s not even something he can prepare for when his reflexes instantly make him turn back around to face Jungkook, fear evident as sunlight in his pleading eyes. </p><p>His heart is pounding so fast he thinks his sternum might crack and Jungkook catches his expression right away and knows exactly what to do to help him. He quickly engulfs Jimin in a hug, the petite blonde wrapping his good arm around Jungkook’s side as he buries his face in his neck. </p><p>The alpha sets his chin on Jimin’s shoulder and smoothes his back up and down softly, giving his father an apologetic look to let him know it wasn’t his fault as his mother watches with heartbreak flashing behind his eyes. </p><p>“Nobody’s gonna hurt you love, you know that right?” Jungkook coos, trying to lean back a little but Jimin’s not letting him go in the slightest bit as he starts to tremble slightly. </p><p>His father, San, looks like he feels terrible but Jungkook furrows his brows and shakes his head at him in an attempt to convey that it’s not his fault and Jimin’s starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea. </p><p>He just wanted to meet Jungkook’s parents since he figured it would be a nice thing to do but now he feels like he’s ruined everything with his inability to control his fear. </p><p>“You want to hear something funny?” Jungkook sighs, hooking his hands under Jimin’s thighs and hoisting him up to his body, the omega reaching up to wrap his arm around the older male’s neck instead as he’s carried to the dining room that connects to the kitchen. </p><p>Jungkook takes a seat on one of the chairs and Jimin settles in his lap comfortably since he’s so small. </p><p>“When I was younger, I thought it would be a good idea to dye my hair when my eomma was at work. My appa thought it was a good idea too-” Jungkook starts out with a small chuckle and Jimin slowly leans back a little so he can look him in the eye as his parents come closer but not too close since they knew that there was obviously something about their presence that was scaring him. </p><p>He reaches up to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall from Jimin’s lower lid and all Jimin can focus on is his alpha, his soft but strong voice, the way he smells like cinnamon and caramel, the way his hands are rubbing his back up and down. He feels safe. </p><p>“So my appa takes me to the store and we pick out this blonde color and I got a box of blue too because I was a teenager and you know how teens are when they get an idea in their head. So I get home and I start the process of bleaching my hair right?” Jungkook continues, his eyes flicking up to his parents who are watching him with all the fondness in the world, their eyes warm and smiles even warmer. </p><p>“Well I thought it was going well until my hair started falling off” Jungkook chuckles, not knowing why this story in particular had come to mind when he was digging for something to distract Jimin with but it seemed to be working because Jimin’s jaw drops and his eyes widen almost comically. </p><p>“What?” he utters out, his hand coming to rest on Jungkook’s chest absentmindedly as he leans closer, desperate to know how the story turns out. </p><p>“Yeah. Then my appa comes in and sees my hair falling out and he panics like full on panics, he starts reading the box and trying to figure out if it was normal but after like another five minutes a good portion of my hair had already come out on the right side. But that wasn't the worst part.” Jungkook adds on, his face scrunched up in a toothy smile as Jimin finally laughs a little but quickly covers his mouth with his hand to stifle it. </p><p>“My appa turned the sink on and shoved my head under the water and started washing the dye out but Jimin, all my hair was falling off like right into the sink.” Jungkook laughs as his father joins behind him and Jimin feels the fear that was gripping him so tightly start to subside. </p><p>“So Chen comes in and to him it looked like I was pulling Kook’s hair since he was crying and this idiot started attacking me!” his father adds in with a belly laugh that makes Jimin turn around to face him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he sees Chen cover his face and start laughing too. </p><p>“Did it hurt?” Jimin asks softly as he turns back to Jungkook and the alpha only shakes his head and laughs a little more. </p><p>“No but I had to shave my head after” he admits and Jimin loses the last little rope of hesitation that was holding him hostage as he giggles, leaning forward and laughing into the small of Jungkook’s neck as the alpha holds him firm but soft. </p><p>“That sounds so awful. And your poor appa got attacked too” Jimin chuckles, feeling monumentally better than he did before the story had started and he truly hopes with all of his heart that the detective's parents don’t hate him for getting scared. </p><p>“Attacked, more like mauled. I think I still have the scar on my hand from where I fell.” </p><p>“Then you shouldn't have looked like you were pulling my precious baby’s hair out!” Chen retorted as he smacked San on the arm playfully. </p><p>“I--I’m sorry that happened to you” Jimin utters out and it’s directed to the older alpha but he can't find it in himself to look San in the eye. But it seems that San doesn't mind one bit. </p><p>“Oh that’s ok, it makes for one entertaining story though.”</p><p>“That it does” Chen chuckles. </p><p>“Ok so enough of that horror story, I bet you two are starving” the omega beams, Jimin turning around in Jungkook’s hold to look back at the mated couple who were now busy popping the tops off of food containers and digging into Jungkook’s cabinets to get plates and bowls and cups. </p><p>As if on cue the blonde’s stomach growls and Jungkook can’t help but smooth a hand over his flat belly before he leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. </p><p>“I’m actually really really hungry” Jimin admits as Jungkook kisses his cheek again, completely unashamed at showing affection to him in front of his parents. </p><p>“Don’t tell my eomma that, he’ll keep feeding you until you puke” Jungkook teases laughing when he hears the older male click his teeth. </p><p>“I’ll feed you as much as I want to feed you, you have a problem with that?” Chen snaps but it's all in a teasing manner as Jimin’s stomach rumbles again when the rich and decadent smell wafting up from the food containers hit his nose. </p><p>“I don’t” Jimin chimes in and Chen gasps, clapping his hands together excitedly. </p><p>“Jimin I love you already! Please tell me you’re not going anywhere anytime soon!” the detective's mother nearly whines as he grabs some tongs and starts pinching some black noodles between them and filling up the first plate. </p><p>Jimin looks up at Jungkook and can’t help but feel the weight of the statement start pressing down onto his shoulders. Does he want to leave, possibly ever, no. absolutely not. </p><p>But he’s not entirely sure if it’s too far-fetched to think that Jungkook would want him here for too long and the thought of not seeing the alpha when he wakes up or not getting his kisses and cuddles is on another level of horrifying. </p><p>He wants to ask Jungkook if it’s ok for him to hold onto hope that there could be a future together for them but when the alpha’s eyes connect with his he realizes that he doesn’t even have to ask. As crazy as it may seem. </p><p>“I’m not letting him go anytime soon so sorry but you’re stuck with him” Jungkook teases back but he doesn’t realize just how desperately Jimin needed to hear him say that out loud. </p><p>It’s like being validated a million and a half times over just knowing that Jungkook wanted him around, that the alpha was actually deciding that he wanted him to stay and it hits him that this is all he’s ever wanted in life. </p><p>And now with Jungkook holding him, joking and kissing him with his parents serving their plates in the kitchen he realizes that his dream of finding his happily ever after is so much more attainable than he ever thought it could be. </p><p>“And I don’t mind one bit. You want teriyaki chicken or stir fried beef with vegetables sweetheart?” Chen beamed from the kitchen as Jimin turned on Jungkook’s lap, and eyed the containers with a starving eyes and a growling stomach. </p><p>“Um--would it be ok if--” he starts out, Chen giving him his full attention by the island countertop. </p><p>He looks back at Jungkook and the alpha only noses his cheek with the tip of his nose for encouragement as the omega finds his voice and confidence. </p><p>“Would it be ok if I got both? Please? Only if that's alright with you” Jimin asks as politely as Jungkook had ever heard anyone ask before and he doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen his parents look so endeared. If they’ve ever even looked this endreared before. </p><p>“Of course it’s alright! You can have a little bit of everything I made! Oh Jungkook I didn’t know I was going to be surprised like this tonight. You could have told me you had company sooner so I could’ve made you two dinner” Chen says almost floaty, like he’s on cloud nine because his son is happy and the omega on his son’s lap is so sweet and cute and wants to eat his food. </p><p>“I can? Really?! I’d love to try everything, thank you so much” Jimin exclaims even if its contained and soft excitement but he just can’t help himself, this seems like it's entirely too good to be true and there’s a part of his brain that’s telling him he needs to be careful about getting so happy so soon but he ignores it for the first time ever. </p><p>“It’s my absolute pleasure love. So Jimin, you have to tell me since my dingbat son doesn’t tell me anything about what goes on in his life, how did you two meet?” Chen inquires innocently as he scoops some fried rice onto the plate he was making for Jimin, Jungkook’s breath stalling in his chest as his body went still as ice. </p><p>“Let’s not talk about that eomma, please” the alpha said right away but somehow Jimin didn’t feel like he wanted to shy away from the topic. </p><p>These past few days had been nothing short of beautiful and sweet and perfect in more ways than he could have ever imagined and there’s something about Chen that reminds Jimin of Jungkook so much that he can’t find it in himself to deny the kind omega an answer to his question. </p><p>“It’s ok, I don’t mind alpha” Jimin assures him, taking Jungkook a bit by surprise. </p><p>“Oh, are you sure? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” </p><p>“Yeah I know. I don’t feel nervous about telling your eomma and appa though” Jimin smiles, leaning in to kiss Jungkook softly on the lips before he was turning in his lap and sitting on his thighs sideways, his legs hanging off of the chair as his thighs laid comfortably across the alpha’s much larger ones. </p><p>“If it’s something you don’t want to talk about I understand sweetheart. I’m just really curious is all” Chen smiles at him, grabbing the plate and heading towards the table before he set it down on the surface next to the two who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. </p><p>He took the seat across the table from them and Jungkook turned so that he was facing his mother and Jimin could turn to face him too if he wanted to. </p><p>“I don’t mind. You’re Jungkook’s eomma and if I trust him then I should trust you too” the omega starts out, shocking and amazing Jungkook with his courage and confidence as Jungkook wraps his arms around his waist tighter and sets his chin on top of his head. </p><p>“It’s something bad, isn’t it. I have a feeling” Chen sighs, crossing his arms on the table and giving Jimin a stare that was so similar to Jungkook’s he felt himself instantly at ease with the older male. </p><p>“Yeah, but I have Jungkook now so that’s all that really matters. We met when he saved me because my stepbrother got pulled over. I didn’t know it was possible for someone to be so kind but he is and he just hasn’t stopped taking care of me since that night” Jimin admits without any sort of fear or worry just pure contentment at being able to tell the truth about how his alpha found him and started the process of patching up all of his greatest wounds. </p><p>It felt indescribable, amazing, foreign and beautiful to be able to talk to someone so easily, to not feel fear of their reaction to his words, to not be scared of someone potentially hurting him, just to simply speak freely and openly. </p><p>In Jungkook’s embrace it seemed like he could start conquering the world ten times over and the look of genuine and raw motherly concern and heartache on Chen’s face made him feel that much more cared about. </p><p>“He rescued you? Were you hurt?” Chen asks softly, his eyes wilting and lips pulled into a thin line as Jungkook scratched Jimin’s side with his fingertips sofly for comfort, a silent act to show him that he was right there and encouraging him to speak the way he’d always wanted to. </p><p>“Yeah. My stepbrother hurt me really bad. But Jungkook told me that him and his work partners are going to make sure he goes to jail for a really long time so it doesn’t really matter anymore. I just want to move on from it all” Jimin continues, feeling Jungkook’s arms holding him even closer, the alpha’s body rigid now as if he were on the verge of blowing his top. </p><p>“I--sweetheart I just--i’m so sorry. I didn’t know or I wouldn’t have asked anything I promise” Chen says with his voice watery but Jimin quickly shakes his head. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry. I’m happier than I’ve ever been before, so don’t be sorry” Jimin assures him as Chen reaches out across the table and extends a hand towards the petite male again in an open act of affection. </p><p>And with the look of pure sincere sympathy on his face, the way his scent that's almost like baked apples is seeming to spread out and coat him in warmth, Jimin thinks it's rather foolish to assume Chen would ever hurt him. </p><p>Slowly and carefully he reaches across the table, hesitantly but showing a great deal of trust further and farther until the tips of his fingers meet the older omega's. </p><p>"I know you don't know me but I just want to tell you that I'll listen to you if you ever need somebody to talk to sweetpea. As a mother it breaks my heart to know that something happened to you because you seem like such a sweet little thing. How anyone could ever hurt you is just--I don't even know what to tell you. But all I know is that I haven't seen this look in my baby's eyes before and I can tell he cares about you a lot. And if you make him happy then you make me happy which means I'm only going to like you that much more honey" Chen smiles at him, taking the peite male's smaller hand into his own and grasping it gently but firmly too. </p><p>"You've gone all soft on us eh boy?" San chuckles as he makes his way to the table with two plates balanced on one arm and one plate gripped tightly in his other hand. </p><p>"I haven't gone soft" Jungkook retorts but Jimin instantly furrows his brows and looks up at him while he's still holding onto Chen's hand. </p><p>"What's wrong with admitting it? You are soft alpha."</p><p>"No I'm not" </p><p>"Then how you treat me doesn't make you soft?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"The way you talk to me doesn't make you soft?"</p><p>"Nope" </p><p>"You're funny" Jimin laughs airily, the sound causing Chen's smile to widen, San's too as Jungkook blushes and rolls his eyes turning his head a little so he didn't have to look at anyone. </p><p>"Whatever" the alpha nearly pouts but to his dismay his parents find it terribly adorable. </p><p>"Jungkook don't be mean to him! This is too cute. Is he really that nice to you Jimin? He's an emotionless grouch regularly I swear" San inquires with a smile so warm and kind Jimin doesn't even hesitate to answer him right away. </p><p>"See, Jin and Hobi told me that too but I don't know what they're talking about. He's the kindest person I've ever met" Jimin giggles as he slips his fingers out of Chen's hold and reaches up to wrap his arm around Jungkook's neck instead, laughing into the skin of his chest. </p><p>"Can we just eat...please? I'm changing the subject." </p><p>"JEON JUNGKOOK YOUR FRIENDS MET JIMIN BEFORE YOUR OWN PARENTS DID!? WHAT DID I EVER DO FOR YOU TO HATE US THIS MUCH!? HUH!?" Chen scolds his son, Jimin only laughing harder as Jungkook's blush darkens further, his ears reddening right along with his cheeks. </p><p>"Eomma please be quiet will you!?" Jungkook begs, not able to handle much more of his mother's embarrassing dialogue at this rate as Jimin holds him even tighter. </p><p>"Don't be embarrassed alpha, if I had an eomma like yours I wouldn't ever want him to stop talking" Jimin chuckles, the older male instantly letting the weight behind the blonde's words sink into his brain but his parents had no idea about Jimin's situation at all and Jungkook didn't get the chance to tell them to leave the conversation where it was at before his mom spoke again. </p><p>"Aish don't say that, I'm sure your eomma is great" Chen chuckles, unaware of the way Jimin's smile falters as he gets up to get chopsticks so they can start eating. </p><p>Jimin feels his face heat up, his heart seeming to freeze in his chest as the memory of his mother comes rushing back into his mind like a damn holding his worst emotions at bay had busted. </p><p>San seemed to take notice of the way the omega's face dropped and shot Jungkook a look which was reciprocated with an expression of confusion and heartache since the detective was truly at a loss for what to say. </p><p>"Hey uh honey let's just change the subject ok?" -- announces as his husband comes back to the table with a handful of chopsticks and sits down at his seat. </p><p>"What? Is it such a crime to compliment someone's mother all of the sudden?" Chen scoffs playfully but Jimin only feels an icy dagger being twisted into his heart when he hears his words. </p><p>"Ma seriously stop" Jungkook retorts, not sounding mean but authoritative, almost like he was commanding him to stop talking but in a firm and respectful way. </p><p>Jimin blinks a few times, swallows thickly and tries to focus on the sensation of Jungkook holding him so he can forget the image of his mother's face that's permanently seared into the delicate fabric of his brain. </p><p>But all he can think about is the last night he ever saw her, how pained she looked, how she had clearly been crying and gave him a minuscule amount of affection for the very last time. </p><p>"I---I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I--dear, I just can't shut up when I need to" Chen sighs, smacking himself on the forehead softly as San shakes his head a little, clearly a little upset that he kept going after he didn't take the hint to change the subject. </p><p>But suddenly knowing that Chen was disappointed caused some sort of panicked emotion to well up in Jimin's heart, his mind tearing itself away from thoughts of his mother and latching onto the need to make Jungkook's mom feel better instead. </p><p>It didn't seem like he meant to bring up his bad memories, it seemed like it was an accident and the omega couldn't fault him if he didn't know a single thing about what he had been through. </p><p>"It's ok. I haven't seen my eomma since I was seven. It just brought up a few bad memories, it's not your fault." Jimin comments softly, snuggling up to Jungkook's chest a little more as tears of guilt began welling up in his beautiful eyes. </p><p>"Alpha, why do I have to ruin everything" the petite male croaked, his voice sounding broken and defeated, his scent no longer sweet but fading and being replaced with something that could only be described as a pastry on the verge of burning. </p><p>"No sir, you don't say that you hear me? You don't ruin anything so I don't want to hear you ever say that again Jimin." Jungkook assures him sternly as he reaches up and wipes the edges of Jimin's lids with the pad of his thumb, his parents watching their son's affection with melting hearts. </p><p>"Look, no one's upset little one, nobody. So what makes you say you ruined anything?" Jungkook coos, cupping Jimin's cheek and staring right into those glass gray orbs that captivated him from the moment he saw them glistening at him in the back seat of that car. </p><p>Jimin timidly turns to look at Jungkook's parents, Chen's smiling face along with San's sincere expression are the first things he sees and in an instant he feels like everything he had assumed about people he didn’t know was a complete lie. </p><p>He didn’t know Jungkook, he was a complete stranger and yet he ended up being the sweetest person in the entire world. He knew his step brother and step father, and they were the absolute worst people he ever had the displeasure of knowing. </p><p>He didn’t know Chen and San, yet here they were, trying to make conversation with him, make him feel comfortable and actually expressed sympathy towards him for involuntarily triggering bad memories in his mind. </p><p>It dawned on him then and there that not everybody was bad and the realization was as light and soft as a feather, another bright beam of light in his otherwise pitch black world that wasn’t Jungkook. </p><p>“You’re not mad at me?” Jimin asks softly, expecting the worst of answers but hoping with all his heart that the couple who seemed like lovely people weren’t angry with him. </p><p>“What? Of course not, why would we be mad at you sweetheart?”</p><p>“Bless your heart love we wouldn’t be mad over something like that. Please don’t think that” San and Chen say one right after the other and the relief that washes over Jimin’s body is warm and comforting all at once, just as warm and soft as Jungkook’s arms around him and he finally lets go of the fear that had been dragging him down for the past few minutes with a fresh wave of hope blanketing him. </p><p>“Ok. I’m sorry for thinking you were mad” Jimin smiles, turning back to look at Jungkook but the alpha looks like he’s on the verge of crying and the blonde doesn’t know why but the detective and his parents do. </p><p>“Stop apologizing love” Jungkook sighs, pulling Jimin to him close, the omega nuzzling against his bare chest affectionately as the alpha sets his chin on top of his head again and meets his parent’s eyes, the mated pair knowing instantly that Jimin had been through something severe in his life since they had that paternal gut feeling all parents do when they sense something is wrong. </p><p>“You said you were hungry right? Dig in kiddo, my husband won’t say it but he’s dying for you to try his food” the older alpha says warmly to segway a somewhat tense moment into a much lighter and more comfortable atmosphere as he, Jungkook and his mother share knowing glances. </p><p>“I’m starving” Jimin utters honestly, smiling brightly when Jungkook kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly, completely unaware that the alpha was taking a moment to blink away his tears and collect himself. </p><p>“Chopsticks?” he asked with a polite tone, his mother passing two sets towards Jimin who took them straight from his hand without terrible fear plaguing his mind, the petite male offering Chen a warm smile that nearly melted the older omega into a puddle of goo. </p><p>“I really hope you like it. I worked so hard making everything” Chen mutters out through a pout that makes Jimin smile, laugh a little as he shifts a bit on Jungkook’s lap and hands the chopsticks to the alpha who takes them gently. </p><p>“I know I’ll love all of it, this smells amazing. Thank you” Jimin beams, his security with the situation shining through more and more with every passing second as Jungkook breaks the chopsticks open and passes them back to Jimin who takes them in his good hand and leans up with a horrendously devastating smile to look at the alpha. </p><p>The blonde is kissed square on the lips, a rosy blush and beautiful giggle emanating from the petite male who feels like at the present moment he could die from contentment. </p><p>“When is your wedding-”</p><p>“EOMMA!” Jungkook snaps but San and Jimin just laugh, the omega’s head lolling into Jungkook's chest with his shoulders shaking as he laughs without a care in the world and to the alphas and other omega in the dining room with him, it’s the most carefree and beautiful laugh they’ve ever heard. </p><p>Jimin and the detective’s finally recover from laughing and then it’s all eyes on Jimin, even Bruce’s as he stares at the humans eating at the table from the couch, as the blonde reaches down to pinch some noodles and beef between his chopsticks, bringing the mound to his plump lips and blowing softly. </p><p>Chen practically holds his breath as he watches Jimin take the first bite, the omega closing his eyes and chewing softly but not giving anything except a neutral expression so far. But when he swallows, he blinks twice, a third time before he’s looking Chen straight in the eye, no fear of holding eye contact, no fear of conversation, no worry about what the older male’s reaction would be. </p><p>“If I keep eating this I won’t be able to stop” Jimin says with complete honesty but everyone simply laughs including Jungkook who kisses his temple and holds him even closer, Chen clapping his hands together but Jimin means it with his whole heart. </p><p>“Jungkook I’m serious I won’t be able to stop.” Jimin says again with more conviction this time his eyes wide as he licks his lips and stares back at the delicious food sitting on the plate on the table. </p><p>“Then eat as much as you want, you saw how much they brought.” </p><p>“You’re serious?...I can---as much as I want?” Jimin utters, each word drenched in more innocent excitement than the last as he turns to look at Chen with a growing smile on his face. </p><p>“You can eat the whole thing if you want honey. Oh gosh finally, someone who appreciates my cooking” Chen coos at Jimin tenderly but Jungkook clicks his teeth in annoyance.</p><p>“Don’t play the victim, you know I like your food-”</p><p>“Then act like it you ungrateful swine!” Chen scolds him but it only makes Jimin laugh more and before they know it, the table falls into soft conversation, mostly the alpha’s mother asking him things like how has work been, how he got his nasty bruise that Jungkook had lie about and say was a work out injury so he wouldn’t worry him. It’s a soft and light, extremely enjoyable atmosphere but Jimin stays entirely silent as he scarfs down his plate of food so fast it would put a professional competitive eater to shame. </p><p>“You want more?” San asks as Jimin looks at him a bit shyly but with a small smile and he gets up right away to collect the omega’s plate and heads to the kitchen to get more of everything for him. </p><p>He manages to sneak Bruce four pieces of chicken before Chen catches him and scolds both of them which sends the lab back to the couch. </p><p>The plate is set right before Jimin who thanks the alpha nervously since he was so close but he realizes that if Jungkook was holding him then he had nothing to be even remotely worried about. </p><p>Chen watches a little too happily as Jimin scarfs down even more food, Jungkook not even having taken a single bite yet as he simply fawns over how amazing it is to witness Jimin so comfortable, content, and happy. But about halfway through the second plate Jimin freezes, mouthful of stir fried vegetables as he flips his head up to look at Jungkook. </p><p>“What?” the alpha inquires with a raised eyebrow, amusement on his face as Jimin quickly chews and swallows his food so that he can speak. </p><p>“You haven’t eaten anything! At all!” Jimin exclaims softly and Jungkook doesn’t care that he hasn’t even touched a bite of food because all he’s really thinking about is how cute Jimin looks with his cheeks constantly stuffed. </p><p>“Go ahead, i’ll eat what you don’t” Jungkook urges him but it appears the omega wasn’t in the listening mood as he pinched some food between his chopsticks and raised it to the alpha’s lips, an expectant look on his face.</p><p>Jungkook feels himself blush and he knows something like feeding someone is an extremely intimate thing to do, knows it's usually an action shared between couples and lovers or family members. </p><p>He doesn't care if anyone sees Jimin do it but he can’t escape the feeling that his parents will judge him for moving so fast with someone he literally just met. </p><p>Turning Jimin down when he had only known the alpha to be affectionate and warm with him wasn’t even an option however so bracing himself for what his parents might think he opened his mouth and allowed the omega to feed him. </p><p>“Shit, this is amazing eomma” Jungkook muttered around a mouthful of teriyaki chicken, Jimin already gathering more food for him to eat and raising it to his lips as he shoveled another small mound in. </p><p>“Thank you! I’m so glad you two like it.” Chen beamed, sitting back to watch the sweetest scene he’d ever witnessed play out in front of him. Jimin continued feeding Jungkook until the plate was empty, the petite male getting kisses and nuzzles along his cheeks here and there in between mouthfuls of food that almost felt like he was being rewarded for being good to the detective. </p><p>The sound of chopsticks hitting the plate rang through the air, everyone’s stomachs nice and full of a home cooked dinner, Jimin feeling incredibly sleepy and sated now that his belly was stretched to the absolute max. </p><p>“I guess your father and I will clean up before we head home” Chen offered with a sad smile, clearly not wanting to leave so soon but it was apparent that this is usually all the time they got to spend with their son when the opportunity presented itself. </p><p>Jimin felt his heart sting a little knowing that the detective’s mother along with the second kindest alpha he’d ever met who were both kind and sweet and generous were going to be leaving so soon. </p><p>“You’re leaving already?” Jimin uttered out, looking up at Jungkook with that pleading look in his eyes that the alpha was already an absolute sucker for. </p><p>“I’m sure you two had plans for the evening anyways honey” Chen replies with a soft smile but Jimin shakes his head right away, so desperate to have their presence here for as long as the alpha would allow it that he’d do anything. </p><p>“We don’t, right alpha? Could we--I don’t know maybe we could all watch a movie together” Jimin utters out nervously, anxious that maybe his suggestion would make the detective upset but his worries were for nothing when it came to Jungkook. </p><p>“You guys up for it? I renewed netflix and disney plus a few days ago” Jungkook smiled, adoring the way his mother and father’s eyes lit up at the thought of spending some quality time with their son. </p><p>“Are you sure? We would hate to impose” San smiles nervously and it makes Jimin smile too knowing that Jungkook was making his parents so happy just by doing something as simple as watching a movie with them. </p><p>“You’re fine. Jimin’s right, we didn’t have anything planned anyways. I was going to get a work-out in tonight but that’s out of the question now” Jungkook chuckles as Chen collects the plates on the table, his husband the cups before heading to the kitchen to load them into the dishwasher. </p><p>“Oh Jungkook you and your workouts. Your mother didn’t fall in love with me for having rock hard muscles you know? Guys are secretly into dad bodies, they just don’t admit it” San teases his son and Jimin laughs a little at how cute their dynamic is. </p><p>“What’s a dad body?” Jimin questions and the detective’s father smiles at him as he heads towards the living room. </p><p>“It’s when someone is a bit pudgy, maybe has a bit of a gut and some extra meat on their bones. Jungkook unfortunately doesn’t feel like that’s an acceptable standard for an alpha’s appearance though apparently” San scoffs in good fun as Jungkook lifts Jimin off of him and helps him stand up so he can stretch. </p><p>“I like to take care of myself, is that such a bad thing?” Jungkook retorts as his mother heads to the living room as well but not before he shoots his son a look that screams “really?”</p><p>“You’re perfect the way you are alpha” Jimin assures the older male, turning around to face him and getting a soft peck to his lips in return as Jungkook hoists him up and holds him tight leaving the blonde a giggly mess. </p><p>“We’ve been through this sweetheart. I'm far from perfect, but you’re pretty damn close” Jungkook smiles, capturing his lips again before he heads towards the living room too, the tiny male in his arms feeling so cared for and adored it wasn’t even funny. </p><p>“What are we watching?” Chen inquires as he plops down onto the couch, snapping his fingers and pointing at the floor so that Bruce would get off the leather cushions. </p><p>“Whatever, I don’t care” Jungkook sighed as he sat down on the cushion next to his mom, Jimin shifting in his hold so that he was seated on his lap, his knees bent up and head resting against the alpha’s bare chest. </p><p>Jimin’s eyes fluttered closed, his body held safely in Jungkook’s arms, the rich thick scent of cinnamon invading his senses and bathing him in a blanket of warmth and happiness. </p><p>He didn’t have to worry about what would happen to him if he closed his eyes, didn’t have to worry about what awful events awaited him in the morning because he knew for a fact that as long as his alpha held him close that everything would be ok. </p><p>The rumble of the detective’s voice vibrating through his chest as he spoke softly to his parents was soothing enough that Jimin began fighting his sleep within a matter of a few minutes while they searched for a movie to watch. Chen had gotten up and gone to get a blanket to cover Jimin in, draping it over his tiny frame while Jungkook just held him close and tight, almost as if he were afraid to let him go. </p><p>After a few more minutes of quietly debating, they all settled on the Mandalorian since San was a star wars fan and Jungkook and his mother just wanted something to play in the background. Jungkook knew he probably had texts and missed calls from his friends, maybe about the case, mabe asking how Jimin was doing but he couldn't find it within himself to even remotely disturb the blonde as he slept soundly in his lap to go check his phone. </p><p>“He’s been through a lot hasn’t he?” the detective’s mother inquired, taking advantage of the fact that Jimin was asleep so he could reach up and card his fingers through his hair, the omega stirring slightly but never opening his gently shut eyes. </p><p>“He has. I was going to tell you guys about everything, I just didn’t know when. Everything kind of happened so fast” Jungkook sighs, turning his head a little to face his mother who hasn’t taken his eyes off of the sleeping body in his son’s arms. </p><p>“It’s ok, I shouldn’t have pryed so much. How long is he going to be staying with you?” Chen asks softly, his heart full of aching concern for the blonde he hardly knew but already felt a need to protect. </p><p>“For as long as he wants to. I want to tell you everything eomma, I want to tell you how much I care about him and all that shit but--if I do I don’t want you to judge me” Jungkook says truthfully, terrified that his parents would disapprove of how fast he’d developed feelings for a beautiful stranger. </p><p>“How could I ever judge you baby? I would never judge you for anything, you know that?”</p><p>“Well, I mean you say that but when you hear what I have to say it’ll be a totally different story”</p><p>“How do you know that? Jungkook-ah, you can’t keep everything to yourself just because you’re afraid of what someone might say. But I’m your mother, I should be the first one you want to come to with things that are troubling you. Aaaish, when you were little you used to tell me everything, what happened to my precious baby boy huh?” Chen chuckles, reaching up to pinch Jungkook’s cheek in a way that instantly brought him back to when he was an elementary schooler. </p><p>And he’s right, there had once been a time in his life where his mother was his go-to person anytime he was conflicted or worried or just happy about something. He remembers telling him about how he was so upset because he didn’t get selected to be on the front row of the third grade choir concert, remembers going to his mother when he was pushed at the playground in fourth grade and didn’t know how to handle mean people. </p><p>He remembers coming out to his mom when he was in high school and how comforting he had been then, how safe he felt about accepting and embracing a part of himself that was scary to accept at first. His mother had always been there for him, even when he stopped spending as much time with them when the training academy along with classes started taking up all of his time. </p><p>When Yeosang had left him, his mother was the first one he called because he knew that he just possessed this magical quality that instantly made him feel better about anything. Not that he didn’t confide in his dad too but there was simply something about his mom’s embrace and comforting words that seemed to make things feel like they were going to be ok. </p><p>And in that moment, with his tiny little omega curled up, sleeping on him soundly, he knew that regardless of how insane his and Jimin’s situation was that his mother would be entirely understanding. </p><p>So he let out a soft sigh and thought of where the best place to start would be. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank y'all for taking the time to leave comments😭 they mean the world to me!!!!  aren't jk's parents precious!?!? Aaaand who's ready to find out what Jimin's kinks are!?😂😂 *raises hand even tho I'm the author and I know exactly what the lil bean is into* <br/>How does the subject even come up you ask?? You'll just have to wait and see😎👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whaaat 2 chapters back to back!?!?!😮 I'm lowkey proud of myself lol. Well, we begin our departure from the super innocent vanilla smex our bbs have been having from this point on but is it really one of my stories without some filth? (Not now of course becuase that would be too much too fast😂) thank you so so much for all your comments and support on the fic so far, I love reading your opinions on the story with my whole heart😭💜💜 and something to keep in mind , Jk's parents know who all of his friends are since they've been around a while ok?? So he's able to talk about them without saying stuff like "you know Namjoon from work?" You know what I mean?? This is also a direct continuation from the last update </p><p>WARNINGS<br/>-Jimin's abuse is discussed but not in too much detail</p><p>Well, here you go guys! Until next time!! Thanks again for your support!!😆😆💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
“Well, I suppose I should start with the case, you know the one Taehyung and I had been working on recently? Involving the missing omegas?”</p><p>“Yeah I remember you telling me about it” Chen replied quietly, as San rubbed his back like he always did out of habit when they were sitting close to each other but he kept his eyes glued to the tv screen so he wouldn’t disturb this rare moment when Jungkook was actually spending one on one time with his mother. </p><p>“Tae and I were at a club where we knew the man we were looking for was going to be. Some shit happened and after a few arrests were made, Namjoon came and told me that there was a situation in the front of the place” he continues quietly shifting just a little when Jimin stirred but nuzzled right back into his chest again, his small fist balled up against the alpha’s bare chest in a way that made Chen physically coo. </p><p>“So there’s this car parked in the parking lot, some officers were talking to this guy who was arrested outside of it and that’s when I was told there was a person in the car but he was too scared to accept anyone’s help. It was obvious he was hurt but he wouldn’t let anyone get near him” Jungkook utters out, sadness drenching his words now as he recalls how horrified and frozen Jimin looked balled up in the back seat of that freezing car. </p><p>“It was him?” Chen asks softly, eyeing Jimin with all the tenderness in the world as he reached up to card his fingers though the omega’s soft and wavy hair again, this time with an expression of complete and utter heartache on his face as Jungkook nodded. </p><p>“Yeah. I don’t know why but he trusted me right away. I took him to the hospital and Jin saw him as soon as we got there. He’s got a fracture in his ankle and his wrist, his shoulder was dislocated too. His stepbrother really hurt him” Jungkook nearly growled out, the forming tears in his eyes stinging and threatening to fall but he couldn’t afford to have his scent turn bitter or sad and risk disturbing Jimin’s peace. </p><p>So he fought back the anger and heartbreak and tried his best not to cry. </p><p>“We found all the missing omegas and at first I thought maybe he had been taken too, but when Namjoon and Tae got to the hospital I talked to Min and he told me that Jimin was actually the stepson of the man we had arrested. And because we arrested both him and his son, Jimin’s stepbrother, he had nowhere to go. He's suffered through a lot of abuse eomma and a shelter with shrinks and doctors was ready to take him but he was so scared even when I left the room just to talk to the guys. It wouldn’t have felt right to let him go somewhere if he didn't feel safe” Jungkook explains softly, resting his cheek on top of Jimin’s head as he looked at his mother in a way that reminded Chen of when he was younger and wanted his approval for something. </p><p>The alpha, even as childish as it may have sounded, wanted to be told that what he did was the right thing. He wanted to know that bringing Jimin to stay with him was a good decision because he was so on the verge of being able to say he loved him already it was nearly horrifying. </p><p>“So you brought him here. My sweet boy you just--” Chen starts out, his eyes watering as he reached up to pinch Jungkook’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger, the alpha being flooded with warmth and not even realizing how much he missed his mother’s affection until this very moment. </p><p>“You have such a good heart Jungkook I don’t even know what to say. But has he been doing well here? What does he like? We can bring you two dinner every single day if he wants that honey. I don’t even know how to--like what do you say to someone who’s been through something so terrible? Is he going to be ok?” Chen says, his voice watery, eyes too as he shakes his head in disbelief that anyone could hurt someone so precious and pure as Jimin. </p><p>“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, thank you eomma. But I honestly don't know if things will ever be ok for him. Like he had a really bad panic attack and I triggered it for him. I didn’t mean to but fuck if you saw how scared he was it would’ve killed you, I couldn’t stand it. I want to be the one to help him but if he needs something I can’t give him it’ll devastate me” Jungkook says without a drop of shame, his eyes closing a little as Jimin sucks in a heavy breath and resumes sleeping peacefully, his belly full and heart warmer than it had ever been before. </p><p>“I want him to get all the help he needs to recover, don’t get me wrong but I’ll feel like a failure if I can’t do it on my own. His life has been miserable, I just want to give him everything but it’s scary because I know when he sees the world and meets new people that he’ll realize he could do so much better than me. How would I be able to compete with someone his age who wants to find someone to experience life with? I wasn’t planning on ever finding anyone again, I started working more just so I wouldn't have time to start dating. He threw a wrench in my life plans” Jungkook sighs, his mother looking at him like he’s just discovered a new side of his son because at the present moment, he has. </p><p>“If he needs help in certain aspects like therapy you can’t beat yourself up for that honey, you’re not a licensed psychiatrist, that’s why they have a job in the first place. From what I see, you obviously care about him a lot and it seems like he trusts you a lot too. If life hasn’t been kind to him, don’t you think that what you’re doing here is going to be a major step forward in the best direction possible for him baby? You’ve always been so hard on yourself Jungkook-ah I wish you wouldn't be. If you’re this crazy about him how do you know he’s not just as crazy about you? Why would you assume he’s going to want someone else if he’s already this attached to you?” </p><p>“Because he’s only nineteen eomma, he’s never lived a normal life, he didn’t finish school and he wasn’t even allowed to leave his stepfather’s apartment. Believe me, once he realizes there’s more out there he’ll see that my life is boring compared to the life he could have with someone else” Jungkook replies with a tone of sadness in his voice that sounded so foreign to him. </p><p>Chen blinks at him a few times, processing what Jungkook had just told him and the alpha feels his heart start to race, the fear of impending judgement from his mother evident as the day is long on his face worsening when he sees his father turn to look at him as well. </p><p>“And it’s pathetic of me to fall so fast for someone, I know it is. But it's impossible not to, I swear I didn’t mean to like him so much. He’s just perfect eomma, like really really perfect and sweet and he needs so much love and I'd be willing to love him in a heartbeat. I sound like some lonely loser I know I do, so don’t even try to lie to me and tell me I don’t. I’m just so scared of messing things up for him. I want to make him happy and I hardly know him but I feel like it doesn’t matter because there’s just something there. I want him to feel it too and not knowing if he does or not sucks” Jungkook adds on, speaking before his mother had the chance to but he’s just staring at him with this look of awe on his face, like he’s seeing something beautiful for the first time. </p><p>It’s still gut wrenching not knowing what the older male is thinking but the detective feels himself relaxing a little when a small smile starts tugging at the corner of his mother’s lips. </p><p>“I’ve never heard you talk like this before honey. You must be really serious about him.” </p><p>“I really am and I know it sounds crazy because I just met him but eomma I’ve never wanted something so bad in my whole life. Is that stupid?” </p><p> </p><p>Jimin feels his heart slam against the back of his ribs so hard he nearly coughs, his blood pumping through his veins at an astronomical rate at the words he just heard come out of he alpha’s mouth just as he started to wake up. </p><p>It couldn’t be true could it? Was the alpha genuinely and with his whole heart telling his mother that he wanted him? It’s almost like the universe was paying him back for being so cruel to him with the alpha of his most beautiful dreams. </p><p>All his life he’d longed for someone to hold him, someone to tell him that he was good, someone to make happy every day he spent alive and now it seemed that there was finally a bright shining beam of hope for the future he’d always wanted but told himself he’d never get. </p><p>Before he can even form another thought, Chen’s voice caught his attention and he stayed as still as possible to make sure he didn’t give away that he was actually awake. </p><p>“It’s not crazy baby, it's beautiful. Do you know how rare it is to fall for someone so fast? Aish I didn’t come here to cry tonight. I don’t care what you have to do to keep him happy Jeon Jungkook all I know is that you better keep him happy you hear me? This is the kind of thing you hear about on dramas you know? Oh! Have you thought about letting him make a nest?”</p><p>“There’s already one on the bed” Jungkook sighs, not able to meet his mother’s eyes out of pure embarrassment because the older male looks like he is about to combust from how endeared he is right now. </p><p>But as much as Jimin wants to continue soaking up this sweet and soft conversation between his alpha and his eomma he’s not able to help it when his nose begins to itch a little, nor is he able to stop the sensation of an impending sneeze sneaking up on him. </p><p>And to his complete horror, his eyes squeeze shut and he has no choice but to snap his face into the crook of his elbow, a loud “ACHOO!” cutting through the soft and quiet atmosphere and causing not only San to flinch but Chen too, Bruce springing to his feet from where he was lying next to the couch. </p><p>“You ok?” Jungkook chuckles, looking down to find Jimin staring at him with a blush on his cheeks, a shy smile pulling at his lips as he nods in reply. </p><p>“Sorry” he utters, flicking his eyes ove to look at Chen who’s staring at him with a motherly type of affection that Jimin had always wanted to receive. </p><p>“What are you sorry for?” the alpha asks with a raised eyebrow, not able to find it within himself to be ashamed in front of his parents as he leans down and kisses the tip of Jimin’s nose, a gorgeous smile erupting onto the omega’s face as a breathy little giggle followed. </p><p>“You better not be sorry for sneezing honey” Chen chuckles, taking a chance as he reaches forward and cups the side of Jimin’s cheek tenderly. Jungkook stills for a moment, gauging the blonde’s reaction and he knows his mother means well but he’s just not sure if his heart can handle witnessing Jimin go through another panic attack right now. But the petite male surprises him when he blinks slowly a few times and hesitantly leans into the older omega’s touch, his eyes closing in a complete show of how trusting he was being. </p><p>“I’m going to tell you something ok?” the detective's mother says softly as Jimin’s chest begins to vibrate with a soft pur on every exhale, his caramel scent so rich and velvety it's all Jungkook can focus on. </p><p>“If this idiot ever does a single thing to hurt you I’m going to disown him” Chen jokes, Jimin’s smile instantly growing even brighter, his cheeks rosier as a breathy laugh escapes his lips, his eyes disappearing into little crescents as he slips his hand up Jungkook’s chest to hold him around his neck softly. </p><p>“He wouldn’t. He’s too sweet to ever hurt me” Jimin admits with a shy giggle, the alpha completely at a loss for words at how someone could be this insanely perfect and cute and sweet and just everything he’s ever wanted all at once. </p><p>“Good! You better keep it that way mister” Chen laughs, patting Jungkook’s cheek which only left his son feeling that much more comforted and loved. </p><p>“So Jimin, I was telling Jungkook that I love the idea of making you guys dinner more often, what do you think? It could be anything you want” the older omega smiles, the offer leaving Jimin feeling like he’s just been thrown into a dream state. </p><p>Not only did he hear that he was wanted by the kindest man he’d ever known but he heard the alpha’s mother express concerns over Jungkook hurting him, which was the first time he’d ever had a parental figure show that they actually cared about his well being. And now Chen was offering to make them dinner again? Wrapped up there in Jungkook’s hold he swore he had died and gone to a better place. </p><p>“You want to make dinner again? And it can be anything I want? Really?” Jimin asks with his sparkling eyes full of awe, his mouth forming an ‘o’ that blasted the hearts of the hearts of the detective and his mother down to splatters of goop. </p><p>“Anything you want honey. I’ve been trying my hand at baking lately but I’m not that good so maybe nothing on the desert spectrum but anything else for sure.” Chen beamed and Jimin felt like his soul was singing, his heart bursting at the seams with hope and excitement in a way that he had never experienced before. </p><p>“I’d love that, really. Alpha would you like that too?” Jimin smiles, looking back up at Jungkook who’s soft and glistening doe eyes were already on him. </p><p>“Yeah. Min gave me two weeks off to help Jimin out with his injuries so I’ll be here pretty much the entire time.”</p><p>“Perfect! Oh my gosh! I have an idea, why don’t you two come over tomorrow and we can have dinner at our place? You haven’t visited in so long Jungkook-ah and I’ve been dying to use my new electric fryer!” Chen practically begs. </p><p>“If he doesnt shut up about that damn air fryer I swear I’ll throw it out when we get home” San scoffed as he rolled his eyes but it only made everyone laugh a little more, made the atmosphere a little warmer. </p><p>“That sounds amazing! Alpha can we go, please? Your eomma really wants to use his air fryer” Jimin asks with his gleaming puppy dog eyes, leaning in close to whisper the last part as if Chen couldn’t hear him. </p><p>Jungkook wonders for a moment if there will ever be a time in their newly formed relationship that he’ll be able to say ‘no’ to the blonde but he knows that now is certainly no the time. Nor is it anywhere near it. </p><p>“Yeah tomorrow is fine wit-” Jungkook starts out but he’s cut off by Chen’s excited clapping and little ‘eep’ he lets out like he always does when he’s over the moon about something.  </p><p>“It’s going to be so nice! Oh Jungkook-ah i’m so happy and it’s all because of this little one right here” Chen coos as he reaches forward and takes both of Jimin’s cheeks in his hands, the omega surprising the detective when he didn’t flinch or anything. </p><p>He simply giggled as his cheeks were squished, his beautiful eyes closing as he simply basked in the feeling of being smothered in affection. It gave Jungkook a real shot of pure hope straight to his heart, knowing that if Jimin was this comfortable with his mother now that they would only get closer if they spent more time together. He had always wanted to be with someone who loved his parents since he loved them dearly himself. </p><p>With Yeosang, it was a chore to get him to agree with meeting up with his parents and it left him feeling worried about his ex’s attitude every time he brought him around. After a while he simply stopped inviting Yeosang to the family get-togethers because he always spent the entire time concerned with how the omega was enjoying himself rather than spending quality time with his family members, especially his parents. </p><p>But now he had Jimin, asking if they could stay for a movie, asking if they could go to their house tomorrow for dinner and it just seemed as if the universe was playing some sort of sick game on him because how could someone possibly be this perfect?</p><p>They turned to watch the movie even if they really didn't care for it and about halfway through Jimin had started purring on the detectives lap as he drifted off to sleep again. </p><p> </p><p>But when he woke up the movie was off and he was still sitting on the alpha's lap only this time it was just them two on the couch. </p><p>"Where'd they go?" The omega asked sleepily, reaching up to rub his eye with the back of his knuckles as he yawned. </p><p>“They left a little while ago. They didn’t want to wake you up but they told me to tell you that they’re excited about us going over tomorrow” Jungkook smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Jimin’s cheek as he omega smiled even brighter. </p><p>“I can’t wait” he giggled, tilting his head up and letting his eyes close as he puckered those beautiful thick lips of his asking for a kiss that Jungkook gave him right away, his eyes closing too as he pressed into it with gentle firmness that the omega reciprocated, sending a tingling sensation straight into both of their stomachs. </p><p>“What are you watching?” the blonde asked against Jungkook’s lips, pecking him one, two more times before he turned to look at the tv screen with his sleepy eyes. </p><p>“Fox and the hound. It came on after the other movie finished and I left it on”</p><p>“Is it good?”</p><p>“You’ve never seen it?” </p><p>The omega shakes his head with a little laugh, his face too sweet and adorable for the larger male to even function properly but he hides it by giving him another kiss, softer and more delicate than the last one. </p><p>“Well you’re gonna watch it and you’re gonna love it. Let me start it over” Jungkook chuckles,  Jimin joining him as he turns on the alpha’s lap so that he’s still sitting on his thighs but facing the TV. </p><p>Comfortable silence settles between them as Jungkook just holds him, the minutes of the movie blending together as Jimin watched it with childlike innocence. The detective started brushing his fingers through Jimin’s hair  pretty early on in the movie and didn’t dare stop because it was making the omega pur like a tiny machine. </p><p>It felt so odd but incredible to have someone here with him, sitting on his lap and enjoying the affection he’d been harboring deep inside of him that was locked away in a box that he was so sure would never be touched again. He can’t even recall how many nights he’d sat here on his couch alone with a cigarette and a bottle of beer to keep him company after an exhausting day of work just thinking about how good it would feel to have someone at least sitting next to him just to keep him company. </p><p>He’d never had an actual boyfriend before Yeosang since he was an introvert in highschool and didn’t really like talking to anybody and at the academy. All he focused on was training his mind and body to prepare for the job field he wanted to get into. </p><p>Sure he had gone out on a few dates with people from his university when he was younger but no one ever called him for a second date, no one ever made any sort of move to take things any further and at first it stung but he drowned it out with his work and studying to get his degrees. He had collected Taehyung and Namjoon as friends along the way to getting his bachelor's degree since they attended the same classes he did and he at least didn’t feel so lonely anymore with their presence in his life. </p><p>Even if he wasn’t sure why they wanted to hang around him since he was so serious all the time. After Yeosang had left him, and when he was in the middle of his depression he had met Jin through Namjoon who along with his mother were the only two omegas he held dear to his heart since they had comforted him in every single way imaginable. </p><p>Then when Taehyung had met Hobi at his bakery, he had instantly become a pillar in his tight knit circle of friends. But seeing the way Taehyung kept pursuing Hobi only made him realize he was terribly lonely that much more. An alpha that no one wanted to be with romantically was a title he never wanted to give himself but unfortunately it seemed like the only title that fit him. </p><p>That was until Jimin proved him wrong. It was so insane how he managed to make him feel things that he’d never felt before in such an incredibly short time frame and he truly hoped with all of his heart that maybe Jimin would want to stay with him even after his injuries healed up. </p><p>He’d spent the past three days constantly having someone by his side, someone to take care of and make laugh and smile, someone who was so willing to offer up his heart and body simultaneously. Jungkook still thought he was dreaming. Having Jimin land in his world so suddenly and imbed himself into his heart was dangerous since he knew if the omega chose to leave he would be completely and utterly devastated. </p><p>But he wouldn’t ever hold it against him if he wanted to go. And the crazy thing about it all was that he knew he would be willing to help him even if the blonde wasn’t staying with him. There are too many unknown variables in this freshly blossoming relationship for Jungkook to feel secure with whatever it is that they have but for right now he had Jimin in his arms and that’s all he cared about. </p><p>Jungkook's fingers gently continue to card through Jimin's soft hair, the omega’s eyes focused on the tv screen as the Disney classic played out in the background. </p><p>"This was one of my favorites when I was little" Jungkook chuckles, leaning down to press a gentle kiss over Jimin’s bruised shoulder. </p><p>"It's pretty cute so far" Jimin replies softly, shifting just a little too far up the alpha's crotch for Jungkook to have been prepared for it, leaving him sucking in a sharp breath at the unexpected feeling of pressure on his length. </p><p>He accidentally pulls his fingers through Jimin's hair too hard and his ring finger catches on a knot, causing him to jerk Jimin's head back a bit roughly. </p><p>The omega gasps at the sudden action, his body stilling and Jungkook feels like an idiot for not paying attention better, feels like shit for accidentally hurting the petite male in his lap. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" He inquires immediately but he quickly takes notice of how stiff Jimin's gone and he automatically assumes the worst, that he caused him pain or made him uncomfortable. </p><p>"Y-yeah" the blonde utters out, a soft breath escaping his lips as his eyes flutter closed and he leans back against Jungkook's chest. </p><p>At first he doesn't think anything of it, letting his arm slide across the flat and thin expanse of Jimin's stomach under his shirt until his hand is resting softly below his bellybutton and he resumes brushing his fingers through blonde's hair just like he'd been doing for the past half of the movie. </p><p>Only this time he takes special care to avoid the knot that hurt him. </p><p>He lets his fingertips scratch the petite male's scalp gently, his caramel scent becoming sweeter and sweeter with every passing moment and Jungkook is feeling like he's doing something so incredibly right. </p><p>But suddenly Jimin shifts again, grinding his ass back onto Jungkook's member again, this time deliberately and there's no room to think otherwise when there's a spike in the blonde's scent. </p><p>Jungkook's fingers grip the soft blonde hair they were buried in involuntarily due to the unexpected pressure and flick of pleasure to his manhood and he's about to apologize profusely for hurting Jimin twice but he's left utterly frozen when he hears Jimin moan softly. </p><p>He blinks owlishly, his heartbeat already starting to gallop in his chest when Jimin presses back entirely flat against his chest, his hips rolling down onto the alpha's clothed cock yet again, the sugary smell of something that wasn't just his caramel scent permeating the air. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Jungkook asks simply because he needs to ground himself or he'll lose his composure and end up taking Jimin right here on his lap. </p><p>"You know what I'm doing" Jimin breathes out, his tone sultry and smoothe leaving the alpha horrendously flustered with his length twitching in interest as arousal starts to flood into his lower belly. </p><p>He doesn't know where the petite male's sudden shift in attitude came from but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't incredibly attractive. </p><p>"And if I don't know?" Jungkook asks as he holds his grip on Jimin's hair, setting his chin on the omega's shoulder as his hand snakes downwards, his fingers slipping under the waistline for the blonde’s basketball shorts and continuing their journey further south. </p><p>"I--alpha please" Jimin whines, grinding back against Jungkook's member again and this time the older male feels his chest tighten when the scent of caramel and slick hits his nose, his pulse quickening as a low growl rumbles it's way out of his throat. </p><p>He didn't mean to do it and he instantly feels panic and guilt wash over him in a rapid flood of anxiety thinking that he could've potentially scared Jimin but that was far from the case. </p><p>Jimin only tilts his head to the side a bit more, exposing his neck to the detective as a shuddery breath falls from his lips, his unhurt hand coming up to slide over Jungkook's that's currently in his shorts, his fingernails digging into the skin of the detective's wrist. </p><p>"Please alpha I'll be good" Jimin all but moans out, his caramel scent so rich and sweet Jungkook feels it coating the inside of his lungs and the walls of his chest, his pupils blown wide and heart thundering. </p><p>It hits Jungkook then that Jimin's thoroughly enjoying himself already, if the scent of his slick and his actions are anything to go by. He’s stunned, mostly because he didn’t expect this but the second his fingertips trail down further and slip in between the omega’s ass he’s greeted with the feeling of warm and wet slick, his stomach clenching and cock pulsing in sync. </p><p>Jungkook knows this is new to Jimin so he needs to be as careful as possible while making sure that the omega enjoys himself so he gives an experimental but soft tug to the blonde’s hair which has him stiffening and letting out a breathy little noise. </p><p>“You like that?” Jungkook inquires, his voice firm and gravelly as he kisses the side of the omega's neck while he nods, his body starting to tremble with excitement. Jungkook feels like his blood is running hotter than steam, his skin buzzing and stomach tingling with that delicious anticipation he had been feeling around the younger male a lot today. </p><p>He stretches his index and middle fingers out, sliding them through the fresh gush of slick that just poured out from the omega’s tight rim as he growls into the small of his neck, the vibrations tickling the blonde’s skin. </p><p>As excited and thrilled as he is about getting to guide Jimin through this experience he still wants to make sure that he’s checking off all of the petite male’s sexual boxes so he can know exactly how to please him best. His brain is starting to grow a little hazy from the pheromones the omega is letting off, but he still finds it within himself to keep a level head and figure out what flips all of the younger male’s switches. </p><p>“You gonna be good for me baby?” he husks out, nipping the heated flesh of Jimin’s neck as the tiny male in his lap moans out a breathy sound, nodding his head as much as he could, which wasn’t much at all since Jungkook was still gripping his hair and holding him in place. </p><p>“Yes alpha-I’’ll be good--please” he rambles, his thighs clenching together, squeezing Jungkook’s wrist in between them in the process and somehow managing to trigger a primal reaction from the detective. He growls lowly, deeply, his lips pressed to the side of Jimin’s neck just below his ear as he releases his grip on his hair and snakes his hand down his side then to his thigh where he grips it roughly. </p><p>“Spread your legs” he orders him, nipping his neck and the large gush of slick the alpha feels dripping down his fingers in response validates that Jimin was enjoying it. </p><p>“O-ok” Jimin shudders, spreading his trembling thighs obediently as Jungkook pushed the waistband of the boxers down just enough to let the omega’s small but painfully hard length spring free while his other hand stayed buried between his legs, trying not to lose his mind at the sensation of his hand dripping in the blonde’s slick. </p><p>“You’re so good baby, so fucking good for me” Jungkook breathes out against the petite male’s neck, nipping his earlobe as the omega shuddered and involuntaririly clenched his legs again as a fresh splurt of slick poured over the alpha’s already soaked and dripping fingers. </p><p>“I said keep your legs spread right? Can you do that for me beautiful?” Jungkook nearly whispers out, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible but his brain and heart are buzzing with too much excitement to even handle. </p><p>“yes--I--I can alpha” Jimin whines, his voice already sounding watery as Jungkook began circling his tight slick coated rim with the tip of his middle finger as his other hand gripped Jimin’s stiffened cock that was so incredibly small. </p><p>Jimin gasped sharply, his back arching a bit off of the alpha’s chest as he sucked in a breath, his head falling back onto the older male’s shoulder, his body like putty in the detective’s large and careful hands. </p><p>He struggled with his muscles trembling and soft noises coming from his throat to spread his legs again, his chest beginning to rise and fall faster as he let himself come undone for the alpha he trusted wholeheartedly. </p><p>“So perfect baby, can you stay like this?” </p><p>“Yes” Jimin panted when Jungkook swiped his thumb over the bead of precum that had collected at the omega’s painfully swollen tip. </p><p>“Fuck-” Jimin cursed breathily, the word foreign to Jungkook’s ears coming from him but it was so sexy he wanted to draw out everything the petite male had been holding back and then some. He wasn’t even focused on his own member tightening in his sweats, didn’t even care about getting off at this point because all he wanted to do was make the sweet and sensual little thing on his lap get the best release of his life. </p><p>Jimin’s hand grasped Jungkook’s forearm in a deathgrip, his fingernails digging into the detective’s flesh as Jungkook worked his small cock up the shaft slowly, eliciting beautiful mewling noises from the blonde. </p><p>He pushed the tip of his middle finger into Jimin’s impossibly tight entrance, curling his finger at the same time he stroked the omega’s length back down, Jimin’s back arching and legs twitching in a move to clench together but he was proving himself to be extraordinarily obedient when he fought the urge and kept them spread for the alpha. </p><p>More precum dripped out from Jimin’s slit as Jungkook slipped his finger in and out of him slowly, then a bit harder on the second thrust when he also slid his hand back up Jimin’s shaft and twisted his wrist to create frictional pleasure. </p><p>Jimin’s throaty high pitched whine that crept out of his mouth along with the way he stiffened entirely, trying with all his might not to close his legs was like a scene straight out of a wet dream. But the only difference was that Jimin was real, touchable, a living breathing beautiful human who was proving himself to be the best thing Jungkook could have ever wished for. </p><p>Soft pants and sharp gasps along with breathy whines and growling moans rumbled their way out of the omega’s chest as Jungkook worked his swollen pulsating cock which was slick with his precum now. </p><p>He fucked him with his fingers, drinking up each and every cry and sob of pleasure when the alpha found his prostate and didn't stop stroking it as he slid his hand up and down Jimin’s shaft faster, his lips pressing reassuring kisses to the blonde’s shoulder and neck.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful” Jungkook husked out, his voice rough and an octave lower than usual and it only turned Jimin on that much more as he whined and choked on sob, his cheeks glistening with tears that were the product of how incredible he felt. </p><p>Jungkook plunged his two fingers right back into Jimin’s tight and drenched heat, loud and obscene squelching noises ringing out in the air as he slipped in and out of him roughly, the force behind his thrusts shaking Jimin’s body gently, the petite male arching his back and moaning long and drawn out, his fingernails nearly piercing the detective's flesh on his forearm. </p><p>“J--JUNGK--ALPHA PL-PLEASE!!” the tiny wreck sobbed out, not able to handle the stimulation to his cock as Jungkook stroked it up and down harder, faster and fucked him with his fingers roughly at the same time, the lewd wet smacking sounds combined with Jimin’s cries and pants like straight from out of a porno. </p><p>“C’mon baby you’re so close” Jungkook growled out against his neck, biting his flesh and sinking in a bit, his eyes fluttering shut at the loud and raspy moan that scraped its way out of the blonde’s throat as the petite male arched his back and clenched his legs, screaming out something incoherent before Jungkook felt his fingers being squeezed in a vice-like drenched channel. </p><p>Jimin’s entire body tightened, his hole tightening around the detective's fingers so hard the alpha was impressed, a river of slick practically squirting out of his entrance and coating the Alpha’s hand that much more as he sucked in a sharp breath. Hot white thick strings of pearly release spilled into the older male’s hand, splatting down onto the basketball shorts too as Jimin’s body convulsed and he moaned gravelly and high pitch right next to the alpha’s ear. </p><p>Jungkook kissed his neck and shoulder as Jimin tried desperately to catch his breath, his body spasming all over again when another burst of cum splurted out from his head and splattered onto his shorts. </p><p>“You’re so perfect.” Jungkook breathes out against the blonde’s neck, Jimin breathing heavily as he slumps against the raven haired male’s chest, a rumbly moan emanating from his lungs. He can’t really hold him the way he wants to since his hands are coated in two different types of the omega’s bodily fluids but it’s evident that he needs to be held when he starts trembling, obviously tired from such a body wracking orgasm. </p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“Mmhhmm” Jimin hums, his eyes slipping closed as he basked in the best feeling he’d ever experienced before in the lap of the only alpha he’d ever trusted. </p><p>Jungkook hooks his chin over the petite male’s shoulder and closes his eyes, purring gently when he feels the omega’s breath start to steady itself after a minute or so. </p><p>“Are you up for another shower baby?” the detective inquires as he plants a delicate kiss just above Jimin’s scent gland, the blonde taking in a heavy breath and licking his lips with his eyes closed.</p><p>“You’ll take one with me?” Jimin asks sleepily, his voice so groggy, his scent so sweet, his body so soft that Jungkook swears he’s only a figment of his imagination. </p><p>“Of course. C’mon, you got slick all over my legs” Jungkook teases him as he slips his arm under the omega’s legs and scoots to the edge of the couch before lifting him up bridal style and planting a soft kiss to his rosey lips. </p><p>“It felt amazing” Jimin sighs with a fucked out smile, reaching up to slip his hand onto Jungkook’s cheek before guiding his face back down to kiss him again and again, the alpha’s smile stretching as their lips continuously met over and over innocently as if he hadn’t just given him a handjob and fingered him simultaneously. </p><p>He heads to the bedroom and goes straight to the bathroom, setting Jimin down on the tile carefully before he stole two more kisses and carefully unclipped his sling then pulled his shirt off just as cautiously. He crouched down to undo the omega’s ankle boot, then came back up to get his wrist brace off too. </p><p>After pulling his shorts down, Jungkook couldn’t help but stare at this broken little thing before him who was so full of life and sweet in the best of ways humanly possible. He would do anything for him and he hoped that Jimin knew it too, a warm smile gracing his face as he leaned down to connect their lips softly. </p><p>"Take your pants off" Jimin chuckles into the kiss, his hand coming up to push into Jungkook’s abs just over his belly button. </p><p>"Oh? You're making demands now huh?" Jungkook laughs airily, his hands snaking down the petite males sides to settle on his hip bones, griping him firmly as the omega giggled and nodded his head. </p><p>"Yeah, that means you have to listen to me" Jimin teases, biting the alpha's lower lip and leaving him feeling as if all the air has just been sucked out of his lungs at Jimin's bold confidence. </p><p>"I have zero problems with that" Jungkook beamed as he tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss for a moment. </p><p>He undressed and helped Jimin into the tub so he could turn the water on, not missing the way the omega was eyeing his body the entire time with no shame whatsoever. </p><p>He quickly grabbed two towels from off of the shelf and set them on the counter that was parallel to the shower before he peeled the curtain back and stepped in too. </p><p>He closed the curtain back up, the stream of hot steamy water soaking the younger male's body as he stood directly beneath it, his eyes closed and head tilted back as he basked in the incredible feeling. </p><p>Jungkook couldn't believe that the omega was real, that he was actually here before him in all of his bare glory with his heart bravely exposed to the detective. </p><p>Having someone in his house, sleeping in his bed, laughing and being on the receiving end of his kisses was something he had told himself to stop hoping for because if he was going to find someone he thought he would have found them by now. </p><p>It appeared fate had a trick up its sleeve from the moment Jungkook first laid eyes on him and he knew instantly that he was destined to fall for Jimin without a shadow of a doubt. But he didn't mind. Not one bit. Loving Jimin could be so easy, showering him with affection for the entirety of his life on earth would be the sweetest and most important obligation the older male was fully ready to commit to. </p><p>"Hi" he chuckles, slipping his hands up Jimin's lean thighs and letting them settle on his hips, drawing small circles into the soft flesh with the pads of his thumbs. </p><p>"Hi" Jimin giggles, slumping forward into the alpha's chest and letting out what had to have been the most content sigh the detective had ever heard. </p><p>"You ok?" The alpha asked softly, wrapping his arms around Jimin's lower back and holding him securely. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm sleepy" Jimin giggled pressing a kiss to Jungkook's bruise as his hand came up to rest on the raven haired male's upper stomach, Jungkook not even caring that the blonde was the only one getting all the hot water. </p><p>"Me too" Jungkook chuckled, Jimin's lips stretching to a yawn that the alpha found too incredibly adorable to even handle. So after peppering his cheeks and neck and shoulders with soft kisses that left Jimin a blushing smiling mess, Jungkook grabbed his two in one old spice shampoo and conditioner and lathered up the blonde's hair.</p><p>Jimin simply leaned into him and let himself be taken care of, the alpha's strong but gentle hands working his scalp so tenderly he was on the verge of falling asleep. </p><p>Then Jungkook grabbed his body wash and poured a decent glob onto his hand before smearing the slightly cold wash all over Jimin's petite body. His fingertips dipped and glided over too many indentions in the omega's skin that showed off just how thin he was and it killed Jungkook a little more on the inside. </p><p>When he splayed his hands over his belly however it was a bit distended from the large quantity of his mother's food and he felt a little smile forming on his face because Jimin was at least comfortable and happy in the present moment. </p><p>He finished lathering the omega up and while he was rinsing himself Jungkook took the opportunity to wash himself up. And after they changed places and both of them were rinsed off, Jungkook headed out first to grab a towel to dry himself off fast so that he could give his full attention to Jimin. </p><p>He dried the younger male carefully, taking special care not to hurt any of his bruises or injuries before he was scooping him up bridal style and heading towards the bed. </p><p>He set Jimin down in his nest and went back to flip the lights off before he was crawling right into the nest when he saw Jimin reaching his arm out for him. </p><p>He slides onto his side and releases a heavy breath, propping himself up on his elbow so he could stare down at the beautiful omega before him</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Jimin inquires with concern in his voice and Jungkook feels like he's never going to stand a chance at not falling in love with him now. If he could read the alpha's face already then Jungkook was wholeheartedly convinced Jimin was a too-good-to-be-true figment of his imagination. </p><p>"Well no, nothing's wrong but I kinda need to talk to you about something" the detective started out as he reached forward and slipped his hand onto the beautiful curve of Jimin's thigh right below where it connected to his hip. </p><p>"Oh, ok" Jimin answers softly, his heart starting to race out of fear that Jungkook was going to say something bad. </p><p>"Earlier, when I sounded like I was being mean to you I didn't mean it. I would never be mean to you ever". </p><p>Jimin furrows his brows and takes a minute to recall what the alpha could possibly be talking about because he doesn't remember him even being remotely mean to him about anything. </p><p>"When?" Jimin asks, his lips in a pout as he thought hard and blinked back the sleepiness making his eyelids feel heavy. </p><p>"When we...you know...when we were on the couch?....I uh..got a little carried away" Jungkook admits with a nervous chuckle but he sees the dots connect in Jimin's brain and Jimin is suddenly smiling brightly and looking so endered with the detective. </p><p>"Oooh, you mean when you told me what to do? Is that what you're talking about?" Jimin giggles and Jungkook swears he's never going to adjust to how blunt and straight to the point the omega's way of speaking is. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" </p><p>"Don't be sorry alpha I really liked it" Jimin smiles, propping himself up onto his good elbow and shuffling closer to the detective before leaning in and pressing a soft and gentle kiss to his lips. </p><p>"Oh" Jungkook mutters out, his hand that was resting on Jimin's thigh hooking around towards his ass so he could grab his leg and pull him to his body in one fluid motion. </p><p>"And when you pulled my hair, I liked that too." Jimin admits openly as he slides onto the older male's body and Jungkook turns, rolls onto his back and pulls Jimin on top of him with the grip he had on his inner thigh. </p><p>Jungkook feels his stomach drop, his heart giving that movie quality 'badump' to the inside of his chest like a punch to the back of his ribs. Jimin really was going to be the death of him. </p><p>"I'll keep that in mind. I didn't know you would be into that, you're so innocent" Jungkook chuckles, letting his other hand trail up the back of the tiny male's thigh and up to his ass, gripping one of the perfect thick mounds in his large hand that covered mostly all of it. </p><p>"Well I guess I was. But you make me want to do things I've never thought of alpha" Jimin says with a sigh, honesty dripping from his lips as his caramel scent prevented Jungkook from thinking of anything else aside from the gorgeous little thing on top of him. </p><p>"Like what?" Jungkook breathed out, his fingers gripping Jimin's ass a little harder now, the omega exhaling a shuddery breath as he did the most unexpected thing and pushed himself up from the alpha's body with his good arm, hand planted on the detective's abs as he sat up directly on top of his crotch. </p><p>"I'll show you" Jimin all but breathed out, grinding his ass down onto Jungkook's length the exact way the older male had helped him do when he rode him on his lap earlier. </p><p>And fuck was Jungkook an absolute goner. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Jungkook is just a lonely bean😭 and yes, our bb Jimin is a lowkey freak he just doesn't know it yet. If you guessed that he had hair pulling, praising, and dom kinks you get a gold sticker!!😂😂 but thats just scratching the surface👀<br/> also, something to think about:<br/>why do you think Jimin is so needy rn when it comes to having sex?? Like why would an omega be so sleepy and hungry and want to bump uglies so much?? (You can't show signs of pregnancy that fast so it can't be that. Sorry folks!)<br/>Hmmm, I wonder why tho😏 </p><p>you'll find out in the next update fo sho😝💜<br/>Thanks for your support and love for the fic!! You guys are the best😭😭💜💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Unexpected realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3 updates in 3 days!? Who the hell am I!?😭😭 thank yall so much for the love on the last chapter and your support for the fic so far:) soo I know we all want the juicy smexy scenes but this chapter had to be added in becuase its important for the plot and it leads to a climactic moment for them ok?? And don't you worry, we've got some decent smut comin' your way folks. It involves some of my favorite tags fyi. What are my favorite tags you ask?? I don't know *lingerie* what they could *rough oral sex* be👀</p><p>Thanks for reading and don't worry this is just a simple chapter to lead up to a major plot moment and there's not going to be much strictly plot chapters from here on out:) i hope I can get another update out by next Wednesday!! Thank y'all again!😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Jungkook brings the cigarette that’s gripped between his fingers to his lips, taking a long drag as the cold day’s air curls around his face. His lower abdomen is a bit sore when he stretches and a fluttery feeling comes over his chest knowing the reason for his slight achiness is crashed out in his nest on the bed. </p><p>He lets his mind replay all the obscene images of Jimin riding his dick last night like he was made for it, recalls the way he cried out so beautifully and lost himself to his urges over and over again. </p><p>He exhales a puff, the smoke mixing with the cloud caused by his breath in the winter air and tries to wrap his head around how incredibly sated and calm he feels today. </p><p>It’s been a long time since he’s felt like this, if he can say he’s ever felt like this before but the relaxation and looseness of his muscles and mind is something he can easily say is new to him entirely. </p><p>After he’d knotted Jimn the first time last night he thought they would most likely fall asleep but that idea was scrapped instantly when Jimin had rolled onto his back and spread his legs again with a look of raw need and desire that would be seared into the fabric of the alpha’s brain for a lifetime. </p><p>And the third time came about because Jungkook couldn’t hold himself back after Jimin said he still wanted more. Needless to say the blonde passed out the instant he pulled out and cleaned him up. </p><p>Jungkook was pretty sure he fell asleep somewhere between having his legs cleaned off and having the blanket on the bottom of the nest changed. </p><p>It was already twelve pm and the omega was still zonked out but Jungkook woke up and would've been ready to run a marathon if it weren't for the soreness in his lower belly. </p><p>With the surge of energy he spot cleaned his already tidy house, did all his laundry, organized his garage, managed to get an hour work out in the spare room where he had all his home gym equipment, take a shower and respond to all of his missed texts and emails. </p><p>He didn’t really want to think about the case since he just wanted to bask in the atmosphere he and the blonde had made for themselves but he had called Yoongi back and the older male had given him the full rundown of everything that had transpired yesterday. </p><p>Apparently Jiwon confessed to everything, helping kidnap the omegas, run drugs for his father, abusing Jimin, the whole fucked up nine yards during his interrogation with Jungkook’s good friend and fellow detective Jackson yesterday. </p><p>Yoongi had also told the attorney for the case about what Jimin had said happened to him and she wanted to speak with the blonde right away but the police chief convinced her that they needed more time to process everything which resulted in her telling the judge who would be residing over the case that they needed more time to form an absolute airtight prosecution. </p><p>So thankfully the hearing for the case was moved back an entire month. Yoongi had asked him how Jimin was doing and his face turned red hot when the first thing that came to mind was that he was in his bed sleeping like the dead because he got fucked three times last night. </p><p>The older male flipped out when Jungkook told him that his parents loved him though, that made him blush for an entirely different reason altogether. </p><p>And after nearly having to hang up on him because he refused to stop making mating jokes, he had called Taehyung and Jin back to let them know he was sorry for missing their calls but that everything was going good. </p><p>He didn’t even have to call Hobi separately since he was of course visiting Taehyung at his office down at the police station when he called. He felt as if he was floating on cloud nine today, having dinner with his parents later just being the icing on top of the cake for what he knew was going to be one of the best days in his recent history. </p><p>After inhaling his last puff from his cigarette he flicked the butt into the little pot by the sliding glass door and headed back inside, the cold too much for him to be comfortable with just in basketball shorts and a light sweater. </p><p>He headed to the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee, his third one today while he checked the time again and couldn't stop wanting Jimin to wake up so he could have his cute distraction from the rest of the world. </p><p>While he was working out earlier he made a mental list of all the things he needed to do for the younger male to make him feel as comfortable living with him as possible. </p><p>He knew that getting him his own clothes was going to be a must since everything he had fit him too big and it would probably just feel nice for him to have his own side of the closet and his own drawer in the dresser. </p><p>He also knew that he needed to take him to a home decor store as well and let him buy certain things for the house so he could feel like he was picking things out for his own place. </p><p>The detective wasn’t concerned about money even remotely since he truly only paid his mortgage, car payment, and utilities, things like that and didn’t spend a dime on anything else since nothing else but work consumed his life. </p><p>So while he worked and worked without ever really spending his money it had accumulated over the years and now he could confidently say he could drop a pretty penny on a brand new house, car, and anything else if he really wanted to. </p><p>And now that he had Jimin here he suddenly found himself wanting to spend just about every dime, nickel, and cent on the younger male, he just needed to find out all the things he liked first. </p><p>He had tried to go online and check up on a few cases using the police’s databases for a while just to satisfy the itch to work on something that was bothering the living shit out of him but Yoongi had called him before he could even click on an open case and told him to ‘stop fucking trying to work or you’re fucking fired’. </p><p>So instead he resorted to dusting since everything else was already perfectly clean. He was about halfway through swiping off  the tv screen when he suddenly heard a sound coming from the bedroom. </p><p>His ears perked up immediately and he set his cleaning cloth down on the coffee table, tree trunk thing and hurried into the bedroom with his heart beat already starting to race. </p><p>When he stepped foot inside, an explosion of warmth busted through his chest, his face scrunching up in a smile as a laugh fell from his mouth at the sight before him. </p><p>Jimin laughed too, turning to bury his face in the sheets with half his body laying flat on the bed stomach down and the other half in his nest with his ass up in the air due to the large mound of blankets that made up the nest wall under his lower stomach.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jungkook laughed again, coming to the edge of the bed and sitting down, his hand reaching out to smooth over the soft skin of the omega’s back gently. </p><p>“Don’t laugh at me. I’m so sore I can’t move” the blonde chuckled, trying to inch further up the bed with his good arm but it was a futile effort. </p><p>“Sorry” Jungkook chuckled, taking a moment to admire how silly the petite male looked like this but how captivating he was at the same time. </p><p>“You should be sorry. You’re supposed to be helping me feel better not hurt me” Jimin laughed airly, his voice like a gentle caress to the detective's soul that had grown quite stagnant over the years. </p><p>Jungkook was completely enamored with the ethereal little thing before him, completely nude and completely unashamed to let his guard down and be vulnerable for someone he trusted was a good person. </p><p>“Well I would venture to say I helped you feel pretty good last night” Jungkook smirked, blunt fingernails scratching Jimin’s soft flesh of his lower back affectionately as the omega squinted his eyes at him and it only made the alpha laugh that much harder. </p><p>“Sorry that was a terrible joke.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“Stop pouting.”</p><p>“What are you going to do if I don’t” Jimin bites back but his tone is so playful, his voice so airy and light that you couldn’t have mistaken it for him being serious even if you tried. </p><p>He absolutely adores the fact that Jimin is funny, like really funny and has smart snarky comments that only make the detective fall for him more and more and he hopes that with every fiber of his being that Jimin can continue to be this comfortable with him forever. </p><p>“Nothing, it's actually really cute so by all means keep doing it” Jungkook snickers and Jimin’s face is lit in a bright pink, his ears tomato red as he muffles a groan into the sheets. </p><p>“Stoop it” the blonde whines, turning his head to look back at Jungkook with the softest and most dazzling smile the older male has seen from him yet and it takes his breath away. It’s not possible, shouldn’t be possible for someone to be this gorgeous but he is. </p><p>It shouldn’t be possible for someone to have captured his heart so swiftly but Jimin did. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to be so sweet and soft and gentle even if the world has been nothing but cruel to him but Jimin is all of those things and so much more. </p><p>He just wants to shower him in affection and love and tell him that everything is going to be ok now and seeing him here on his bed, blushing and whining playfully in the dim light filtering through the thick and heavy clouds outside and through the window makes him realize that he’s about a second away from being able to say he loves him. </p><p>It's terrifying but he knows that when Jimin looks back at him, his glass gray eyes sparkling with that radiant innocence, his smile showing just how happy and safe he feels, that the omega might possibly feel it too. </p><p>But he doesn’t want to spoil the mood with a confession that has the potential to turn things awkward if he’s wrong and his feelings aren’t reciprocated. So he holds it in for now. </p><p>“What you don’t like being called cute?” Jungkook chuckles and Jimin shakes his head, trying his absolute hardest to come across as being serious but he can’t. </p><p>“I’m not cute” he pouts through a smile and Jungkook swears he’s about to have a fucking aneurysm from how over the top adorable the omega is, like beyond the realm of description type adorable. </p><p>“I’m gonna have to disagree with you on that little one” Jungkook laughs softly, leaning over and planting a soft kiss to Jimin’s shoulder blade but Jimin’s not having it. </p><p>“Alpha I’m not cute!” Jimin whines, as the detective let’s his lips linger on his skin that feels unusually warm, almost feverish but he doesn’t seem to be feeling under the weather. </p><p>“Alright if you say so” Jungkook chuckles, nipping Jimin’s side over his upper ribs as the omega giggles in retaliation. </p><p>"Are you hungry?" Jungkook inquires, even though he knows Jimin probably is and it's confirmed when he nods his head. </p><p>His eyelashes flutter slowly, prettily as he tries to shake off his sleepiness but it seems like that's not going to happen anytime soon since he feels like he's been hit by a truck. </p><p>"Well you're gonna have to get up. You can't keep laying like that, it's bad for your shoulder" Jungkook smiles, chuckling a bit when Jimin twists a little and curls in on himself on his side, letting one of his legs stay stretched out on the wall of the nest. </p><p>"How about like this then?" </p><p>"You're ridiculous" </p><p>"That was mean" Jimin pouts, his brows furrowing and Jungkook would think he was being serious if it wasn't for the way his cheeks blushed and his eyes fell to the sheets instead of meeting his own. </p><p>"I'm sorry" he smiles warmly, his heart beating like a jackrabbit's as he leans in and presses his nose to the omega's soft cheek, dragging it up to his temple as he plants a delicate kiss there. </p><p>"You don't sound sorry" </p><p>"But I am, I mean it" </p><p>Jimin giggles, light and breathy, exhaustion evident in his tone as Jungkook leans down a little more and lets the skin of their lips graze each other's. </p><p>“Good” the blonde grins sleepily before he leans forward and closes the distance between them, their lips meeting soft and slow as if it were the first time all over again, the alpha tilting his head a little more to the side to deepen it as his hand settles in the dip of Jimin’s tiny waist. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” </p><p>“Starving” the petite male chuckles, pushing their lips back together as Jungkook let’s himself melt into it, savoring every moment of it like he had been missing Jimin’s kisses his whole life without even knowing it. </p><p>Their mouths move in sync, lips parting and closing on each other’s soft and delicate, quiet wet noises of their mouths joining filling the calm and tranquil air around them. </p><p>“I’ll make breakfast” Jungkook beams in a calm type of happy state, biting the omega’s lower lip and tugging it before he was pulling away, hand still gripping Jimin’s waist tenderly. </p><p>“You’re the best” Jimin giggles, his face looking as flushed and beautiful as ever as Jungkook stared at him for a moment just to process the fact that he was even real. </p><p>He helps him up and into a gray pair of sweats that he had to roll up twice and tighten the drawstring all the way for them to fit, and a plain black t-shirt that fit him way too big. </p><p>But when he comes back to him with the ankle brace, sling, and wrist brace Jimin looks a little nervous, like he wants something but he’s too afraid to ask for it. </p><p>“Hey what’s wrong?” Jungkook inquires as he starts securing the sling around the smaller male’s neck, the omega’s beautiful eyes flicking up to lock onto his with a ridiculously soft expression. </p><p>“Um, can I ask you for something?” he inquires nervously and Jungkook wants to get mad, although not at him of course, simply because he shouldn’t have to be so scared to ask him anything. </p><p>“Of course” the detective assures him, helping his arm into the sling before reaching for the wrist brace and bringing it back up to secure it too. </p><p>“Can I have some socks? My feet are really cold” Jimin utters, his lips forming a natural pout as he looked up at Jungkook with all the tenderness in the world, his eyes glistening with so much affection and hope. </p><p>“Well I mean, I could get you some socks-” Jungkook starts out as he goes to his drawer and finds some black  knee high socks that he uses to work out in sometimes when it's really cold before returning back to crouch in front of him. </p><p>“But you’re going to have to pay me back for letting you use them” Jungkook teases, unraveling the socks and slipping one onto the blonde’s cute tiny foot all the way up to his knee under his sweats as Jimin braces his hand on the detective’s shoulder to steady himself. </p><p>“How do I have to pay you back?” Jimin giggles as the alpha guides his hurt foot through the other clothing article, taking the utmost amount of care not to hurt his injured and bruised ankle before he's putting his boot on.  </p><p>“I can think of a few ways” Jungkook chuckles as he rises back to his feet, arms wrapping around the small of Jimin’s back as he captures the petite male’s lips in a kiss that leaves Jimin’s chest feeling swollen and full of heat, like his heart had grown so heavy with love it he was hardly able to stand it. </p><p>“I can think of a few things too” Jimin replies boldly, slipping his hand up Jungkook’s chest and up to his neck, fingertips dipping over the strong curve of his jawline and up to his cheek to keep him close. </p><p>“But after breakfast, i’m really hungry” </p><p>“Yes sir” Jungkook retorts playfully, pecking Jimin’s lips again before he’s hooking his arms under the omega’s thighs and carrying him out of the room and towards the kitchen so he can start making breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>It's so comforting and amazing to know that there’s someone else in the house with him as he mixes the ingredients together for pancakes in a big silver bowl, knowing that Jimin is napping sleepily on the couch while he makes breakfast for them like something out of a dream. </p><p>He knows that Jimin’s probably just tired from staying up til about two am while they made love, and he’s probably still physically recovering from such a traumatic event that resulted in all his injuries but Jungkook can’t help but feel like he shouldn’t be this tired. </p><p>He thinks as he pours batter and flips the pancakes over in his skillet that maybe he was getting sick since his skin felt extraordinarily warm and his face was dusted in pink even when he wasn’t blushing. </p><p>He figures he just needs to keep an extra close eye on him to see if any symptoms of a fever start making themselves known. </p><p>And while they have pancakes on the couch with Jimin seated in his lap and hardly able to keep his eyes open as Jungkook takes turns between feeding him and himself, the detective starts to get really worried because the blush on his cheeks won’t die down and he swears he feels hotter than he did before they started eating. </p><p>He has to go back to the kitchen to serve Jimin more pancakes because apparently one plate wasn’t enough and he had asked poiliety for another stack and Jungkook happily obliged, holding him until he had scraped the plate clean with the exception of the leftover syrup. </p><p>And after he finished Jimin slumped to him and couldn’t keep his eyes open at all. He thought maybe he should take him to the hospital but Jimin panicked at the thought of going so Jungkook did the best thing he could do for him which was let him get some sleep and took him to his nest where he curled up instantly. </p><p>Jungkook had gone to the bathroom medicine cabinet and retrieved his thermometer and when he took the blonde’s temperature it was a concerning one hundred degrees. </p><p>He knew that colds were no joke sometimes and went to his kitchen cabinet to get some fever reducer which he knew tasted really nasty but it worked the best. </p><p>He gave a spoonful to Jimin and the omega gagged and broke out in goosebumps from how bad it was but Jungkook gave him some sprite to get the taste out of his mouth. </p><p>And after muttering out how he just wanted to sleep and he’d be fine, Jungkook gave him a soft kiss and told him he would be right outside if he needed anything, the overly sweet smell of Jimin's caramel scent practically sticking to the detective's clothes and skin. </p><p>It was worrying to say the least and he called his mother right away to tell him that Jimin was under the weather but of course like all mom’s do, he managed to make him feel a little better by offering to come over and make some chicken soup for him. </p><p>Jungkook thought that was an amazing idea and thanked him for being so considerate, he said all he needed to do was go buy the ingredients when his father got home in a while and they would be on the way. </p><p>Jungkook knew that his mother’s home cooking had some crazy love added in there or something but it always made him feel better and he knew it would do wonders for the omega. </p><p>And after growing bored when two hours ticked by and he ran through an entire volume of one of his criminal law books, ate some of his mom's leftovers from last night, and debated getting a fish tank, his mom had called him back. </p><p>"Hi son, you father and I are at the store to get the ingredients for the soup do you two need anything?" </p><p>"No eomma thank you. Maybe just something sweet for Jimin? I know he'll appreciate anything" Jungkook smiled, picking at the bent edge of his criminal law book that was on the cushion next to him. </p><p>"Oh that poor baby, does he need some cramp medicine too?" </p><p>Jungkook pauses. Cramp medicine? He already had a multi symptom fever reducer that calmed muscle cramps too but he couldn't have expected his mom to know that. </p><p>"I already gave him some cold medicine, it helps with cramps too so I think he'll be fine."</p><p>"No dummy I mean for his heat cramps, does he need some?" </p><p>Jungkook feels his heart spasm in his chest at the mere mention of Jimin in heat. There was no way, what was he even talking about? And as if he could hear his son's racing thoughts he elaborated. </p><p>"His pheromones were pretty strong last night Jungkook-ah, and you said he's not feeling well so it's probably just his pre-heat, the sweet boy. I'll get him some cramp medicine just in case. We'll be there soon-"</p><p>"Hold on eomma what!?"</p><p>"Aish Jungkook your father's arguing with the fish department manager again I have to go. SAN IT'S JUST A FREAKING LOBSTER YO-" *click*</p><p>Jungkook's eyes widen, his blood pumping through his veins so fast he swears he can feel his red blood cells causing heated friction within his body. How the hell was his mother being so casual about this?</p><p>Pre-heat? Jimin? That couldn't be right because he would've known. Right? He's about to start freaking out becuase he knows exactly what can happen if you have sex with an omega in pre-heat but then it hits him. </p><p>He realized that one of his best friends was a doctor and who better to ask for medical advice from?</p><p>He quickly headed to the bedroom quietly to get his phone and call Jin before he sat back down on the couch with his knee bobbing up and down out of anxiety. </p><p>He only needed to wait for three rings for the brunette to answer. </p><p>“Hey Kook how’s it going?” the older male’s cheery voice greeted him through the phone, the sound of someone typing on a keyboard not too far away in the background. </p><p>“Hey, it’s going, um hyung I have a question to ask you?” </p><p>“Oh ok go for it, what’s up?” the omga answers right away, and Jungkook feels the knot that had been forming in his stomach tighten a little bit more, scared that what his mother predicted could be really happening and if that was the case Jungkook was fucking screwed. </p><p>Had he known that Jimin might’ve been in preheat, he wouldn't have had sex with him without protection. And now all he can think about is how many times he’s knotted Jimin already. </p><p>He feels his hands grow clammy, his throat suddenly dry as his heart gallops in his chest and thoughts jumble together and fumble over themselves in his brain. </p><p>But maybe there’s a chance that he’s just under the weather and as much as he doesn't want Jimin to be sick, he would rather him have a little cold right now than be in his damn preheat. </p><p>“So, Jimin hasn’t been feeling really good today. I noticed it over the past few days that he’s been really sleepy but today he was barely awake and now he has a one hundred degree fever-” he starts out as Jin listens attentively. </p><p>“Is he coughing or anything like that?” </p><p>“No, he’s not sneezing either. Do you think he got sick the night he came here and it’s just now catching up to him?” Jungkook inquires, thinking that it was a truly logical possibility but all he really wants right now is for someone to agree with him that he’s just a little under the weather. If he hears it from a medical professional maybe he’ll believe it more. </p><p>But it appears life didn’t always work out for him the way he wanted it to. </p><p>“I doubt that’s the case Kook. Uum, let me think. You said he has a fever and he’s been really sleepy?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, has he been eating a lot?”</p><p>Jungkook thinks back to all the times over the past few days that he’s been with him that the tiny male scarfed down enough food to put the alpha to shame, thinks about how he ate nearly two entire plates full of food all in one sitting last night. Not to mention the insane amount of pancakes he woofed down earlier. </p><p>“Uh huh” the detective answers nervously, chewing the pad of his thumb as his foot taps against the carpet in a fit of nerves. He really can’t handle hearing that it might be the omega’s preheat, it can’t be. </p><p>He would actually be excited if the circumstances were different and if Jimin wasn’t injured and still trying to overcome his traumatic demons but as of right now, the situation wasn't ideal for Jimin for there to be the possibility of a pregnancy. </p><p>Not at all. </p><p>And the realization caused a boulder of guilt and shame and anxiety to drop into the pit of the alpha’s stomach. How the fuck had he been so careless and not done something as simple as going to get some condoms? </p><p>Now there’s a possibility he just fucked up Jimin’s life if he ends up being pregnant. What if he gets depressed? What if he won’t want the baby? What if--</p><p>“Well, honestly Jungkook if he’s eating a lot, has a fever, and is sleepy all the time he might be going into pre-heat.”</p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck.</p><p>Hearing it from Jin’s mouth felt as if it was a nail in the coffin to his suspicions, knowing that a licensed medical professional thought he might be in pre-heat made him throw his thoughts that Jimin had a cold right out the window where they splashed into a thick puddle of goopy mud. </p><p>“What if he’s just sick?” Jungkook tries desperately to find comfort in his own thoughts, his nail chewed down to the nub and nearly bleeding from how hard he was nipping at it. </p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know. You usually don’t want to eat a lot if you’re sick. Has he had any like, sexual urges? I know it’s a weird question but I kinda need you to be honest if you want to find out what’s going on with him” Jin chuckles in a way that should’ve made Jungkook comforted but he can’t find it within himself to be, in fact he feels the exact opposite. </p><p>He’s terrified because Jimin had been so needy last night and yesterday the alpha could’ve questioned if he was really a virgin with no prior sexual experience given the way he rode his dick like a pro and took it like one too. </p><p>He didn’t want to go into details with his friend but he knew that this had to be like ripping off a bandaid, he had to get to the bottom of what it was that had been making Jimin show all these symptoms. </p><p>So taking a deep breath, he braced himself and thought of something that sounded convincing to hide the fact that he wasn't being entirely truthful. </p><p>“Yeah, he mentioned something about feeling needy” Jungkook sighs, knowing good and damn well he didn't just act needy last night and was more straight up desperate, bracing himself for what his dear friend would tell him even if he had an idea of where this was going to go. </p><p>“Oh then he’s probably not sick you goof he’s probably in preheat, poor baby. You need to talk to him about it Kook to see if he’s comfortable staying with you for it. I doubt he’ll let you touch him in a sexual way right now but maybe you could offer helping him through his heat if you want to. I think it would make it easier and less painful for him.” Jin replies innocently, having not the slightest idea that Jungkook’s done more than just touch him in a sexual manner. </p><p>And suddenly he feels like he’s going to vomit. </p><p>This sweet and soft little omega who had offered himself so willingly probably didn't even know he was in preheat becase if he did know, Jungkook is certain he wouldn't have let him have sex without protection. </p><p>And now Jungkook was left with the massive guilt of not being careful and potentially ruining Jimin’s life all because he didn’t use a damn condom. </p><p>Mustering up all the courage he had to continue with the conversation he swallowed thickly and tried his absolute best to not let the panic in his voice come through the other line of the phone. </p><p>“Oh ok hyung, I uh--I guess he’s in preheat then.”</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t say for sure but it definitely seems like it”</p><p>“Ok thanks Jin-hyung I really need to go, i’ll talk to you later” Jungkook gets out in one breath, hitting the end call button and throwing his phone on the leather couch cushion to his right. </p><p>“Fucking shit” he mutters to himself, his hands coming up to grip his hair as he tucks his head down, elbows on his knees in an attempt to keep himself calm but it’s impossible now.</p><p>He feels tears start to sting the corners of his eyes, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach, guilt gripping his throat in a chokehold for the ages, fear and shame slicing through his mind like twin obsidian daggers. </p><p>How could he have been so stupid? He doesn't know what Jimin is going to say or do, he doesn’t know if the sweetest omega he’d ever known is going to hate him if he ends up being pregnant and he can’t say that he would blame him. </p><p>He was supposed to take care of him, help him heal his mind and his body and in only four days, he’s introduced the possibility of having knocked Jimin up somewhere in that time frame and losing the only omega he’d ever truly, truly wanted. </p><p>For all he knows Jimin might even panic and not know how to handle that possibility and who knows what self destructive thoughts could plague his already troubled mind. </p><p>But before he could get another thought in, the sound of his name being called out softly from his bedroom has his heart catapulting itself into the back of his chest, his stomach flip flopping over itself and his blood running colder than glacier water. </p><p>He rises to his feet and heads to the room, terrified to look Jimin in the face because he doesn’t know how to face him now.</p><p> The soft and caring, beautiful sweet blonde who is just starting to get  a taste for the way life can be, has not the slightest idea that he's been betrayed in the most awful of ways by the alpha introducing a scary factor into his fragile life just because he didn't consider the consequences before he took his body. </p><p>As he enters the room, his stomach tight and heart bleeding he barely finds it within himself to look at Jimin all curled up in his nest with his eyes batting prettly at him. He doesn't even feel worthy to be standing here in front of him now. </p><p>“Come hold me” the omega smiles, reaching out with his good hand and Jungkook being the absolute sucker that he was couldn’t say no even if he tried to. </p><p>Even if he knew holding the petite male was only going to make things ten times worse for himself at the present moment.</p><p>He immediately nustled up at Jimin’s side, the top of his head level with his the blonde’s collar bones as he nuzzled into his chest and exhaled a deep breath, his arm coming up to drape over the omega’s side. </p><p>He let his eyes close as he inhaled a lungful of Jimin’s delicious and warm caramel scent, his favorite aroma on the planet and tried to calm himself down, hating the fear that he could lose what he just received looming in the back of his brain like a sniper ready to deliver the deadly shot at any given moment. </p><p>Jimin’s small hand came up to slip into Jungkook’s hair, the detective’s eyes watery and his heart so full of disgusting guilt that was nearly suffocating him. </p><p>There's no denying Jimin’s pre-heat now as he feels how hot his skin is even through his shirt, smells the pheromones hidden beneath the petite male’s scent and he feels like an even bigger idiot now than ever before in his life after he realizes the signs. </p><p>Part of his brain wants to blame it on the fact that he hadn’t been around an omega in heat for the better part of four years and even then Yeosang spent a great deal of it ‘alone’ which Jungkook found out later meant he was seeing that bastard alpha he left him for. </p><p>Even though he knows for a fact he didn’t have the slightest idea about the blonde being in pre-heat he still knows it's his fault for not being smarter, for not being careful with the most fragile little thing he’d ever met. </p><p>“Alpha?”</p><p>“Yes?” Jungkook answers, his heart thumping and stomach dropping just at hearing Jimin’s soft velvety and sleepy voice. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>And it hits Jungkook at that very moment that he can’t run from the very important discussion they need to have, that there’s nothing he can do to avoid talking about something so severely life altering like the chance of an unplanned pregnancy. </p><p>Even if there’s a huge chance it’ll ruin everything that has the potential to become something truly beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun duunnn!! Ship just got real ladies and germs😗 im curious about a few things tho<br/>1-do you think Jimin has had a heat before?<br/>2-do you think he'll be mad at jk??😮<br/>3-how do you think he'll handle the possibility of being pregnant??😐</p><p>Thank yall so much for reading and I'll be back soon!! 😄😄💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. It's Finally Safe To Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4 updates.....in 4 days.....each update was over 15 pages long....my fingers.....rip😭😭 buut anywho who's up for another chapter of my softest fic!?!? I just had to get this out today before the weekend (since I don't check archive on weekends) because omg I had the scenes in my head and I needed to get it all out at once before I lost my momentum. I literally woke up at 7 and kept writing and just finished editing at like 12:30 (thats 10 minutes ago folks) I can't tell you how therapeutic it is to write and create a space where we can forget about stress for a while ya know what I mean??:) okkrrr so what do we have on the menu for this chapter you ask?? An appetizer of emoshuns, an entree of smexy times and for desert everyone's favorite...*wait for it....wait for it* fluff😝😝💜💜 I CANNOT SAY THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THE SUPPORT AND COMMENTS ON THE FIC SO FAR!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I MEAN IT WITH MY WHOLE HEART!! Thank you for keeping me motivated to write😭 and yes I will be taking a few days off of writing cuz sheesh my knuckles are legit cramping cuz I have another story I'm working on too, well more like a book but it's my own so don't think I'm working on another fanfic😝💜💜 thank y'all again and I really hope you like this chapter, Its my favorite that I've written so far😆💜💜 until next time:) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
"You can tell me Jungkook, what's wrong?" The omega nearly coos and it breaks the detective's heart right down the middle knowing he's so caring and gentle and sweet without even knowing what Jungkook's done. </p><p>But there's a flicker of hope in his heart when he realizes he can just ask Jimin when his next heat cycle should be. He feels his heart start to beat hopefully in his chest, his eyes closing a little harder as he braces himself to go straight into asking such a personal question but he knows he has to. </p><p>"Um, your heat...do you know when your next one should come?" He just blurts out because at this point he feels like he's going to lose his mind from guilt and fear and anxiety. </p><p>"Oh...I don't know."</p><p>"You don't have a general idea?" </p><p>"Well I've actually never had a heat before alpha."</p><p>Jungkook's eyes squeeze shut, a pang of guilt gripping his belly and threatening to make him spill the contents of his stomach all over the soft blanket making up the bottom of Jimin's nest. </p><p>He can't stop the first of the tears from slipping down his cheeks, dripping right onto Jimin's shirt. </p><p>"Alpha? Are you crying?" Jimin inquires with heavy worry in his voice, shifting up on his elbow weakly with a pained grunt from using his hurt shoulder and Jungkook instantly shot up to a sitting position to wrap his arm around his back and lift him up so he was sitting too. </p><p>"You're gonna hurt yourself" Jungkook sniffles, reaching out and gently massaging the tender flesh over the omega's shoulder. </p><p>"What's wrong? You can tell me anything, It's ok" Jimin tries his hardest to assure the alpha and it only makes his heart hurt worse knowing that he could potentially hate him after they talk. </p><p>He reaches up with his non-hurt hand and brings his fingertips to Jungkooks lower lid, swiping the tears away as his face wilts into an expression of deep concern. </p><p>"Hold me" Jimin demands softly, politely and Jungkook does as he's told right away, crossing his legs in Indian style and pulling Jimin onto his lap, the omega's smooth thighs straddling him as he sits back in the alpha's lap so he can look him in the eye. </p><p>It's so evident he's not feeling good but he's still trying to help and Jungkook knows then and there that he can't be real, there's just no way. </p><p>He reaches up and grips the alpha's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose before he nuzzles his own button one against the side of his cheek. </p><p>"You're not ok. What's making my alpha cry hmm? Please don't cry Jungkook" Jimin pleads softly, pressing soft kiss after soft kiss to his cheeks as two more tears stream down the alpha's face. </p><p>"I made a mistake" Jungkook admits, his voice watery as he presses his forehead against Jimin's gently, his arms wrapping around him tighter, terrified that after he tells Jimin he could be pregnant he'll want nothing to do with him again. </p><p>He feels as if he's ruined pure innocence, taken something that wasn't his to take in the first place, like he's dropped and accidentally cracked the most valuable jewel in the whole world. </p><p>"I'm sure it's not so bad alpha-"</p><p>"But it is Jimin, it really is and I don't know what to do about it" Jungkook interrupts him only because he doesn't want to sugar coat anything. </p><p>"Well, what did you do?" Jimin asks softly and the alpha swears for a moment he can't breathe, like he's on the verge of a panic attack just thinking of Jimin's reaction but before he can say anything the omega's lips are on his. </p><p>He kisses Jungkook softly, reassuring in a way the detective could only imagine a mate would be and it scares him shitless because he just wants to eventually reach that point with Jimin but he doesn't know if that'll ever happen now. </p><p>"It's ok Jungkook, whatever it is. Tell me, please?" The blonde pleads softly, reaching his hand up into Jungkook's hair to scratch his scalp reassuringly and the alpha knows he just has to go straight through it. There's no other way around it. </p><p>"I think you're in pre-heat baby. And I-- didn't use protection when we had sex" he utters, the fear in him spiking, his scent turning bitter and making Jimin's nose crinkle a bit as the blonde's brows furrowed like he was trying to understand what Jungkook was talking about. </p><p>"What's so wrong about that?" Jimin asks with a slightly cocked head and it's another shotgun blast to the gut seeing just how innocent the tiny male is. </p><p>"You don't know what could happen if--you really don't know?" Jungkook inquires with a soft sniffle at the end of his sentence as he brings his hand up under Jimin's chin and uses his pointer finger to tilt his head up a little more, the blonde's soul pouring out through his beautiful and glossy gray eyes. </p><p>He shakes his head and Jungkook's eyes close as he clenches his jaw, leaning forward to press their noses together, inhaling a deep breath that's full of nothing but the sweetest caramel. </p><p>And just like that he feels as if he's been pushed to the edge of a cliff and only one sentence away from being kicked off into the rocky waters below entirely. </p><p>But he has to tell him. </p><p>"You could get pregnant" </p><p>The words physically feel heavy when they fall from his lips, the air seeming to have rushed out of the room like the house was suddenly vacuum packed. Jimin's eyes are unblinking, his body unmoving as he swallows thickly. </p><p>"I didn't know you were in preheat or I would've been careful I promise, I just didn't know" he says lowly, his voice sounding like it’s drenched in shame because he himself was drenched in shame of the worst caliber. </p><p>Jimin's silence speaks volumes for the storm Jungkook assumes is raging behind his mind, and he feels like he's just been submerged head deep in ice water when Jimin leans back, away from his touch with a look of utter confusion on his beautiful face. </p><p>"Jimin I swear I didn't know. I would never willingly do anything to--fuck I just should've just never done anything and-"</p><p>"That was the mistake you made?" Jimin interrupts him, his eyes and facial expression that of someone who was about to give in to heartbreak. </p><p>"What do you mea-"</p><p>"Having sex with me...that was the mistake you made?" Jimin utters out, his eyes growing watery as he swallowed thickly, his chin and lower lip starting to quiver. </p><p>"What!? No! Jimin that's not--shit that's not what I meant baby I don't regret it at all" Jungkook instantly assures him, feeling like an idiot for not being able to explain himself properly. </p><p>"But--you said you made a mistake and-"</p><p>"No Jimin I made a mistake for not being careful sweetheart, I could never regret having sex with you. These past few days I’ve spent with you have been the best days I can remember having and I wouldn't change it for anything but I made the mistake of not being careful. I didn't even know you were in pre-heat and now there's a really big chance you could be pregnant. Do you understand how sorry I am?" Jungkook explains, his tone drenched in guilt and sadness and the worst part is he can't tell what Jimin's thinking because he's just staring at him looking like he wants to cry. </p><p>"I--I could be pregnant--" Jimin nearly whispers out, a single tear slipping down his lower lid that Jungkook reached up to wipe away with the pad of his thumb while the omega sits frozen on his lap. </p><p>"Yes. I don't even know how to tell you how sorry I am Jimin, I didn't mean for that to ever be a possibility." </p><p>Heavy silence settles between them like a thick nearly unbreathable toxic fog, Jungkook's heart cracking so loud he could almost hear it through his chest when Jimin's head tilts down a little, and he seems to be at an utter loss for words. </p><p>Until he speaks again. </p><p>"When will I know if I am?" </p><p>The question stings Jungkook's soul because it's asked in a way that he associates with someone having to do something they truly don't want to but like they have no choice in the matter. </p><p>"A few weeks, maybe sooner" Jungkook answers him, waiting for what feels like an agonized eternity before the omega finally breaks the silence and looks up at him, tears glistening down his flushed cheeks freely now. </p><p>Jungkook doesn't know how it's possible but his heart cracks even more, gets squashed under the heel of a steel toe work boot seeing that look of complete terrifying uncertainty on Jimin’s face. </p><p>He hesitantly reaches his good hand up, his fingertips connecting with the fabric of Jungkook's sweater over his chest before he flattens his palm right over his heart, the alpha unashamed that he'll be able to feel it beating to show how terrified he is. </p><p>"You told your eomma yesterday that you wanted me, that you've never wanted anything so bad before-" he starts out with his watery voice thick as if he's trying his hardest not to break down and stay composed as possible.</p><p>Jungkook's a little embarrassed that Jimin overheard him but he doesn't care because he meant what he said with the entirety of his whole heart and if he has to scream it from the top of the empire state building he will just so Jimin knows he's never been more serious in his life. </p><p>"Would you still want me even if I was pregnant?" The blonde asks with so much pain in his voice you could've swore Jungkook already answered him in his mind and told him no in the worst way possible. </p><p>But that's the exact opposite of what he would really say. </p><p>"Of course I would want you baby, that wouldn't be a reason not to want you Jimin. I want you so bad I can't even explain it" he breathes out his voice shuddery as Jimin leans back into him slowly, their noses bumping together as two more tears trickle down the omega's rosey pink cheeks. </p><p>"Try to anyways" Jimin softly pleads, his lips ghosting the detective’s who feels like he's at a complete loss at what to do, caught in the crossfire of too many drastic emotions but all he can focus on is reassuring Jimin any way that he possibly can. </p><p>He lets his hands settle on the blonde's hip bones, pressing their foreheads together with light pressure, their noses brushing against each other’s, lips grazing as a soft breath rolls out of Jimin's mouth and fans over the alpha's. </p><p>"I want to keep waking up to you in my bed, I want to carry you around everywhere and hold you when we eat breakfast--" he starts out with a tear of his own sliding down his face as Jimin lets out an airy watery laugh, his smile growing but his chin quivering even more now. </p><p>And Jungkook can't find even a drop of hesitance to not tell the omega exactly how he feels because not telling him would be the biggest sin he could ever commit in his entire life. </p><p>His hands slide up the petite male's sides, up and over his arms, his shoulders, his neck until they stop at his sharp jawline, his fingers splaying and holding Jimin secure and firm in his tender grasp. </p><p>"I want to go to sleep with you in my bed next to me, I want you to be the first thing I see when I get home from work and I want to make love to you anytime you want I just--fuck Jimin I want everything you're willing to give me and even more than that. I-" </p><p>But he doesn't get to finish his sentence before Jimin’s pressing their lips together passionately, a watery laugh rumbling out of his throat as the first sob creecendoes up out of his lungs, his small fingers fisting into the fabric of the alpha's sweater so hard his knuckles are white. </p><p>"What else?" Jimin breathes out against the alpha's mouth, rising up on his knees so that his face was higher that the older male's in an open display of dominance but it only made Jungkook slip off of the ledge of infatuation and tumble straight down into a vat full of the one emotion he had been afraid of experiencing again. </p><p>But he realized that with Jimin, he didn't have to be afraid of anything anymore. </p><p>Jungkook lets Jimin take control of the kiss, the petite male's hand snaking around his head and gripping the back of the detective's hair hard enough to be a grip but nowhere near enough to hurt as he manages to get his thoughts in order enough to actually speak. </p><p>"I want to see you find yourself and become a better person than anyone I've ever known, I want to go to you when I'm having a bad day and I want you to hold me when I feel like I'm not good enough-"</p><p>"You're more than good enough alpha" Jimin sighs into his mouth as their lips slot over each other's over and over again, as if they’re being driven by pure hunger, Jimin's grip tightening in the alpha's hair as the older male's hands slip back down to hold him by the hips.</p><p>"I'll never be good enough for you--but I'll try to be--if you let me" Jungkook manages to say softly in between passionate open mouthed kisses, the wet sounds of their lips sliding and locking filling the tension filled air around them that was starting to dissipate and fizzle out into something soft and warm. </p><p>"I'll let you do anything alpha--I want you so bad I'm going--to lose my mind" Jimin breathes out between wet kisses that are quickly devolving into something much more primal and raw than Jungkook's ever felt before. </p><p>"I want to learn everything about you, I want to be the only one you'll ever want-"</p><p>"You already are. I can't wait to get to know you baby, like really really know you" Jungkook croaks out in reply, his voice watery and thick with indescribable emotions that are swirling around his chest and mind like a hurricane and tornado. </p><p>"Yeah? My favorite color is yellow, I like the rain, and my favorite food is spaghetti" Jimin beams with a breathy laugh, letting his hand slip back around to Jungkook's face to wipe the older male's tears away as Jungkook's face scrunches up in a toothy smile, stealing one more kiss from the omega before he's pressing up into his forehead. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" He chuckles, his heart so completely encapsulated by Jimin's small hands it was nearly terrifying at this point. </p><p>"You said you wanted to get to know me" Jimin giggles softly, tiredly but fuck does it melt the alpha's soul into a puddle of goop. And that's when he knows he can't deny it a second longer. </p><p>"Yeah? My favorite color is yellow too, I like the rain and I think I love you Park Jimin" the alpha chuckles brightly, no longer feeling the chains of guilt and fear weighing his heart down, especially when Jimin's eyes leak at the corners and he breaks out into a sobbing mess. </p><p>He wraps his arm around Jungkook's neck so tight it almost hurts, his face buried over the alpha's scent gland as Jungkook nuzzles into the small of the petite male's neck with his hands snaking up to hold him close by his upper back. </p><p>"Say it again" Jimin demands firmly but in the softest way Jungkook could ever imagine and he knows in that instant that everything would be fine, that things would iron themselves out. As long as he had Jimin here with him, they could walk the same path together and never have to worry about the things that scared them. </p><p>"I love you" Jungkook obliges, kissing Jimin's scent gland and soaking up the rich pheromone tinted sugary aroma of his alluring scent. </p><p>"Again."</p><p>"I love you Jimin, I love you so much I don't know how it's possible but I do" </p><p>Jimin leans back up, face above Jungkook's since he's on his knees and the detective swears he can see an entire beautiful and incredible future in those watering gray orbs staring right back at him. </p><p>"You really love me?" He laughs breathily, Jungkook reaching up to wipe his tears away as he cups his cheek with one hand and keeps him steady with his other secured on his back. </p><p>"I do" </p><p>"That means you really want me?"</p><p>"It does"</p><p>"Forever?"</p><p>"For as long as you'll let me have you" Jungkook grins, not able to contain his complete and utter elation, his soul and inner wolf howling in triumph that he seemed to have found his someone. Something he thought he'd never find. </p><p>"You can have me forever alpha, I--I love you so much. With my whole heart Jungkook. I want everything you'll give me, I'll always be good I promise." </p><p>"You're already perfect baby. Just let me take care of you" Jungkook sighs, his eyes squeezing shut when Jimin grinds down onto his crotch so soft but needy at the same time and he knows what Jimin wants but they can’t do it when his parents will be here soon.</p><p>"My eomma wanted to make you soup since you're not feeling good. My parents will be here soon so I don't think that’s a good idea right now" Jungkook chuckles, voice watery, wet streaks down his cheeks that ths blonde leaned in to kiss away. </p><p>"He's doing that? Just for me?" Jimin asks in pure awe dusted shock with the most adorable expression on his face and it's like he's taken a red hot branding rod to the heart but in the best way possible. </p><p>"Yeah, he likes you a lot," Jungkook laughs airly, gripping Jimin around his upper back and turning him gently, lowering his body with ease onto the soft blanket of the nest. </p><p>"What are you doing?" The tiny male giggled with a light sniffle, laughing beautifully when Jungkook climbed over him. </p><p>"I just can't believe you're real, I need a minute to take you in. And besides, we have time for something else" Jungkook admits with a heavy breath, hovering over the omega's body and leaning down to press a kiss to the center of his chest. </p><p>He feels the vibration from a soft giggle on his lips as he presses another kiss a bit lower, one on Jimin's hardened nipple under his shirt, then lower and lower. </p><p>He trailed delicate but firm kisses down the petite male's body, his lips feeling the protrusions of his lower ribs and hips but he had to fight back his urge to be angry at his physical state because he wanted to focus on giving Jimin his undivided attention. </p><p>The smell of something sweeter than caramel became more and more evident the closer Jungkook came towards the waistband of Jimin's pants, his cock stirring in interest when the omega let out a soft but throaty sigh and let his legs fall open as they were bent slightly at the knee. </p><p>Jungkook couldn't resist and leaned in, his nose and lips pressing against Jimin's small but already hardening length trapped within the confines of his sweatpants, the omega flinching out of delicious anticipation. </p><p>He planted a kiss deliberately full of pressure to Jimin's clothed cock, the blonde whining out high and needy as he involuntarily clenched his legs simply because he wasn't used to any form of sexual pleasure. </p><p>The alpha reached up and gripped the inside of the petite male's soft and squishy thigh and gently but firmly pushed it back open before dragging his lips up the shaft over his pants and giving Jimin a new reason to moan in the process. </p><p>"Can I try something?" The alpha inquires with a rapidly beating heart, his stomach twisted in all of the right directions as Jimin nods fervently, his cheeks tinged dark pink from what Jungkook now knew was a result of his impending heat fever. </p><p>"Y-yes, touch me alpha, please" Jimin breathes out, rolling his hips upwards, his cock brushing against the bottom of Jungkook's chin then his lips in an attempt to search for friction. </p><p>Jungkook doesn't let a single second go to waste as he reaches for the waistband of the blonde’s sweats, his hands shaking a little from the sheer amount of stress, anxiety, relief, and elation he had felt in such a crammed and short time frame. </p><p>He pulls them down, slipping them down the omega’s creamy legs slowly like he’s unwrapping a candy that’s a rare delicacy to admire how truly stunning Jimin is when he’s bare. </p><p>He brings the sweats to the blonde’s knees in bunched up rolls and leans right back into his most intimate area, his brain short circuiting and fists slamming against the inside of his chest as the absolute most sugary sweet aroma to have ever been emanated surrounds him, clouds his brain from the amount of pheromones packed in there with it. </p><p>He hasn’t been this close to Jimin’s most private areas before and the fact that the omega wants him to be is a dream all on its own. </p><p>He reaches up and grips the inside of the petite male’s inner thigh again, then the other as he pushes his legs apart, not without glancing up at him to make sure he was comfortable with it first but when he saw how his chest was rising and falling faster now long with having his eyes closed softly he knew for a fact he was ok. </p><p>A fresh little gush of slick poured straight out of Jimin’s pink and glistening rim, the sight causing Jungkook to huff out a sound that could’ve been mistaken for a scoff, his cock starting to stiffen behind his shorts, his veins pulsing with red hot blood and the overwhelming urge to pleasure Jimin the best that he possibly could. </p><p>He leans in, nearly being driven mad from the insane smell of sugary caramel and syrup, his pupils blown wide as he inches closer and closer to the source of the decadent and rich aroma, his stomach twisting itself into a knot. </p><p>He closes his eyes and tries his best to keep a grip on his composure as he slips down and flattens his tongue over Jimin’s tiny, small glistening rim, moaning low and gravelly at the incredible, indescribable flavor that erupts onto his tongue like the wet muscle had been shocked back to life after being dead for lifetimes. </p><p>Jimin lets out a fluttery gasp, the muscles of his inner thigh tensing under Jungkook’s grip indicating he was trying to close his legs but the alpha kept them wide open, grasping them a bit harder before he flicked his tongue up and through the first gush of syrupy slick. </p><p>The drawn out and breathy moan that rolled off of the omega's lips was nearly pornographic, something straight out of a wet dream that had been haunting the alpha without him even knowing it </p><p>He flattened his tongue over the tight rim again, taking his time to glide the wet muscle over his most intimate area slowly, agonizingly slow just to hear that moan that cracked through Jimin’s throat harder his time, his muscles tightening under the larger male’s fingers. </p><p>Jungkook felt an overwhelming sensation of heat building up in his chest and stomach, his iris’ fully black now, his heart a stammering wreck as he dove right back in and flicked his tongue up and through the omega’s glistening entrance, his eyes closing when a burst of slick oozed out of his rim that was clenching around nothing. </p><p>He brough his lips over the delicate pink rim and closed them around it, a low growl rumbling out of his throat as he sucked hard, eliciting the most erotic gasp and moan combination from the younger male yet and it only urged him on that much more. </p><p>He gave another hard suck, this time being rewarded with a fresh splurt of slick directly into his mouth, his stomach an angry swarm of frenzied butterflies, his cock feeling heavier by the second as the flavor of syrupy sweet caramel flooded his senses and rendered him a man left to his primal devices. </p><p>Jimin let out a breathy pant, his whole body flinching at the action but he wouldn’t get a single second to recover from it because immediately after, his back was arching off the bed as his head thrashed to the side violently from the white hot bliss and tingling pleasure shooting up the entirely of his body when Jungkook sucked on his rim again. </p><p>Jungkook gulped his slick down like he had been deprived of it for his entire waking life, the side of his mouth and cheeks already starting to glisten with the warmth and wetness of the omega’s delicious natural lubricant. </p><p>His fingers dug into the supple flesh of the petite male’s inner thighs harder, drinking up the way he whined prettily, panted harshly after as the detective gave the hardest suck yet.</p><p>He wasn’t even sure if it was posible but he was pretty fucking certain Jimin had just squirted the current splurt of slick right into his mouth, a deep gutteral growl vibrating out of the alpha’s chest, his inner wolf going absolutely ballistic within the confines of his brain tearing up the padding of the floors and walls of his mind. </p><p>He detached his lips, looking back just to see even more slick pouring out of his clenching little hole like he was leaking. Fuck. </p><p>Jungkook dove back in momentarily to lap up the glistening warm and wet trail that was dribbling down in between his ass and dripping down onto the blanket beneath them but he could give  a shit less. He’d wash every blanket they soiled on the hour every day of his life if he had to, so he could constantly keep the blonde feeling this good. </p><p>Jimin’s chest was rising and falling heavily, his moans cracking and turning to whines halfway through and Jungkook swore it’s the absolute most sinnfully hot and erotic thing he’s ever heard before in his entire life. </p><p>When he leaned back just a little as he was going to indulge on more of that otherworldly wetness, he glanced up and realized just how painful and swollen the omega’s small cock was as it laid there on his lower abdomen at it’s full hardness. </p><p>He leaned up a little more and saw that Jimin was trembling, he felt it under his fingertips now and he took instant pity on him when he saw that his length was nearly engorged and an angry shade of dark pink at the swollen head. </p><p>“Does it hurt baby?” Jungkook asked lowly, his voice an octave or two deeper than usual and it seemed to turn Jimin on even more as he let out a little hiccup and nodded his head slowly, his cheeks glistening with two streams of wet tears. </p><p>He feels awful for Jimin knowing he’s never experienced a heat before and this unfortunately would be far from the last time he would be hurting for a while until it passed. But Jungkook knew that if he had anything to do with it, he would be taken care of to the best of his absolute best, best abilities. </p><p>He snaked up just a little and released his grip on one of Jimin’s thighs which instantly pushed against Jungkook’s shoulder as he tried to close his legs involuntarily but the alpha didn’t mind one bit, especially since all of this was new to the blonde and he no doubt was overwhelmed.</p><p>Jungkook didn’t waste a single moment after hearing another one of Jimin’s pained little hiccups and seeing him fist the blanket so hard his knuckles were white. He took Jimin’s small cock in his large hand, the omgega jerking instantly, a sharp gasp sucked into his lungs, his stomach fully deflated and his ribs prominent as he held his breath in, overly sensitive with just a touch to his length and fuck was Jungkook going to lose his mind. </p><p>He flattened his tongue against the swollen and heated tip, a dribble of precome instantly trickling down the side as Jimin whined out, his chest rising and falling at a bit of a faster pace now, the smell of even more slick and caramel fogging Jungkook’s mind and hardly leaving him enough clearance to see through it. </p><p>He let his lips close around the head, Jimin letting out a raspy moan as Jungkook took his hand away and let his lips sink a bit further down onto the omega’s shaft. It was an incredibly easy task since his cock was so small but Jungkook found it to be just one of the things he thought was cute about Jimin. </p><p>He gave a testing suck just to gauge Jimin’s reaction and he was met with a moan that fizzled out into a growl as the omega’s muscles tightened even more, so much in fact it felt like someone was pushing his shoulder from the sheer force behind Jimin’s thigh that was still pressed against it. He was in absolute alpha heaven. </p><p>He let a bit of split accumulate in his mouth as he slid down Jimin’s shaft slowly inch by inch until his nose was pressed to the soft skin of the petite male’s lower abdomen and Jimin almost made him gag when he jerked his hips up and involuntarily rammed his cock into the detective's mouth with a breathy sob. </p><p>He was simply overwhelmed and desperately searching for his release to alleviate the pain in his length so Jungkook completely understood but he wasn’t going to be gagged again. He slid his hand up and gripped the blonde’s hip roughly, pressing him into the bed while his other hand still held his thigh open on the other side. </p><p>He slid his mouth back up Jimin’s cock, his eyes fluttering and his own member twitching at the wet sliding noise that wafted up into the air around them. </p><p>He gave a hard suck, his stomach tightening to the point of being painful at the way Jimin was coming undone beneath him, sliding back down to the base again and being rewarded with a little soft sob of pleasure. </p><p>He let his tongue run up the underside of Jimin’s shaft at the same time he gilded his lips back up, savoring the slightly bitter and salty but overall sweet flavor of Jimin’s precum. </p><p>He began bobbing his head up and down, spit slicked lips making obscene slurping noises and joining with Jimin’s pants and moans and little hiccups as he took everything Jungkook was giving him like he was tailor made to be pleasured by the detective. </p><p>Jungkook knows he’s close when he starts inhaling his breath and holding it for a moment too long before he exhales rapidly and sucks in another breath that is held for just as long, his muscles clenching under the alpha’s hands, attempting to arch off the bed but he’s pinned in place by the larger male’s hand on his hip. </p><p>And when Jungkook gives another few hard and wet sucks, he plunges the tip of his tongue into Jimin’s dribbling slit and it’s the last straw before the omega beneath him reaches his breaking point. </p><p>Jimin cries out, cracked and raspy as he grips the blanket under him like he harbored a grudge for it, his body tightening all at once as a hot jet of release is spewed right into the back of the detective's throat. </p><p>Jungkook swallows it down, his eyes squeezed shut at the urge to gag because he hasn’t done this in years but he buckles down and swallows again when another burst of thick cum is shot down his throat. </p><p>He hollows his cheeks and milks Jimin for every drop, working him though his orgasm as the omega clenches his whole body and then gasps, still then spasming in three second intervals as sobs of pleasure scrape their way out of his throat every time he seizes up. </p><p>Jungkook runs his hand along and up the petite male’s side, licking up the remaining mess on his pulsing little cock. Jimin seems to melt into the bed as his chest rises and falls rapidly, his eyes closed as a breathy hardly there whine makes its presence known on each exhale. </p><p>Jungkook finally releases his grip on the omega’s thigh and snakes up his body, leaving warm kisses over his clothed stomach and chest until he gets up to his neck where he instantly buries his face over his scent gland. </p><p>He rubs his cheek over it, then his lips before he’s trailing his nose up Jimin’s neck with his skin feeling even more feverish now before he traces the blonde’s sharp jawline with firm and reassuring kisses. </p><p>“You ok?” he asks softly, as the tiny male under him tries to catch his breath. </p><p>He nods softly, still breathing heavily as his hand comes up and cups the alpha’s cheek, pulling him down into a soft but ever so passionate kiss, their eyes fluttering closed, soft moans emanating from either of their chests as Jungkook let’s himself bask in the feeling of having someone as beautiful as Jimin under him, thoroughly sated now that he’d been taken care of. </p><p>“It was hurting so bad” Jimin utters against the detective’s lips and Jungkook feels terrible that this will most likely be something the omega has to suffer through up until and through his heat. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ll try to help with the pain as much as I can ok love?” Jungkook assures him, his large hand slipping under the blonde’s shirt and resting over the side of his ribcage that he despises is so visible because it’s a constant reminder that Jimin is so malnourished. </p><p>Suddenly a smile creeps onto Jimin’s sleepy face, a little sound that was bordering the edge of a laugh crescendoing up and out of his throat as he holds Jungkook’s face with all the tenderness in the world. </p><p>“What?” the detective chuckles, capturing his lips again, softer, more tender and delicate. </p><p>“You love me” Jimin beams even though he’s clearly exhausted and Jungkook feels his heart flutter, his stomach too as his heart and mind race at the speed of light trying to keep up with the love he has for this otherworldly sweet, beautiful, gem of a human. </p><p>“I do” Jungkook chuckles happily, smiling so hard into the kiss that Jimin ends up kissing his teeth. </p><p>“But guess what?” Jimin smiles sleepily, his eyes glistening little crescents as a single tear slips down the side of his face. </p><p>“What” the alpha breathes out, their lips ghosting and grazing now as he waits for a response, but he doesn't have to wait long at all. </p><p>“I love you too” Jimin giggles, trying to fight a yawn but it was a futile effort as he turned his head to the side and laughed the second it passed and fuck Jungkook swears everything in his life had lead up to this moment. </p><p>He peppered soft and tickling kisses all over the omega’s face, then his neck where he was learning he was ticklish and soaked up all the beautiful airy and carefree laughs that rang out into the room, coming from the lungs of an omega who had discovered what it felt like to be loved for the first time in his life. </p><p> </p><p>He scooped Jimin out of the nest and got him some new clothes from the freshly washed laundry, a red pair of plaid pajama pants that had to be rolled up at the bottom and tightened all the way with the drawstring and a pair of black boxers that fit him too tight so they fit the blonde perfect. </p><p>He really needed to take him clothes shopping. Jimin couldn’t keep his hands off of him as they stood there in his bedroom and made out slowly, softly, nothing else in the world mattering in the slightest bit because right now it was only them. </p><p>Just two people with their hearts beating and souls intertwining to form one breathing and living being. </p><p>Jimin couldn’t stop smiling into the kisses, often giggling and continuously letting his unhurt hand run somewhere over the alpha’s shoulders, chest, neck or face and it was painfully obvious to the detective that he was touched starved, deprived of affection for so long that getting it now seemed too good to be true. </p><p>He kept his fingers on him like he was scared if he didn’t then Jungkook would disappear and he would be violently ripped away from the best dream he’d ever had in his life. </p><p>After a while of gently kissing and just holding each other, Jimin started leaning to one side and when Jungkook looked down he was leaning all his weight onto his good foot indicating that his injured ankle was hurting him. </p><p>He pouted when Jungkook told him there’d be no more kisses if he kept things like what was causing him pain from him but the pouting quickly turned to a beaming glowing smile when the alpha told him that he loved him. </p><p>He headed into the living room with the tuckered out omega and felt happiness bubble up in his stomach like he used to when he was a kid and knew his dad would be home from work soon at the thought of his parents coming over and spending the day with him and his adorable lover. </p><p>"Is my heat going to hurt?" Jimin mutters out, exhaustion plaguing his tired and spent body as he's set down on the couch with the utmost amount of care. </p><p>Jungkook crouches down between his legs, his heart overflowing at the rim with pure and unfiltered love for the tiny male looking down at him in all his sleepy, flushed cheeked glory. </p><p>He brings his hands up to slide onto both of Jimin's thighs, trailing further up until their snaking around the side of his thighs and settling there. </p><p>"Well I don't want to scare you but it does hurt baby. But it really only hurts if you don't keep making yourself feel good or if you don't have someone help you through it." </p><p>"But, you'll help me through it right alpha?" Jimin asks with a slight panic in his tone that Jungkook hates to hear so he makes it his personal goal to make Jimin feel secure in all the ways one can possibly feel. </p><p>"Of course I'll help you through it, I'll be with you the entire time" the detective smiles up at the blonde before leaning down and resting his cheek on one of his soft thighs with a content sigh because at the present moment he feels like he's just been gifted an entire universe filled to the brim with dazzling and sparkling stars. </p><p>And he knows that there might be serious talks to have later but for right now all he can focus on is the sound of Jimin’s soft angelic humming as he cards his small fingers though the alpha’s jet black hair. </p><p>He knows that regardless of what the future holds, he’ll be ready to face anything head on for the blonde who took all but four days to capture his heart when no one else wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND BAM THEY'RE IN LOVE😭😭😭😭😭AAHH MY BBS!!! I cannot wait to let you read the softest crap next update omg like gag me with a spoon type soft. Aaaand maybe things take a raunchy turn....or two....👀<br/>And if you guessed Jimin never had a heat before, that he wouldn't get mad at Jk, and that he'd be ok with the possibility of being pregnant you get a gold sticker!!!😎💜 ok so without me spoiling anything I want you guys to vote on something and just..no questions ok??😂<br/>1-parking lot<br/>2-dressing room<br/>3-Jungkook's work office 😂😂😂👀👀👀 Its important for the next chapter my peeps. </p><p> </p><p>******(UPDATE: JUNGKOOK'S OFFICE WON THE VOTE!!!!)******</p><p> </p><p>Thanks again for reading!!!! Y'all are awesome!!!😭😭😭💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok the update is short but I wanted to keep the innocence and sweetness contained to one chapter before the..um..."interesting" stuff👀 and yes it involves office sex you dang dirty heathens😂 thank you guys for taking the time to leave your wonderful and lovely comments and thank you so much for helping me decide where their next smexy time scene is gonna take place. Jungkook's office won the vote lol. Tbh I was planning on something happening in a parking lot buuut the people have spoken so Jk's office it is!!😂😂💜💜 and I'd rather update with shorter chapters often than have y'all waiting a long time for a single long update you know what I mean?? thank y'all for the support and thanks for sticking with the story so far!!💜💜💜😝😝 til next time&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>"But I mean wouldn't you be mad too!? It's enough to make anyone upset" San huffs, sitting back on the couch and bringing the coffee mug Jungkook had served him coffee into his lips. </p><p>"I don't think it's a good reason to get mad, it's life" Jungkook chuckles, pulling Jimin in a little tighter from where he's curled up sideways on his lap, Bruce's head resting on the omega's knee from where the dog is sitting on the couch (even if Jungkook didn't like him on the furniture) as Jimin pats his soft furry snout affectionately.</p><p>"Why does no one think it's a big deal!? It's a huge deal! They have every right to be treated well just like any other animal. Scientists found out they're capable of feeling emotions you know" San went on as Jungkook rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Appa, they're lobsters! They're meant to be eaten ok?" Jungkook retorts, taking the exact same stance he always takes on the subject when his father brings up how inhumane crustaceans are treated in grocery stores and markets. </p><p>"But alpha, he says scientists think they can feel emotions. Don't you think they get scared too? And they're all kept together in a big tank where people hit the glass and poke at them all day right?" Jimin interjects softly, directing the last question at San as he looks at the older male softly and the alpha immediately nods his head. </p><p>"Yep that's right. It really breaks my heart" San sighs and Jungkook literally wants to smack himself just talking about something as trivial as fucking lobsters until Jimin speaks again. </p><p>"Alpha they get scared and they feel things like all other animals do. That's so awful, can we go buy them and keep them? Please?" Jimin pouts and it's so adorable that Jungkook nearly bursts into tears. </p><p>"You go get this boy some rescue lobsters right now-" </p><p>"I'm not buying lobsters. In fact we're done talking about the lobsters. I'm not going to let you try to convince me to go vegetarian again or Jimin for that matter" Jungkook chuckles as he covers Jimin's ears. </p><p>The omega retaliates by turning his head and biting Jungkook's forearm, both of them bursting into a fit of soft laughter before Jungkook tilted the blonde's head up with his pointer finger and captured his lips in a tender kiss. </p><p>"We can't even save one lobster?" </p><p>"We're done talking about this, it's weird. And no. You can have anything else except a weird overgrown shrimp with claws alright?" Jungkook laughs, his toothy smile on full display as he kisses Jimin again, the omega a giggly and sleepy mess in his lap. </p><p>Bruce leans forward and starts licking his face, only aiding in making him laugh more and making Jungkook question if he should get a dog now. </p><p>"Bruce really likes you Jimin, he usually isn't this friendly with strangers" San chuckles, watching the adorable scene on the other couch with all the fondness in the world. </p><p>"Really?" Jimin answers softly, not meeting the alpha's eye but San could care less since he knows he's not doing it to be disrespectful. </p><p>"He's right. One time Bruce chased my parent's neighbor down the street when she came over to ask if my eomma could house sit for her" Jungkook added on, absolutely adoring the way Jimin gasped and gently grabbed Bruce under his snout. </p><p>"You can't be doing that to people Bruce. It's not nice. How would you like it if someone chased you down the street?" The omega teased the overgrown puppy and to everyone's surprise he whimpered, let out a huff of a sound and wagged his tail even harder. </p><p>"Exactly! So don't do that again" Jimin giggled, leaning in to boop his nose to the Labrador's which earned him an onslaught of kisses that smelled like the milkbone snacks he'd given him earlier. </p><p>Jungkook and San broke out into soft laughter, the alpha unable to fully comprehend that Jimin was this level of adorable in the first place. </p><p>"What's everyone laughing about?" Chen chuckles as he rounds the corner and walks into the living room, his hand on his hip as he glances between everyone. </p><p>"Jimin was just having a meaningful conversation with Bruce" San offers, taking another sip of his coffee. </p><p>"Is that right? Well while you're at it tell him to stop chewing up the carpet and peeing on my plants, damn dog" Chen chuckles as Jimin beams at him with a soft laugh. </p><p>"You're such a bad boy" Jimin coos as he scratches under Bruce's chin before he wraps his arm around his furry neck and leans in to hug him softly. </p><p>"You're really giving the dog more attention than me, wow ok" Jungkook scoffs playfully and the laugh that makes its way up and out of Jimin's throat is enough to cure the world of all it's problems ten times over. </p><p>"Well, you're cute but you're no Bruce" Jimin smirks teasingly, turning back to look at the alpha who's resting his hand over his heart in fake despair. </p><p>"That hurts Jimin, that really hurts. Maybe I'll get a dog and spend all my time with them instead" Jungkook retorts, laughing with his whole chest when Jimin gasps, lets go of Bruce and wraps his good arm around the detective's neck instead, burying his face below his collar bone. </p><p>"No! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Jimin giggles, a fresh burst of laughter cascading up from his lungs and ringing out into the air when Jungkook carefully and gently attacks his side with tickles, holding the omega hostage while he squirmed lazily in his arms. </p><p>"You're--cuter than Bruce--so much cuter!" Jimin bursts out in between airy and carefree laughs, the loudest Jungkook's managed to pull from him so far and he's in absolute heaven hearing them. </p><p>"That's what I thought" Jungkook chuckles, stopping his assault on Jimin's sides and peppering his forehead and nose with the softest kisses. </p><p>"Honey why aren't you that affectionate with me?" San huffs out but he's only teasing. </p><p>"Because you outgrew your cute phase and I got stuck with you for life anyways. Maybe if you were a bunny or something I'd give you more affection" Chen answers nonchalantly and it's meant to be a joke but Jimin's smile suddenly drops because he registers it as seriousness. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Jungkook instantly asks when he sees the drastic shift in the blonde's demeanor. </p><p>"Jungkook, go hug your appa" he says dead serious, looking up into the alpha's eyes with pure sparkling innocence that the older male feels guilty for having taken a bit of. </p><p>"Why?" He inquires, completely perplexed.</p><p>"Because--" he starts out as he leans in and cups his hand over his mouth so he can whisper directly into Jungkook's ear. </p><p>"Your eomma doesn't give him affection anymore so go give him a hug alpha" Jimin whispers with the utmost amount of sincerity and conviction it makes Jungkook want to cry. </p><p>"Oh, no love he's kidding. They're actually really affectionate with each other, he was being sarcastic." </p><p>"Oooh" Jimin replies, relief washing over him as Jungkook hugs him even tighter and plants a warm kiss on his cheek, Chen and San smiling brightly at them as the alpha's mother adjusted his bright pink apron around his slender waist a little. </p><p>"I'm over here slaving away in the kitchen for you and you two are over here talking about me like I'm not right here! Where's my respect huh?" Chen teases as he puts a hand on his hip and shakes his head at the two on the couch, a bright smile on his face when Jimin bursts into a fit of giggles. </p><p>"Im sorry! I-" He yelps out, his voice cracking on a laugh when Jungkook dug his face into his neck and started tickling his side and belly again. </p><p>They were too occupied to see the way San and Chen looked at each other with watery knowing smiles before the older alpha joined his side and headed to the kitchen with him. </p><p>"You're so fucking cute" Jungkook growls playfully against the omega's soft skin, feeling his heart do a backflip over itself when Jimin retorted with a punch to his chest, the blonde pausing for a moment as if to gauge if he was going to be reprimanded for the action. </p><p>Jungkook hated that he would even have to hesitate but he loved the fact that he was already feeling comfortable enough to play around with him like this. </p><p>"Is that seriously the best you got?" Jungkook chuckles, leaning back and staring down into those glassy orbs that were so full of bubbly and vivid life despite Jimin being sleepy and tired with his preheat. </p><p>Instantly encouraged by the alpha's smart remark Jimin's brows furrowed, a determined smile on his face as he wound his good arm back and sent another punch directly to Jungkook's peck. </p><p>"That's it!?" He teases again, absolutely in love with the playful expression on the petite male's face as he reaches up for his hair to swipe a blonde strand behind Jimin's ear but the omega only surprises him again. </p><p>Jimin's head swiftly turns and he catches Jungkook's finger between his teeth before he can even brush his hair back and Jungkook erupts into laughter, Jimin doing the same as he releases his bite and surges upwards to capture the alpha's mouth with his own. </p><p>"Don't be mean to me" Jimin giggles against the alpha's lips and although Jungkook can tell he wanted to sound threatening he ends up coming across as ten times more cute. </p><p>"Me!? You're the one who hit me fi-" he starts out but he's quickly silenced by Jimin pressing their lips together again and again until he succumbs and melts into the kiss. </p><p>Jimin grips the sweater over the detective's chest, his head tilted to the side so Jungkook can deepen the kiss as their eyes flutter closed, a soft hum from Jimin and a quiet moan from the detective drifting up into the air surrounding them. </p><p>"I'll make it up to you alpha" Jimin smiles against the alpha's mouth, pressing their lips together softly, tenderly, over and over again in a series of slow and languid chaste kisses. </p><p>"And how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Jungkook smirks, stealing another kiss, then another as Jimin's hand snakes up his chest and settles on his neck where he holds him softly. </p><p>"You know what I plan on doing" Jimin chuckles softly, lowly, his voice sultry and seductive, an octave lower than usual and fuck are all of those things combined a damn turn on for the detective. </p><p>"I don't actually-- I have no idea" Jungkook says nonchalantly between sweet kisses and it only makes Jimin laugh harder as he bites his lower lip and tugs on it. </p><p>"Actually I don't know either, I just wanted to sound cool. Did it work?" Jimin giggles sleepily, his cheeks blushing a deep shade of pink as Jungkook nearly forgets how to breathe from how deep he's in love with the sweetest and most sensual omega on the planet. </p><p>"Fuck I love you. Yes it worked-" Jungkook chuckles, pushing right to his lips again before he kisses the side of his mouth, then the apple of his heated flushed cheek, and his button nose before he presses their foreheads together. </p><p>"You're the coolest person I know" the alpha states matter of factly, drinking up the way he felt the vibrations of Jimin's soft laughter on his chest as the petite male kisses his chin, then his cheek before stealing a kiss on his lips. </p><p>"Am I really?" </p><p>"Mmhm, for sure" </p><p>"But there's nothing cool about me" Jimin giggles even as he tries to pout and Jungkook swears his heart has never beat so fast in his entire life. </p><p>"What? Of course there is" Jungkook laughs, leaning in a tiny bit and biting the tip of Jimin's nose. </p><p>"Oh yeah? Name one thing" Jimin challenges him, pecking his lips one, two more times before he leans back just enough to look the older male in the eye. </p><p>"Well first of all you're really funny, like I had no idea you would end up being so funny-"</p><p>"Heey, what's that supposed to mean!" Jimin retorts as he smacks Jungkook's chest playfully and cocks an eyebrow at him. </p><p>"How can you tell if someone's gonna be funny or not by meeting them for the first time huh!?"</p><p>"I just-"</p><p>"Not to mention it was so cold when you found me. And I was hurting all over. Where was I supposed to find the time to show you I could be funny alpha?" Jimin laughs, his shoulders shaking despite his bruised and tender one hurting him but he's never been more willing to feel pain in his life. </p><p>"Fuck I love you" Jungkook breathes out, releasing his grip on the petite male's sides so he could reach up and cup his cheeks as he brought their lips together, pressing lingering soft kiss after lingering soft kiss to Jimin's lips that were fully pouting now that his face was being squished between the alpha's large hands. </p><p>"I luff you too alffa" Jimin giggles with his squished cheeks making it hard to speak correctly, a thick velvety pur rumbling out of his throat on every exhale as Jungkook sprinkled his face with the softest most tender kisses. </p><p>And just when Jimin thinks he can't possibly get any happier, Jungkook snakes his hands down and around his lower back to hold him upright and starts scenting him while he himself is starting to pur. </p><p>Rich caramel and heavy cinnamon spice blend together and create an aroma of some sort of baked pastry neither of them have ever had before but they both know it's their favorite. </p><p>The alpha runs his nose along the feverish skin on the side of Jimin's neck before brushing his cheek over a spot just below the omega's ear, then he leans up to nuzzle the petite male's cheek, grazing his lips over his flushed flesh before he loses to his urges and kisses him again. </p><p>Jimin felt like he had entered a dream state, like his mind was pulling the most cruel joke on him so far by making him believe that the alpha is really here, kissing him and saying that he loves him. </p><p>But it is real.</p><p> And despite the sleepiness plaguing his body and how hot he feels, he's never known that it was possible to experience this level of comfort before in his entire life. </p><p>It makes him sad when he tries to move his shoulder or his wrist or when he tries to stand because he wishes with his whole heart he could show Jungkook the utmost level of affection and he can't the way he truly wants to because it hurts. </p><p>But Jungkook hasn't minded helping him out so far and while he still feels like he's being a bit of a burden, he knows that the minute he's healed up he's going to repay the alpha for his kindness and love ten fold. </p><p>"Is it your goal to kiss his lips off or something? Aiishh Jungkook let the poor boy breathe for a second would ya?" Chen's teasing voice suddenly interrupts their blissful little bubble and Jimin's grin breaks out so bright on his face it's nearly blinding as he turns to face Chen. </p><p>"It's my fault too" Jimin giggles and Chen coos because how could he not as he rounds the couch and reaches out for the omega, Jimin showing not even the smallest amount of fear when Chen's hand slips into his blonde hair. </p><p>"You're so precious I could literally cry. How is this even fair' he chuckles, Jimin a beaming little thing as his eyes close and he pushes into the older omega's touch like he's been dying for the affection of a mother for too long. </p><p>"You want to come be the official taste tester for the soup? You can tell me if it needs anything else or if you're fine with it the way it is" the detective's mother smiles warmly and Jimin feels like he's about to combust from the amount of love and affection he's receiving. </p><p>He thinks then and there that maybe dreams do come true after all. </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook carries him into the kitchen and sets him down on the island counter facing the stove, standing right beside him with his hand rubbing his back up and down gently with all the tenderness in the world.</p><p>Chen lets him taste the soup and nearly melts when Jimin smiles so big his eyes disappear into thin crescents, the petite male unable to fathom how someone could cook so good. </p><p>The alpha's mother was an absolute elated mess as he started talking about how it was an american recipe he'd learned from his friend when he worked at a restaurant in his teenage years. </p><p>Jimin soaked up every word, laughing and smiling and occasionally giggling when Chen would feed him spoonfuls of the chicken soup from the pot and his insides felt just as warm and gooey as his heart. </p><p>He listened with his whole heart, despite growing hungrier and sleepier by the minute when the story shifted to how San had met Chen when he was working at that restaurant and how he knew he was going to marry him from the first time he laid eyes on him. </p><p>He didn't feel so afraid of San after he started talking about his and his mate's relationship and how it blossomed from just being a standard crush to what it was now. </p><p>It made hope flutter and swell up in his belly knowing that Jungkook's parents fell in love so quickly because it was just validation that he and the detective weren't the only ones who found such a violently beautiful attraction towards each other so fast. </p><p>And after about half an hour of talking and laughing and Jimin engaging in soft but entirely pleasant conversation with the alpha's parents about how he'd love to go to an actual restaurant some day and what kinds of food he'd always wanted to try, the soup was finally finished. </p><p>"You guys just go sit down, I'll serve everyone. Thank you for this eomma" Jungkook smiled, walking up to his mother who had just clicked off the stove and kissing his cheek tenderly. Chen nearly combusted. </p><p>"Well you better serve everyone! We made you so you owe us and Jimin's just too cute not to be doted over" Chen chuckles, stepping closer to Jimin to pinch his cheeks and the omega was positively beaming. </p><p>"Thank you" he uttered softly as Jungkook helped him slide off the counter by wrapping his arm around his lower back before he landed on his good foot gracefully. </p><p>"You're most welcome honey" Chen beamed. </p><p>"Um, can I ask you something?" Jimin inquired delicately, his sparkling puppy dog eyes staring up at the older omega as he stood in front of him. </p><p>"Of course"</p><p>"Can I hug you?" </p><p>But he didn't have to wait for an answer. </p><p>Chen was engulfing him carefully in a split second, Jimin melting into the hug and tilting his head up to rest his chin on the brunette's shoulder as he released a soft sigh and his eyes fluttered closed. </p><p>He wanted to cry, wanted to break down into a sobbing mess but he wouldn't allow himself to. He reached his good arm up and wrapped it around Chen's back, a brilliant smile lining his beautiful face as Jungkook watched in absolute awe. </p><p>"Don't you dare try and steal him from me now." San chuckled and Jimin couldn't help but do the same, turning his head and catching Jungkook's eyes with his own as they stared at each other softly.</p><p>Jimin's never known what it felt like to belong somewhere but he has a feeling that what he's experiencing at the present moment is as close to belonging that he'll ever know. </p><p>And it's so beyond beautiful. </p><p>Jungkook reaches out and pinches his cheek, the omega's smile growing to a level Jungkook's only seen when they're laying in bed together but somehow this one is even more beautiful. </p><p>"Jimin can steal me if he wants and there's nothing you can do about it" Chen retorts playfully but it's painfully obvious in his watery voice that he's trying not to cry as he smooths his small hands over Jimin's back with all the tenderness in the world. </p><p>Jimin giggles and as much as he doesn't want it to happen Chen pulls away, cupping his face and smoothing the pads of his thumbs over the omega's flushed cheeks with a smile that conveyed how deeply he already cared for him. </p><p>"You ready to eat?" </p><p>"Yes sir" Jimin answers politely, his cheeks rosier than ever and all Jungkook wants to do is hold him for an entire lifetime. </p><p>"Oh please, you don't have to be so polite honey. Chen is fine" the older omega assures him as he pinches his chin with a little laugh before Jungkook is sweeping the blonde up bridal style to head to the couch. </p><p>"Eomma, c'mon. Dad and I got the rest" Jungkook smiles, planting a kiss to Jimin's forehead before he's heading out of the kitchen with Chen right behind him. </p><p>"Are you sure you're my Jeon Jungkook? Where's my grouchy baby boy that I used to have to beg to spend a few minutes with huh?" </p><p>"Eomma!" </p><p>"I'm kidding I'm kidding" the omega laughed, Jimin too as he's gently sat on the couch and Chen sits right besides him with a look of absolute adoration on his face as Bruce hops down because he knows his mom is going to tell him to get down anyways. </p><p>"Alright, I'll be right back" Jungkook chuckles as he kisses Jimin's cheeks, then his nose before he leans over and kisses his mother on the forehead which leaves him feeling warmer and more cared for by his son than he's felt in years. </p><p>Jungkook heads back to the kitchen, turning to look over his shoulder to make sure Jimin was feeling comfortable being left with his mother but he worried for nothing because he's instantly greeted with the sight of Chen pinching the petite male's cheek again. </p><p>He couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of his face as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, even if he tried to with all of his heart. </p><p>"He's a nice kid" San smiles as Jungkook steps closer to the stove, reaching up into his cabinet to retrieve two thick black bowls at a time before setting them on the counter next to the huge bubbling pot of homemade chicken soup. </p><p>"He is" Jungkook agrees right away, not able to shake the fluttering feeling in his stomach at the thought of his parents already liking Jimin so much after their second time meeting. </p><p>"I wanted to ask you, about his behavior-" San starts out carefully, serious concern on his face that Jungkook hated to admit he wasn't seeing much of these days. He really missed him. </p><p>"What about it?" The alpha answers softly as he grabs the ladle and scoops some of the steaming soup into the first bowl and turns to give his father his undivided attention. </p><p>"Well it's just, your eomma and I were talking about it last night but...do you think he's going to be ok? I can't imagine what he's gone through but it broke my heart seeing him so scared yesterday. Is there anything I can do to make sure I don't make him uncomfortable because that's the last thing I want son." </p><p>"Oh, no appa you're fine, I know he'd appreciate it anyway. But I think he's going to be alright now, it's just going to take him a minute to realize that not everyone is going to hurt him. How do you think I felt the other day when he had a panic attack because he thought I was going to get mad at him over getting food from the fridge" Jungkook says with a heavy sigh, his heart clenching and bleeding again remembering how terrified his little omega had looked in the violent throws of a panic attack. </p><p>"Shit son."</p><p>"Yeah I know. But I think with some time he'll be good. He just wants to be taken care of and I have zero problem doing that for him. I know it's crazy because I just brought him here like not even a week ago but I really really like him" Jungkook says unabashedly because he knows his father is one of the most understanding people on the planet. </p><p>He's too afraid to admit he's in love though. </p><p>"I've never seen this side of you before boy" San chuckles as he takes one of the bowls and fills it up with delicious smelling soup, Jungkook's face and ears lighting up with the good kind of embarrassment. </p><p>"I like it a lot. Your eomma too. Like you said it might be crazy because of how little bit of time he's been here but have you decided if you want to offer him to stay with you? You know like permanently? I don't want to put thoughts in your head but Jungkook I swear he looks at you like he's in love. Maybe he could be your one you know--"</p><p>"Appa stop. I would like to get through lunch without embarrassment being my cause of death thank you very m-"</p><p>"But I mean it Jungkook-ah. I've never seen you like this before, even with that nasty ex of yours. Your eomma literally cried last night because you look so happy" San smiled, serving another bowl because Jungkook was taking a moment to absorb the words from his father. </p><p>It was true. He couldn't recall a time where he had ever been so affectionate before but it was inevitable when it came to Jimin.</p><p> It was impossible not to want your hands on him at all times and it was even more impossible not to litter his face with kisses and keep telling him how much he was loved already. </p><p>"And if he makes you this happy then I don't want him leaving anytime soon. Who knows, maybe you'll find he's something worth living for that's not work or working out son. You seem to make him really happy too, sounds like a far cry from how he was feeling before you brought him here."</p><p>And as he turns to look at Jimin who's now stretching out a soft lock of Chen's hair to see how long it is when he lets it out of his man-bun with a radiant smile on his face, he knows for a fact that he's found his something that's worth living for. </p><p> </p><p>The alphas bring the bowls of soup and spoons to the couch, Jungook taking a seat by Jimin and San by Chen as the two omegas scoot closer together on the middle of the couch to make room for the larger males. </p><p>They find a movie to watch as Jimin digs in like he's never eaten before, completely oblivious to the pained stares he was getting from the detective's parents who were heartbroken at how obviously deprived he was of food and affection. </p><p>They only make it into Avengers End game five minutes before Jimin's politely asking for another bowl and Jungkook is on it right away, serving him more and watching him scarf it down with zero finesse whatsoever. </p><p>It only made everyone that much more endeared. </p><p>And two and a half bowls later, the tiny male was finally finished eating, his eyelids heavy and stomach bulging a little as he slumped onto Jungkook's side where the alpha held him close and kissed his face so many times he lost count. </p><p>He'd never felt more at peace in his entire nineteen years of life. </p><p> </p><p>About three quarters into the movie Jungkook's phone starting ringing from where he left it in his room and he excuses himself momentarily to go and grab it</p><p>And when he picks it up he sees his best friend's contact picture lighting up the screen. </p><p>He comes back only to lean over the armrest of the couch for a moment. </p><p>"Hey it's Taehyung. I need a smoke too, I'll be right back" Jungkook says warmly as he plants a kiss to Jimin's temple. </p><p>The omega smiles at him with a soft 'ok' before Chen's arm wraps around his shoulder tenderly and he's pulled right into the older omega's embrace, cuddling up at his side like a sleepy puppy. </p><p>Jungkook's stomach twists itself up into a knot, his gut fluttering with the sensation of frenzied butterflies as he smiles at the scene before him, completely and wholeheartedly content and happy with his life in this particular moment in time. </p><p>Jimin fits here like a tiny puzzle piece and it thrills him just as much as it terrifies him. </p><p>He heads towards the sliding glass door and hits the answer button on his phone, bringing it to his ear as he opens the door and steps out into the chilly air, the heavy gray clouds sagging in the sky a complete contrast to the warm and cozy atmosphere inside. </p><p>"Hey" he answers, holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he grabs his pack of cigarettes and his lighter he keeps on the tiny stained glass table that's in the corner of his patio. </p><p>"Hey. So on a scale from one to ten how bad would you like to know about the case Min assigned us to? Well more like assigned me to but you're not supposed to be in the loop about until you get back after next week."</p><p>"Ten. Could it wait though? My parents are here and we're in the middle of watching a movie. You know what, could you just email me the briefing if there was one?" Jungkook replies, turning back to look through the sliding glass door to see Jimin still curled up at his mom's side from his back view of the couch. </p><p>He holds the cigarette between his lips as he brings the lighter up to light it. </p><p>"---Wait, hold on...your parents are over?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"And Jimin is where?" </p><p>"Kind of sitting next to my eomma on the couch…"</p><p>"------"</p><p>"Tae?" Jungkook inquires as he exhales the first puff of smoke. </p><p>"So hold the fuck on! Your parents like him, he's super fucking cute and you let him set up a nest on your bed!? Can I be your best man at the wedding!?"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. Are you gonna send me the briefing through email or not?" Jungkook retorts, his eyes rolling in fond annoyance at his best friend's humor. </p><p>"Well sheesh someone's defensive. But yes I can send it to you. I also made a copy of the casefile for you. I would go drop it off but I'll be stuck here til late and Namjoon offered to take it to you but he got roped into a questioning interrogation and it seems like it's gonna be a while." </p><p>"You made a copy of the casefile?" The younger alpha asks before he inhales another lungful of cigarette smoke. </p><p>"Yep. Just don't tell chief or he'll whoop my ass. He's like leading the group of people who are all waiting for you and Jimin to fall in love so he doesn't want you to be distracted with anything but as your best friend I know you'll end up finding something out regardless. So I figured it'd be best just to get you your own casefile" Taehyung chuckled, the obnoxious sound of him trying to get the last drops of a drink through a straw coming through the other end of the phone. </p><p>Jungkook's used to it though. </p><p>"Ha ha hilarious but seriously thank you. I could go pick it up after my parents leave. Min won't even know I'm there." </p><p>"Oh but I've got one better for you mis amigo. Yoongi-hyung isn't going to be in the building today because he needed to to speak with the warden down at Hang-dom prison." </p><p>"Perfect. I'll swing by and pick it up later--I appreciate it a lot" Jungkook says in between an exhale, his bare feet starting to feel horrendously cold as he stands there on the freezing concrete. </p><p>"No problem lover boy."</p><p>"I really fucking hate you."</p><p>"Boy shut up you know you love me. I'll see you later, just text me before you come up so I can meet you at your office" </p><p>"Sounds good. See you soon" Jungkook retorts with a chuckle as he hangs up and inhales another puff of smoke. </p><p>Not having work these past few days makes him feel like he hasn't done anything productive but knowing how much progress Jimin's made since the day he'd been brought here makes him feel sated in a whole other way altogether. </p><p>He looks back inside with another exhale of smoke and feels his heart give one fast and heavy slam to the back of his ribs just knowing that the tiny male he loved was still cuddling up to his mother, his father sitting right next to Chen with his arm stretched over the back of the couch and over his mother's shoulders too as he gently patted the top of Jimin's head. </p><p>He had definitely found his one thing that would bring meaning into his otherwise dreary and work consumed life. </p><p>And his name was Park Jimin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aren't Jk's parents the best!?😭 Jimin's the best lil bean and Jungkook is too omg im soft don't look at me😥😭 they're so innocent it hurts!!</p><p>I already have the first half of the next chapter finished and let me tell you.....Jimin doesn't act so innocent tho...👀👀 you'll see what I mean lol. I hope to have the next update out by next Tuesday!! Thank y'all so much for the support!! Who's ready for another vote!?!?!😳😳</p><p>1-hotel?<br/>2-cabin?<br/>3-Jungkook's backyard? 👀👀👀 yes of course It's gonna be what you think you dirty minded animals but the location is gonna have a lot of meaning behind it so pick wisely!!!! We'll see which one wins the vote on Friday!!😬😬😬💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jungkook's Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimin shows a new side of himself. Jungkook loves it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!!! I hope you like this update!!😄 thank you so so much for taking the time to comment and I love hearing your opinions and thoughts on the fic so far!!💜💜😆 who's ready for jealous and needy Jimin??!?! *raises hand* anywho guess what?? We've got 2 more chapters to go before some of the new characters are introduced along with a drop of that angst I wasn't planning on putting in the story but hey, things change😜 until next time:) thank y'all for reading!!😄😄💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
“Ok baby last chance, are you sure you don’t want to wait in the car? I’m going to be in there literally like five minutes” Jungkook asks as he unbuckles his seat belt before turning and looking at the adorable rosy cheeked omega in the passenger side seat of his Charger. </p><p>“I’m sure. You said it’s gonna be quick anyway” Jimin smiles sleepily and the alpha leans over the center console to press a chaste yet warm and tender kiss to his plump lips. </p><p>He’d insisted on leaving Jimin home while he went to go get his case file from Taehyung at the office building since he knew the petite male was already sleepy and tired as it was and he was going to be fast anyways but the omega didn’t want to be left alone.</p><p> His parents had left after the movie and had it clicked in Jungkook’s brain before they took off, he would've asked them to keep Jimin company while he went to go grab his file. </p><p>Jimin insisted that he wanted to go and said the thought of going to an actual office building was exciting but scary at the same time so Jungkook had made him a deal. </p><p>He told him they could go swing by the hospital Jin worked at to borrow a wheelchair and when they got to Jungkook’s work if he wanted to come in then he would be prepared but if not he could stay in the car and Jimin happily agreed. </p><p>He called Jin and told him what was up and of course the older omega was elated to hear that Jimin was doing well and spoke to him for a minute or so while Jungkook got changed into some jeans and a hoodless sweater. </p><p>And after helping the blonde into his converse, they were heading to the hospital to get the wheelchair. </p><p>Jin was over the moon to see how much happier Jimin seemed to be from the last time he saw him and the blonde even let him pinch his cheek which made Jungkook elated because Jin was one of his best friends and he wanted them to get along. </p><p>Then with the wheelchair loaded in the back, they were saying their goodbyes and heading to the office Jungkook worked in. </p><p>It was strange but incredible to have someone to talk to while he was driving, felt almost unreal holding hands over the center console and smiling fondly while Jimin took in everything he was seeing outside of the window like it was his first time exploring the city he lived in.</p><p> He went on and on about places he’d always wanted to visit, things he’d always dreamed of seeing and when they passed a restaurant that was made to look like a log cabin and Jimin gasped and said he’d always wanted to see the inside of a ‘log house’ they both started laughing like idiots. </p><p>It was beyond nice to have someone to steal a kiss from at every red light and every stop sign and towards the end of the trip they would both start giggling like giddy teenagers when Jimin would already have his lips puckered before the car came to a complete stop at the traffic lights.</p><p> It seemed as if he was starting to unlock a new little cute and funny bit of the omega’s personality every single day that passed in his company. He loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty quiet in there. You’ll be fine I promise” Jungkook assured him, pecking him again before he was opening the car door and slipping out, opening the back door and pulling the wheelchair out as well and opening it before rolling it to the other side. </p><p>He opened the door for Jimin and the omega stepped out on his good foot and sat down in it, the alpha closing his door then clicking the lock button on his keys before they were up the sidewalk towards the front of the five story building. </p><p>“You tell me if you want to leave and we’ll go ok?” </p><p>"Ok" </p><p>His heart is beating a bit faster than usual and he knows it's because he's nervous about Jimin getting scared but he's so proud of him for pushing himself out of his comfort zone. </p><p>He pulls up to the door and gets his keycard attached to his keychain out and slides it through the card reader next to the door, the tiny machine making a 'beep' before the sound of the door unlocking filled the otherwise quiet atmosphere. </p><p>He opened the heavy glass pane and pushed Jimin inside, glancing around and finding it terribly convenient that the girl who usually worked the front desk, Jisoo wasn't there in the main lobby. </p><p>"Woooaahh" Jimin uttered out as he glanced around at the large and open space with its light tan tile floor, solid glass floor to ceiling windows, the several sleek black couches where a waiting area was. </p><p>Jungkook chuckled a little as they headed to the elevator, reaching down to rub the side of Jimin's neck and his un-injured shoulder softly. </p><p>"This is where you work!? It looks like something out of a movie" Jimin said with his tone drenched in an innocent cloak of absolute awe. </p><p>"Does it? I thought it was really nice when I first started working here but I guess I got so used to seeing it all the time that I don't pay attention to it much" Jungkook smiles, his heart and inner wolf screaming in contentment at the idea of having Jimin compliment where he worked. </p><p>They headed up the elevator and stopped on the fifth floor. As the door opened, Jungkook saw Jimin fidget a little as if he were getting nervous. </p><p>"I'm right here baby, don't worry. My office is just down the hall" the alpha assures him as Jimin tilts his head back all the way so he's looking straight up at the older male. </p><p>The four kisses pressed to his lips in quick succession make him forget all about being nervous. </p><p>He rolls Jimin past the large section of the office space that's divided into cubicles and down the long stretch of hallway that contains the doors for all the detective's offices and turns a corner. </p><p>He's thankful there's only the faint sound of people's voices and fingers clacking against keyboards so Jimin wouldn't get scared. </p><p>He's about to pull his phone out to text Tae when he sees him sitting indian style outside of his office door with a coffee in one hand, a phone raised to his ear in the other, a file on his lap, and a smile on his face when he sees them. </p><p>"Hey hold on I gotta go, Jungkook just got here...yeah...of course, later. Heeey if it isn't my favorite people" Taehyung chuckles as he hangs up and rises to his feet to greet them. </p><p>"Hi" Jimin says in a soft but terribly respectul and almost confident voice and it makes Jungkook's pride swell knowing he's on the right track for becoming an all around confident person. </p><p>"How are you doing? Jungkook says you're doing ok but I don't believe things until I see them for myself" Taehyung chuckles as he looks down at Jimin and to the detective's surprise, Jimin laughs a little. It's soft and barely there but still there nonetheless. </p><p>"I'm fine, thank you" Jimin giggles sleepily and Jungkook doesn't think he's ever really seen Taehyung look so endeared before. </p><p>"Since when did you start questioning what I tell you?" Jungkook scoffs as his best friend hands him the case file and the older alpha just shrugs. </p><p>"Since like five seconds ago actually."</p><p>"You're an idiot."</p><p>"Yes I'm aware thank you"</p><p>Jungkook grabbed his keys and started to unlock the door to his office as Taehyung was about to say something when a familiar and nagging voice that always annoyed him grabs his attention. Taehyung rolls his eyes and shoots Jimin a look that makes the omega giggle. </p><p>"I thought you weren't supposed to be back here for another week mister." </p><p>Jungkook forced himself to turn around and put on his best 'I have no choice but to be civil with you' look.</p><p>"I'm just here to pick something up" he replies flatley as Jimin turns a little in his wheelchair so he can see who Jungkook is talking to. The alpha doesn't notice the way the blonde's brows are starting to furrow.</p><p>"Who's this? I've never seen you bring anyone here before."</p><p>"This is Jimin and he's none of your business." Jungkook answers in a way that would be considered terribly rude if you didn't know him and weren't used to the way he normally spoke to people. </p><p>"Geez Jungkook you're awfully touchy today" Jisoo chuckles softly and it's so obvious to Taehyung and even Jimin that she's flirting but the detective seems to be entirely oblivious and simply under the impression that she was annoying him like she usually does when she sees him. </p><p>"I have things to do Jisoo. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to talking to Taehyung." </p><p>He doesn't catch the low growl that rumbles out of Jimin's throat when she reaches out to pat his shoulder but Taehyung does and before she even has the chance to leave, Jimin is reaching up for his alpha while locking eyes with her for a split second. </p><p>Jungkook doesn't make him wait even a moment before he's rounding the wheelchair and lifting Jimin into his arms, the omega clinging onto him like a tiny koala bear as he heads into his office with Taehyung pushing the wheelchair in right behind them. </p><p>They also don't see the soft scowl Jimin shoots her from behind Jungkook's back as the door closes.</p><p>"You alright?" Jungkook asks immediately and Jimin simply nods his head and buries his face in the alpha's neck. </p><p>"Jimin you're really cute, can you come stay with me instead?" Taehyung teases as Jimin only clings to his alpha harder and Jungkook turns around to face the older male with a feral glint he'd never seen from him before. </p><p>"Kidding kidding, I'm kidding. But anywho I should probably get going, I have too much paperwork to finish and I'm highkey regretting having this job."</p><p>"You don't regret anything you idiot but thanks for the casefile." </p><p>"It's an interesting case, nothing too heavy. I think it'll be a breeze for you when you get back. Call me if you need anything bro."</p><p>"Yeah for sure. Thanks" </p><p>"Bye Jimin" </p><p>The omega waves a tiny wave but doesn't move from Jungkook's neck at all and the alpha is left worried thinking somethings wrong. </p><p>He goes to the door and locks it behind Tae so he doesn't run the risk of him coming back in and potentially scaring Jimin with the intrusion. </p><p>"What's wrong? Are you ok?" The alpha inquires as he sets his case file that he's holding onto under Jimin's thigh on the top of his desk. </p><p>Jimin only gives a non-reassuring 'hhm' in reply. But Jungkook doesn't have to wonder what's bothering the petite male for more than a second longer. </p><p> </p><p>"Who was that girl?" Jimin inquires as he's set down on the edge of Jungkook's neat and organized black oak desk and the alpha can instantly tell there's something off with his tone. </p><p>He takes a single step back so he can look down at Jimin and what he sees nearly makes him laugh from the sheer amount of adorableness. </p><p>Jimin's cheeks and the tips of his ears are burning a dark shade of pink, his brows furrowed and head turned a bit to the side so he doesn't have to look the detective in his eye. </p><p>"Hey woah woah woah what's with that face huh?" Jungkook chuckles as he pinches the blonde's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, turning his head so he has no choice but to look at him. </p><p>He looks pissed. </p><p>"It's nothing" Jimin grumbles, flicking his eyes up to meet the alpha's stare for a fraction of a second before he's averting his gaze again. </p><p>"Yeah sure. What's wrong?" Jungkook presses again, reaching his hand further up Jimin's face to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear as the omega lets out a huff, his eyes closed for a moment as he gathers his thoughts. </p><p>"I asked you who she was" the petite male reiterates, his hand gripping the edge of the desk roughly, his knuckles nearly white. </p><p>It hits Jungkook like a light switch being flipped on inside of his brain when he realizes what's going on. </p><p>Jimin was jealous. </p><p>"She a receptionist for the first floor"</p><p>"Are you close to her?"</p><p>"What? No, Why?" </p><p>"No reason." </p><p>Jungkook huffs out a small laugh, genuinely endeared by how adorable Jimin's expression is, even if he's dead serious. </p><p>"Alright c'mon, tell me what's wrong-" Jungkook starts out as he reaches for Jimin's waist, his large hands settling over the omega's hip bones as he leans in closer. </p><p>"Why are you upset?" He asks softly, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together, his eyes fluttering momentarily when he feels Jimin's breath fanning over his lips. </p><p>"I'm not"</p><p>"Yes you are" </p><p>"Ok I am"</p><p>"Then tell me why" Jungkook coos, brushing their noses together before he feels the soft skin of Jimin's fingers trailing up his neck, his hand settling over the alpha's jawline. </p><p>"She was pretty" Jimin mutters, his flesh feeling so heated under the detective's skin he wonders for a moment if his heat fever hit him already. </p><p>"Not really. I'd say she's pretty average looking" Jungkook shrugs, planting a kiss to the omega's cheek, his stomach fluttering and heart flipping over itself when he felt Jimin's face stretch into a smile under his lips. </p><p>"You don't think she's pretty?" Jimin inquires, running his dainty hand up the alpha's face even more until his fingers slip into his soft black hair and grip the thick locks gently. </p><p>"Not even a little bit?" He adds on, chuckling softly when Jungkook starts brushing their cheeks together softly. </p><p>"Not even a little bit" Jungkook confirms as he laughs a little, leaning up to plant a kiss to Jimin's forehead before he's leaning back just enough to look him in the face.</p><p>"But there is this one omega who I think is like, shit he's just so beautiful I can't even handle it" Jungkook grins, his heart thumping away in his chest like a rabbit's foot against the floor, his heart seizing up behind his chest when a pouty expression starts to make itself known on the blonde's face. </p><p>He knows Jimin thinks he's not talking about him and his brows are starting to furrow and he's starting to look a bit pissed but the alpha knows the teasing will be well worth it. </p><p>"He's actually the prettiest person I've ever seen before and I honestly hope he likes me as much as I like him because I'm crazy about this kid" Jungkook teases warmly, a little chuckle rumbling out of his throat when Jimin's cheeks and ears go red as a rose petal and he full on pouts now, turning his head to avert his gaze. </p><p>"Why don't you go to him then. He sounds like he'd make you happy" the omega scoffs and it's so evident he doesn't want to mean it but he's trying to with his whole heart. It's too cute for Jungkook to possibly deal. </p><p>"Well I can't really go to him." Jungkook states matter of factly, gripping the omega's hips and dragging him in impossibly closer, their crotches brushing as Jimin's pulled to the edge of the desk and right to the alpha in between his legs. </p><p>He lets out a little gasp as he looks back up into the alpha's eyes. </p><p>"Because he's already right here. And yeah, he does make me pretty happy actually" Jungkook smirks, leaning forward and capturing the omega's lips as it finally clicked in Jimin's brain. </p><p>"Don't scare me like that" Jimin breathes out against the detective's mouth, his lips parting and closing over the older male's bottom one as his good arm snaked around his shoulder and held him tight behind his neck.</p><p>"As if there would be anyone else I'd ever want" Jungkook chuckles, his tongue coming out to swipe along Jimin's bottom lip and the omega shudders, opening his mouth instantly to give the alpha complete access to it. </p><p>There's a warm and firey sensation crackling in the pits of their lower abdomens, their stomachs tightening and tingling with anticipation and minute anxiety of the best kind. </p><p>"You're gonna end up driving me crazy you know that?" The detective husks out, diving right back in and slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth and Jimin moans at the clean and soft flavor of his alpha. </p><p>He closes his lips around the wet muscle, sucking it and sliding down as if he's licking a lollipop and Jungkook feels the first tick of arousal flicker up the length of his flaccid cock, his lower belly tightening just a little. </p><p>"Yeah?" Jimin breathes out with a smirk, biting his lower lip as if he's thinking of something before he leans back in and licks a wet stripe straight up the soft mounds of the detective's lips. </p><p>"Show me how crazy I make you, alpha" Jimin says with a deadly concoction of seduction and sexy confidence as he repeats the action, this time letting his eyes flutter close and releasing a soft moan like he's savoring the flavor of the man he loves. </p><p>Jungkook's paralyzed with pure red hot arousal, his cock jerking so violently behind the confines of his jeans he lets out a shuddery breath, the sweet and rich scent of Jimin's slick making itself known. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Jimin seems to understand the effect he's having on the older male, seems to realize that he had an ability to bring someone as big and strong as Jungkook to his knees just by acting a certain way. And did he love it. </p><p>He never could've imagined that he would have the chance to sexually explore, the only things he ever knew about sex being what he learned in school and what he'd seen in movies. </p><p>The omegas on the screen always had this air of confidence to them, like they knew that they were capable of anything and Jimin had admired them with his whole heart because he knew that they had something he would never have, even if it was all make pretend and only shot in front of a camera.</p><p>But now having Jungkook here, kissing up his neck and gripping onto his hips like he’s scared he’ll run off if he doesn't feels like it’s too good to be true. </p><p>“What happened to my sweet innocent baby huh? Where’s this side of you been these past few days?” the alpha breathed out against the heated skin of the omega’s neck just below his ear as Jimin released a shuddery breath, the inside of his thighs clenching around the alpha’s legs in an attempt to close them.</p><p> A soft wet sound permeated the thick air between them, Jimin starting to shiver when he felt a dribble of slick trail down his entrance and soak onto his boxers, his caramel scent mixing with the syrupy aroma of his natural lubricant and creating a fog of pheromone laden heaven. </p><p>“Why? Do you like it?” Jimin utters softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he slides his hand back down the alpha’s chest, feeling how rapidly his heart was beating even under a layer of sweater fabric. </p><p>“Its new, and I love it” Jungkook confirms right away, his grip on the blonde’s hips tightening as he roughly yanks him to his crotch even closer, the sensation of their semi hard cocks pushing against each other causing both of them to moan softly and Jimin swears his head is starting to spin. </p><p>Part of him doesn’t know what to do, but a part of him knows that Jungkook would take anything he would give him and run with it without a drop of judgement or distaste.</p><p> So doing the first thing that comes to mind, his heart speeding, stomach fluttering, skin tingling, he leans forward and flattens his tongue right over the lowest part of Jungkook’s neck that’s visible under his sweater. </p><p>The alpha stills entirely as a thick, hot, and wet stripe is licked straight up his neck and up to his sharp jawline before Jimin takes it a step further and nips his ear. </p><p>“You make me crazy too alpha” the petite male whispers into the detective’s ear, and the growl that vibrates out of the alpha’s lungs causes a thick and syrupy stream of slick to gush straight out of his rim, dripping right onto his already wet boxers as a little whimper escapes his mouth. </p><p>“Stop. I won’t be able to hold back if you keep doing this” the alpha husks out in warning, and when Jimin leans back just a little to look up at the alpha, it feels like a freight train of arousal plows straight into his gut, his cock twitching and mouth watering at the sight above him. </p><p>Jungkook’s cheeks are flushed a dark pink, his eyes glossed over and pleading, his mouth slightly parted as he takes in uneven and slightly heavy breaths, his cinnamon scent so strong Jimin can feel it coating the inside of his lungs. </p><p>If he had seen this side of Jungkook when he had first been brought to his house, he knows for a fact that he would’ve been terrified, too scared to ever trust him if he’s being entirely honest. </p><p>But now that he does trust him, now that he loves him, he knows that letting himself go now would only result in being caught with the largest and most tender hands in the entire world. </p><p>And it might be a little overwhelming to see his alpha in such a state but he also knows that he’s the reason for it.</p><p> It sparks up a bit of the dry brush that had become Jimin’s self esteem and ignites it with a warm crackling flame he knows has the potential for raging wild one day. And it hits him then that he doesn’t want Jungkook to go easy on him.</p><p>Not at all. </p><p>“Then don’t hold back alpha” Jimin utters breathlessly, his chest rising and falling a bit heavier with every passing second as he sees something flash behind the detective’s eyes that positively excites him more than he ever knew was possible. </p><p>Jungkook shudders, his eyes squeezing shut and jaw clenching as his cock jerks again, this time a small bead of precum trickling down the side of his hardening tip and he’s so beyond sensitive that he can feel it trailing down. </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you” the alpha says airly, like he’s trying with every ounce of restraint he has not to snap and bend the petite male over this desk and fuck the breath out of his lungs, fuck him so he won’t feel anything but the phantom of his cock inside of his body for days because in reality he is trying with every ounce of restraint in his body not to. </p><p>His hands slip down the omega’s thighs, squeezing them tightly in an attempt to ground himself but what he’s not expecting is for Jimin to push his chest with the absolute most heart dropping, skin tingling expression of pure seduction the older male has ever seen before.</p><p> Jungkook takes a step away, confused when Jimin slides off the desk and lands on his good foot, concerned for his safety when he puts his hand out on his chest and pushes him back again while taking a limping step closer. </p><p>When he’s pushed back another step and Jimin lets his arm fall back to his side, standing there before the alpha, staring up at him with his hooded lids and glossy lips, he’s about to tell him to sit down before he hurts himself but Jimin beats him to the punch and speaks first. </p><p>“I’m not fragile Jungkook. You won’t hurt me” he says confidently even if he’s trying not to wince due to the fact that he’s standing on both feet and Jungkook swallows thickly, his cock swelling and rising at attention at the omega before him who seems to have just found his sexual confidence. </p><p>And fuck is Jungkook a goner. </p><p>He reaches up with his good hand and unclips his shoulder sling, letting it fall to the floor as he carefully lets his injured arm settle by his side, his eyes narrowed on the alpha and hooded giving him the most intimidating and seductive stare Jungkook’s ever had the pleasure of witnessing in the flesh. </p><p>He limps forward a step, jaw clenching at the pain, a stifled whimper too but Jungkook’s hands instantly shoot out to grip his waist and hold him up and just before he can speak, Jimin’s hand flies up to the alpha’s hair, grips it in a firm and demanding fist and surges up on his tiptoes of his good foot to capture the detective’s lips with his own. </p><p>Jungkook feels breathless, stomach flip flopping and heart thundering away so fast in his chest it nearly hurts. </p><p>“You can’t hurt me” Jimin breathes out against the alpha’s mouth, leaning forward and pressing their bodies flush together as the alpha snakes his arms around his hips and behind his body, lower until he’s gripping the firm globes of his ass with both hands, all ten fingers splayed and digging into supple flesh. </p><p>“You don’t even know what you’re doing to me” Jungkook growls, burying his face in the omega’s neck as Jimin whimpers, a fresh burst of slick oozing out of him like syrup from a bottle and as soon as the scent of it hits the detective’s nose, he loses a fraction of his composure. </p><p>He hoists the petite male up from under his thighs and spins them around, pressing Jimin up against the wall with a grunt, the blonde an airy gasp as he stares down into those glass orbs now so hazy and glossed over with lust you’d assume he’d done this a million times already. </p><p>“What--am I doing to you alpha?” Jimin asks airily, his tongue coming out to dart along his lower lip and Jungkook can’t take it a second longer. </p><p>He surges forward and captures the omega’s lips with no finesse whatsoever, their lips parting and slotting over and over again messily, teeth clicking and tongues sliding against each other’s wetly as Jimin whines needily, grinding his hips down onto the alpha’s already painfully hard cock. </p><p>“I could fuck you like this--you’re--fuck you’re so--” Jungkook utters out but he doesn’t finish his sentence because the words died somewhere on the tip of his tongue and he’s diving right back for seconds, Jimins mouth taking the abuse with the grace of someone so innocent but devious simultaneously. </p><p>The grip on Jimin’s lower thighs hardens, his fingers digging in rougher as Jimin mewls and moans softly, breaking the kiss only so he could catch a breath of air but he doesn't leave Jungkook waiting for a single thing as he tilts his head and offers his neck up willingly.</p><p> Jungkook buries his face in the small of his neck, full on biting a patch of feverish flesh above his scent gland, his eyes fluttering, cock twitching when Jimin’s high pitch moan caressed his eardrums and sent a fresh pang of arousal up the entirety of his stomach. </p><p>“Then fuck me” Jimin rasps out, grinding his ass back down onto the older male’s painful erection, a wet ‘tack’ sound wafting up into the air from when his ass spreads a part just a little with the movement but its a noise that instantly has Jungkook feeling feral.</p><p> Maybe it’s the preheat pheromones, maybe it's the way this new side of the blonde is so incredibly sexy, or maybe it's just a result of how much he loves him but he swears he’s about to lose his damn mind. </p><p>Jungkook holds the tiny male up from under his thigh with one arm, keeping him steady by pressing him against the wall and uses his other arm to reach between them and hastily starts undoing his zipper.</p><p> Jimin’s just as far gone, turning his face back towards the alpha’s who absolutely seizes his lips in an aggressive kiss as he whines and moans softly into the detective's mouth, eyes fluttering shut at the indescribable amount of pulsing arousal coursing through his heated bloodstream. </p><p>Somewhere in the midst of their teeth clacking, heavy breathed, moan and whimper filled messy makeout session, the older male manages to free his fully hardened cock and pull the omega’s sweats down just enough to where he can slip inside of his drenched hole. </p><p>He’s thankful he doesn’t need to be stretched out since they’d had sex recently because he doesn’t know if he could go another second without being inside of him.</p><p> He bites down on Jimin’s lower lip roughly, the omega whimpering and moaning as he stays relaxed and pliant in the larger male’s hold despite his breathing becoming rapid and his muscles trembling. </p><p>Holding him up with one arm, he reaches down and takes his massive cock in his hand, hissing at the burst of sensitive pleasure that shot up his shaft and lines it up to the blonde’s rim that instantly leaks a thick stream of warm and wet slick onto his head that smells like he’s face first in a bucket full of caramel syrup. </p><p>“You’re so wet” Jungkook husks out, his voice deep and gravelly and Jimin can’t help but shiver as he rolls his ass down and moans softly when the detective's hard and heated tip slips straight through his ass due to the excessive amount of slick he’d dripped onto it. </p><p>“You gotta stay quiet baby, can you do that for me?” Jungkook asks with his tone drenched in pure and raw arousal and Jimin nods instantly, pressing back into another kiss but this time it's softer, a bit slower and it gives the detective whiplash due to how raunchy and messy the last one was. </p><p>“I can be quiet, i’ll be good” Jimin whimpers against the alpha’s mouth, his eyes closed as Jungkook lines his tip up and presses just the ridge of his head in, then no more than an inch of his shaft just to let Jimin adjust to the size. </p><p>“A-alpha--please--” Jimin pleads quietly, his voice a raspy whisper and it goes straight to Jungkook’s cock as he pushes into him a little further with a deep groan, stomach tight and tingling with delicious anticipation as Jimin pants against his mouth. </p><p>“Please what baby?” Jungkook inquires, licking a stripe up Jimin’s lips the same way the omega had done only this time it seems to make him unravel a bit further.</p><p>“please--I want--please alpha please-” Jimin whines, rolling his hips down as a gravelly moan rumbles out of his throat, his thigh muscles tightening under Jungkook’s grip as he practically sucks in several more inches of the alpha’s large cock at once. </p><p>“Oh fuck-” Jungkook growls, abandoning Jimin’s lips to claim his neck again, teeth nipping, biting as he leaves red marks all over the porcelain canvas that is the omega’s flesh and leaving him a pliant wreck in his hold. </p><p>“Please what?” the alpha asks again, this time his voice is purely dominating and it does something to the fragile and delicate fabric of the omega’s brain. </p><p>He pushes in further, drinking up the vibrations from Jimin’s throat until he bottoms out and the blonde lets out a drawn out high pitch sound somewhere between a whimper and a groan.</p><p> Jimin has only ever heard alpha’s sound dominating in a fearful sense, he always associated the tone with an impending beating or when he was going to get in trouble but with Jungkook it was the exact, extreme, polar, black and white opposite to anything negative. </p><p>The way he sounded made Jimin want to drop to his knees and be used however Jungkook saw fit, made him want to give into every single one of the alpha’s commands because he knew for a fact he would never do a single thing to hurt him. </p><p>It was thrilling, terrifying, and beyond beautiful all at once and Jimin almost couldn't contain himself but he wanted Jungkook to tell him what to do but he didn’t quite have the confidence to ask him to do that yet. </p><p>Fortunately for him, Jungkook was an expert at reading people.</p><p>“You can’t speak all of the sudden?” Jungkook says lowly, his voice dangerous but incredibly sexy and safe all at once as he pulls out a minute amount just to roll his hips up and slip back into that velvety channel slowly and so deep, he was pushing right up against the omega’s prostate. </p><p>Jimin’s heart gives a solid thwack to the back of his rips, his eyes squeezing shut, cock jerking, and stomach twisting in on itself so tight he almost couldn't handle the sensation. </p><p>And it hits him all at once that he’ll never be in a more secure position to let himself fall. </p><p>“M’sorry alpha, please--I--” he tries to sputter out but his words get swallowed up by a moan when Jungkook grinds his hips up and down again, his massive girth slipping in and out of his entrance like someehting out of his most erotic fantasies. </p><p>“Please what baby? I’m not going to ask again” Jungkook breathes out, biting a soft patch of flesh beneath the omega's ear and making him whine, his hole desperate to leak an entire puddle of slick but he can’t when Jungkook’s cock is filling him up so tightly. </p><p>And Jimin completely loses any shred of fear or hesitance and lets himself go, knowing that Jungkook would be there to catch him. </p><p>“Fuck me--please alpha--please” Jimin whines, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes from how incredibly relieved and excited and turned on he is but he doesn’t have to wait for long to be obliged. </p><p>Jungkook slips out and thrusts back in with a roughness he hadn’t been expecting but that he welcomes with open arms because it makes him throw his head back against the wall, his lips parted in a silent moan, his whole body clenching tight as a snare drum from the burst of pleasure radiating out from his deepest depths. </p><p>“You’re so perfect baby, so beautiful” Jungkook huffs out against his neck, licking a wet stripe up his jawline to his cheek, Jimin mewling already as he gives another powerful roll of his hips and slides back into him with rough tenderness that shouldn’t mix well but they do. </p><p>He begins at a slower pace, just to make sure Jimin’s comfortable with the situation but he doesn’t have to wait long to start giving him what he wants. </p><p>“More--alpha more--harder please--fuck!” Jimin whimpers, as he’s fucked against the wall a bit harder now, the alpha still showing great restaurant as he thrusts in and out of his tight wet heat and drinks up all the pants and moans emanating from the younger male’s body.</p><p> Jimin’s vision is already starting to grow blurry, his body thrumming and buzzing with white hot pleasure as he's pinned against the wall and impaled by the alpha’s slick coated, thick, and veiny cock that feels so deep he swears he’s pressing into his actual stomach with each stroke. </p><p>The wet and tacking, slapping noises of skin meeting skin ring out in the plain and otherwise boring office, the sounds of Jimin’s breathy pants and high pitched whimpers swirling around Jungkook’s huffs and grunts as he grinds up into him with firm and rough but careful movements. </p><p>He tilts his face up from the crook of the omega’s neck, satisfied now that he was drenched in the scent of caramel and captures the omega’s lips in a hot and messy opened mouthed kiss.</p><p> Jimin mostly pants into his mouth, his eyes screwed shut as Jungkook plows in and out of his sopping wet and leaking channel so hard his body is sliding up and down the wall, his muscles tight and shaking all for the alpha to feel under his grip. </p><p>His desperate pants and whines become a bit louder it seems as time blurs with their bodies joining as one and Jungkook still has half the mind to remember that they’re in his work office and someone could hear them if they weren’t careful. </p><p>“You said you could be-quiet baby” Jungkook grunts, fucking up into the omega a bit harder, chasing his release becuase he’s starting to feel the base of his slick coated cock bulge and grow thicker with each and every thrust upwards into the vice like cavern of Jimin’s most intimate depths. </p><p>Jimin almost seems to be losing himself to the pleasure because it takes him a minute to register that the detective even said anything. </p><p>“Yes’mmm’alp-ha--I’m--go-od” Jimin mumbles out mindlessly between harsh thrusts while Jungkook’s hips work on their own accord, snapping up into his wet heat and so close to achieving his own orgasm it’s neary driving him over the edge. </p><p>“So’good baby--fuck” Jungkook groans, the base of his cock swelling even more and starting to catch on the omega’s dripping rim with every fast and hard stroke. </p><p>Jimin’s head lolls forward and he buries his face in the crook of Jungkook’s neck over his sweater, his hand gripping the back of the alpha’s hair tightly but it only eggs him on as his pace picks up despite his sputtering hip movements. </p><p>Jimin pants hard into the crook of the detective’s neck, the squelching noises of the larger male’s cock pumping in and out of him filling the cinnamon caramel atmosphere surrounding them as his body bounces up and down the wall with how aggressive the alpha’s strokes are becoming. </p><p>Jimin bites down on Jungkook’s sweater when a particular thrust impales him so deep his toes curl in his shoes, a growling moan vibrating out of his chest as Jungkook’s knot inflates more and more until it’s difficult to slip in and out anymore. </p><p>And with one more powerful roll of the raven haired male’s hips, his knot is fully inflated and catches on the omega’s abused rim, locking them in place as a tidal wave of pleasure crashes into the pit of his lower abdomen and sends searing white hot bliss up and throughout every crevice of his body. </p><p>Jimin chokes on a muffled sob, his body violently spasming in his lover’s hold as his hole clenches around Jungkook’s cock so tight a low pitched whine escapes the alpha’s mouth, a burst of thick and hot release shooting right up into the petite male’s most intimate depths. </p><p>Jimin’s cock jerks against the sweater over his lower belly as he reaches his climax at the same time, a jet of cum splurting straight onto the fabric of his sweater as he sobs into Jungkook’s neck. </p><p>Jungkook pants heavily as the first violent waves of his orgasm wreck his body and leave him feeling as if his legs are about to give out, his head falling onto Jimin’s non injured shoulder as he takes a moment to come back to himself. </p><p>Jimin’s vision is black for a moment but the second the light returns to his eyes he’s letting out a sharp and cracked gasp when another burst of his release shoots out of his twitching little cock. </p><p>“Shhh, you’re ok, I've got you baby” Jungkook coos, pressing delicate kisses to Jimin’s shoulder and the side of his neck while the omega sucks in heavy breaths, trembling violently in the alpha's hold. </p><p>He doesn’t know how long he stands there with his legs feeling like jello but after a while Jimin’s breathing starts to steady itself and he swears his scent is the sweetest he’s smelled from him so far. </p><p>He honestly can’t believe he just had sex in his work office and he knows it was a bad idea because every single time he comes in here now he’s going to be distracted with the memory of fucking Jimin agains the wall but he doesn’t care. Not one bit. </p><p>“Hmm I just realized something” Jimin suddenly mumbles against the alpha’s neck and Jungkook furrows his brows and grins at the random comment as he leans back up, Jimin doing the same as they instinctively let their sweaty foreheads press together. </p><p>“And what might that be?” Jungkook grins, pressing a soft kiss to Jimin’s lips that had the omega blushing and smiling just as bright but ten times sleepier than him. </p><p>“I like having sex like this” Jimin giggled, full on laughing when Jungkook choked on the air and his face went red as a tomato. He swears he’s never going to get used to how blunt Jimin is. </p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes of lazily making out, Jungkook’s knot deflates enough for him to pull out and when he does he almost gets hard again just from watching the slick and cum trail down Jimin’s thighs as he’s set down gently onto his good foot. </p><p>The whole office smells like sex and pheremones but Jungkook could give a shit less. Everyone’s done something with their partners at one point or another here in their own offices as much as everyone tries to deny it. </p><p>He takes Jimin’s soiled clothes off and kisses down his body which has him giggling and blushing even harder before the alpha goes to the closet in the corner of his office where he keeps a lot of spare clothes (simply because he works so much he often stays til late and prefers to do his work in sweats and tshirts instead of slacks and tucked in starched shirts). </p><p>He pulls out a navy blue sweater and helps the omega into it, taking a mental picture of how sensual he looks standing there in nothing but a sweater that comes down to his mid thighs, his cheeks still flushed with a lazy smile on his gorgeous face. </p><p>He can’t resist kissing him then but he has to stop himself after another few minutes because he could feel himself getting hard again. </p><p>He grabs a handful of tissues from on top of his desk and cleans the inside of the omega’s slender thighs off, not able to hold back as he runs his tongue up a few trails of slick which to his surprise makes Jimin laugh instead of turning him on.</p><p> And when he was finally finished cleaning him and drying his thighs off, he grabbed a pair of black joggers that of course were too big for the petite male but he had no other choice. </p><p>He helped him in one leg at a time, thankful the opening was big enough for the blonde’s ankle boot and shoe to fit though before he helped him back into his sling and secured it around his neck. </p><p>“I want to get you something before we go home. We don’t have to get off to get it so don’t worry” Jungkook smiles, leaning in and kissing Jimin on his plump rosy lips as the omega snaked his arm around his neck and pulled him in close to deepen it. </p><p>“You’re too good to me Jungkook” he sighed in pure contentment, a tired smile on the alpha's face as he reached over on his desk to retrieve his case file all while maintaining the kiss. </p><p>“You deserve it baby, get used to it. You wanna know what we’re getting on the way home?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hot cocoa from this diner by the house. You like hot coco?”</p><p>He wasn’t expecting Jimin’s eyes to light up to this degree especially since he was so sleepy but the sharp giggle and the way he hugged him tightly around his neck with his good arm confirmed that he did in fact definitely like hot cocoaco.</p><p>“I love it! I had it when I was in school a few years ago and it was the best thing ever! Thank you alpha, I love you so much” Jimin cooed as Jungkook chuckled softly, not focusing on the fact that he hadn’t been allowed to have it for so long as much as he was focusing on the way it made him so happy. </p><p>“I love you too baby, so much."</p><p> </p><p>And as they leave the office, head back to the car and towards the diner near the house, Jungkook gets an amazing idea that he thinks Jimin will absolutely love. </p><p> </p><p>Five days later. November 12th</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be continued…..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jimin's a lowkey freak gosh dangit!!😆 poor Jisoo just wanted to shoot her shot but Jimin said not my mans!!😎 Jimin is a confident lil smexy bb😝💜 aahhh I can't wait to post the next update cuz omg the fluff😥😥😥 if you thought the last chapter was fluffy you ain't seen nothing yet omg. And Hobi, Tae, Namjoon, and Jin are gonna be in the next chapter!!:) </p><p>Until next time!! Thank y'all so much for voting!! And what do you think Jk's idea is?? 👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I hope you like the update:) sorry it took so long to come out😥 buuut there's a tiny part that I think will make the wait worth it. You'll know what it is when you read it😜💜 thanks for all your lovely comments and support on my story so far, you guys are the best!!😄😄💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p> </p><p>November 12th </p><p> </p><p>“So are you gonna get them?” </p><p>“I don’t know."</p><p>“But you really should.”</p><p>“Should I?”</p><p>“Yeah they’re really cute. I think Jungkook would like them too. He’s got a weird sense of humor, weird stuff like this is right up his alley” Jin chuckles, patting the top of the blonde’s head as Jimin beams, a warm smile on his face as he looks between him and Hobi with a gentle stare. </p><p>“I totally agree. Ten bucks says he’ll look at it and do that weird snort laugh we all hate” Hobi cackles, Jin joining him as Jimin shakes his head at them with a laugh so soft you’d miss it if you weren’t paying attention to him. </p><p>He turns back to look at the hoodie on the rack in front of him with the aliens wearing cowboy hats while riding kittens and decides that if they think it’ll make Jungkook laugh that it’s definitely worth buying. </p><p>The past few days had been nothing short of a dream come true for the omega and he’s still trying to process the fact that all of this is even happening to him in the first place. </p><p>And now he already has a handful of people he holds close to his heart, and one person that he loves with the entirety of his being. </p><p>Jungkook had been saying that he needed to take Jimin clothes shopping but the younger male kept finding excuses not to go but it’s when he used up all of them that the detective had a sit down conversation with him. </p><p>He knew that Jimin was trying to avoid going because he didn’t want to be a bother and make him spend his money but the alpha had assured him that he was more than financially stable enough to do this for him. </p><p>It was the threat of no more cuddles that inevitably made Jimin cave and agree to go. His parents were going to be out of town for a business trip for his father’s work so they wouldn't be able to go with them since Jungkook had to be back at work in four days and it overlapped their time in Seoul but when he had called Hobi and Jin they both happily agreed to come along. </p><p>They settled on the twelfth to request off since it was Taehyung’s scheduled day off and the alpha was excited to tag along too.</p><p>All and all Jimin was in absolute heaven. </p><p>His heat hadn’t come yet which was a bit surprising to Jin and his symptoms reduced a bit with the exception of his crazy appetite and sleepiness so the doctor chalked it up to his body not being healthy enough to go through with a full heat.</p><p> Jimin felt a bit ashamed about it but after Jin and Hobi both explained to him that heats are no joke to go through he felt relieved right away.</p><p> So even if he was a bit sleepy and seeming to be constantly hungry he still was having the absolute best time clothes shopping for the first time with his two friends who he now cared deeply about since they of course helped with Jimin’s nest when they first met. </p><p>He felt as if things just couldn’t get any better. </p><p>Jungkook had given him his debit card and told him he better get whatever he wanted when they pulled up to the shopping center downtown and parked outside of a huge department store that was more of a small mall the blonde didn’t even check the name of before he went in because he was so excited. </p><p>He didn’t feel scared since Hobi and Jin were literally on both sides of him, holding his back while he hobbled in on his crutches Jin had brought for him about three days ago so he could start moving around more. Jungkook still carried him around the house though. Not that he was complaining. </p><p>Jimin smiled as he leaned on his crutches and reached for the weird sweater and added it to his cart that Hobi was pushing for him. </p><p>But when he looked down at the small mound of clothes he had accumulated in the cart, he felt his stomach drop a little, his smile faltering too as negative thoughts suddenly started clouding his brain.</p><p>“Jimin? You ok?" Jin asked out of concern but his heart instantly dropped when he saw Jimin was on the verge of tears. </p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p> </p><p>“So he doesn’t know?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Like at all?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well how did you manage to find time to book it if he’s with you twenty four seven huh?” Taehying asked with a raised eyebrow as he popped a french fry from the to-go container placed on the floor of Hoseok’s work van trunk as they sat with their legs hanging off the bumper facing the department store the omegas had gone into. </p><p>Jungkook felt his stomach drop. Well he could be honest and say that he had found the time to book a two day cabin stay for all of them after he got home from getting his case file and fucked Jimin so hard the blonde crashed out immediately afterwards but he’d never divulge that information to anybody. Not even his best friend</p><p>“He sleeps in case you’re not aware idiot. There’s lots of time when he’s asleep” Jungkook sighs as he grabs a french fry and dips it in some ketchup on the side of the to-go container before munching it down, keeping his eyes glued on the front glass doors of the store in case he saw Jimin or Hobi or Jin. </p><p>“Oh yeah. Here have the rest” Taehyung offers as he passes the left over quarter of his burger and fries he had just bought from the diner directly next to the department store to the younger male who takes it with a disgruntled noise. </p><p>“You’re the worst influence ever” he groans, bringing the burger to his lips and taking a bite, savoring the taste of the greasy food like he hasn’t had it in forever because he really can’t remember the last time he had a hamburger and fries. </p><p>“No actually I think Jimin is.”</p><p>“Ugh you’re right. He’s always feeding me his shit.”</p><p>“That you buy for him.”</p><p>“Well I guess that's true.”</p><p>“So that means you lowkey still have a desire to eat like shit.”</p><p>“Are you trying to tell me he doesn't eat healthy? I will literally cut fat and sugar from his diet right now” Jungkook challenges before both males erupt into soft laughter, Taehyung shoving his best friend on the shoulder as Jungkook takes another small bite of the already small piece of burger pinched between his fingers. </p><p>“Dude I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before. I’m really really happy for you. I’ve been chasing Hobi’s ass for like ever and he won’t even cave, not even a little and all it took was like a day for Jimin and you to fall for each other. I was going to say I’m not jealous but that would be a lie” the alpha shrugs as he reaches for his drink and takes a few loud obnoxious gulps. </p><p>“Well to be fair I wouldn’t exactly be elated about some alpha making dick jokes and talking about my ass twenty four seven either. Hobi’s got class unlike you and besides, Jimin likes me because I don’t make dick jokes an-OW WHAT THE HELL!” Jungkook starts out but quickly grunts when Taehyung flicks him hard on the forehead. </p><p>“Fuck you man my dick jokes are gold. Hobi just doesn’t get it-”</p><p>“Because he’s an intellectual.” </p><p>The older male deadpans and Jungkook can’t help the snort that scrapes out of his throat.</p><p>“I just got lucky with Jimin. He’s literally perfect, not saying that Hobi isn’t but as cheesy as it sounds he was like, made for me or some sappy shit like that you know what I mean?” Jungkook admits, blushing slightly but still not afraid to admit it to his best friend. </p><p>“Oh yeah believe me I know what you mean. I’m really happy for you Kook. Not necessarily happy that you guys met each other under the circumstances that you did but I suppose everything happens for a reason right? Oh and I have a question.” </p><p>“Alright” Jungkook answers as he takes a few fries, dips them in some ketchup and brings them to his lips. </p><p>“You two totally fucked in your office that day you came to--shit man are you alright?” Taehyung snorts as Jungkook’s eyes widen and he chokes on a piece of french fry, his face glowing beet red as he coughs like a madman. </p><p>Taehyung pats his back repeatedly but he can’t stop himself from laughing as he grabs his soda from next to his thigh and passes it to the younger alpha, Jungkook taking it like he had been deprived of liquids for years and gulping down large mouthfuls with his eyes screwed shut. </p><p>“You alright dude?” Taehyung snickered and Jungkook shot him a death glare, shoving his drink back to his chest and hopping out from the trunk bed and standing on the pavement to collect himself, the chill late evening air bitter in his lungs since the sun was no longer out to warm it at least a little. </p><p>“You--are the fucking worst” he grumbles, turning on his heel and heading towards the department store entrance, leaving a cackling Taehyung behind in the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>When he enters the large glass doors, the crisp distinct smell of new clothes and random perfumes attack his nose all at once, his face scrunching up in the slightest bit but he concealed it the best that he could, nodding at the woman who greeted him only because she smiled so bright and said ‘hello’. </p><p>“Alright, where would they be?” Jungkook muttered to himself as he looked up at the signs hanging from the ceiling spread about the store that labeled different sections like ‘children’, ‘men’, or ‘women’. </p><p>He was about to head towards the men section just to glance around and see if he could see his tiny blonde but before he even got the chance to, he heard his name being called from behind him. </p><p>He turned around and instantly greeted Jin with a smile but it faltered when he saw that the omega wasn’t smiling and instead looked genuinely concerned. </p><p>He jogged up to him and met him halfway. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Um, I think Jimin’s feeling guilty or something. He’s like--well just come on” Jin explains as he grabs Jungkook’s wrist and tries to guide him to where Jimin is but Jungkook ends up dragging him through the store passing racks of shoes and clothes and only stopping when he sees the top of Hobi’s hair over a clothes rack. </p><p>Jin releases his grip on the alpha’s wrist and Jungkook is sprinting towards him and when he rounds the corner of the rack, his heart splits right in half. </p><p>Hobi is holding Jimin to his chest, the petite male’s good arm wrapped around him tightly as the soft sound of sobbing floods the alpha’s ears and sucker punches him straight in the gut. </p><p>“Woah woah woah what’s going on? What happened?” Jungkook asks softly as Hobi turns to face him and the second Jimin sees him he only cries a little harder, burying himself back in the older male’s chest and clinging onto the back of Hobi’s sweater harder. </p><p>He steps closer and feels at an absolute loss for what to do, never having encountered a situation like this before. But he knows that Jimin needs reassurance no matter what may be going on in all actuality and that was something he had gotten pretty good at giving the blonde over time he’s been with him. </p><p>“Jimin what’s--”</p><p>“I’m-s-sorry--pl-please don’t b-e m-ad” the blonde hiccups as he nuzzles into Hobi’s chest even further, the brunette looking at Jungkook with tears in his eyes and a lost look on his face as he glances to Jimin then back at Jungkook, clearly telling him he didn’t know what to do. </p><p>“Hey, baby what would I be mad at you for? Can you look at me beautiful?” Jungkook coos tenderly as he reaches up to slip his hand into Jimin’s soft blonde locks that feel like literal silk under his fingertips. </p><p>Jimin sobs a little harder, his shoulders shaking, his scent bitter as he hesitantly turns and faces the alpha with fear and uncertainty plaguing his adorable, horrendously beautiful tear stained face. </p><p>“Oh love what happened?” Jungkook whines, slipping his hand down the side of Jimin’s cheek and wiping his warm and fresh tears away with the pad of his thumb. Jin rubbed Jungkook’s back, a little sign that he was here for him and Hobi did the same for Jimin which seemed to remind him that he was surrounded by people who wouldn’t harm him. </p><p>In order to make himself seem as non threatening as possible, Jungkook did something that he had learned in the training academy when he was still a cadet and it had worked wonders for him in the past when dealing with scared or traumatized people. </p><p>He crouched down next to Jimin and stared up at him, giving Jimin no choice but to look down at him if he wanted their eyes to meet and thankfully he did, his watery, leaking, glassy gray orbs peering down at him from over Hobi’s arm. </p><p>“You can tell me what happened baby, no one is going to hurt you, I promise.” he tried his hardest to reassure him, reaching up to slip his hand under the fabric of Jimin’s sweatpants and run his fingertips up and down the smooth flesh gently. </p><p>It seemed it was all Jimin needed to feel at ease, even if soft hiccups and sobs were flowing out of his mouth like water. </p><p>He released his grip on Hobi and instantly lowered himself cautiously into the alpha’s vicinity, Hobi catching his crutches as he let himself fall onto his knees and right into Jungkook’s embrace. </p><p>He immediately wrapped his arm around the larger male’s neck, his cold nose pressing right to the alpha’s scent gland as he inhaled a shuddery breath, the detective’s strong arms snaking around his lithe body to hold him close, neither of them seeming to care that they were on the floor of a department store where people could see them if they came down their aisle. </p><p>“That’s it baby I’ve got you.” Jungkook hummed out, pressing a soft kiss to the omega’s ear that had him relaxing a bit more, his puffy eyes shut gently as he inhaled the alpha’s rich and thick cinnamon scent and melted into his hold. </p><p>“I-i’m sorry.” </p><p>“Hey what are you sorry for? You want to tell me what happened?” Jungkook pryed carefully and when he felt Jimin take a deep breath, his large hands splayed over the omega’s back feeling his lungs inflate to their maximum capacity, and lean back to look at him he knew that things were going to be ok. </p><p>He nodded softly and Jungkook reached his hands up to cup his cheeks instead, using his thumbs to wipe away any stray tears even if it left the omega’s cheeks feeling warm and tacky. </p><p>“Did something make you uncomfortable?” </p><p>Jimin shakes his head as he gathers his thoughts, Hobi crouching down besides him and rubbing his back for support while Jin did the same for Jungkook. </p><p>“No I just--alpha, I-I don’t deserve-this” Jimin sputtered out softly, trying his hardest to speak through the hiccups that always come as an aftershock for someone who had just been crying. </p><p>It broke Jungkook’s heart more than he thought was even possible at this point. These past few days Jimin had been improving so much with his confidence, voicing his opinions and coming into himself. </p><p>Surely Jungkook knew that there were going to be triggers for the blonde and that he had a long way to go before he didn’t have to live in constant fear or be anxious so often and the fact that he hadn’t been here with Jimin from the beginning of when he started crying made his inner wolf lash out at him, call him pathetic for not being there when Jimin needed him. </p><p>“What? Of course you do Jimin, are you talking about the clothes baby?” Jungkook asks and Jimin nods his head as two more tears come racing down his cheeks that the older male instantly wipes away. </p><p>“I thought you would’ve gotten more than that love, I was expecting you to. I told you I want you to get whatever you want ok? This is how things are going to be from now on so I don’t want to hear you say that you don’t deserve something ever again Jimin. This is nothing compared to everything else I want to get for you baby” Jungkook smiles at him and the look of disbelief that is on Jimin’s face makes him smile even wider. </p><p>“You could fill that cart up and another one and it still wouldn’t matter love. I want you to understand that you deserve the world baby, and I’m going to do my best to keep proving that to you ok? So c'mon stop crying, you’re too cute to be crying” Jungkook coos, gently nudging Jimin’s chin with the second knuckle of his pointer finger. </p><p>Jimin only surges forward and connects their mouths in a kiss that’s too sweet for words, Hobi and Jin not even able to handle the sheer adorableness as they giggle and feel their hearts melt at the scene before them. </p><p>“I-I don’t know what to say alpha--I thought I ruined everything” Jimin sniffles, pressing into another soft kiss that has Jungkook wishing they were alone at the present moment so he could wash away any sort of negative feelings the omega was experiencing through pleasure but they would unfortunately have to wait for now. </p><p>“You couldn’t ruin anything even if you tried to sweetheart. C'mon, let’s get off the floor.” Jungkook chuckles, stealing another kiss that Jimin finally smiles into as Hobi helps the omega to his feet and the alpha gets up on his own. </p><p>“You ok?” Hobi asks Jimin and the blonde nods at him as the brunette reaches up and ruffles his hair, earning a little laugh at the affection. </p><p>“We still have to go to sephora Jimin, don’t forget” Jin  smiles at him in a clear attempt to keep the mood nice and light and take Jimin's mind off of any negative thoughts, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater since he didn’t want anyone to see that he was on the verge of crying too. </p><p>“Sephora? Like the makeup store?” Jungkook inquires with a look of befuddlement on his face as Hobi nods and hands Jimin his crutches. </p><p>“Jimin said he’d always wanted to look at makeup” Jin grins and Jimin looks up at Jungkook with uncertainty flashing behind his glass gray orbs, still wet and watery with unshed tears. </p><p>“You never mentioned anything about wanting makeup. Why didn’t you tell me? You told them before me you traitor” Jungkook teased as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jimin’s forehead, the omega giggling just soft enough for the three of them to hear. </p><p>“You don’t think it’s stupid?” he utters out, his expression full of nothing but uncertainty but little did he know that Jungkook was about to start internally panicking at the thought of Jimin in makeup. </p><p>But he had to keep his composure, he couldn’t let his mind run rampant with thoughts of Jimins plump lips coated in thick pink or red gloss, or how sinful his eyes would look with mascara on his long lashes and dark smoky shadow around his lids or--no fuck stop. </p><p>“I personally think-” Jungkook starts out, slipping his hands up Jimin’s body respectfully since they were in public but they settled around the base of the blonde’s neck instead, his thumbs laid gently over his barely there adam’s apple were he brushed the fair skin with the pads of his digits. </p><p>“That you're perfect the way you are. But if you wore makeup you’d really be the death of me” Jungkook chuckles, leaning in and capturing Jimin’s lips in a soft delicate kiss as the omega’s smile widened so big Jungkook was left kissing his teeth. </p><p>“You’d like that alpha?” Jimin asks innocently against the older male’s lips, his tone is too soft and pure for it to imply anything else and that’s why Jungkook immediately feels like a pervert for feeling his stomach tighten when he says it. He’s been alone for too long. </p><p>“Of course I would. I’d like anything that you do beautiful” Jungkook chuckles, pressing a kiss to his cheek then another one to the tip of his nose as he wipes the remainder of the tears away from his emotional little wreck. </p><p>“Really? So you promise you’re not mad? Like you promise promise?” Jimin asks with his whole heart before he sniffles softly and Jungkook swears he’s never been more in love in his entire life. </p><p>“I promise baby. And I want you to promise me that you’ll get whatever you want ok? It would make me really happy if you were to do that for me” Jungkook smiles, running his slender fingers through Jimin’s soft hair as the omega smiles and leans into the touch softly, nodding his head in confirmation before Jungkook’s giving him one more kiss to his lips. </p><p>“Do you want me to go with you guys? Makeup obviously isn’t my department but if you want me to come with you I don’t mind at all” the alpha offers and Jimin glances back and Hobi and Jin before a little chuckle escapes his throat. </p><p>“Um, I kind of wanted to go with them because I wanted to surprise you, but I guess it’s my fault the surprise is ruined” Jimin uttered, giving Jin and Hobi an apologetic look before Jin reaches out for him and ruffles his hair. </p><p>“You didn't ruin anything Min and besides, you haven't even put the makeup on so technically you haven't even surprised him yet” Jin chuckles and Jimin instantly relaxes, Jungkook can feel the effect the older omega’s words have on him and he’s beyond thankful for the both of them. </p><p>“See, everything’s fine. But if you need me I’ll be right outside the store ok?”</p><p>“Ok, thank you Jungkook. I love you” Jimin smiles softly, warmth flooding the detective’s chest at an astronomical rate, leaving him a bit dizzy but to him it's the best feeling in the entire world. </p><p>“I love you too baby. I mean it, i’ll be mad if you don’t get everything that you want” the alpha playfully threatens him, pinching his side tenderly which earns him a giggly “ok”  before he presses a kiss to his forehead and they reluctantly separate as Hobi takes him by the hand and they head toward the sephora that was on the other side of the store. </p><p>Jungkook feels his stomach tighten when he watches Jimin walk off, using the crutches to help him walk because he can’t help but to become instantly worried that something will cause him to cry again. But he’s beyond proud of him for stepping out of his comfort zone and finding comfort in his friends. </p><p>“He really, really loves you Jungkook” Jin says next to him with a tone in his voice that Jungkook immediately recognizes and feels a bit more relaxed because of. </p><p>“He does” Jungkook sighs, watching Jimin turn the corner behind some clothing racks and disappear as if he were never there in the first place. Jungkoook can’t help the nervous feeling that begins welling up in the pit of his belly.</p><p>“He’s going to be fine Jungkook. I know he'lll be” Jin smiles as he reaches up to pat his shoulder. </p><p>“When are you going to tell him about his surprise?” the older male inquires as the detective blushes softly. </p><p>“Tonight. I hope it’s not too much” Jungkook utters as he chews the inside of his cheek out of a nervous habit but fortunately for him Jin had a way of making things better somehow and for that he was especially grateful. </p><p>“I think he’s going to love it. It’s going to be great for you too Jungkook, I don’t think there’s ever been a time when you took a break from work. He’s going to be so happy I know it” the older male chuckled and Jungkook couldn't help but smile, hoping that his omega liked what he had planned for him. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully the rest of the trip went on without another incident but Jungkook refused to wait anywhere else except right outside the Sephora on a bench that was making his ass hurt but he didn’t mind, not one bit if it meant he could get to Jimin faster if he needed to. </p><p>When the blonde had come out with Hobi he looked as shy but giddy as ever with a big black and white striped bag and the older omega had a knowing grin on his face but Jungkook honestly didn’t know what the hell it meant. </p><p>But judging by Jimin’s expression there was definitely something they knew that he didn’t. </p><p>Jimin finished clothes shopping, completely unaware that Jin, Hobi, Taehyung, and Jungkook all knew that he was getting new clothes for a trip to a log cabin Jungkook had booked for them for a solid two days. </p><p>The best part about it was that his friends would be going with him and spending the night later in the day tomorrow so that Jungkook and Jimin could have a bit of privacy before they arrived.</p><p> Jin thought it was a bit spur of the moment but still a great idea and so did the others and Jungkook couldn’t believe his luck that he would be getting a tiny getaway with the people he held close to his heart and his lover right before he had to go back to work. </p><p>He can’t remember a time he felt so happy.</p><p> He ended up giving Jimin a piggyback ride since the petite male was starting to get tired from walking around so much and Jungkook didn’t blame him. </p><p>Not only was he hurt but he’d never done this before and he wasn’t in the best physical condition either, he was bound to run out of energy, especially after having a little break down earlier but Jungkook was wholeheartedly proud of him for pushing through it and wanting to stay. </p><p>When they were ringing things up at the register, Hobi and Jin made Jungkook turn around before he could see something that was put on the conveyor belt and Jimin was a shy mess for some reason or the other but Jungkook supposed he would find out why sooner or later. </p><p>And once all the bags were in their hands and Jungkook asked Jin to tell him how much it was since he was still carrying Jimin and his crutches, he felt his heart swell when he said everything had come out to three hundred and seventy. He made Jimin promise to always treat himself like this when he took him out. </p><p>The ride back to the alpha’s house was beyond pleasant, just listening to his friends talking while he held Jimin’s hand in the backseat something he never knew he needed until this very moment. And it was all thanks to a certain little blonde. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived back at Jungkook’s house, they all had secretly talked about the plan for tomorrow while they were grabbing bags and Jimin was still in the backseat of Hobi’s van. </p><p>Jungkook felt a bit nervous since he didn’t know if Jimin would like it too much but he really truly hoped it would be a nice escape for the younger male, a getaway for him to forget about what had landed him here in the detective’s house in the first place. </p><p>Not to mention he was going to get to spend some quality time with his friends which was the rarest thing for all of them since they were all so busy majority of the time. Even Namjoon was able to come tomorrow if nothing else held him up at work.</p><p>And after helping with the bags and giving rounds of hugs with the exception of Taehyung since Jimin didn’t let him get close enough without shooting him a death glare, the three of them were off. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a nice time?” Jungkook inquired as he closed the door and locked it behind them as his friends left, turning around to wrap his arms around Jimin’s small waist and give him a proper kiss in the privacy of the house. </p><p>“Yes, thank you alpha for everything” Jimin smiled brightly into the kiss, nipping at the detective’s lower lip before pressing back in and letting his eyes flutter closed as their mouths slotted over and over again with the absolute most gentle force behind it. </p><p>“Can you tell me--why I can’t see what’s in that bag?” Jungkook chuckled between sweet kisses, motioning to the bag Hobi and Jin had tied up and left on the couch before they left but not before whispering something to Jimin that made him blush wildly. </p><p>“Because it’s--um--well--a surprise I guess?” Jimin giggles with a bit of uncertainty to his voice and the spike in his rich caramel scent lets the detective know immediately that whatever it was he was going to love it. </p><p>“Hmm, I could just open it when you go to sleep” Jungkook shrugs playfully, laughing airly when Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in to bite the skin of his barely exposed collar bone. </p><p>“Don’t you dare, please” Jimin growled out and it only made them laugh when they realized how silly he sounded as the older male snaked his hands under the blonde’s smooth thighs and hoisted him up to his body, the omega instantly wrapping his good arm around the older male’s neck with a breathy little giggle. </p><p>“Yes sir. You’re the boss afterall” Jungkook teased as he planted a kiss to Jimin’s chest as the petite blonde let his crutches fall to the floor. </p><p>“I mean it alpha! They said they’d be back tomorrow to help me with the surprise ok? No peeking, not even a little bit or i’ll be so mad” Jimin threatened him but it was hard to take him seriously when he was giggling so hard. </p><p>“Oh no, we can’t have you getting mad. You know how terrifying you’d be if you were angry? All five foot three of you?” Jungkook teased, laughing with his chest full of unadulterated warmth when Jimin grumbled and hid in the crook of his neck as they made their way to the bedroom. </p><p>“You’re mean. Now I'm really mad” Jimin pouted, his voice muffled, breath warm against Jungkook’s skin as the alpha sat him down on the bed not too close to the edge and leaned back to take in his omega’s upset little face in all of it’s bare beauty. </p><p>“Are you really?” Jungkook asked with a raised eyebrow and the overdramatic way in which Jimin nodded his head was a dead giveaway that he wasn’t mad in the slightest bit but he was trying with his whole heart to come across like he was. It was too adorable to even handle. </p><p>“Surely there has to be a way I can make it up to you baby” Jungkook chuckles lowly as he crouches down in between the omega’s legs that spread a bit wider to welcome him there eagerly, reaching up to slide his hands onto the soft fabric of the blonde’s sweatpants. </p><p>“There is” Jimin breathes out, letting his hand slip into the soft wavy locks of his alpha’s hair, gripping the thick strands gently and bringing him closer to his crotch. Jungkook’s eyes flicked up and he was instantly met with an expression of deep arousal, the blonde blinking sofly, almost innocently as if he weren’t encouraging Jungkook to do what he knew he was about to. </p><p>Jungkook didn’t waste a single moment, pulling the omega’s sweats down to his mid thighs, leaning in to take Jimin’s hardening little cock into his mouth in one go, the sensation like a zap of lighting to the blonde’s insides.</p><p> Jimin’s grip in the detective’s hair increased, his body leaning forward involuntarily as Jungkook engulfed his length, his tongue dragging along the underside of his warm shaft, gathering saliva to make the slide as easy as possible. </p><p>He hollowed his lips on an upward stroke, sucking the tip harshly and tasting the bitter yet sweet tang of his lover’s precome, the scent of his rich decadent slick hitting the alpha at full force enough to make his pupils dilate and his own scent grow deeper and more spicy.</p><p> He continued sucking him off until Jimin was a whiny mess, succumbing to the incomparable sensation of tingling bliss in his lower abdomen as Jungkook gave a particularly hard suck that had him whimpering out as his small cock jerked and spewed right into the back of he alpha’s mouth. </p><p>Jungkook milked him for every drop, rubbing soothing lines up and down his thighs as he worked him through his climax, sucking on the tip of his member each time his body spasmed softly in the aftershocks of his orgasm.</p><p> He was partially expecting it to stop there but Jimin had laid back against the cool sheets and spread his legs for the older male willingly, a hungry yet sleepy look in his eyes that had Jungkook feeling as if he’d hit the absolute most grandiose jackpot there was to win in life with this pliant gorgeous, caring, sweet, and sinfully seductive little thing laying here before him.</p><p> Their clothes were gone in a blur of movement, their mouths pressing together ever so softly when Jungkook climbed over his body and slipped a finger into his slick drenched entrance to begin stretching him out.</p><p> There wasn’t a drop of urgency to their languid movements as they kissed slowly, deeply, savoring the flavor of each other’s mouths, the alpha drinking down the ever so soft whimpers and whines that were being breathed directly onto his lips by the needy male under him.</p><p> Jungkook guided his tip to the blonde’s entrance slowly, carefully pushing in, feeling Jimin’s velvet slick coated walls stretching to accommodate his massive girth, the petite male whining softly as his body was invaded by a welcomed intruder. </p><p>He began rolling his hips slowly, taking the time to drink in the wet squelching noises of their bodies joining together in the richest form of intimacy, the petite male moaning softly into the detective’s mouth as the large member thrusted in and out of him in delicate languid strokes, their stomach fluttering and clenched, hearts beating hard but lazily within the confines of their chest cavities. </p><p>Jungkook kept his tender pace even when he felt his knot beginning to swell, planting gentle kisses to the omega’s warmed and flushed cheeks as he grinded in and out of him, his body burning up from the inside out, mind hazy and flooded with nothing but thoughts of how perfect Jimin was. </p><p>Jimin’s breathing came to a point where it bordered soft panting, his body beginning to tighten under the alpha’s, slow and deliciously crafted blissful tension coming to a boiling point in the pits of both of their stomachs as Jimin bared his neck for the older male, a clear sign he wanted to be scented. </p><p>Jungkook nosed along the side of his neck, licking a fat wet stripe over his scent gland while soft moans and whimpers emanated from the younger male beneath him, taking every single slow yet firm stroke of his slick coated cock like he had been handcrafted for Jungkook to make love to him. </p><p>And with a few more soft and steady strokes of the alpha’s massive pulsating length, Jimin couldn’t handle the euphoric stimulation any longer as his back arched off the bed and he shot ropes of white straight up onto his bare chest, his mouth opened in a silent gasp, eyes squeezed shut as his body jerked softly. </p><p>Jungkook took one look at Jimin coming undone beneath him and reached his own release, the base of his knot swelling to it’s maximum girth and locking them together as a deep guttural moan escaped his throat while he buried his face in Jimin’s neck, biting down over the soft creamy flesh of his lover’s scent gland with his mouth being invaded with the decadence of caramel. </p><p>Jungkook’s hand slides down Jimin’s side, over his ribs and down to his hip where he holds him steady as another jolt of his orgasm makes his small cock jerk and release another thick white rope of release this time onto his lower belly. </p><p>He doesn’t waste a moment in flipping them over so that Jimin can be more comfortable as he lays flat on top of him, his breathing still heavy from trying to catch his breath. </p><p>Jungkook snakes his arms over his bare body, lets his fingers glide down to the firm yet soft globes of the blonde's ass where he gives it a tender squeeze, Jimin gasping slightly since the action caused Jungkook’s knot to tug on his rim as he rests his cheek on the alpha’s collarbone. </p><p>Jungkook swears if life could be like this all the time he could die a happy man right now with his omega in his arms, sated and satisfied and sleepy in all of his adorable beautiful glory. </p><p>His hands run over the expanse of the blonde’s ribs and he feels a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he realizes that Jimin’s easily gained a pound or two in the nine days they’ve been together. </p><p>He just wants him to be healthy and happy and right now as he’s lying here, fighting his sleep with their bodies locked together he knows Jimin’s making incredible progress with his own growth.</p><p> And he just can’t wait to see the person he turns out to be when he no longer has fear gripping his tired mind all the time, when he’s all healed up and recovered from his injuries, when he’s healthier in all aspects of the word. </p><p>They fall asleep joined at their most intimate depths, completely unaware that a life changing but horrendously beautiful process was already beginning within the depths of the omega’s belly. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😳😳😳 bam... Aahhh just wait for the fluff I have planned for you guys😎</p><p>So what do y'all think is in the bag Jimin wants to keep a secret from Jungkook??😗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for your comments and thoughts on the story so far😭 I know this chapter is short but it's necessary to set things up for the next update:) Thank you guys so so much for your support and love on the fic. Also Im sorry if I don't get back to you over the weekend😗 thanks again frens:😄💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>November 13th</p><p> </p><p>"STOP!" Jimin's voice cuts through the otherwise quiet atmosphere. His breathing labored, eyes screwed shut as he's left no choice but to lay where he's been pinned to the bed by the detective. </p><p>Jungkook only smirks in reply, his hands refusing to stop their assault on the tiny male who's squirming and trying desperately with every ounce of his willpower to escape but it's no use. </p><p>Not when Jungkook's strong thighs are straddling the omega's tiny waist and leaving him not even an inch to wiggle free. He never imagined that Jungkook would be so merciless with him like this</p><p>"STOP!! PL-EASE!" Jimin yelps again this time unable to fight the snort, gasp hybrid that scraped its way out of his throat, a loud, heart warming burst of laughter following suit as Jungkook finally let his fingers slip down Jimin's sides to tickle just below his ribcage. </p><p>"I'M GONNA PEE!" Jimin snorted out and only then did Jungkook stop his vicious tickle attack. </p><p>"Fine" the older male chuckles, leaning down and caging Jimin's blushed face in with his elbows pressed to the bed on either side of his head. </p><p>He planted a tender kiss to the tip of his nose while the blonde attempted to catch his breath but Jimin didn't care that he was still breathing heavily and tilted his head up ever so slightly to chase the detective's lips. </p><p>Jungkook pulled back maybe an inch, just missing Jimin's lips and making the omega pout which made for an adorable expression given he was still trying to catch his breath. </p><p>He chuckles softly, leans back in as if he's about to kiss him, the omega's smile growing in anticipation but he suddenly pulls back again and leaves Jimin even more frustrated with the teasing than before. </p><p>"Kiss me" he demands in that firm yet sleepy voice that has been driving Jungkook insane these past few days. </p><p>"What are you going to do if I don't?" </p><p>Jimin's brows furrow at that as he licks his plump lips and turns his head to the side, ignoring how Jungkook's breath on the side of his cheek feels so sweet it nearly gets him hard again. </p><p>He doesn't answer, his heavy breathing the only reply and Jungkook sees it then that Jimin's been getting used to getting what he wants in the time they've been together if the way he's genuinely pouting now is any indication of how spoiled he's been. </p><p>He's not even being playful about his disappointment this time and Jungkook swears this is the absolute cutest thing he's ever witnessed before. </p><p>"You're upset?" He chuckles, pressing a soft line of gentle kisses up the curve of Jimin's sharp jawline until he gets to his chin where he nips the soft flesh there tenderly. </p><p>Jimin doesn't even nod his head or agree in any way. </p><p>“Jimin don’t be mad I was just teasing you” Jungkook laughs, pressing a sweet kiss to the spot below the omega’s lips but when he tried to actually kiss him, Jimin tilted his head up ever so slightly so all he got was the bottom of the blonde’s chin instead. </p><p>Jungkook leans back so he could look down at Jimin, a goofy grin on his face because he’s never been so endeared before in his life as he reaches down to slip his hand onto the bare flesh of his omega’s side, the blonde flinching softly but not offering up anything else, his head still turned so he’s not meeting Jungkook’s eyes. </p><p>“Alright, I guess you don’t want me then. That’s fine, I just won’t tell you about the surprise I have for you” Jungkook says nonchalantly, says it so casually as if Jimin’s head didn’t whip right up to look at him with a panicked look in his eyes. </p><p>“What? No alpha i’m not mad I promise!” he says with a bit of a pleading tone and Jungkook seizes the moment, lowers himself over the omega’s body and finally presses their lips together. </p><p>Jimin tilts his head, allowing Jungkook to deepen it but it’s hard when he’s smiling like an idiot. </p><p>“Could’ve fooled me” Jungkook chuckles, taking Jimin’s lower lip between his teeth and giving it a soft suck before he dives back in and lets his eyes close to savor the naturally sweet flavor of his lover’s mouth. </p><p>The detective hesitantly pulls back with a soft wet noise as their lips part and Jimin’s smiling again underneath of him, recreating his favorite image in the entire world. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No you’re not. But about your surprise-” Jungkook grins, and suddenly he feels a bit of worry weighing heavily down in his stomach, his mind starting to race with thoughts of how much Jimin could potentially not like this idea at all.</p><p> But he had seen his expression when they passed by that restaurant that looked like a cabin a few days ago, seen the childlike wonder in his eyes when he said he’d always wanted to see a ‘log house’ up close and the way he nearly pouted because they didn’t get to stop and see it since it was on the other side of the freeway. </p><p>The reservation started at three pm and it was only around nine in the morning given that Jungkook had checked the time and saw it was seven fifteen a while back when he got up. </p><p>But then he decided to come back and cuddle jimin a bit more before they ended up having a round of soft and lazy morning sex so there was plenty of time for the blonde to decide if he wanted to go or not. But regardless it still made Jungkook nervous. </p><p>“So, you don’t have to feel obligated to say you want to do this ok? If you don’t want to it’s really no big deal at all” Jungkook says reassuringly and Jimin’s widening smile is just what he needs to feel a little more confident about telling him what he'd planned. </p><p>And who knows maybe he’ll like the idea. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Liking the idea’, Jungkook came to realize, was a complete understatement. </p><p>As the wheels of his charger crunch over the gray and brown gravel lining the parking lot in front of the cabin ground’s main office building, he hears Jimin let out a small noise that was painfully close to a soft ‘eep’, like the kind you hear in the movies when someone is excited about something. </p><p>And as he puts the car in park and reaches for the keys to turn the charger off, his cheek is being assaulted by a barrage of playful yet sweet and soft kisses from the  blonde who already unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the center console. </p><p>“This-is--amazing!” Jimin squeeks out between fat kisses making Jungkook laugh softly in the process as he pulls the keys out of the ignition and turns his head towards the younger male  so that Jimin can continue the playful onslaught of kisses. </p><p>“Wait til you see the inside. I saw pictures of it online” Jungkook chuckles, capturing Jimin’s lips, hand slipping onto the omega’s cheek to hold him still which was impossible given he was nearly trembling with excitement. </p><p>Jungkook had not been expecting Jimin to practically pounce on him when he revealed that the surprise was a two day cabin stay, nor was he expecting to be viciously mauled by Jimin’s never ending kisses. </p><p>He even almost started crying from how bad he accidentally hurt his own shoulder when he tried to tackle the detective but the pain subsided relatively fast due to his insane level of elation.</p><p> He also wasn’t expecting Jimin to ride him like his life depended on it right after, then a second time which resulted in them staying in bed an additional hour and a half. </p><p>Jungkook needed a fat nap after that. </p><p>His brain was still fuzzy and he was still trying to shake himself out of the sleepy fog Jimin had inevitably cloaked him in with three mind blowing orgasms in one morning.</p><p> And the terrifying thing was that Jimin was one hundred percent ready to go for a fourth round while he himself was struggling to stay awake after the third that had stolen every drop of energy from his body. </p><p>But he was at least able to get them some cereal, set their alarm for twelve, call his friends and let them know that everything was great and he’d see them when they joined them later in the evening. </p><p>Jimin nearly erupted at the thought of getting to spend time with Hobi, Jin, and his alpha all at once and he felt his stomach bubble up with a different type of excitement altogether when Hobi reminded him not to forget his bag of ‘makeup’. </p><p>And after a good nap, Jungkook woke to Jimin staring out of the bedroom window with his cheek squished against the detective’s chest while the sun tried its hardest to permeate the thick clouds outside. </p><p>Jungkook couldn’t pass up the opportunity to just stare at him, resisting the urge to show he was awake by rubbing the blonde’s back because he wanted Jimin to enjoy his little moment, the soft fluttering of his eyelashes every time he blinked involuntarily giving away that he was lost in soft thoughts that the older male didn’t want to break him out of. </p><p>It was so foreign to have someone in his house for so long, the only times being when Taehyung or Namjoon spent the night because they were too tired to drive home after discussing a case for long exhausting hours but it was even more painstakingly odd to have someone in his bed, waking up with him.</p><p> He had thought about how even when he held his ex while they slept, he would usually wake up alone because Yeosang had left for work or left early to get to class on time. </p><p>But he never woke Jungkook up to say goodbye or tell him that he loved him or left him a note to at least give Jungkook some sort of sign that he cared about him. </p><p>Jimin as the polar opposite and it was horrifying in the absolute best way humanly possible. </p><p>Instead of trying to sneak off the bed quietly every morning when he woke up, he would patiently wait with the detective, snuggled up to his body until the older male carried him to the bathroom or the kitchen or the living room where they had made love a total of six times now. </p><p>He didn't want to be left alone, he didn’t want space, he didn’t even want to be in a separate room and even if they weren’t talking, asking questions and getting to know each other like they had been every time they sat down or laid down together, the silence that rarely fell between them was so incredibly comfortable. </p><p>It was as if they both knew that they didn’t always have to be saying something to enjoy each other’s company and Jungkook was starting to get deeply attached to simply having someone to share his space with him, someone he loved and was still falling in love with so deeply.</p><p> The ways that Jimin could easily and comfortably voice what he wanted, the way that they could just feel each other without having to say a word was the first true blossomed flower of hope that there could truly be no one else in the world that could make them happier than they already were starting to be. </p><p>Jungkook couldn’t help but to think while Jimin was still laying on his bare chest, their skin exchanging warmth, the omega’s dainty hand curled into a fist over his pec that he could always keep him this happy if the blonde wanted him to.</p><p> Then the thoughts came flooding in about how beautiful a small mark would look on Jimin’s neck right over his scent gland that would match Jungkook’s over his own to show that they were mates, or how gorgeous and perfect he would look with a round belly full of his pups. </p><p>He felt his heart give a solid wham at that thought. </p><p>He’d always wanted children, but it was something he came to the realization that he wouldn’t ever have for himself given he was already thirty one and had a job that took up majority of his time. </p><p>That was until Jimin crash landed into his world and brought out the thoughts for everything that he’d always wanted out of life to the surface of his soul. </p><p>He really truly hopes that one day when Jimin is ready that they’ll be able to talk about pups, talk about getting married or maybe even moving to a house that Jimin wants, talk about spending the rest of their lives together because right now, Jungkook knows for a fact that if Jimin were to leave he would give up on the thought of love for as long as he lived. </p><p>Jimin had let out a little sigh that fanned over the alpha’s chest and snuggled in a bit more before he turned his head towards Jungkook’s flesh and planted the absolute softest of soft tender kisses to his lower pec. </p><p>Jungkook knew that the blonde could probably feel his heart beating faster now and could probably detect how much richer his scent had become but he didn’t care.</p><p> His little hand unballed and flattened against Jungkook’s skin, dainty fingers splaying as he nuzzled his face against the detective’s flesh even more and it made his stomach flutter and inner wolf howl in contentment when he realized what Jimin was doing.</p><p> He was listening to his heartbeat. And if he had never had a reason to believe in fate before he certainly did now with his little omega sweetly and innocently listening to the older male’s heart that was beating rapidly because of him. </p><p>Jungkook hadn’t told him that he was awake, there was no need to. Jimin only solidified his place in the detective’s heart with an action so sweet and pure and terribly intimate. </p><p> </p><p>He hopped out of the car and glanced around, the large parking lot full of vehicles  indicating that there was going to be a lot of people here but Jungkook had warned Jimin of that possibility but he swore he didn’t care as long as Jungkook was right by his side and he didn’t have to talk to anyone. </p><p>An abundance of huge thick trees sprouted from the chilled dew covered grass and lined the forest that was quite literally just a few yards away from the back of the office building that was also made to look like a tiny log cabin. </p><p>The clouds may have been dark gray and it may have been cold even in the middle of the day but Jungkook couldn’t be happier. </p><p>He went around to the other side and opened Jimin’s door for him, the blonde getting to his good foot in an instant to wrap his arm around Jungkook’s neck and pull him into a tight embrace, well as tight as he could manage being so tiny. </p><p>Jungkook grabbed his crutches from the back seat and handed them to Jimin who looked positively adorable in his thick black fila jacket, matching black joggers and brand new white snow boots Jungkook had bought for him yesterday. </p><p>The alpha wasn’t even sure how Jimin could be effortlessly beautiful without makeup, without fixing himself up, without doing his hair all fancy or pretty but he simply was. </p><p>His blonde slightly wavy hair parted down the middle was soft and silky, even a bit shiny in the light of outside, his cheeks dusted in natural blush, his smile stomach dropping and breathtaking all at once. </p><p>They headed down the smooth gray pavement that lead straight into the office, the alpha holding the door open for him so he could go in first but Jimin hesitated and only went in after Jungkook which resulted in him looking a bit goofy with his foot shot out behind him to hold the door open while the omega followed but he didn’t mind. </p><p>Jimin’s eyes went wide and sparkly as a tiny gasp left his lips, his glass gray orbs raking over all the cabin-ish campy type merchandise that was for sale in the small office that doubled as a gift shop. </p><p>“Hi how are you two today?” a friendly voice obviously belonging to an older woman came from somewhere in the small place and Jimin instantly shot his head towards the source of the words and locked onto her sitting behind the counter. </p><p>“We’re fine thank you.” Jungkook greeted her warmly, shocking himself because he’s never openly nice to people like this. </p><p>Jimin’s attention was now stuck on a few shelves stocked with little bear bobble heads and random fish statues, some even lighting up every second or so and Jungkook decided to walk in their direction which wasn’t far at all, just a few feet away so that Jimin could look at everything while he still hid behind his back. </p><p>“Are you here for a reservation or just stopping by?” she asked politely and Jungkook fought the urge to scoff at her because who just drives out to the middle of a damn forest to look at some cheesy figurines of bears fishing for the hell of it? But alas his mood was too perfect for anything to annoy him like it usually did. </p><p>“We have a reservation at three” Jungkook answered her with a smile which was even more surprising because only his friends get smiles out of him. </p><p>“Oh perfect, I’ll look up the three oclock booking while you two look around” she beamed, her voice fragile and soft and matching her old wrinkled face in a way that reminded Jungkook of his grandma. </p><p>“Thank you” he replied before turning to the small figurines Jimin was looking at a second ago but when he turned his head to look at the blonde he was already staring up at him with glistening pleading eyes and an eager expression on his ethereal face. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Jimin turned around to look at the lady then back at the detective, motioning for him to come closer with his hand before he cupped his fingers around the alpha’s ear and leaned </p><p>“Will she get mad if I hold one? I really want to hold one” he utters out, a bit of  heavy Busan accent coming through his words because of how much his lips were pouted while he whispered. </p><p>"She won't get mad baby you're supposed to check out the ones you like."</p><p>"Really?" Jimin beamed excitedly, still hesitating a bit in a clear sign that was still waiting for some sort of permission to go ahead and grab one.</p><p> It pained Jungkook and he despised having to tell him he could do something but he'd found a soft way to give him permission for things over the past few days that didn't make him feel like he was in control of what the omega could and couldn't do. </p><p>"Yeah. I kinda like this one" Jungkook chuckles, reaching for a small bear figurine that was wearing a fisherman's hat with a goofy stare in its painted eyes that made Jungkook want to laugh but he held it together. </p><p>He passed it to Jimin who took it, a mental bonus point for Jungkook since he didn't hesitate a single second to take it in his small hand instead. </p><p>"He's cute" Jimin giggled, rolling his shoulder a little and reaching up ever so slightly to pass it to the other hand which was starting to be used more and more now that his shoulder wasn't hurting as bad anymore. </p><p>"I don't mean to be mean but…is there something wrong with his eyes? Is he looking at you or me?" Jimin snorts, reaching up to cover his mouth and stifle his laughter but Jungkook couldn't hold it together as he flat out laughed, leaning his forehead onto Jimin's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. </p><p>"I don't know, that's what makes him so awesome" Jungkook giggles and the sound catches both of them off guard, Jimin staring at him, blinking owlishly as Jungkook looks up but the second their eyes meet they're bursting out laughing again. </p><p>"Can we take him home? Please?" Jimin snickers, trying to catch his breath and Jungkook agrees wholeheartedly that the wonky eyed bear will be coming home with them. </p><p>"Yeah I--look! There's another one" Jungkook blurts, unable to stop laughing as he reaches for another bear similar to the one Jimin's holding only this one's eyes were painted as if the painter intended for them to be looking in polar opposite directions. </p><p>Jimin is laughing so hard he's squeaking and Jungkook's not too far behind, not even entirely sure why something as simple as two bears with jankey eyes is so funny in the first place. </p><p>And after they finally calmed down, they looked around the shop, Jimin inspecting and touching every single knick knack and shirt and snowglobe like he's trying to make sure he sees and feels everything before they leave for the cabin. </p><p>And when they get to the rotating spinning rack of earrings in the back corner behind the racks with shirts printed with puns enough to make a grown man cry like "relax you're too tents" or "you're un-bearable", Jimin looks like a kid in front of a toy store. </p><p>He really loves the idea of how pretty Jimin would look in jewellery, adores the idea really but he wants to get him something that's way better quality and not a set of three earrings for 11.99 from a freaking cabin gift shop but Jimin doesn't seem to mind. </p><p>"Are your ears even pierced?" </p><p>"Yes! Can I--nevermind" Jimin stops himself because Jungkook has already done too much for him, too much for him to ever pay back for him to be asking for things. </p><p>"Hey, if you want something ask, I already told you that love" Jungkook smiles, reaching for a pair of silver hoops that were pretty decent sized and bringing it to Jimin's small hand. </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"But nothing. I will literally buy this entire rack for you if you don't pick something" Jungkook threatens him, sealing it with a kiss that leaves Jimin bubbly and giddy and too happy to even physically handle. </p><p>“Thank you alpha” Jimin giggles, nipping his bottom lip and kissing him again before he leans in and gives Jungkook a big hug that results in his crutches almost falling. </p><p>He looks at the earrings for a minute or so before he looks up at Jungkook but it’s not to say anything, more like just squint and inspect him for a minute which makes the detective raise an eyebrow when he goes back to looking at the earrings. </p><p>Then he decides on two pairs, the first being the silver hoops Jungkook gave him and the second being a smaller bold black set of hoops that weren't necessarily super small but small enough to where they weren’t attention grabbing. </p><p>They’d been in there about fifteen minutes before Jungkook had to tell them they could come back any time during the stay since his patience wasn’t as good as it was a few years ago but thankfully Jimin was ready to go anyways. Or so he thought. </p><p>When they got to the register, there was a decent sized spot on the counter that had nothing but little plants, succulents Jungkook found out upon reading their labels and Jimin looked like he couldn't physically handle their very existence. </p><p>“Alpha” he whines, leaning in to inspect the tiny little plants with their chubby leaves and soft purple, green, and light turquoise colors. </p><p>“They’re so small” he pouts, reaching up to gently touch one of the leaves with the tip of his finger as Jungkook slips his hand under the omega’s jacket and onto the small of his back and rubs soft soothing circles there. </p><p>“Like you?” he teases but Jimin only giggles in reply but before he could say anything, the old woman was rising from her seat behind the counter not too far away and coming up to them. </p><p>“I grew these myself. They all came from my home garden” she tells them even if Jungkook is secretly saying ‘we didn’t ask lady but thanks for the useless information’ in his mind and instantly checking Jimin’s expression to make sure he’s not uncomfortable. </p><p>“I thought they’d be something good to sell in the shop but no one really buys any.” she chuckles and now Jungkook can see what she’s doing clear as day. </p><p>And his mind doesn't stop there, his brain practically conversing with him now by saying ‘This old coot is really trying to make me fall for the whole no-one-buys-anything, oh-look-at-me-I’m-just-a-poor-old-lady-buy-my-stuff cliche? Well good luck with that because I’m a detective for crying out loud and I can see straight through that bullsh-</p><p>“No one buys any?” Jimin’s soft voice cuts through Jungkook’s thoughts and he can’t decide if he’s ready to slap himself in the face because the omega fell for her selling tactic or if he’s ready to smother him with praise for being able to talk to someone so easily.</p><p> And now he’s looking at her with sad eyes and Jungkook too, softly pleading with his expression and not words to convey that he wants to get one out of sympathy. </p><p>Jungkook never stood a chance at denying him anything. </p><p>“You can get one if you want” Jungkook says with a twinge of uncertainty in his voice because he hates plants, flowers, trees, bushes like you name the type of plant and he’s sure to hate them all the same. </p><p>They have to be taken care of and the soil has to be changed and your fingernails get all dirty every single time you touch them and they have to be repotted and moved around and if they get too much water or light they’ll die but they need both water and light to live so Jungkook just came to the conclusion that plants were indecisive little leafy twats a long time ago. </p><p>“I can get one?! Really?” Jimin beams and suddenly Jungkook is about ready to go into extensive research, buy some scholarly academically approved textbooks on these succulents if they make Jimin look like he’s seeing a puppy. </p><p>Might as well start calling him ‘botanist Jeon Jungkook’. </p><p>“Yeah. Get as many as you want” Jungkook smiles happily, too love struck and distracted by Jimin’s adorable little face to realize he’d made a grave mistake. </p><p> </p><p>He ends up walking out of the cabin giftshop with a large box in his hands containing a big ass bag of potting soil, four meduim sized caramic pots and the entire small box of stupid succulants because she’d offered Jimin a deal on them and he thought they would all look ‘happy’ together. </p><p>And all this adorable little shit is just holding his bag of jankey eyed bears, his earrings, and the door key for the cabin looking like he’s the single most grateful person on the planet. The audacity. </p><p>Thirteen baby succulents, what was Jimin going to do with thirteen of them? And he told Jimin he could do this planting thing on his own, already hating the way he could smell the soil and feel the grit under his fingernails just thinking about opening this bag but the second Jimin pouted he lost it. </p><p>“Or we can do it together, this should be fun” he smiled at him, cursing himself for being so weak but it was Jimin he was talking about and nothing about him stayed strong in the face of a petite little blonde with a killer smile who practically had him by the balls now. Of course Jimin was innocently oblivious to that though. </p><p>“So are you sure you want all of these things?”</p><p>“Yep! I’m going to plant them and be the best plant mother there ever was!” Jimin declared playfully, the sound of his crutches clicking each time he took a step ringing out into the open, drizzly, cold air surrounding them as he walked right by Jungkook’s side. </p><p>“Do you even know how to take care of them?” Jungkook chuckles, as they reach the car, setting the box down so he could open the back seat and retrieve the large backpack he’d packed for both of them before reaching for the other smaller red nike drawstring bag on the floor board. </p><p>“No silly but that’s ok. I’ll learn as I go.”</p><p>“And how exactly are you going to learn about how to take care of them” he grins, slipping the backpack on, putting the Nike bag in the box next to the soil, locking his doors with the button on his keys before slipping them back into his jeans and picking the box up again. </p><p>“I was hoping you’d help me?” he asks a bit hesitantly. </p><p>“Of course I’ll help you. We can plant them when we get inside if you want” Jungkook smiles and Jimin looks like he’s about to combust from a happiness overload. </p><p>“Thank you! For this, just for everything alpha, thank you so much” Jimin giggles, puckering his lips and not even having to wait a second before Jungkook pressed his own against them softly. </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me, I love doing things for you” Jungkook admits wholeheartedly and Jimin only smiles brighter, kissing him again and again, three, four more times before he parts and the detective is left feeling as if he has everything he could possibly want and more with his little blonde here before him. </p><p>“Well you better get ready cuz once this stupid sling is off and the crutches are gone I’m going to spoil you so bad you won’t even know how to handle it” Jimin promises him, glancing down in the box happily, his voice so reassuring and soft Jungkook knows he’s being entirely sincere. </p><p>“Yeah no that’s not going to happen.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Jimin inquires as they make their way back to the side walk and start heading down the freshly paved path the old woman had told them to go down to reach their cabin. It was a bit of a walk but Jimin assured him he didn't mind one bit even if it was cold and drizzly. </p><p>“Because I won’t let you.”</p><p>“I’m not asking you I’m telling you, and there’s nothing you can do about it alpha” Jimin giggles with conviction, the older male feeling the excitement radiating off of his petite body like a broken furnace. </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Yep”.</p><p>“We’ll see” Jungkook chuckles, Jimin joining him from his place right by his side. </p><p>And as soft and pleasant, happy conversation fills their little bubble while they’re on the way to their reserved cabin, Jungkook knows for a fact that Jimin will never get the chance to spoil him in a million years because he’s decided from this moment forth that the blonde will be taken care of and doted on and fawned over for the rest of his waking life.</p><p> </p><p> And there’s going to be  nothing Jimin can do about it. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aren't they adorable?😭 </p><p>Voting time!!! <br/>1- Young<br/>2-old<br/>3-few years old??👀👀👀 im not giving any clues lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Sorry the update took so long buuuut I'll just say this is my favorite chapter I've written for this story so far👉👈 Jimin is a little freaky thing and Jungkook is like severely whipped so everyone is happy lol. Thank y'all so much for your support on this fic!! I love you guys!😭💜 here you go:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" </p><p>"Hold on I need to concentrate" </p><p>Jimin stares at the alpha sitting in front of him on the polished wood floor of the cabin, his hands covered in soil as he strains to see his phone he's set down in between his spread legs. </p><p>Jimin shuffles a bit closer, crossing his legs under him so he can scoot even closer to the pots and baby plants that are in between him and the detective who's focusing so hard Jimin thinks his eyes are going to pop out. </p><p>"Alpha, we don't have to do this now if you don't want to" the blonde offers, but Jungkook instantly shakes his head and reaches for the bag of soil next to his leg, taking a big handful and pouring it into the pot where he's successfully placed the first succulent into its little hole he dug out with his finger. </p><p>"I do I want to baby, I just don't want to mess anything up" Jungkook says warmly, glancing up to give Jimin a quick reassuring smile before he's packing down the soil around the tiny plant just like he saw on the instructions on his phone. </p><p>It's not so bad he thinks after the second one, then the third and pretty soon he has three pots full of freshly planted little succulents and only has one more to go before he's finally finished. </p><p>Jimin's watching him with an expression of innocent endearment that makes this entire venture so beyond worth it, even though Jungkook knows he's going to have dirt under his nails for like a week after this. </p><p>"Aaaand finished. What do you think?" Jungkook chuckles, pushing the three pots that he's filled towards Jimin who reaches out and grabs the smallest pot to bring it up to his face, his eyes sparkling little glass gems. </p><p>"Alpha it's perfect! Thank you!" Jimin giggles, wincing a little when the motion of setting the pot down caused his shoulder to ache a bit. </p><p>"You're literally the best you know that?" The omega beams, getting to his knees and shuffling over to the older male who reached out to grip his hips as he climbed into his lap. </p><p>"I should probably wash my hands first" Jungkook chuckled, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together as Jimin snakes his good arm around the back of his neck. </p><p>"I don't care" the blonde giggles before he's leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the alpha's lips, Jungkook's arms slipping up the warm fabric of his gray long sleeve over his back. </p><p>"But I do. C'mon I want to make lunch" </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook doesn't know how it's possible for someone to be so innocently perfect but Jimin just is and he can't help but to follow him around like a love struck puppy as he explores the large two bedroom cabin with his eyes glistening with childlike wonder Jungkook wishes never got drowned out before. </p><p>Jungkook sets up a fire in the fireplace while Jimin stays glued to his back the whole time, he makes them some ramen that he'd brought in his bags because his friends were coming with actual food later and nearly burns the hot coco on the stove because he got distracted by making out with Jimin. </p><p>But it honestly didn't stop them because he'd ended up lifting him onto the counter and kissing down his neck and chest before he'd sucked him off right there in the kitchen all while Jimin was scratching his scalp and whimpering soft words of encouragement. </p><p>And after they ate their ramen Jungkook had set up a thick white comforter that came freshly washed on the bed in front of the fireplace. </p><p>He never knew it was possible to fall in love so quickly, nor did he know that he was going to fall for Jimin even more as he leaned against the brick lining of the fireplace and placed his legs in Jungkook's lap while he starting telling him about dreams he's been starting to have for a real future since he's been with him and it only makes his alpha swell with pride. </p><p>They talk and talk for what seems like a blissful eternity in front of the warm crackling fireplace, Jungkook massaging Jimin's still swollen ankle and foot while he answers the omega's questions about his job and his likes and dislikes. </p><p>After a while the sun began to set and Jungkook wasn't able to keep his hands from wandering again which resulted in Jimin laying on his back on the comforter while the alpha jerked him off at the same time he kissed him soft and slow. </p><p>And by the time the sun was nearly disappearing over the horizon line, they heard an enthusiastic knock on the door that caused Jimin to flich and clack their teeth together during their passionate and languid makeout session on the couch while Jungkook was holding the petite male tightly to his body. </p><p>When he answered the door, he was practically tackled by Taehyung then Jin, getting warm hugs from Namjoon and Hobi but being entirely surprised when he saw Yoongi behind them with a case of beer in his hands. </p><p>They all shuffled in, letting frigid air into the warm cabin with them and Jungkook was delighted to know that Yoongi had decided to come along with them for a while just to get a break from work with his subordinates who were the dearest friends he had. </p><p>Jin and namjoon busted out all the ingredients for beef stir fry and got busy in the kitchen even though Jimin found it hilarious that Namjoon clearly didn't know how to cook at all. </p><p>The others explored the cabin, finding places to set their bags as Jimin curled up on Jungkook's lap on the couch, smiling softly at the warm bustling scene before him with his cheek resting on Jungkook's shoulder and his dainty hand curled up into a small fist on the detective's chest. </p><p>Yoongi attempted to make small talk with him but he only buried his face in Jungkook's neck to seek reassurance from his alpha that nothing was going to hurt him.</p><p>Jungkook had held him tightly and rubbed his back affectionately, scenting him to calm him down so sweetly that it was making everyone's heart melt into a puddle of pure goop onto the hardwood floor. </p><p>When the food was finished, they all congregated on the black leather couches by the fireplace, falling into playful and lighthearted conversation with one another that Jungkook was enjoying more than he'd enjoyed anything in an extraordinarily long time. </p><p>Jimin didn't make an effort to speak to the alphas since he was clearly nervous but just feeling the vibrations from his lover's chest each time he spoke to one of his friends made him so content he nearly wanted to cry. </p><p>Jungkook took turns eating and feeding Jimin as he laughed and conversed with the people who meant the absolute world to him and pretty soon he had to get a second plate because Jimin was asking for more since it was so incredibly delicious. </p><p>Even though none of them had to say it, they were all incredibly endeared with Jimin's progress and even more so with Jungkook in general for showing a side of himself he'd never let anybody see before. </p><p>It was evident for everyone that they simply fit together like they were made for each other and as the minutes blurred into an hour it was obvious Jimin was someone they could all get used to seeing around on a long term scale. </p><p>But he was suddenly hit with a flicker of excitement when Jin and Hobi reminded him of the 'surprise' for Jungkook that they had planned and winked at him from where they were sitting on the other couch. </p><p>Jungkook didn't even get to ask a single question or make a comment before they were getting up and motioning for the bedroom, Jin reaching out for Jimin who delicately grabbed his hand and got to his feet without needing his crutches for the first time since he'd been given them. <br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>"What if he doesn't like it?" Jimin utters out, his cheeks rosy, his eyes averted to the ground so he doesn't have to make eye contact with the other omegas. </p><p>He got ushered into the bathroom as soon as dinner was over and they instantly ripped open the bag they'd told him to hide from Jungkook and began bickering over who was going to get to do his makeup and hair while the alphas were left to hang out in the living room. </p><p>It felt odd having people around he could trust wholeheartedly for one but what was even harder to believe was that they were going out of their way to make him up so he could surprise his alpha. </p><p>They'd given him privacy when he changed into his attire for the evening but they kept saying how gorgeous he looked just in the lilac colored silk robe he'd put on while they did his makeup. To say he felt overwhelmed with affection would be a monumental understatement. </p><p>"Jimin are you kidding? He's going to love it!"</p><p>"Seriously, the man's been alone for almost five years I know he's going to have a conniption" Jin chimes in, leaning back in and dabbing a bit of highlight to the blonde's cheeks before reaching for the red cherry flavored lip gloss from on top of the counter. </p><p>"Boy, you look stunning like I'm actually jealous" Hobi scoffs playfully as he takes another piece of the omega's hair and clamps the straightener over it. </p><p>Jimin's smile breaks out so wide Jin actually laughs because he can't put any gloss on his lips but he doesn't mind a single bit simply because Jimin seems so incredibly happy. </p><p>"You're beautiful anyways love but I don't know, I think you just broke model status with all this" Jin chuckles, waving his hand around Jimin's face to get the point across. </p><p>"Stop!" Jimin whines, his face blushing so hard it was nearly visible under the makeup. </p><p>"We're not going to and you can't make us. Ok now let me see" Jin chuckles, lifting the blonde's chin up with his pointer finger before leaning back so he could get a good look at his face. </p><p>He'd spent the better part of forty minutes in this grandiose bathroom admiring the polished white marble counters and receiving endless compliments while Hobi worked on his hair with the supplies he'd brought from home and Jin did his makeup but he couldn't help get nervous that maybe the older male didn't like what he was seeing afterall. </p><p>But when he kept staring, a soft smile forming on his face as Hobi joined in, he started to feel warmth wash over the entirety of his body. </p><p>He'd never known what it was to be on the receiving end of so much affection before but when Jin reached in and cupped his cheeks he swore he could melt right then and there. </p><p>"You my dear, look stunning" he smiles as Hobi gives the last of his hair attention with the straightener before he's clicking it off and stepping back to admire the blonde as well.</p><p>And then they give each other knowing looks before Jin's asking him if he's 'ready' with a little wiggle of his eyebrows. <br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>"I don't think there's ever been a time since I've known you that you actually took a break from work you know" Yoongi chuckles as he sets his beer can on the floor between his feet and looks up to give Jungkook his full attention. </p><p>"No, there was that one time he took a weekend off when he broke a rib remember?" Taehyung says with a teasing glint to his voice as he points at Yoongi playfully. </p><p>"He only took that Saturday off and came back in that Sunday afternoon because he said he was fine" Namjoon chuckles, stretching his arms up a bit as Jungkook rolled his eyes at him. </p><p>"It wasn't a big deal guys-"</p><p>"Jungkook-" Taehyung interrupts him before he leans down and looks his best friend dead in the eye. </p><p>"You were kicked off of a third story balcony by a man convicted of a triple homicide and landed on the windshield of a fucking truck….it was kind of a big deal" Taehyung scoffs, Namjoon and Yoongi immediately breaking out into a fit of amused laughter. </p><p>“Whatever” the alpha huffs, bringing his beer can to his lips and taking a large swig of the alcoholic beverage in one go as he crosses his legs under him and sits indian style, scooting a bit closer to the warm crackling fire that felt extraordinarily pleasant against his body. </p><p>Namjoon opens his mouth to speak but all four alphas instantly go silent when they hear the door to the master bedroom creaking open. </p><p>Jungkook immediately feels his heart begin to gallop in his chest, his stomach fluttering and a wide grin stretching across his face that to his friends is so beyond foreign its nearly scary. </p><p>“Geez Jeon you’ve got it bad” Yoongi scoffs, reaching down from his spot on the couch to ruffle the top of the younger alpha’s hair which earns him a small huff of annoyance. </p><p>The sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor only adds to Jungkook’s tingling anxiety but they’re all greeted with Hobi and Jin instead of a particularly adorable blonde that Jungkook was expecting. </p><p>“Sooo, he’s feeling a little shy” Jin chuckles as he makes his way over towards the group of alphas, Hobi following suit with a knowing smile on his face that Jungkook gets a little suspicious of when he sees it.</p><p>“But luckily for him we signed up for the ‘stargazing experience’ that starts at ten and oh my gosh what a coincidence it's already nine forty” Jin gasps with sarcasm as he goes up to Namjoon and reaches for his hand. </p><p>“You signed us up for star gazing? Do I look like a five year old to you?” Taehyung scoffs as Jungkook shoots him a look that instantly makes him utter out a quiet ‘sorry’. </p><p>“Well I think it sounds like fun honey. Besides it would give our hard ass detective over here some alone time with his boyfriend” Namjoon chuckles as he brings Jin’s hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to the top of his knuckles before he gets up off of the couch, Yoongi doing the same. </p><p>“I’d rather stare at a white wall. What about star gazing sounds fun like seriously” Taehyung asks in that mopey tone of his that Jungkook has always found hilariously endearing.</p><p>“Taehyung I swear if you just give them a few fucking hours to enjoy themselves I will literally suck your dick when we get back to your place tomorrow” Hobi grumbles out and nearly everyone flinches from how fast Taehyung springs to his feet and grabs his jacket from over the couch. </p><p>“Stargazing is literally my favorite activity” the alpha grins as he slips his jacket on, everyone getting a good laugh out of it except for Jungkook who’s still trying to get his heart to calm down after hearing Namjoon refer to Jimin as his boyfriend. </p><p>“You’re such a pervert. Don’t settle for someone like that when there are other decent alphas in the world sweetheart, including yours truly” Yoongi smirks and now Jungkook joins everyone when they laugh, positively adoring the look of pure aggression that breaks out onto Taehyung’s face. </p><p>“I’ve always had a thing for police chiefs” Hobi smirks, eyeing Yoongi up and down before Taehyung wraps his arm around his shoulder and forces him to turn the other way. </p><p>“I’m fifteen times the alpha he wishes he was, sorry no offense Yoongi hyung.”</p><p>“None taken.” </p><p>Jungkook listens to their playful banter as they grab their coats and head for the door, his heart starting to race a bit more knowing that he would be alone with his tiny blonde in a few moments. </p><p>They all head out, Taehyung still bickering with his boss, Hobi still egging both of them on as Namjoon laughs at them from behind until Jin is the only one left in the large living space with him. </p><p>“Jungkook?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“We’ll be gone for a few hours, we’ll probably go get some drinks at the bar here afterwards so the cabin is yours for a while” he chuckles and the alpha feels his cheeks light up with embarrassment at what the older male is obviously implying. </p><p>“And as far as him being your boyfriend like Namjoon said? I think that has a beautiful ring to it. Go get him tiger” the omega laughs with nothing but the warmest tone to it before he’s stepping out of the door and closing it loudly behind him. </p><p>Jungkook feels like maybe he needs a moment to process all these different emotions at once, the slight buzzing from the alcohol not doing much to calm his nerves either. </p><p>He hadn’t really thought about it since things had escalated so quickly between them but it's almost terrifying how easy it would be to call Jimin his boyfriend already. </p><p>And it sends a fluttering sensation bursting throughout his once dry and cold chest cavity. </p><p>He wants to make Jimin his in all the ways that the omega will let him but he doesn’t get the chance to brace himself properly when he hears soft footsteps along with the gentle thud of an ankle boot making his presence known. </p><p>“Alpha?” </p><p>“Yeah love?”</p><p>“Are they gone?”</p><p>“Yeah” Jungkook answers back, taking another swig of his beer in a last ditch attempt to settle his nerves but it’s no use. </p><p>“Ok then close your eyes” he hears Jimin’s breathy little voice ring out from across the living space and he does as he’s told immediately, knowing entirely well that Jimin’s got him wrapped around his finger whether he knows it or not. </p><p>“Are they closed?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ok no peeking, I mean it” Jimin giggles, his slightly limping footsteps becoming clearer and louder and all it does is make Jungkook’s skin tingle with anticipation. </p><p>“Or what?” Jungkook chuckles, his stomach a clenching mess, mind racing because he knows for a fact when he sees his little blonde with makeup on it’s going to seal the nail in the coffin of his infatuation with him. </p><p>And finally after a few more agonizing moments of listening to Jimin coming closer he feels the vibrations of the hardwood floor right in front of him and catches the familiar warm aroma of his lover’s caramel scent. </p><p>“Or I won’t let you have sex with me tonight” Jimin giggles and his words combined with his sultry yet sweet tone is a sucker punch straight to Jungkook’s gut, his dick already twitching with interest within the confines of his boxers and jeans. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I could have you begging me to have sex with you anyways baby” Jungkook chuckles out and the seductive little breathy laugh that leaves Jimin’s throat is a sound he swears is going to be seared into his mind until the day he takes his last breath. </p><p>“You just lost your chance alpha, but I’ll at least let you look” Jimin says softly, his voice like liquid velvet as Jungkook finally gets permission to open his eyes and when he does he swears he’s staring at a living breathing figment of his deepest imagination. </p><p>Jimin’s hair is slightly wavy, shiny in the glow of the fire, his lips glossed over and a deeper shade of pink than usual, his eyebrows shaped and sharpened at the edges but his smokey eyeshadow that’s rich and dark hues of gray and black has to be what captivates the alpha the most. </p><p>There’s a expertely placed smudge of rose gold glitter over the center of both of his eyelids that blends into the rest of the makeup and gives his eyes the perfect highlight, his cheeks appearing to be glistening with a soft glittering glaze Jungkook knows is an artificial highlight as well. </p><p>He opens his mouth like he wants to say something but he can’t, the words fizzle out in the back of his throat and it seems as if Jimin knows he has him by the balls now and he’s not afraid to use this newfound power he has over the alpha who he knows would never do a single thing to hurt him. </p><p>“You like it?” Jimin giggles, his voice breathy, his caramel scent so rich now it's nearly driving Jungkook up a wall. </p><p>And all he can do is nod his head because he knows if he tries to speak nothing would come out but some sort of sound he doesn’t want to humiliate himself with. </p><p>“But I think you’ll like what’s underneath better” Jimin smirks at him, stepping forward to stand in between Jungkook’s legs as the alpha stares up at him like he’s completely at his mercy and Jungkook knows that he truly is. </p><p>“It’s your surprise for being so good to me. You want to open it?” </p><p>And Jungkook has never scrambled to his feet so fast in his life. </p><p>He stands before the petite male, towering over him but Jimin looks up at him now like he feels beyond protected and safe, confident enough to trust Jungkook with his entire heart and body that the alpha knows he’ll never do a single thing to harm for as long as he lives. </p><p>Jungkook reaches for the silk strap that’s tied around Jimin’s slender waist, his hands beginning to tremble with anticipation as Jimin simply stares down at his hands working the loose knot until he slips it off and lets it fall to the floor around Jimin’s bare foot and ankle boot. </p><p>Jimin leans forward the slightest bit, just to get the hint across that he wants Jungkook to take his robe off already but the detective needs a moment to compose himself because he’s not entirely sure what to expect when it comes off. </p><p>“Go ahead alpha” Jimin breaths out, tilting his head back up to look at him, his eyes beginning to gloss over with familiar desire only this time the older male feels it’s different somehow, like they’re on the cusp of being pushed over an edge where there will be no chance of escaping each other once they enter a free fall. </p><p>But its obvious and painfully clear that neither one of them are afraid of falling. </p><p>Jungkook feels his cock twitch, the sugary sweet scent of slick catching in his nose and making his throat rumble with a soft growl he wasn’t even aware he was emitting as he slowly pulls the flap of Jimin’s robe, not missing the way the omega’s breath hitched slightly when his knuckle bushed the exposed flesh of his lower belly. </p><p>And when Jungkook finally pulls it off and Jimin aids him by shrugging the other side off of his shoulder, he feels a freight train of arousal crash straight into his gut, his member jerking violently and creating its first bead of precum from the intense arousal beginning to pulse through his veins. </p><p>Jimin’s wearing a see through pair of black lace panties that come up right below the top of his jutted hipbones and don’t even entirely cover the bones that connect his pelvis to his inner thighs.</p><p> Jungkook’s seen him naked, touched every inch of his body ten times over but somehow a simple article of clothing is pushing him to the brink of insanity and pulling out a raw and primal part of himself he wasn’t aware even existed.</p><p>“You like it?” Jimin smiles sensually up at him and even with his fading bruises coating certain patches of his flesh over his shoulder and his ribs that are still a bit too visible for him to be considered perfectly healthy, Jungkook knows that he’s the single most beautiful creature to have ever been conceived in all the lifetimes that have ever existed since the beginning of time. </p><p>Jungkook doesn’t know how to respond but his body does as he reaches out slides his hands down the side of Jimin’s thighs, taking a step closer to him as he drags his fingertips back up velvet flesh, rounding his ass where his hands splay and grab onto the firm globes of it possessively. </p><p>He leans forward and buries his face in the small of Jimin’s neck, inhaling his warm and rich caramel aroma that’s now beginning to turn even sweeter with the scent of sugary slick he no doubt was dripping already. </p><p>“I-I just said you could-look alpha” Jimin utters out, trying to maintain a handle on the control he just had of the situation but Jungkook’s mind is slipping into something more raw and primal, something more animalistic than he’d ever experienced before and he’s not as willing to give up his dominance as he just thought he was. </p><p>“What are you going to do about it?” Jungkook husks out into the shell of the blonde’s ear, earning him a soft audible gulp in reply as he feels Jimin’s muscles begin to tremble under his hands as he grips onto his ass harder. </p><p>“You expect me to keep my hands to myself when you look like this?” Jungkook inquires as he nips the side of Jimin’s neck, his hands sliding up the curve of his ass and into the small of his back as he pulls him to his body possessively, causing Jimin to let out a small hum of pure arousal. </p><p>“Yes” Jimin shakily replies, his legs already fighting the urge to become wobbly as he tries desperately to hold onto control, wanting Jungkook to be the one to cave first even though he knows it's more than likely going to be him that buckles under this smothering sexual pressure. </p><p>“Then why would you come out here just to tease me?” Jungkook growls, sinking his teeth into the juncture of Jimin’s neck as the blonde moans softly from how delicious the slight sting of it feels, his tiny cock jerking under the soft fabric of his panties as a fresh dribble of slick drips out of his entrance that’s pulsing now with electric need to be filled by his alpha’s massive length. </p><p>But Jimin’s never experienced anything like this before and he knows that it’s just as exciting for him as it is for the detective and he knows he’s not ready to cave just yet when Jungkook’s giving him the sexual freedom to bite back if he chooses to. </p><p>“Because I can--and you’d have to listen to me if I told you to stop touching me.”</p><p>He regrets it instantly when he feels Jungkook’s hands slip off of his body, panic almost setting in thinking that maybe he’d said the wrong thing as the alpha takes two steps back while unzipping his zipper and plops down on the couch just a few feet away from him. </p><p>“So you want me to stop touching you then?” Jungkook asks smugly but there’s no hint of a smile on his face that’s plastered in an authoritative expression that has Jimin’s knees feeling weak and his stomach clenching in anticipation. </p><p>Jimin’s never known it was possible to want to be told what to do since his entire life he’d been forced to do exactly as he was told or face violent consequences if he didn’t obey but this was the exact opposite side of the same spectrum. </p><p>He wanted to know what it would be like to be given orders from his alpha, wanted to know if he’d be punished in a way he never dreamed imaginable if he didn’t listen, wanted to know if he’d be praised for doing as he was told and the realisation crashed into him like a tidal wave. </p><p>And he knew that Jungkook would be right there with him to safely guide him through whichever path he decided to take. </p><p>Jimin shook his head, ashamed of himself for giving in when he wanted to be the one in charge but he realizes it then that maybe he didn’t want to be in charge at all, that maybe he wanted Jungkook to make his decisions for him. </p><p>“Then come here” Jungkook uttered, his voice an octave lower than usual as Jimin willingly obeyed, coming closer until he was standing right before his alpha in between his spread legs. </p><p>“Turn around” he ordered and Jimin felt his rim clench as more slick dribbled out of him as he did as he was told, turning around and feeling his cheeks heat up at being so exposed in front of the detective but it was thrilling in all of the best ways possible. </p><p>Jungkook’s hands slid up the sides of his thighs again, causing goosebumps to ripple across the omega’s flesh as he brought his palms over his lace pantied covered ass and smoothed over the frim and perfect globes of it. </p><p>“You’re so fucking perfect, look at you” Jungkook husked out, using his fingers to pull one side of the panties inward to reveal Jimin’s crack that was already glistening with sugary smelling slick that caused Jungkook’s cock to twitch violently at the sight of. </p><p>Unable to resist, he leaned forward, Jimin flinching slightly when he felt the alpha’s hot breath fan over his ass, his own member dribbling with a pearly bead of precum. </p><p>Jungkook gripped his ass roughly, using one hand to grab his thigh the other with his fingers splayed over the round mound of his cheek, using his thumb to spread him open and reveal his glistening pretty pink little rim that dripped a fresh trail of slick the moment it was exposed to the detective. </p><p>Jungkook felt his mind slipping into a primal headspace where all he could focus on was pleasing his omega, making him feel as incredible as possible while still holding the reins on the control over him. </p><p>He leaned in and ran his tongue over the drenched rim, Jimin instantly flinching and jerking at the action but he olnly gripped his thigh and asscheek harder, more possessively before he growled out an authoritative “stay still.”</p><p>Jimin tired his hardest but it was difficult when he felt his muscles beginning to tremble, his skin buzzing with red hot electricity as the older male dove back in, running his tongue over his drenched entrance only to be rewarded with a fresh burst of caramel slick right onto his tongue. </p><p>He gulped it down greedily, growling out low and gravelly as a tiny desperate little whimper escaped Jimin’s lips, his legs starting to shake to the point where Jungkook was able to realize how overwhelmed he must be even if he was slipping into an animalistic headspace. </p><p>Taking pity on the poor blonde, he leaned back and retracted his hands only to use them to pull his rapidly hardening cock out, hissing slightly as he gave it a few languid pumps to reach full hardness as Jimin slowly turned around to see what he was doing. </p><p>He felt his stomach drop in thrilling arousal, his throat thickening with saliva as he eyed his alpha stroking his massive girth, his eyes furrowed in concentration to create an expression that had Jimin ready to drool. </p><p>“Come here” Jungkook husked out as his eyes flicked up to lock onto the blonde who complied immediately, climbing onto the alpha’s lap and straddling him only to be slapped in the face with how overwhelmingly strong his alpha pheromones and scent were but it only made his length grow harder. </p><p>He stared down at the alpha’s enormous cock as Jungkook gave it another languid pump in preparation for impaling Jimin with it. </p><p>But it dawned on the omega then that he had never touched Jungkook's member even if the alpha had touched his many times already and it was pulling at the soft strings of sexual jealousy within the fabric of his mind. </p><p>“Alpha?” he asks softly, his eyes glazed, heart racing as Jungkook leans in and trails hot open mouthed kisses up the side of his neck, Jimin shuddering and whimpering softly at the indescribable sensation. </p><p>“Can I touch it, please” he asked politely, so politely in fact that it swept the rug of composure from under the alpha’s already unsteady feet. </p><p>“Why should I let you? Just a second ago you didn’t want me to touch you” the alpha breathes out against Jimin’s flesh and the petite male feels his heart race, his lower abdomen tighten with arousal as another bead of precum trailed down the side of his small cock. </p><p>“Please alpha, I’ll be good” he pleads softly, his hands balling into fists on top of the detective’s thighs, Jungkook growling against this neck before he bites it roughly, letting one hand reach up to grip the blonde’s hip as his other gives his own cock another stroke. </p><p>“Will you? You want to show me how good you can be?” Jungkook breathes out, nipping Jimin’s flesh again as he feels the omega’s entire body tremble before he’s nodding fervently, clearly slipping into the same headspace that he himself is in. </p><p>“My good boy right baby? You’re my good boy?” and Jimin’s whimper is sinfully beautiful as a fresh wave of his slick’s scent slams right into Jungkook’s nostrils and makes his pupils dilate to their furthest ability. </p><p>“Mmhhmm, m’your good boy” Jimin mumbles out, already losing to his inner wolf who's salivating and begging to be mounted within the confines of his brain. </p><p>“Prove it baby” Jungkook orders him as he lets go of his cock and licks a wet stripe up the side of the blonde's neck, earning a spine tingling breathy moan in return as he instantly feels small fingers grazing over the side of his shaft. </p><p>Jimin’s dainty little hand wraps around the large girth but his brows furrow when his fingers aren’t able to close around it. </p><p>He feels it jerk in his hold, feels the large pusling vein on the underside of it that causes more slick to drip out of him when he realizes that he’s felt the curve of the same vein before inside of him when they have sex. </p><p>“So big” the blonde breathes out, sliding his hands down the entirety of it until he feels Jungkook growl and bite the lobe of his ear before bucking up into the omega’s touch in search of friction to take the edge off of how insanely aroused he is at the present moment. </p><p>“Sit on it.”</p><p>Jimin stills, his pupils blowing wide at the order he’s just been given and it sends a jolt of pulsating excitement throughout every single nerve ending in his body. </p><p>But he takes a moment too long to figure out how to even respond before Jungkook’s growling into his neck and gripping both of his hips almost painfully hard but it's a new sensation and Jimin absolutely loves it. </p><p>“I said sit on it, I thought you told me you were going to be good” Jungkook nearly whispers with a raw tone of passionate control in his voice that makes Jimin feel as if he’s going to pass out from how unbearably attractive and hot and sexy it is all at once.</p><p> All he’s ever known since being with Jungkook is soft and sweet sometimes rough sex but now he realizes that he and his body are craving more than that, more than just the intense climaxes from being pounded into a bit harder than usual. </p><p>And with that he loses to the submissive side of his brain that takes the wheel now and steps on the gas with no intentions of slowing down any time soon. </p><p>“I’m good alpha, I promise” he whimpers out, rising up on his knees as he reaches down to slip his panties off but Jungkook shoots his hand out to grip his non hurt wrist and stops him dead in his tracks. </p><p>“Did I say to take these off?”</p><p>“N-no” Jimin stutters, tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes from how incredibly thrilled and turned on he is at the same time he’s trying desperately to be good for his alpha because he knows he can be. </p><p>He reaches between Jimin’s legs and holds the panties open for him while he reaches down and grabs the alpha’s warm pulsing cock in his tiny hand, hovering his ass over it in an attempt to line it up but he’s so overwhelmed it’s becoming hard to think straight. </p><p>“Do you even want met to fuck you?”</p><p>“Yes! I--please I’m sorry I just--it’s hard alpha” Jimin utters out, his chest beginning to swell with a type of shame he didn’t know could be incredible to feel, a raw kind of embarrassment that actually caused him to get harder and grow wetter simultaneously. </p><p>“Then try harder baby, you’re so close” Jungkook encourages him, a total one eighty from how degrading his words were on the verge of becoming and it gives Jimin overwhelming whiplash as two tears slip down his cheeks and he nods in agreeance. </p><p>Jungkook peppers the side of his neck with warm nipping kisses as he finally lines his entrance up with the tip of the detective’s length, a breathy little sound escaping his lips at the anticipation of the welcomed pleasure inducing stretch he knows is about to ensue.</p><p> But Jungkook doesn’t give him a moment to collect himself before he’s gripping his hips and pulling him down onto the tip of his cock causing Jimin’s head to fall forward, his forehead resting on his shoulder as he pants, his eyes squeezed shut from the first wave of stinging pleasure  as he began to pull him down further, sinking him down onto his cock and stopping only when he felt Jimin bite onto his neck and growl.</p><p> His small hands fist the fabric of the alpha’s sweater as heavy breaths enter and exit his lungs, two more tears streaming down his cheeks at how amazingly overwhelmed he is and it only makes a rush of thrill shoot up his spine when Jungkook slips his hands around to grip his ass and spread it harshly while he himself growls into the crook of the omega’s neck. </p><p>“M’sorry” Jimin whimpers out through a moan, his eyes screwed shut as he sinks down a few more inches onto the alpha’s insanely hard length, the copious amounts of slick leaking down his thighs and down the shaft of Jungkook’s cock combined with how they’d alredady head sex today making the slide easier. </p><p>“Fuck” Jungkook huffs out, sinking his teeth into Jimin’s neck, goping his ass roughly as Jimin sputters out his first noise bordering a hiccup but he holds it in for the sake of still trying to maintain a grip on some of his control. </p><p>The alpha releases his bite to lick a fat stripe over it, and again as he slides his hands around from the petite male’s ass to the sides of his thighs and up to his hips where he holds him steady as he shakily attempts to fill himself up with the detective’s massive girth. </p><p>Jungkook rolls his hips upwards, a shot of white hot pleasure pumping throughout every vein in his body simultaneously when he hears Jimin groan long and drug out, his voice an octave lower than usual and it only spurs the alpha on further as he nips a trail down to the blonde’s shoulder. </p><p>He gives Jimin a moment to adjust to the cock sheethed inside of him, both of their chests rising and falling a bit heavier than before, their combined scents along with the aroma of slick causing a sugary sweet smell to fog their small bubble where the only things that exist are their bodies and their aching need for one another. </p><p>Jimin tugs on the older male’s sweater with shaky hands, leaning into his personal space and pressing his forehead onto the alpha’s, his eyes gently closed before utters out a hurried ‘off’ and pulls on his sweater even more. </p><p>And Jungkook couldn’t deny him a single thing even if he wanted to. </p><p>He reached for the base of his sweater and pulled it off of his body in one fluid motion, throwing it somewhere he didn’t even care to see before he’s leaning in and capturing the omega’s lips with his own, drinking down the soft moan from the younger male as if he had been deprived of him all of his life. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful” Jungkook breathes against the blonde’s lips, swallowing the soft whimper that emanated from his throat when he rolled his hips up again, his ears soaking up the tacky wet squelch from how much slick was thoroughly coating his member. </p><p>“Alpha-” Jimin whines, snaking his hands up the older male’s chest, his palms flattening against robust tawny pectorals and fingers splaying to help keep him upright. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do something” Jimin begs him, his eyes somehow even more seductive than Jungkook had ever seen them before coated with a phenomenal smokey eyeshadow look, his lips so horrendously tempting and smeared with thick gloss that Jungook could only imagine what they would look like wrapped around his cock. </p><p>“And if I don’t?” the alpha asks, his voice smug yet deep and sensual all at once and it doesn’t make things any easier for the tiny male who’s seeing an entirely new seductive side of his alpha for the very first time. </p><p>“Please, alpha please-” Jimin begs, the first little hiccup huffing out of his throat as another tear streams down his face and joins the trail of others that were already growing tacky on his cheek as he clenches his hole over Jungkook’s cock that causes the alpha to shudder but not making him budge other than that. </p><p>He leans in, ghosting the blonde’s lips, teasing him and keeping just enough space to keep their lips from touching as he grips onto his hips a bit harder. </p><p>“How bad do you want it?” the detective asks, his voice dripping with seduction and calm collective dominance that makes Jimin tremble as he rolls his hips up again and brushes a place so deep inside of him Jimin spasms and gasps. </p><p>“So bad alpha, I need it so bad please-” Jimin hiccups, getting up on his knees and fully preparing to sink down onto Jungkook’s slick coated cock himself but Jungkook grips his hips and prevents him from moving a single inch. </p><p>“I’m not convinced baby, I thought you said you wanted it” he answers coolly, and it's cruel to keep Jimin from what he wants so desperately but he knows that Jimin wants this just as badly as he needs to be fucked. </p><p>“Please I do alpha, please I’ll be good--I--please alpha please-” he whines, his voice cracking as a light sob creeps out of his throat and for a moment Jungkook wonders if he’s going too far with this but Jimin is clearly enjoying this given how hard his cock is behind the confines of his panties from what Jungkook can see when he looks down in between them at it. </p><p>He lets go of his hip with one hand and reaches down to slip his fingers over the painfully hard little bulge in Jimin’s panties, his heart speeding and mind spinning just trying to grasp onto the fact that Jimin is the most perfect thing he’s ever known in his life. </p><p>“You’re so good baby, so perfect. Show me how bad you want it” Jungkook urges him on, groping his hard little length as a drawn out moan rumbles out of Jimin's chest and he nods his head, tears blackened from his mascara racing down his cheeks as he rises up and grinds his ass back down onto the alpha’s drenched cock. </p><p>“Shit-” Jungkook grunts, palming Jimin’s length again as the omega whines and raises back up on his knees, a terribly wet squelching noise ringing out into the air before he sinks back down with a watery groan, his fingernails digging into the flesh of the detectives chest and leaving little crescent welts in their wake. </p><p>“Ride me gorgeous, like you mean it” Jungkook encourages him as he leans in and nips the younger male’s neck, licking over his scent gland as Jimin chokes out a broken little noise before he rises back onto his knees and plunges right back down onto the alpha’s pulsing thick and massive cock. </p><p>It only takes a few more breathy motions for Jimin to find a rhythm he’s comfortable with, his ass grinding down onto Jungkook’s thick girth and lifting back up and rolling his hips back down again, all while Jungkook gropes his tiny member, massages it thought the fabric of his panties to create a whirlwind of sensations Jimin never imagined were possible. </p><p>The thick scent of slick and cinnamon-caramel permeated the air, the wet slow squelching noises joining in with the gentle crackling of the logs in the fireplace along with the sounds of their breathy pants and gravelly moans. </p><p>Jungkook leans into the smaller male even more, kissing over his scent gland and giving warm slow licks over the velvet flesh at the juncture of his neck to indulge in the omega's sweet scent that was so thick and rich he could taste it.</p><p>The blonde works his hips like he's done this a million times before, slowly impaling himself on his alpha's thick veiny cock over and over again, rolling his body like a professional as his fingernails dig into Jungkook's chest even harder while ragged breaths start huffing past his gloss slicked lips. </p><p>"Alpha--I--" Jimin gasps, halting a particularly pleasurable grind when he feels Jungkook's fingers slip into his panties and take his cock in his hand, his lower abdomen lighting up like a livewire being sprinkled with water. </p><p>Jungkook slides his hand down and rests it on the soft firm flesh of Jimin's thigh, gripping the muscle and kneading it with his fingers before he presses his lips to Jimin's ear and covers the omega's slit with the pad of his thumb. </p><p>"Don't cum until I say so" Jungkook tells him, his tone leaving not even an inch of wiggle room for an argument as the blonde nods his head and is about to continue fucking himself on the detective's member when Jungkook's hand that was on his thigh reaches up and grips the petite male's face from under his chin. </p><p>"Use your words." </p><p>Jimin feels two more tears trickle down his cheeks when he's met with the most animalistic and scarily raw expression of lust he'd ever witnessed before in life but he's so turned on he can't even think straight let alone form a coherent thought. </p><p>"Did you forget how to speak?" Jungkook growls, running the pad of his thumb over Jimin's plump gloss coated lower lip as he pumps the blonde's cock languidly, smearing the bead of precum that had accumulated all over his warm and pulsing tip. </p><p>Jimin lets out a high pitched moan as Jungkook rolls his hips up, his cock gliding up into the creamy velvety walls of his omega that he swears is his favorite place to be in the world over and over again before he feels the base of his knot beginning to swell. </p><p>Jimin's glossy lips part as a broken whine scrapes its way out of his throat, a soft hiccup following suit when Jungkook leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, both males panting into the same space and breathing the same electrically charged air as the springs in the depths of their lower abdomens begin compressing to a nearly unbearable level. </p><p>Jungkook pumps Jimin's tiny length in his hand as he rolls his cock up into him, grinding his hips slowly in a way that's crafting an incline for an incredibly intense orgasm he knows they're both going to have. </p><p>"J-Jungkook I--please I--shit!" Jimin sputters out, moaning in pure bliss when he feels the skin of his stomach underneath his belly button starting to stretch from how huge Jungkook's member is inside of him and how incredibly deep he's starting to reach on each languid upstroke. </p><p>"Please what baby?" Jungkook husks out, kissing the smooth flesh of his lover's jawline as he feels his knot beginning to catch on the blonde's rim with every wet smacking noise inducing thrust upwards into him. </p><p>Jimin feels his mind unraveling, his body buzzing with pleasure, head spinning as he chokes on a broken sob, overwhelmed at how perfectly his alpha is giving him everything he never even knew he wanted. </p><p>"Can I--can I please cum?" The omega hiccups, his beautiful glassy orbs coated in a thick layer of tears as he begs Jungkook with his expression to give him the release his body is right on the precipice of. </p><p>"I don't know, I'm not convinced" Jungkook growls, biting the blonde's earlobe and tugging on it roughly as Jimin feels his resolve crumble even further, a blissful kind of shame holding him hostage and giving him a thrill he never knew he needed. </p><p>"Please alpha can I please!? Please I can't--it's--please alpha I--its too much!" Jimin sobs out, leaning into the crook of the older male's neck and snapping his ass down onto his cock at the same time, Jungkook's gravelly moan along with the way he strokes his precum slicked length causing a pulsating jet of pleasure to shoot up his shaft and his spine simultaneously. </p><p>"You're desperate today beautiful, you want my knot that bad?"</p><p>"Y-yes! Please alpha can--can I?" Jimin hiccups, his voice thick and watery as he begins thrusting himself onto the detective's cock like his life depends on it, bouncing up and down on it so hard nothing but raspy breaths, sharp gasps and deliciously wet slapping sounds of skin meeting skin filled the air around them.</p><p>"Fuck-" Jungkook growls, his hand that wasn't stroking Jimin's member sliding up and around his thigh to the globe of his ass before he gripped it bruisingly and pulled it to open the blonde up more which only made him choke out a broken sob, tears streaming down his cheeks as his bouncing rhythm started to become erratic. </p><p>"I can't- ah ah I can't!" The omega panted out through a cracking moan, his thighs burning and ass and body buzzing with tingling pleasure, the alpha's hand working his cock sending him into another dimension, an alternate reality where the only thing that he could feel was the plethora of different pleasures his alpha was giving him. </p><p>"Yes you can, look at you--taking my dick like you were made for it" Jungkook growls, leaning in to lick a wet stripe up the side of Jimin's neck, reaching up to grab his face and look him in the eye as he thrusted up into the blonde's slick drenched painfully tight entrance, his knot hardly able to slip back out from how formed it was already. </p><p>"Please please please-" Jimin pants out as he loses himself to the near blinding bliss, ignoring the burn in his thighs as he grinds up and down onto the alpha's cock like it'll be the last thing he ever does, his body doing full rolls in liquid motions that are driving Jungkook insane. </p><p>"You're--fucking perfect" the older male growls out through a raspy moan as he grips Jimin's cheeks harder, the omega choking out watery hiccups and a staccato string of "ah ah ah's" as he rides Jungkook's slick drenched cock messily, the base of his knot making the stretch of his rim painful but in the best way imaginable. </p><p>"Nnnggh alpha--please-please-" Jimin groans out, his voice an octave lower, his makeup and runny mascara making him look a thousand times more sinful than was physically tolerable, a small string of saliva dripping down from his lower lip and onto his chin as he desperately chases his release. </p><p>"Fuck-" Jungkook husks out, his knot swelling to it's maximum size and locking them into place with a wet smacking squelch, a freight train of white hot escasty shooting up the entirety of his body as he released Jimin's face and cock to wrap his arms around him and bury his face into his neck instead. </p><p>Jimin gasped, his body going taut from the sudden lack of friction on his cock but that was exactly what he needed to be shoved over the edge of pleasure as he spasms and shoots a thick white jet onto the alpha's washboard abs. </p><p>Jungkook bites down onto his neck harshly, breathing in his caramel scent as his cock jerks violently and coats the iside of his lover's most intimate depths in thick creamy ropes of release. </p><p>Jimin collapses into the alpha's hold, his breathing labored, body humming with euphoria, eyes gently shut as his cheek squishes against Jungkook's shoulder. </p><p>Jungkook leans back against the couch, his eyes shutting, heavy breaths entering and exiting his lungs as he slips his hands up and down the smooth expanse of the petite male's back, earning a thick rumbling pur from the blonde who was currently trying not to pass out in the detective's arms. </p><p>Jimin soaks up all the soft affection as the alpha presses gentle tender kisses to his neck and his jawline, his large hands massaging the muscles of his back and managing to make him pur even louder in the process. </p><p>Jungkook never knew how blissful the post orgasmic glow had the potential to be until he'd first taken Jimin's body but this was something indescribable and incomparable to anything they've experienced together so far and it was beyond thrilling. </p><p>"You ok?" Jungkook asks him softly, licking a warm wet stripe over his petite lover's scent gland as Jimin hummed in confirmation. </p><p>"Gimme'your hand" the omega mumbles out and Jungkook can't stop the smile that stretches across his face from how utterly adorable and sleepy he sounds. </p><p>So he complies instantly, giving the blonde his hand before Jimin lowers it between their bodies and brings it to settle over the protrusion beneath his belly button. </p><p>He flattens Jungkook's palm onto it and pressed his own hand down onto the detective's, both males releasing a breathy noise from the fluttery pleasurable sensation. </p><p>"You're so big" Jimin mutters, nipping the skin over Jungkook's scent gland before flattening his tongue over it and giving it a round of delicate kitten licks that only draws out his rich cinnamon scent that much more. </p><p>"You're just tiny, that's why" Jungkook chuckles, rubbing soothing circles over Jimin's distended belly and imagining that the puffy round bulge was caused by something else, something beautiful and growing and not his cum or his large member. </p><p>"I'm not tiny" Jimin huffs out and Jungkook grips his flat belly that's only swollen due to his length reaching that deep and the inflation from his release and massages it tenderly, adoring the soft hum of pure bliss that vibrated out of his lover's chest. </p><p>"But you really are though."</p><p>"No I'm not." </p><p>"Baby you're like five foot three." </p><p>"So? That doesn't make me tiny."</p><p>"But it kind of does."</p><p>"Alpha stop" Jimin whines in clear defeat, leaning back a little so he could brush their noses together as Jungkook began emitting a pur of his own. </p><p>"Ok ok. Fuck Jimin, I didn't know you were like this" the alpha chuckles as he takes a moment to breath him in, memorize how he feels on his body, etch how incredible and incomparable the sensation of being sheathed in him feels into the very fabric of his brain. </p><p>"You liked it?" Jimin grins sleepily, leaning back a little to look his alpha in the eye as Jungkook reached up to cup his warm cheek. </p><p>"I mean I think you're perfect as it is but this was just--I don't know, like different. I love seeing you let go" Jungkook admits without a drop of shame in his voice. </p><p>"You make me feel safe enough to, thank you Jungkook, for everything." Jimin grins radiantly, fighting through the throbbing ache in his shoulder so he could finally slip his hands up and wrap both his arms around Jungkook's neck the way he'd been wanting to from the night he rescued him. </p><p>"No need to thank me baby, I'm going to spoil you for as long as you'll let me so get used to it" the alpha chuckles, leaning in and planting a chaste kiss to the omega's glossy lips. </p><p>"Really?" Jimin beams, his smokey eyelids fluttering prettily as he's kissed one, two, three more times in a slow but firm succession. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then I guess I have to keep finding new ways of saying thank you" the omega smirks, licking a wet stripe up from the bottom of Jungkook's chin and up the center of his lips before pulling back and licking his own. </p><p>And Jungkook feels his heart give an explosive boom behind the confines of his ribcage, his cock jerking again from inside of Jimin's heat so hard he feels it under his fingers that are still splayed over his belly, his mind already racing with dirty thoughts he knows the omega is thinking of too. </p><p>"I don't see a problem with that" Jungkook smirks and the way Jimin breaks into breathy laughter before crashing their lips together in a lazy but wild kiss makes him realize for a solid fact that he's found his one. </p><p>His perfect, sweet, broken but incredibly beautiful and enthralling one and only. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jimin is a lil freak😆💜 Jk is like a lowkey dom too like woof😳 thank y'all for reading!!!! Until next time:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Happiest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, I initially planned for this chapter to be longer but I'm dealing with an ocular rosacea flare up which makes my eye sting, burn, hurt, and water like crazy when I look at anything that produces light:( so I hope you forgive how short this chapter is and if there's any typos or spelling errors. I had to edit this with one eye closed, sunglasses on, without my prescription glasses and in the dark so don't mind the errors ok!?😂😂😂 I'm doing better now so im able to post this for you guys at least and it's an important chapter because it focuses on Jimin's growth:) thank you so much for your nice comments, they really mean so much to me and I'll be back soon with another update!!😄💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
The next morning</p><p> </p><p>"Jungkook."</p><p>"Jungkook get up..."</p><p>"Jungkook get up!" </p><p>The alpha's eyes fluttered open, his first instinct to stretch his arms out across the bed only leading him to realize that a certain someone wasn't sleeping next to him where he was before they fell asleep last night. </p><p>"Hey, come here" Jin's soft voice chuckled through the quiet room, Jungkook's eyes registering the faint glow from behind the cabin curtains indicating it was certainly early morning. </p><p>"Where's Jimin?" He grumbled, his voice deep from slumber as he brought his knuckles to his eyes to rub them before he sat up and began slipping off the bed. </p><p>"He's outside."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just hurry up would you?" The omega chuckles before grabbing Jungkook's wrist and dragging his groggy friend out of the room towards the main living space of the cabin where Yoongi and Taehyung were staring out of the large glass window that gave a perfect scenic view of the thick woods surrounding them.</p><p>"He's right there" Jin smiles as he points outside and the sight makes Jungkook's heart melt into a puddle of sticky goop. </p><p>Jimin's crouched down not too far away from the cabin, examining something in his tiny hands that couldn't be made out from this distance. </p><p>"How long has he been out there? He took a shower last night, if his hair is still wet he could get sick" Jungkook says with a glint of concern to his voice as he trots over to the front door to grab his boots and slips them on. </p><p>"Woah easy there big guy he'll be fine" Yoongi chuckles as he takes a sip of his coffee with an amused smile on his face. </p><p>"He can't help it hyung he's whipped" Taehyung shrugs, not able to duck in time to avoid being smacked in the side of the face with a fuzzy slipper Jungkook promptly chucked at him. </p><p>"You're staying longer today hyung?" The younger alpha asks Yoongi as he slips his jacket over his naked torso and begins bunching up his wavy black hair to tie it in a halfway up man bun. </p><p>"Yes actually. I've come to the conclusion that I thoroughly enjoy the company of morons so I've decided to stay a bit longer." </p><p>"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Namjoon scoffs in good fun as he appears from the other bedroom in all of his disheveled haired, puffy eyed glory. </p><p>Jungkook smiles at his friend's banter, so beyond grateful to have this little escape with them before they're forced back to reality tomorrow. </p><p>He heads out the door and rounds the corner of the cabin, instantly being hit with the frigid November air, his nose and fingers already protesting the elements. </p><p>He spots Jimin crouched down and can't stop the warm fluttering sensation that wells up in the pit of his belly just knowing that the tiny omega is all his. </p><p>"What are you doing?" He calls out, Jimin instantly rising to his feet with a look on his face that shows he's ready to run if he needs to but when he sees Jungkook, a radiant crescent eyed smile breaks onto his face. </p><p>"Good morning!" Jimin beams as the alpha sleepily makes his way towards the blonde, his small hands cupped together in front of him indicating that he was holding something. </p><p>"Good morning. What are you doing out here it's freezing" Jungkook shudders as he finally makes it to his petite lover, reaching up to cup his face as Jimin puckers and closes his eyes before the larger male presses into a soft and sweet morning kiss. </p><p>"It's not so bad out here. Look" Jimin giggles, holding his hands out for Jungkook to see what he was holding. </p><p>"Where'd you find that?" The alpha laughs airily, cocking an eyebrow at the small red crab currently curled in on itself and seeking warmth from the omega's hand. </p><p>"Under a rock. He looks cold." </p><p>"Yeah I suppose he does. Hold on I need to show my dad, he'd love this" the alpha chuckles as he takes his phone he'd left in his jacket pocket last night out and clicks the camera on, steadying it over Jimin's hands and snapping a quick picture. </p><p>"Don't they need to be near water?"</p><p>"I mean I guess, I don't know anything about them. Oh wait, Namjoon does he's like a nature nerd. Let's ask him" Jungkook smiles as he scoops Jimin up into his arms bridal style and carries the little giggly mess back towards the cabin entrance. </p><p>"Your nose is red, how long have you been outside?" Jungkook sighs as he leans in and brushes their noses together before he pushes the door open and sets him down inside. </p><p>"Not too long. Don't worry I'm fine alpha" Jimin chuckles as he leans up on his tippy toes to press a soft kiss to the detective's lips that Jungkook counter attacks with two more of his own. </p><p>"But you feel freezing. I don't want you to get sick a-"</p><p>"Oh for crying out loud Jungkook he said he's fine right? A little cold isn't going to hurt anybody" Taehyung interrupts Jungkook only to be met with a furrowed eyebrow look of anger from the blonde. </p><p>"He's just asking because he cares" Jimin snaps and his tone is dead serious, so is his face but the way he gets angry is so adorable that everyone tries their absolute hardest not to coo at him. </p><p>"Sheesh, sorry" Taehyung apologizes as he raises both hands in clear defeat, turning around to where Jungkook and Jimin couldn't see him to grin playfully at Yoongi and Namjoon who are trying not to smile back. </p><p>"We need your expertise in regards to small and ugly crustaceans Joon hyung" Jungkook chuckles but he's quickly caught off guard by a small and almost soft punch to his chest. </p><p>"He's not ugly" Jimin pouts, glancing down at the small crab in his hands with its beady black eyes and creepy little feelers and pinchers like it's the cutest thing he'd ever seen. </p><p>"He's right Jungkook, there's no such thing as an ugly crustacean. Maybe he thinks you're ugly" Namjoon teases as he gets up from the couch and heads over towards them. </p><p>Jimin freezes when he gets within a yard's distance away and leans into Jungkook's side for comfort, glancing up at him with nervousness and anxiety written all over his adorable face as the alpha leans down to kiss his forehead. </p><p>Namjoon crouches down a few feet in front of Jimin, using the same technique Jungkook and Taehyung and Yoongi had all been taught about making themselves appear smaller so they wouldn't frighten someone. </p><p>"Can I see him?" The alpha asks softly, his smile warm and genuine as Jimin's eyes lock onto him like he's deciding whether he can fully trust him or not. </p><p>"Alpha can you-" Jimin utters out, holding his hands up to Jungkook who wants to scream because he hates bugs and anything that could be considered a creepy crawly which includes small red crabs with beady demon eyes and pinchers. </p><p>But will he make himself out to be a wuss in front of Jimin? Absolutely not. </p><p>"He's afraid of them" Namjoon chuckles and Jungkook feels his ears go beet red along with his cheeks as he feels a desperate need to strangle one of his best friends on the planet. </p><p>"No I'm not." He defends himself and Jimin looks between him and Namjoon with a surprised expression of awe on his face. </p><p>"Are you?" Jimin asks, raising the tiny crap towards him a bit more as Jungkook tries his hardest not to shudder but its hard not to when he sees the little red bastard's eye flick towards him and now he's certain its planning to murder him. </p><p>"No" he tries to lie but Jimin catches it right away and retracts the crab back to himself to get it away from the alpha. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were afraid of them" Jimin apologizes and Jungkook's brows furrow as Namjoon cackles at him from where he's crouching on the floor. </p><p>But little did he know Jimin was in no mood for people to disrespect his alpha. </p><p>"Don't laugh at him! That's so mean! I don't think you'd like it if you were afraid of something and someone made fun of you for it right?" The fiery male essentially scolds the older male and everyone is so endeared with the fact that he's even confident enough to confront someone that they could give a crap less that Namjoon was getting a whole lecture. </p><p>"You're right, I'm sorry" Namjoon immediatly apologizes as Jimin closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and extends his hands out towards him. </p><p>"Here" he nearly gulps as he squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the detective to take the crab which he does right away. </p><p>Jimin immediately retracts his hands and steps into Jungkook's chest, burying his face just below the older male's collarbone and reaching his arms up and around his neck to which Jungkook responded by hooking his hands under his thighs and hoisting him up to hold him. </p><p>"Can I hire you as my new bodyguard?" Jungkook chuckles as he kisses the side of Jimin's neck while the blonde melts into his hold and nods his head. </p><p>"No one is ever going to insult you in front of me, ever. I'll beat them up" Jimin grumbles and it's obvious he meant it as a joke to which everyone starts laughing at in good fun. </p><p>"That's right honey" Jin eggs him on as Namjoon heads over to the couch to sit down with his mate so he could inspect the crab as Yoongi scoots over to make some room for them. </p><p>Jungkook heads to the other couch where Taehyung was sitting, the older alpha instantly scooting all the way to the other side with the death glare Jimin was shooting him before he plops down with a very clingy omega in his arms. </p><p>"So anyway I think he might've gotten lost or something. He's supposed to be in water or at least near it" Namjoon started out as Jin leaned in to get a better look at said demonic looking murder plotting crab. </p><p>"That's what I was thinking" Jimin replies even though his voice is muffled from where he's speaking from Jungkook's neck. </p><p>"There's a stream about a mile from here. I saw it on the map of the cabin grounds. We should go put him there" Taehyung offers in a desperate attempt to make amends with the tiny omega who he'd pissed off by insulting his alpha. </p><p>"Really? Like we can go walk there?" Jimin softly replied as he turned to look at Taehyung who smiled and nodded his head immediately. </p><p>"Yeah. It's not too far and I'm sure Kook could just carry you so you don't hurt your ankle" the detective's best friend replies and Jimin leans back a little to look Jungkook in the eye. </p><p>"Can we go? Please?" He asks so softly it's almost as if his words are audible silk and Jungkook knows he wouldn't be able to say no to him for anything even if he tried. </p><p>And he figures it would be a nice way go get some exercise in to make up for how much he's been neglecting to work out ever since Jimin arrived. </p><p>"Yeah of course. If you want to-"</p><p>"Yes I want to! Thank you alpha! You're the best ever!" Jimin beams, leaning in to press one, two soft and sweet caramel kisses to his lover's lips as Jungkook lets his eyes flutter close just so he could bask in the sensation of being smothered with affection from a person who was shaping up to be his absolute favorite person in the world. </p><p>"Don't thank him it was my idea" Taehyung scoffs as Jimin turns to look at him with a small smile. </p><p>"Well thank you for suggesting it then" he chuckles and the warmth radiating out from his aura and his words is enough to make everyone smile like they're all witnessing something so pure and wholesome for the very first time. </p><p> </p><p>Jin goes to wake up Hobi and the moment the omega is awake it's like a new layer of happiness and contentment is placed on top of the already thick mound of pleasant emotions and vibes permeating the air of the cabin. </p><p>Jungkook goes and readjusts Jimin's wrist brace and ankle boot before slipping into a sweater and putting his jacket back on while everyone else gets dressed for the cold hike they were about to embark on. </p><p>Yoongi slips his glasses on and gets comfy on the couch which is a clear indication to everyone who knows him that he's about to engross himself in something work related which they can't blame him for given he's already going to be behind for being here. </p><p>And when everyone is nice and bundled up in their boots and jackets they head out, Taehyung volunteering to hold Jimin’s crutches for him as Jungkook lifts him on his back piggyback style and they head towards the sidewalk that only goes a little ways into the thick trees before it turns into a dirt trail that has certainly been maintained by the grounds keepers since it's so nice and smooth save for the bike tracks and shoe prints. </p><p>“Geez when was the last time we’ve been able to get together like this guys?” Taehyung smiles as he glances over at his friends who are all wearing the same content smiles on their own faces. </p><p>“I don’t think we ever have honestly. Maybe once or twice at Kook’s place but that’s about it” Jin chuckles as he wraps his arm around Namjoon’s, careful not to move too fast and scare the crab in his hand. </p><p>“Even then it was like months ago” Hobi joins in as he joggs in front of everyone just to get a bit of warmth going in his legs. </p><p>“How do you expect me not to stare at your ass when you’re running in front of me like that?” Taehyung teases the brunette but he’s quickly silenced when Hobi picks up a rock and throws it at his chest. </p><p>“You’re such a pervert, how is someone as innocent as Jungkook your best friend?” Hobi retorts as he shoots the older male a nasty look. </p><p>“Jungkook’s not so innocent” Jimin giggles and it takes everyone by surprise, especially Jungkook who’s eyes go wide and ears turn red in under a second. </p><p>“Oh yeah he’s not right? I forgot about last night” Jin smirks as he elbows Jungkook’s side and it only makes everyone burst out laughing, including Jimin who wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck tighter. </p><p>“You guys are the fucking worst” Jungkook groans, setting Jimin down and turning to face him as the omega breaks out into a breathtaking fit of airy laughter, his smile so bright and pure the detective wanted to make a vow to keep it on his face for the rest of his life. </p><p>“You think it’s funny?” Jungkook grumbles, leaning into Jimin’s personal space and wrapping his arms around his waist before he dives in and litters the side of his neck with tickling kisses that only makes Jimin’s lungs burst with beautiful laughter that echoes through the thick trees. </p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Stop!” Jimin shrieks, giggling giddily as Jungkook scoops him up bridal style and leans in to kiss him square on the lips. </p><p>“You’re the worst.”</p><p>“But you love me though?”</p><p>“I do” Jungkook chuckles, leaning back in and capturing his omega’s lips again all while his friends are about to have mental breakdowns from what has to be the cutest thing they’ve ever witnessed in their lives. </p><p>And as scary as it might have been to come to terms with his incredibly deep feelings for Jimin, he has no shame admitting that he loves him because he’s never known something to be so wholeheartedly true before in his entire life. </p><p>And he knows none of his friends would ever judge him for something that was beyond his control and so perfectly beautiful anyway. </p><p>“Hobi that could literally be us right now” Taehyung groans as he reaches up and scratches the top of Jungkook’s head like he usually does before he starts chasing after Hoseok who high tails it after seeing that weird glint in the detective's eyes. </p><p>“Do you think Hobi is ever going to give him a chance?” Jimin asks softly, directing the question at Jin who shrugs and chuckles a bit as he shakes his head. </p><p>“He’s been chasing after him for a looong time. I think if Hobi was going to give him a chance he would have by now.” Namjoon replies before Jin can and no one is really expecting Jimin to engage in a conversation with him that’s why it takes them all by surprise when he does. </p><p>“Isn’t that kind of mean of Hobi? Doesn’t he know how much Taehyung likes him by now?” he inquires with furrowed eyebrows making it painfully obvious that he was thinking extraordinarily hard about something that he couldn’t understand for himself. </p><p>“Well part of me thinks that he likes being pursued but another part of me thinks that maybe he just likes teasing him. They were almost a couple once you know. Hobi was drunk and-OW!” Namjoon starts out but he’s abruptly stopped when Jin smacks him over the back of the head. </p><p>“Don’t bring that up idiot! You know how emabrassing that was for Hobi!” Jin scolds him, the sound of their shoes padding along the dirt filling in a moment of silence that was followed by Namjoon’s quiet little ‘sorry’. </p><p>“But anyways I personally do think it’s a little mean because Tae is like one of our best friends and I hate seeing him grumpy over not being able to be with Hoesok. You’re right Jimin, maybe it is mean” Namjoon chuckles as Jungkook joins in. </p><p>“I wouldn’t ever do that to you alpha. Can you imagine wanting someone just to have them constantly tease you. That sounds awful” Jimin utters as he nuzzles into Jungkook’s chest a bit more. </p><p>“Well I think both of them like playing this game or they wouldn’t be playing it in the first place. Not everyone has a fairytale story like you two love birds” Jin teases them, earning a small smile from Jimin and a blushed flustered expression from Jungkook. </p><p>“So that makes Jungkook your prince charming” Namjoon smirks at them, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that makes Jimin giggle as he snuggles up to his alpha even more. </p><p>“Does it?” Jimin beams, his cheeks rosey and the tip of his nose pink from the cold but he doesn't seem to care one bit because he’s so disgustingly happy at the present moment he feels like he could cry. </p><p>“It does.” Namjoon chuckles, glancing down at the crab in his hand to make sure it was ok. </p><p>“Um, can I--alpha can I ask something?” Jimin inquires as he looks up at Jungkook who kisses his forehead immediately for reassurance. </p><p>“You don’t have to ask that first, just ask” the alpha smiles, looking ahead at Taehyung who was currenty talking to Hobi in the center of the trail where they were slowly making their way towards. </p><p>Jimin turns and looks back at Namjoon, a little bit of hesitance on his pretty features as he looks up at Jungkook again only to have their noses brushed together for even more reassurance. </p><p>“Namjoon?” he asks softly, his glassy eyes cautious but so full of vivid life and hope that it brought warmth to all three of the older male’s hearts. </p><p>“Yes sweetheart?”</p><p>“Um, would you mind--well, if it’s ok with you-can I please hold him for a little bit? Please?”</p><p>“Of course you can. Do you want Jin to pass him to you or do you mind me doing it?” the older male smiled and as much as Jimin wanted to be ok with being in the same vicinity as him, he got anxious just thinking about another alpha getting so close. </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt your feelings but, can Jin give him to me? Please?”</p><p>“Of course! Here be careful” Namjoon tells his mate as Jin scoops the little crab up into his hand and delicately passes him over to Jimin who takes him in both of his tiny hands and holds him to his chest. </p><p>“If that thing gets on me I’m probably going to drop you and run just so you know” Jungkook teases the blonde although Namjoon and Jin’s eyes grow wide because they’ve seen Jungkook around bugs and small things before and how he gets is nothing short of comical. They know he’s being dead serious with his threat. </p><p>And as the walk continues with the morning sun coming out to give minuscule amounts of warmth when it breaks through the thick and patchy gray clouds, Jungkook finds himself loving every single moment of this break from his normally serious and work-focused life that wouldn’t be even happening if it weren’t for the tiny male scooped up in his arms. </p><p>They stop every couple minutes or so to take pictures and so Namjoon could look under rocks much like a child does when they’re out on a hike and trying to find small animals or bugs. </p><p>Jin gets a little concerned as well as Jungkook with how much Jimin is walking around without his crutches knowing that he had a hairline fracture the night he had been found but it also brought about a beautiful realization to everyone. </p><p>While Jimin was squatted down a few feet away from Namjoon, fully absorbed in the little lizard they had found under a rock that Namjoon was telling him everything about, Jin had told Jungkook about the incredible power of affection and how it heals faster than nearly anything else. </p><p>Sure Jungkook had known that omegas and alphas alike are prone to rapid healing when they feel loved and cared for but he’d never experienced anything like that for himself before. </p><p>And it was evident when he saw Jimin following Namjoon around at a safe distance between some trees to look for more animals that he wasn’t limping nearly as much as he was before and for the past three days he hadn't even been using his sling. </p><p>Hobi had shed a tear at how sweet the realization was and Jungkook himself got a bit misty eyed as well but he concealed it to the best of his abilities, especially since Jimin kept looking back at him from where he was near Namjoon to make sure he hadn’t moved anywhere. </p><p>After another fifteen minutes or so both Jin and Jungkook were watching in absolute adoration as Jimin followed Namjoon around each time the alpha smiled at him and told him to come check something out all while cradling his little crab to his chest to keep him safe and warm despite the temperature almost making it an impossibility. </p><p>Jungkook’s heart had never felt so full and sated in his entire thirty-one years alive on earth watching his little omega smiling and feeling so comfortable around someone who was an even larger alpha than he was. </p><p>Well he supposed it was inevitable given Namjoon was the definition of a living breathing teddy bear but still, it managed to spark a wire of pure happiness in his heart to see it. </p><p>“Alpha!” Jimin’s giggly voice rang through the air, Jungkook’s ears instantly perking up as he paused his conversation with Jin and jogged over to the petite blonde who was crouched down a few feet away from Namjoon with something in his hand that looked like a stick. </p><p>And at first everything was fine right up until Jimin stood up and turned around with said ‘stick’ in his hand with a big grin on his face. </p><p>“Look what we found” he giggled as he held the ‘stick’ that turned out to be a long brown snake that was just as frozen with fear as Jungkook was. </p><p>“Oh my fucking shit put that down!” the alpha shuddered, taking a step back from the omega who’s face dropped a little, his pout coming out in full display as he glanced at the snake then back at the detective.</p><p>“He’s afraid of snakes too” Namjoon chuckles as Jimin’s lips form a little ‘o’ and he quickly bends back down to let the snake slither back under its rock. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t know. Alpha, why’d you come on the hike if you were going to be afraid of everything?” Jimin inquires and Jungkook knows he’s not being sarcastic given his tone and he’s being dead serious given his expression but it only makes Namjoon laugh that much harder and even Jimin can’t stop the smile spreading across his face. </p><p>“Had I known you have a thing for playing with creepy animals I would’ve stayed inside,  believe me” the detective shudders as Jimin walks right up to him and tilts his head up, the older male wasting no time in leaning in for a soft kiss. </p><p>“You mean creepy animals like him?” Jimin smirks, raising the crab up in between them and managing to make Jungkook’s eyes go wide as he stumbles back away from the  blonde. </p><p>No one is able to stop the bursts of laughter that escape their lungs at that, not even Jimin who seems to be so lost in enjoying himself he forgot all about getting mad at Namjoon for making fun of his fear earlier. </p><p>Jungkook’s face falls into a flustered expression of embarrassment as he shakes his head and heads back towards the trail all while Hobi and Taeyung are nearly wheezing holding onto each other from laughing so hard. </p><p>“Jungkook i’m sorry” the omega apologizes but it’s hard to stop laughing once everyone starts and he quickly limps over to Namjoon to pass him the crab they had named Buzz and trails his alpha closely, reaching his hands out to wrap around his stomach from behind as he clings to him like a little koala. </p><p>“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that” he apologizes again but Jungkook only bends down, snakes his hands around the backs of his thighs and hoists him up onto his back again to which Jimin instantly holds him around his neck. </p><p>“It's ok i’m not upset, it just startled me” Jungkook chuckles as they head back towards the trail and keep making their way towards the stream. </p><p>And after four more stops because Namjoon keeps finding scary stuff that Jungkook would rather not have to pretend to be brave to see, they finally reach the bank of the stream that Taehyung was talking about. </p><p>The water is crystal clear, the rocks beneath the surface all varying in sizes and colors from light brown to black, large dark trees lining the opposite side of the creek all tying together to truly give it that super woodsy appearance. </p><p>They take a moment to breath it all in, the crisp air, the smell of the water along with the soft and warm feeling being shared between all of them like one large bubble of contentment that they are all indulging in. </p><p>“It’s so pretty” Jin sighs as he heads towards the edge of the creek, the sound of his boots crunching on gravel permeating the air and mingling with the soothing trickling noises of running water. </p><p>“Catch me a fish” Hobi teases Taehyung as the alpha passes Jimin’s crutches to Jungkook who takes them and sets the blonde down on the gravel. </p><p>And the second he sees him wince in pain he nearly takes away his walking privileges for the day and forces him to be carried around. </p><p>But he’s able to convince Jungkook that he’s fine and the alpha hesitantly gives him his crutches but doesn’t leave his side even for a moment in case he feels like he’s in too much pain to walk. </p><p>“Where do you think we should turn Buzz loose?” Namjoon asks as Jimin’s face instantly furrows with an expression of concentration before he scans the large creek bed in search of a good place for his tiny crab. </p><p>“Over there looks good, what do you think?” Jimin asks softly as he points to some large basketball sized rocks right at the edge of the water to which Namjoon instantly agrees is a perfect place. </p><p>He follows the older alpha and Jungkook follows him as they all head towards the rocks and Namjoon cautiously and slowly brings his hand out for Jimin to take Buzz which he does carefully and hesitantly but Jungkook is beyond proud of him regardless. </p><p>When Namjoon lifts the largest flat rock, Jungkook’s skin instantly fips inside out when he sees at least a dozen more of those tiny creepy looking red crabs staring right back up into his very soul with their beady black little eyes judging him for being so afraid of them. </p><p>“There’s so many! Look Buzz it's your family, maybe your friends, actually I don’t know if you know them but look!” Jimin giggles as he lowers the small crustacean to the ground and pushes his tiny backside with his finger to get him off his palm. </p><p>And just like the ending to some cheesy never before made crab disney movie they greet him and exchange small motions with their feelers and pinchers before Namjoon is lowering the rock back over them. </p><p>“I wonder how he ended up all the way by the cabin” Namjoon chuckles as he rises back to his feet and cleans his hands off on his jacket that Jin groans at when he sees the brown dirt smudges he left behind. </p><p>"Maybe he ran away, couldn't stand all those creepy eyes staring at him twenty four-seven" Jungkook chuckles as he bends down to hook his arms around Jimin's upper body beneath his armpits and hoists him to his feet, the blonde a giggly mess when the detective pulled him into a possessive back hug. </p><p>"They're not creepy. Maybe you're creepy to them" Jimin retorts playfully, craning his neck ever so slightly so the alpha could plant soft kisses to his neck and below his ear that was reddened from the cold. </p><p>"I really don't care what a crab thinks about me" Jungkook snorts, the sound catching everyone off guard as they all instantly bursted out in fits of laughter at never having heard the detective do that before. </p><p>Jimin turns around in his arms and nuzzles into his jacket, arms wrapping around his thick torso tightly. </p><p>"You're so cute alpha" Jimin giggles, and Jungkook instantly buries his face in the petite male's neck to seek refuge there from his friends' teasing, his senses being washed over by his lover's rich and sweet caramel scent. </p><p>And even if he's being laughed at, it's all in good fun by the people who mean absolutely everything to him so he really can't even try to get upset about it. Especially when he's got an adorable tiny purring mess in his arms who says he's cute. </p><p> </p><p>As the day goes on and they head back to the cabin to escape the cold, Jungkook simply can't come to terms with how proud he is of his feisty little lover for overcoming some of his fears little by little. </p><p>He helps Jin and Hobi make breakfast in the kitchen, only limping over to Jungkook who was leaning against the counter and wrapping his arms around him for comfort when Taehyung or Yoongi stepped in and went right back to helping them when either of them left. </p><p>He serves Jungkook a huge portion and even tells Jungkook it's for him but the detective realizes it was essentially all for the blonde when he sits on the alpha's lap and Jungkook feeds him until there's only half a pancake and a piece of bacon left. </p><p>If everyone was shocked at such a tiny person being able to hork down an entire plate complete with five pancakes, four pieces of bacon, a huge scoop of hashbrowns, and two oranges they don't make it obvious but Jungkook notices Jin staring at them while he eats with an absolutely endeared expression on his face. </p><p>After breakfast, Hobi breaks out his board games he brought and they all help explain to Jimin how to play which Jin and Namjoon regret because they're incredibly competitive and Jimin ended up with seven houses in monopoly faster than anyone ever realized was possible. </p><p>Jungkook opted not to play simply because he was so overwhelmed with contentment and happiness and he wanted to be able to focus on answering any of Jimin's questions about the game instead.</p><p>So he held the tiny male in his arms loosely around his waist as Jimin sat in his lap and smiled at his friends' cheesy jokes, joined in their conversations and even asked questions about what Jin and Namjoon did at work. </p><p>Sure it resulted in a nearly hour long detour from the game when Jin got to sharing some of his craziest er stories and Namjoon a few of his work achievements that he was most proud of but no one cared. </p><p>Hobi somewhere in the middle of their conversation ended up in Yoongi's lap that only made Jungkook stifle his laughter at when he saw how pissed Taehyung was about it. </p><p>And after a couple more hours full of smooth flowing pleasant conversation, laughs, teasing, and questions that Jimin seemed to never run out of, the omega couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and succumbed to the sleepiness that had been creeping up on him since this morning's walk. </p><p>Jungkook leaned back on the couch and pulled his petite lover to him, arms secured around the blonde's waist as Jimin's temple rested against the detective's hard and muscular chest with his hand balled into a small fist tucked under his chin. </p><p>"Someone's had a long day huh?" Namjoon chuckled as he rose from his seat and crossed the small distance between the couches to sit next to Jungkook.</p><p>"I guess so" the alpha sighed, reaching up to caress the side of Jimin's soft cheek with the back of his knuckles with all the tenderness one could possibly muster as the blonde let out a heavy breath through his button nose. </p><p>"He's doing so much better Jungkook, I'm starting to think you might want to look into being a therapist. You've got a knack for helping people from what I've seen" Jin smiles at him, Hobi nodding in agreeance. </p><p>"I don't know how he looked when you first took him to the hospital but he definitely doesn't seem to be that same kid no one was able to even get close to" Yoongi added on, Hobi standing up from his lap to stretch. </p><p>"He's really come out of his she-" Hobi starts out but he's instantly interrupted by an obviously grumpy Taehyung. </p><p>"You shut your mouth you back stabber" he grumbles and no one's able to hold back their laughter even if Jungkook knows he's being dead serious. </p><p>"But really Jungkook, I think this is a good look for you" Namjoon chuckles, motioning to the younger male's face. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Happiness. It's like you're a different person and it's only been, what like--eleven days since you brought him home" Namjoon says with all the warmth in the world as he reached up and smooths the back of Jungkook's hair with his comforting touch just like he'd done for him in the past when he was dealing with something difficult. </p><p>And when Jungkook cups his petite lover's soft cheek and his eyelids flutter, revealing two glass gray sparkling eyes, he knows he owes Jimin more than he could ever repay him for bringing out a side of himself he'd never known before. </p><p> </p><p>To be continued…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a heads up for the next update there will be scenes depicting severe insecurity issues, flashbacks that contain mentions of abuse, and severe anxiety/panic attacks so I don't want you guys to go into it unprepared!!😔💔 also there will be mentions of drugs and bad crimes next chapter in regards to jks work. Thank you for your support on this fic and I hope you are all staying well and safe&lt;3 until next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Run Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so this chapter is 20 pages long and as I mentioned in the notes for the last update, there are several trigger warnings!! <br/>-Panic attacks<br/>-Insecurity issues<br/>-Unhealthy reactions<br/>-Mentions of severe crime (In Regards to Jk's work)<br/>-severe self doubt<br/>-mentions of verbal abuse<br/>-severe signs of abuse (with Jimin's reactions)</p><p>Idk what to say other than this is a deep chapter:'( <br/>Thank you for all your love on this fic so far, your comments mean so much to me😭 <br/>things can't always be fluffy ok? And I ligit got emotional writing this😞<br/>there's an angst tag for a reason😥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlocking a door with a clingy omega refusing to detach himself from your body, Jungkook finds out is an incredibly difficult task but one he finds no qualms about accomplishing however. </p><p>“How am I supposed to get your plants if you’re holding onto me like this?” the alpha chuckles, finally slipping the key into the keyhole and unlocking his front door. </p><p>“Oh yeah, you’re right” Jimin giggles as he plants two kisses to the side of Jungkook’s cheek and slides down his body from where his legs were wrapped around the detective's waist, landing softly on the concrete slab of his lover’s front porch with a slight wince from his throbbing ankle. </p><p>“I told you it was going to hurt but you didn’t want to listen to me” the alpha shrugs as he leans in and captures the omega’s plump rosy lips, his smile widening when he felt the blonde pout into the kiss. </p><p>“So it’s my fault it hurts?”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“You could’ve stopped me from walking around so much you know.”</p><p>“You’re a grown adult, you can make your own choices” Jungkook chuckles as he reaches up to cup his lover’s soft cheeks, squishing them and making Jimin’s lips pucker to which he instantly leans in to steal three more kisses in a soft slow succession. </p><p>“What if I don’t even know what’s good for me? You’d let me hurt myself before you told me to stop doing something?”</p><p>“You’re so dramatic, no I wouldn’t let you hurt yourself Jimin.”</p><p>“But you did, that’s why my ankle hurts right now” the omega smirks, biting the detective’s lower lip, tugging on it roughly before he lets it snap back in place. </p><p>“Why are you being so difficult? It sounds like you don’t want me to get your plants.”</p><p>“Ok ok i’m sorry I take it back it’s not your fault….but it kind of is.”</p><p>Jimin can’t stop the breathy guttural laughter that rolls out of his lungs when Jungkook wraps his arms around him and starts littering the side of his neck with breathy kisses, all while calling him a brat which Jimin doesn’t mind because he knows he is a little bit, if getting the detective to do whatever he wants is anything to go by. </p><p>Not that he would ever take advantage of it but having that level of power with someone he trusts wholeheartedly is something he had never dreamed of needing for himself and now that he has it, he knows he’ll never want to take care of something more important in his entire life. </p><p>He heads inside and flips on all the lights to the living room and kitchen before he sets Jungkook’s keys on the counter and waits patiently for his alpha to come back in with his plants. </p><p>“Do you know where you want to put them?” the older male’s soft voice rings out through the house, followed by the sound of a closing door as he comes into the kitchen where Jimin is starting to glance around in search of a good spot for them. </p><p>“The living room gets a lot of light during the day, maybe we can get a small table or something and put them in there?” the alpha offers and Jimin feels his chest bursting with warmth at how accommodating his lover is, always offering things that he knows would be best for him without Jimin even knowing that he needs certain things for himself. </p><p>And he wants things to always stay like this between them, wants the way they care and love each other to always remain a constant even when Jungkook goes back to work and no doubt gets bogged down with important things pertaining to his cases and things of that nature. </p><p>It irks Jimin a little and he knows it's selfish and that real life can’t be like a fairy tale where they get to spend every waking minute with each other but he truly doesn’t want to think about his alpha being gone for hours at a time every single day. </p><p>It's part of life and from what he knows Jungkook is extremely good at his job but it doesn’t make him feel any better knowing that he’s probably going to be frustrated at times and angry since he doesn't ever want to see Jungkook any other way aside from the sweet and caring alpha that he’s come to trust with every fiber of his being. </p><p>“Hey what’s wrong? If you don’t like the idea of them being in the living room we can put them somewhere else” Jungkook says softly as he sets the box of little plants down on the counter and shrugs his thick black jacket off before he sets it next to them as well. </p><p>“No, I like that idea a lot” Jimin tries to smile but it's obvious he’s hiding what’s currently going on in his mind, it doesn't help that Jungkook is a detective who can smell when something is off from a mile away. </p><p>“Then what’s wrong?” the older male inquires as he stands before the tiny blonde, looking down at him only to be met with an adorable glossy eyed expression of something bordering the lines of sadness and being upset. </p><p>“Nothing” Jimin tries again to lie and this time Jungkook doesn’t give him an opportunity to come up with another lie before he scoops him up and heads to the bedroom with his little omega in his arms. </p><p>“Alright, you’re going to tell me what’s bothering you” the older male sighs as he steps into the room and heads towards the bed, setting Jimin down on the edge of it next to his nest before he reaches down and unzips the blonde’s jacket, telling him he’ll be right back before he darts to the living room to hang it up by the front door and racing back just as quickly. </p><p>“I don’t want to upset you” Jimin utters, looking as unsure and as nervous as ever. </p><p>“You’re not going to upset me I promise, I just want to know what’s bothering you” Jungkook sighs as he crouches down and begins untying the omega’s regular boot and ankle boot, pulling them off and discarding them by the bed before he slips his socks off as well to inspect his swollen ankle that no doubt looked a bit worse than it did earlier due to how much Jimin was walking around. </p><p>Jimin looked down at his alpha, the kindest man he’d ever met in his life as he took his foot into his big hands and started gently massaging his arch and ankle where the swelling was most evident all while looking up at him with nothing but patience and sincerity in his eyes. </p><p>“Are you upset about something? Did I do something to upset you?”</p><p>“No alpha of course not, it’s just--I don’t know, I think I’m getting sad because you have to go back to work” Jimin admits, his eyes fluttering at how incredible Jungkook’s fingers feel kneading his swollen ankle. </p><p>“What’s making you so sad baby? I won’t be gone for too long and Hobi said you’re more than welcome to stay with him any time you want to so you don’t have to be alone.”</p><p>“I know that, but I’ve just spent all my time with you since I got here and I think that’s what’s making it hard for me. What if you get home and you want to sleep and I bother you and keep you awake? Or what if you need to stay late at work and you feel like you’re being burdened by having to think if i’m ok? I don’t want to be a burden on you Jungkook” the omega utters, his glass gray orbs glistening with the tell-tell sheen of tears that always broke the detective’s heart. </p><p>“Jimin I promise you that you’re not going to be a burden ok? You’re not, you’re the farthest thing from that. If I’m tired when I get off then I won’t care because I know you would’ve been waiting to see me. If I have to stay late at work then I’ll find some way to make it up to you-”</p><p>“But you shouldn’t have to make anything up to me ever. You’re already doing too much for me as it is, see that’s what I’m talking about you’re not even back at work yet and I’m already burdening you” Jimin pouts, the gloss in his eyes making it evident he was on the verge of tears and it’s the last thing he wanted to do since they had such an amazing past two days but now he feels as if he’s ruining it just like his father always told him he ruins everything. </p><p>“You’re not burdening me baby I promise, please don’t say that” Jungkook sighs as he kneels between the omega’s legs and snakes his hands up his thighs over the soft fabric of his black joggers and wraps his arms around his waist loosely. </p><p>“You’ll tell me right? If I ever bother you too much and you don’t want anything to do with me anymore?” the blonde inquires on a shaky breath, a lump rapidly forming in the back of his throat as guilt and shame begin to flood his veins at ruining the perfectly good vibe that was already set in motion for them the minute they stepped foot inside the door. </p><p>Jungkook instantly takes notice of how his lover’s caramel scent is fading, no longer cloying and sweet as his heart races faster when he can hardly detect it at all. </p><p>He doesn’t know where the sudden guilt in Jimin’s heart is coming from but he can’t stand it because he knows that his tiny blonde has no reason to be guilty about a single thing in this life. </p><p>He’s managed to sweep him off of his feet and pound a love so strong into his heart that he wasn’t aware was even physically and emotionally possible to feel and for him to be beating himself up over something that Jungkook didn’t even register to be an issue was heartbreaking. </p><p>He can tell Jimin doesn’t know what to do or even how he should express himself and it's evident in the way he balls his fists on the bed on either side of the detective’s arms where they're draped around the omega’s waist. </p><p>“Is that what you think is going to happen?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Baby how long have you been thinking that?”</p><p>“Since you brought me here, the night you met me” Jimin sniffles and Jungkook looks up only to be met with the sight of his petite lover’s glossy eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears that are on the verge of falling at any given moment. </p><p>“I told you I could never get tired of you Jimin, ever. I know that this all happened really fast between us but I don’t want you to think that my feelings for you are just going to go away. I didn’t plan on falling in love with you but it happened right? And you know just as well as I do what people are supposed to do when they love each other” Jungkook utters reassuringly as he snakes his arms around Jimin’s waist tighter, leaning in to plant a soft kiss to his flat belly that’s only covered by a gray thermal long sleeve.</p><p>“What do they do?” Jimin asks softly, his voice hardly above a whisper as he reaches up and wipes his eyes with the backs of his knuckles. </p><p>“They stay together, and they definitely don’t get tired of each other. I know it’s crazy but, Jimin, I swear I think you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I feel like a totally different person now and I know it’s all because of you. Don’t ever think I’d get tired of having you around little one, because I can promise you that’ll never happen. But on the other hand you might be the one who gets tired of me after a while” Jungkook chuckles, his smile growing even wider as he hears Jimin’s soft little gasp followed by feeling small hands slip onto his shoulders and grab his sweater tightly. </p><p>"I'll never get tired of you alpha, you're my everything now I promise" Jimin utters with wholehearted conviction as Jungkook kisses his tummy again, rising up and trailing soft kisses up the omega's torso at the same time until he's standing on his feet and turning to take a seat on the edge of the bed right next to the blonde. </p><p>"Come here" the alpha smiles softly as Jimin immediately complies, climbing onto the detective's lap as he straddles him before he presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he inhales steady lungfuls of his lover's rich cinnamon scent. </p><p>"You're definitely starting to become my everything too gorgeous. Stop overthinking things ok?" Jungkook sighs, reaching up to slip his hands under the blonde's shirt and grip his jutted hip bones that he was glad to feel weren't as boney as when he'd first brought him home. </p><p>"Ok alpha, you're not mad at me?"</p><p>"What would I be mad at you for?"</p><p>"Because we had such an amazing time and I ruined it again like I always do an-" </p><p>But Jimin doesn't get to finish his sentence before Jungkook's lips are pressed up against his pink plump ones, the omega instantly feeling the top layer of his worries wash away as he melts into the kiss that tastes like everything decadent and beautiful in the world. </p><p>"I told you to stop overthinking."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Stop apologizing too" Jungkook chuckles, sucking the omega's lower lip into his mouth, relishing the softness of the sensation as Jimin's body relaxed in his hold. </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>"Sor--ok" Jimin corrects himself, a breathy little giggle escaping his lips as their lips slot and part over each other's languidly, tenderly, as if neither of them had a single thing to do because at the present moment they didn't. </p><p>"Did you have fun?" Jungkook asks as he plants one more kiss to his lover's lips before he leans back to look him in the eye, his large hands coming up to smooth over the soft expanse of Jimin's back as the blonde nodded fervently with a growing smile gracing his beautiful features. </p><p>"It was amazing alpha, but I'm sorry I didn't talk much with your other friends. Namjoon is nice though, I like him a lot" Jimin chuckles as Jungkook leans in and begins kissing a slow line of kisses along the omega's sharp jawline. </p><p>"Don't worry about that, Yoongi can be a bit intimidating and Tae is well...Tae. He'll grow on you I promise."</p><p>"I don't think he will alpha, he's scary" Jimin shudders playfully as Jungkook's grin only grows wider, his senses overwhelmed with nothing but sweet caramel. </p><p>"He can be, but then again we can all be scary sometimes."</p><p>"Not you, I don't think you could ever be scary" Jimin admits with his whole heart as he reaches up to wipe the reminder of the tears that almost fell from his lower lids away with his palms. </p><p>"You've never seen me when I'm mad."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah." Jungkook chuckles as he presses one more kiss to Jimin's throat before he lifts him by the hips and sets him down on the floor and rises to his feet. </p><p>"I'm gonna get our stuff from the car, I'll be right back" he assures his lover before he's pecking his lips and heading out the door and to the car to retrieve their bags of belongings. </p><p>When he comes back in, he locks the front door behind him and sets their bags down by the entrance knowing he wasn't in any mood to put things away right now. </p><p>But when he heads back to the room he's greeted with silence, no Jimin in sight even after checking the omega's fluffy nest where he was certain he'd be curled up in. </p><p>He heads back towards the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks when he sees one of the most beautifully sensual scenes he's ever had the privilege of witnessing before in his life in his living room by the sliding glass door to the patio. </p><p>Jimin is standing there in only his gray long sleeve, his black boxers only coming down to cover part of his ass leaving the bottom of it exposed and free for the detective's eyes to rake over as freely as he wanted to. </p><p>He felt a flutter echo through the depths of his belly, his heart give a solid 'thud' to the back of his ribs, his fingertips buzzing with pure need to feel the blonde's skin against his own. </p><p>He headed into the living room, his reflection giving away his presence as Jimin turned around, reaching his arms out for the detective who instantly slipped his hands around to the globes of his ass, burying his face in his lover's neck as Jimin draped his arms over the alpha's broad shoulders. </p><p>"How are you so perfect?" Jungkook breathes out onto porcelain flesh, his hands groping and sliding around and down the side of the blonde's sleek and proportionally thick thighs. </p><p>"I'm not alpha" Jimin sighs, reaching up to slip his hands into the detective's hair to pull him into his neck closer, savoring the sensation of hot breath and warm flesh on his skin like they were the best things he'd ever felt before. </p><p>"Bullshit" Jungkook husks out as he nips Jimin's neck before he kisses over the spot and gives the blonde's ass a soft pat, heading into the living room to find the remote so they could put something on. </p><p>"So what do you want to do?" The alpha asks, hearing the soft sound of bare feet padding against the floor followed by the sound of skin sliding along the fabric of his couch. </p><p>"It depends" Jimin replies with a smokey sultry glint to his voice that instantly makes the hairs on the back of the detective's neck stand at attention. </p><p>He doesn't even know where the remote is and he suddenly doesn't care to find it when he turns and sees Jimin draped over the armrest of the couch, his back arched low onto the cushions, his ass up and arms reaching out along the leather material over his head. </p><p>Jungkook feels his cock twitch. </p><p>"Depends on what?" He manages to utter out, feeling his brain short circuit when Jimin arches his back even lower, his upper torso completely flat against the couch now which makes his ass raise up a bit more. </p><p>"On what you want to do, alpha" Jimin says with a calm and collected erotic twinge to his voice, his glassy eyes blinking slowly at the older male who was already on the verge of having a full fledged caniption. </p><p>Jungkook swallows thickly, his heart beginning to pick up its pace within the confines of his chest, his stomach tightening at the sight of his incredibly sexy little blonde. </p><p>"I--thought--I wanted to watch a movie or something" Jungkook gulps and he knows it's not cool to appear so flustered so fast nor is it attractive in any way shape or form but he can't help it that Jimin managed to catch him so off guard. </p><p>"Are you sure you want to watch a movie?" Jimin practically breathes out and Jungkook's not sure why it suddenly became a task to even take a full breath or why it's starting to get so hot but it just is. </p><p>He blinks at Jimin owlishly, so confused as to how the omega's moods can change so rapidly and part of him knows he needs to do his part to keep up which is incredibly difficult when he was on the verge of crying just a minute ago from shame and guilt he didn't even need to be experiencing. </p><p>And now he's here bent over a couch essentially telling Jungkook he wants him and he has no idea how to even handle such a whiplash of emotions. </p><p>Since it's already late as it and they just had a long drive back home he was fully prepared to spend a nice sweet night cuddled up on the couch with Jimin but it's obvious the blonde has other plans. </p><p>He must've taken a second too long to respond, being so tangled up in his thoughts that Jimin's eyes suddenly lose that teasing sparkle to them as he slides back up and stands on his bare feet with a rapidly growing blush on his face. </p><p>"I'm sorry--I didn't know you didn't want to. I thought--"</p><p>"No, Jimin it's--I um, I just-"</p><p>"I understand alpha, I'm sorry, I won't do that to you again" Jimin utters, his cheeks lighting up an even brighter shade of red as his face instantly turns to the floor. </p><p>"No no no Jimin I didn't mean I don't want to--I mean I wouldn't--fuck I can't talk. I was just surprised, I wasn't expecting it. I really thought you would've wanted to watch a movie or something" Jungkook explains, letting out a heavy sigh as he steps closer to Jimin, making his way towards the younger male whose expression is starting to morph into one of utter shame and hurt as much as Jungkook doesn't want it to. </p><p>"Why can't you just say you don't want to. You don't have to lie to me" Jimin utters, his eyes turning to the side so he doesn't have to look at the detective whose now standing right before him. </p><p>"I'm not lying to you Jimin, I'm being honest. I just wasn't expecting it that's all. I figured because I'm tired you must be tired to" Jungkook replies softly, reaching out for the petite blonde who looks up at him as if his thoughts are breaking down his confidence that had been built up so incredibly fast over the past few days. </p><p>"Stop lying, you said you wouldn't ever lie to me" Jimin mutters out, his eyes glossy and coated in a thick sheen of wavering tears that were threatening to slip from his lower lid at any given moment. </p><p>Jungkook feels his heart begin to race, his stomach clenching with nervous anxiety as he quickly shakes his head and slips his hand onto the omega's cheek in an attempt to comfort him. </p><p>He feels like an idiot now and he knows that by him simply standing there while Jimin was clearly allowing himself to be confident and bold was just as bad as flat out rejecting him to his face. </p><p>He didn't mean for it to happen and he can say with one hundred percent certainty that he truly was just surprised to see Jimin bounce back from being sad to being sensually playful so fast but now Jimin doesn't believe that he's telling the truth. </p><p>And it's the worst feeling in the entire world. </p><p>"Baby I'm not lying, I promise I was just taken aback a little ok? I didn't mean to offend you or-"</p><p>"Are you getting tired of me already?" </p><p>Jungkook feels his heart split straight down the middle, his stomach drop in the worst way imaginable at such a horrid question. </p><p>There would never be a time where he found himself growing tired of this freshly blossomed and incredibly beautiful relationship he'd come to share with the most gorgeous person in the entire world. </p><p>But it's one thing for him to know that for a solid fact and it's another thing for him to actually convince Jimin of the same fact. </p><p>All he's ever known is heartache and pain, all he's ever learned was how to never get his hopes up because to Jimin, nothing good ever lasts forever. </p><p>And Jungkook can't blame him for viewing things this way but he'd be lying if he said it didn't kill him to think that Jimin was under the impression he didn't want him anymore. </p><p>"What? Jimin of course I'm not getting tired of you, how could you think that?" Jungkook inquires with firm passion in his voice that would come across to anyone else as conviction. </p><p>But to the blonde, he truly believes that his alpha is getting angry with him. </p><p>Jimin's heart feels as if it's being deflated with heavy hands squishing it until all of the warmth and love he had stored up in it is seeping out and coating his lungs that are starting to feel more hollow with every passing moment. </p><p>All he ever wanted was to be loved and cared for and now that he had a taste of what it felt like, he knew he wouldn't be able to ever be the same without it. </p><p>He doesn't even understand why his body has been craving the alpha's so desperately in a way that he never imagined possible but to him, each time they make love it settles this desperate need that pulls at his lower belly. </p><p>He was under the impression that Jungkook liked having sex with him just as much as he did and after this trip, Jimin realized it then more than he had in the past few days that Jungkook was the person he was meant to spend the rest of his days with. </p><p>He'd swallowed down the words his father and brother would spit at him that rang loudly in his mind for as long as he could remember, one of the most painful things being "you don't deserve shit", another being "no one will ever love someone like you". </p><p>Jungkook loves him, he desperately hopes but now he's just been rejected when he was feeling his body yearn for his alpha's with that deep pull he hadn't even come to understand for himself. </p><p>He saw him just stand there, clear as day and he even went as far as making it evident that he just wanted to watch a movie. </p><p>He doesn't even know how to hide how incredibly hurt he feels with the detective, doesn't know how he's going to get over it when there's this toxic sludge beginning to seep its way into his mind and coat his brain in all of the bottled up doubt he had about this working out with Jungkook. </p><p>It hits him then like a boulder to the gut that Jungkook could very well be getting tired of him already just like he said he would never. </p><p>Jimin's blood instantly turns frigid, his body being doused in a pool of arctic ice water, his tears seeming to freeze on his face. </p><p>And it tears his soul up from the roots and rips it to shreds right before his eyes when he realizes that everything that's beautiful in this world is never meant to last. </p><p>Jungkook probably truly doesn't love him, nor had he truly fallen in love with him. It cracks even more fragile crystalline shards of his heart to know that he himself was nothing more than a passtime for the detective who would be returning to work in a few days, and right now he decided to start making it obvious that he doesn't want him. </p><p>It's too much of a coincidence for Jimin to bear. </p><p>Jungkook gets to go out and return to his regular schedule all while he expects him to stay home and be happy when he sees him then repeat it again the next day. </p><p>And it's a terrifying thought that what if his alpha begins to show his true colors as the days go by and unravels more of his true intentions until he's left with the Jungkook he never wanted to see who is a brute and a tyrant just like he's known all other alphas to be. </p><p>It hurts too much to even handle and for the first time since he's arrived, he wants to keep his distance from the one man he'd ever trusted enough to love. </p><p>Jimin slowly takes a step back from the detective, Jungkook feeling a pang of guilt in his chest when the omega reaches up to swipe his eyes and rid them of tears before he sniffles softly. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I think I just want to go to bed" he sighs, the older male completely unaware of the tepid emotions swirling around the blonde's brain and drawing him to melancholy and scary conclusions that couldn't be farther from the actual truth. </p><p>"Oh, ok. We can go to sle-"</p><p>"Alone alpha. I want to go to bed alone" Jimin sniffles, his eyes glistening with that unsure and nervous emotion that he hadn't expressed since he first saw Jungkook open the car door to see him the night they met each other. </p><p>Jungkook feels his heart sink into the farthest depths of his soul, all the air being sucked out of his lungs at once as he watches Jimin turn to limp back into the room all without even offering him a goodnight. </p><p>“Jimin I didn’t mean t-”</p><p>“It’s fine Jungkook. I’m just tired, I want to go to sleep” the blonde retorts and the detective can hear the waver in his voice making it painfully obvious that he’s trying not to cry. </p><p>But he knows that he needs to give Jimin his space since he doesn’t want to upset him any further and if anything, he’s certainly hopeful that once the omega has time to calm down a little he’ll be more willing to talk about what’s going on inside of his head. </p><p> </p><p>So Jungkook lets him go to the room and doesn’t follow him, giving him his space even if it makes his inner wolf cry out in desperate anxiety and makes his heart sob in agony knowing that his petite lover is currently battling his own internal struggles alone. </p><p>He tries to think about anything else, anything at all that might be some sort of a distraction but nothing seems to help. </p><p>He spot cleans his kitchen counters, sweeps his kitchen and dining room, dusts his coffee table and tv, goes outside for a smoke three times between cleaning, responds to his friends who are under the impression that everything is perfect before he comes back inside and finally grabs his case file that he’d gotten from Tae a few days ago from the bin on top of his fridge where he always stores his case files. </p><p>He decides to hell with his own 'no smoking indoors' rule and plops down on the couch with a smoke between his lips, his brows furrowed and stomach upset in deep concern for the omega who was currently holed up in his bedroom.</p><p> But in a last ditch effort to focus on something else he opens the case file and thumbs through it, inhaling a lungful of smoke before exhaling it and scanning his eyes over the information on the first page. </p><p>And pretty soon a few minutes blend into a half an hour then an actual hour, then an hour and a half one cigarette inside turns to four while Jungkook emerces himself in the information on each and every page. </p><p>His notebook he’d gone to grab from the kitchen is full of three pages of notes so far containing phone numbers and names of people he knows he needs to interview along with places he needs to visit to ask questions as soon as he gets back to work. </p><p>It's nothing different from what he’s worked on several times with Taehyung and alone in the past, just three suspected drug dealers who were all connected to a string of execution style murders on the northside of Busan but the sheer number of victims made the case a bit different from anything he’d dealt with before. </p><p>Fourteen people all men and women in their late thirties to early forties had been murdered and left laying in front of the homes of their relatives and so far there was only three main suspects, Jungkook flipped to the front pages again to see their faces another time, attempting to sear their images into his brain. </p><p>But it was becoming increasingly difficult when his eyes began to blur and he kept nodding off, the final straw being when he dropped his cigarette onto his paper and burned a small little hole into it. </p><p>With a heavy sigh he set his case file on the coffee table and laid down on the couch, crossing his arms under his head to use as a pillow as his brain mixed around the thoughts of his upset little omega and the evidence from the new case before he dozed off into an uneasy slumber. </p><p> </p><p>When his eyelids fluttered open, he was instantly greeted with soreness in his lower back from his current position on the couch, stretching with a soft groan and getting to his feet to crack his back. </p><p>He shuffled into the kitchen and saw that it was already three am, a big yawn pulling at his lips as he made his way towards the hallway and to his bedroom where Jimin was no doubt crashed out by now. </p><p>"Jimin? Are you asleep?" Jungkook asks quietly into the dark room, the beam of light from the door falling right onto the nest where he's expecting his lover to be curled up asleep. </p><p>He steps in, sleepiness tugging at the lids of his eyes as he carefully comes closer and closer to the bed, rounding it to peer into the nest only to be met with pillows, the large teddy bear, and a blanket. </p><p>"Jimin?" The alpha inquires, his brows furrowing as he rounds the other side of the bed and pulls the blanket up only to reveal empty sheets. </p><p>"Baby?" The detective calls out, perplexed as to where his omega could possibly be if not in bed. </p><p>He goes to flip on the lights and checks the master bathroom along with the closet and even under the bed but Jimin isn't anywhere to be found. </p><p>He feels his heart start to race, panic beginning to seep into his bloodstream as he jogs out of the bedroom and down the hall to check the other bathroom which is completely missing a small blonde that Jungkook desperately needs to see to calm his rapidly firing nerves. </p><p>"Jimin!?" He calls out again, running to the dining room, flipping the lights on and feeling dread and eye widening panic beginning to set in when he wasn't there either. </p><p>"Shit!" He growls, running to the living room and the back door, sliding it open before running out into the cold in just his shirt, his socks getting soaked by the frigid dew drops on the grass as he checks every corner of the backyard and still having no sight of Jimin. </p><p>He runs back in, slamming the door shut behind him as he nearly stumbles back into the living room and when his eyes catch something at the front door he feels his body freeze, his breath catching in his throat, eyes widening and pulse skyrocketing. </p><p>The two locks he uses to lock the front door were unlocked, the chain lock he'd never taken off since he moved in dangling down in a straight line and not hooked into its slot where Jungkook had slipped it into when he closed the door earlier. </p><p>The second lock was clearly unlocked as well since the knob was facing upwards and not to the side but the one thing that sent Jungkook's mind into a frenzied panic was the fact that Jimin's jacket was missing. </p><p>"No no no no" he muttered out to himself as he bolted back towards the room to check for Jimin's boots. </p><p>And when he glanced down at the bottom of the bed and saw that the omega's ankle boot and actual snow boot were missing, he felt a raw tearless sob crescendo up his dry throat, his heart speeding so fast within the confines of his chest cavity the alpha swore it was generating heat from the friction.</p><p>He'd never experienced a panicked feeling like this before in his entire life, not even rounding corners with your gun drawn searching for your suspects in the dark could compare to this absolute sensation of pure dread and hopelessness. </p><p>He needed to find Jimin. </p><p>Blinking away the tears rapidly beginning to form in his eyes, he sped to the kitchen to grab his keys and phone from the counter then bolted to the front door, nearly falling as he slid his boots on without lacing them or changing his frigid wet socks. </p><p>He ran outside, slamming his door shut without even locking it as he sped to his car and practically threw himself in and started it up. </p><p>Icy cold air entered and exited his lungs rapidly, goosebumps stiffening his skin as he pulled out of the driveway and turned his high beams on, not even bothering to turn on the heat because nothing was as important as finding his petite lover. </p><p>He'd never forgive himself if something were to happen to the most beautiful human he'd ever had the privilege of coming to know. </p><p> </p><p>As the minutes of searching street after street roll on, Jungkook begins to feel hopelessness settling into the very calcium of his bones adding to their density and making him feel ten times heavier than he actually was. </p><p>He even debates for a moment if he should call some officers at the police department who worked the night shift and would certainly offer their assistance in looking for Jimin but fortunately it doesn’t have to go that far. </p><p>Because when he turns a corner down street not to far from his house, his headlights flash over and illuminate a tiny bundled up figure with blonde hair and a thick black jacket sitting next to the base of a tall tree that lead into a pitch black alleyway</p><p>"JIMIN!" The apha calls out, eyes wide in clear panic as he pushes the stick for park into his car so hard he nearly breaks it, not even caring to click his hazard lights on as he bolts out of the car and races up to the tiny trembling mess. </p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!?" Jungkook exclaims, running up to him so fast he nearly slips on the grass but Jimin doesn't budge other than his insane trembling. </p><p>Jungkook feels like he's in over his head, a pathetic failure of a human being for not even knowing how to deal with this situation but he's never been through anything like this before and he doubts there's training for things like this in classes. </p><p>"Baby get up c'mon, please!" Jungkook pleads as he bends down and slips his hands under the omega's bent knees in a clear sign that he's about to pick him up but Jimin sparks to life then. </p><p>"No! Get away from me!" He cries out with his teeth chattering violently on every word, shoving the alpha's arms away before he attempts to curl in on himself even further. </p><p>"I'm not leaving you out here!" Jungkook scolds the petite male without meaning to which only results in the first hiccup the alpha hears from the blonde. </p><p>"Baby--don't cry, please just--I have to get you home, you'll get sick-"</p><p>"What home?! I don't have a--home!" Jimin hiccups out as his body begins to shake even harder, the detective's heart currently being fed to a meat grinder as he feels a warm tear stream down his cheek. </p><p>"Jimin that's not true and you know it. Just get up, please-"</p><p>"It is true! I don't have--shit! I don't fucking--have anything!" Jimin sobs out between heavy hiccups, his shoulders beginning to heave from the sheer force starting to come right alongside his crying and Jungkook can't take it for a second longer. </p><p>He reaches down and snatches Jimin up in his arms, the omega not even protesting as he begins to weep openly, unabashedly in the middle of the street before Jungkook rounds the car, manages to open the passenger side door and sets Jimin in. </p><p>He closes the door and darts around to the driver's side, wiping a trail of his tears away with the tips of his fingers before he slips into the car and clicks on the heater so fast he hits his knuckles on the steering wheel. </p><p>"Hey, it's ok Jimin whatever it is baby it's ok" Jungkook tries his hardest to console him but it's an impossibility, especially when Jimin keeps sobbing like he's just gone through the worst pain imaginable. </p><p>Jungkook feels his stomach churning with impossibly devastating sorrow, his hand coming out to reach for Jimin's practically bare leg since he's just in his boxers but the omega retreats further from him, delivering yet another blow to the alpha's heart that has never dealt with this level of raw pain before. </p><p>Thankfully the drive is only three minutes long and he pulls into his driveway with trembling hands, his body frozen but he's too concerned about Jimin's well being to even care. He doesn't know how long Jimin's been outside but he knows for a solid fact that he needs to get him warm as soon as humanly possible. </p><p>He hops out of the car and runs to Jimin's side, opening his door to be met with soft hiccups and the scent of bitter burnt sugar. </p><p>"C'mon, you have to get inside" Jungkook tells the distraught male with a tender glint to his voice that has no effect on the blonde whatsoever. </p><p>"Jimin, please just-"</p><p>"Leave me alone" the omega utters out, his voice thick and watery as another sniffling hiccup rumbles it's way up out of his throat. </p><p>"You want me to leave you alone, ok I will. I just need you to get inside first."</p><p>"Why do you even care!?" </p><p>"Because I love you Jimin that's why! Please come insi-"</p><p>"No!" Jimin snaps back and Jungkook feels even more tears beginning to pool in his lower lids as he ignores the blonde's shoves and pushes to his chest to scoop him up in his arms and close the door behind him. </p><p>He walks straight back into his house, managing to open the door and heading to the living room where he sets Jimin down on the couch only to have the omega shove his chest again as a thick and particularly heartbreaking elongated sob is dragged out of his lungs. </p><p>"Get--away-" he chokes out, his trembling frozen body curling in on itself as he brings his knees to his chest and buries his face in them. </p><p>"Jimin can you please just tell me what's wrong?" Jungkook utters, crouching down in front of the tiny weeping male whose raw and broken cries of pain are breaking the alpha's soul straight down the fragile center. </p><p>He reaches up to slip his hand onto Jimin's shin comfortingly in an act of affection which is why when the omega kicks his leg to get his hand off and accidentally smacks the alpha in the chin with his boot Jungkook freezes. </p><p>He knows it's not Jimin's fault since he clearly didn't see how close his face was and he's about to tell the blonde not to worry about it but when he looks up Jimin is staring at him, wide tear soaked eyes flashing with vivid panic brighter than a toxic sunrise. </p><p>"Jimin i-"</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm--sorry I--I didn't--"</p><p>"Hey baby it's ok, you di-"</p><p>"I'm sorry! Alpha I'm sorry!" The petite male exclaimed, shrinking back even further into the corner of the couch, fear and raw panic coating his features, his scent so bitter it nearly caused the older male's nose to scrunch. </p><p>He reaches forward in an attempt to slip his hand onto Jimin's frozen skin again but the omega whimpers and clambers over the armrest of the couch and gets to his shaking feet, teeth still chattering from how freezing he was. </p><p>"Jimin listen to me, you're ok. You didn't do anything wrong" Jungkook utters out with all the sincerity and softness he could possibly muster but his voice was starting to waver and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back from crying seeing how terrified Jimin was at the present moment. </p><p>He takes a step closer to the petite male, only to be met with a gut wrenching, soul crushing fearful sob as Jimin's hands rose up into his hair, gripping the strands as he took a step back, an agonized hiccup scraping its way out of his lungs. </p><p>"Please--don't--" he sobs out, and Jungkook can't stop the first trail of tears from sliding down his cheek as he reaches out for Jimin only to be met with a panicked whimper and his petite lover backing up even further. </p><p>"Don't--not you alpha--please-" the tiny male choked out, his eyes widening and terror becoming evident when his back hit the wall by the front door and when the realization that he had nowhere to run sank into his brain. </p><p>"Jimin-"</p><p>"Please--I'm s-sorry! Don't--please don't!" Jimin whimpered out between wet hiccups and when Jungkook got within a yard away he took notice of the blonde's breathing and how it was starting to become faster and faster. </p><p>"Baby listen to me, it's-"</p><p>"No alpha--please--I--" Jimin manges to choke out, his breathing becoming too fast to be considered healthy, his eyes widening as Jungkook carefully comes even closer. </p><p>But the moment he even makes a movement with his arm to try and reach for him, Jimin's eyes squeeze shut and his shaking frozen arms come up to cover his face in a terrified defense mechanism. </p><p>"I'LL BE GOOD! I--I'M SO-RRY!! DON'T HURT ME-P-PLEASE!' The blonde cries out, his voice shrill and full of raw and primal fear as an unsteady and choked off breath gets punched out of his lungs. </p><p>And it's when the breath doesn't return to his lungs until a desperate airy gasp gets sucked in that Jungkook realizes he's about to have a panic attack. </p><p>"Woah woah woah baby it's ok listen to me it's ok" Jungkook tries his hardest to console him but it only plunges the dagger of emotional anguish into his heart that much further when Jimin starts shaking his head and struggles to inhale another breath. </p><p>"Baby listen to me it's ok, you're alright my love I'm--I'm right here" Jungkook breathes out, his words getting caught on the lump forming in the back of his throat as he crouches down in front of his little mess and leans in to rest his head on his frozen jacket over his stomach. </p><p>"I---c--ca--n't--bre-athe--" the omega sputters out, his voice frantic and coated in desperation as the alpha feels the petite male's body begin to shake even harder, barely there gasps of air being sucked into his lungs as he reaches up to slide his hands up the side of Jimin's freezing thighs. </p><p>"You can breathe baby, you can breathe just-"</p><p>"N---no---I---pl--ease--" Jimin chokes out, his hands clenching into fists by his sides that Jungkook reaches up to engulf in his much larger hands, bringing them around to his face where he presses gentle and reassuring kisses to his ice cold knuckles. </p><p>"Ssshhh little one I'm right here, let it out baby it'll pass I promise" the alpha coos, his voice watery and body buzzing with desperate need to fix his lover's broken soul in all of the ways that he possibly could. </p><p>Jimin's sharp and choked off breathes were like shards of pure glass to the alpha's eardrums and heart as he did the best that he could under the circumstances and turned Jimin's hands around in his grip and began scenting his wrists with all the affection he could possibly muster. </p><p>"You're ok, nothing is going to hurt you Jimin. I-"</p><p>But before he could get his full sentence out, a deep breath of air rushed into the tiny male's lungs all at once, his fists clenching even harder, limbs tightening just before he let out the most heartbreaking and soul crushing howl of a sob Jungkook had ever heard in his life. </p><p>The blonde's body instantly gave out, his petite frame crumbling right down before the alpha who instantly wrapped his arms around his torso and took the opportunity to rise to his feet carrying his distraught lover to the bedroom with his ear being sobbed into unabashedly. </p><p>"Its ok it's ok baby let it out you're safe love, nothing's going to hurt you" Jungkook cooed as he hurried to the bed and sat Jimin down on the edge, reaching down to wipe away the thick tacky streams of tears that had been soaking his cheeks with the tips of his fingers while Jimin sobbed out in elongated cries that were tearing the alpha apart from the inside out. </p><p>He ran over to his dresser and pulled a few tissues out from the box that sat on top of it and came back to his tiny wreck. </p><p>He grabbed the tissue and pinched the bottom of Jimin's nose, cleaning it of all the tears and snot before he tossed it in the bin next to his dresser. </p><p>He quickly reached for the omega's zipper and pulled his jacket off gently before pulling Jimin's long sleeve and his own shirt off since he knew skin to skin contact was the fastest way to get warm. </p><p>"Ok baby c'mon" Jungkook uttered gently as he scooped Jimin up and carried him into his nest, placing him down softly before heading to go and lock the door again. </p><p>"D-don't leave!" Jimin cried out to which Jungkook booked it to the front door and back to the room to switch the lights off. </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, I just needed to lock the door" Jungkook explains before he crawls into the nest and curls up next to his petite crying lover and pulls the thick white comforter over them. </p><p>He rests his head on Jimin's unhurt shoulder, draping his arm over his flat frozen belly as a sigh escapes his lips. </p><p>He presses his nose into the side of the blonde's neck to offer some sort of comfort while Jimin hiccups and whines through the rest of his panic attack that the alpha helps him through by offering sweet reassuring praises and soft kisses to his bare shoulder and neck. </p><p>After what feels like an agonized eternity, Jimin's soft little sobs dwindle down into sniffles and barely there hiccups which makes Jungkook feel extraordinarily relieved but not necessarily better about their current situation. </p><p>He doesn't want to pressure his petite omega into talking if he doesn't want to but he simply can't bury the fact that he had run out in the middle of the night without a word or without proper protection from the cold. </p><p>There has to be an explanation for his drastic behavior and it dawns on the alpha then that maybe he's not as cut out to handle all of Jimin's issues single-handedly like he believed he was. </p><p>And suddenly the fear that he's doing more damage to Jimin's already fragile mind and spirit than good plows into his gut like iron fists. </p><p>All he wants is to prove to him is that life can be good and things can always turn around but it appears he'd been the one to cause all of this in the first place. </p><p>Guilt and self-anger begin gnawing at the back of his mind like the foam coated teeth of rabid animals as his heart tumbles down even further into the black oubliette of sadness and mental anguish that resides in the pit of his body. </p><p>He's never wanted someone so desperately before, he's never known that love could be so pure and beautiful on every level and in every aspect of the words and he's certain that Jimin didn't mean to hurt him but he can't help the fact that he's aching so incredibly deep. </p><p>He's failed to be the safe place his omega was coming to love wholeheartedly, failed to provide Jimin with the protection he desperately requires after all that he's endured and suffered through in his painful life. </p><p>And Jungkook is suddenly slapped in the face with the stone cold reality of the situation and he has no choice but to swallow it down even if the taste is too overwhelmingly bitter. </p><p>They'd been living in a soft bubble like a fever dream ever since he'd brought Jimin home that was beautiful and sweet but also coating and concealing the devastating truth of the situation. </p><p>Jimin is an abuse victim, someone with deep rooted psychological trauma that would more than likely follow him until his very last day on earth and yet Jungkook had been treating their relationship as if he'd hit it off with a one night stand who he wanted to stay with him simply because they felt right together. </p><p>He lets the fat stream of rolling tears cascade down the side of his cheek, the liquid trickling down the blonde's shoulder as he slips his arm off of the omega's belly and rises to sit up. </p><p>He looks down at Jimin, the petite male sniffling softly as he reaches up and rubs his eyes with the backs of his knuckles appearing just as beautiful to Jungkook as he'd always looked to him. </p><p>But only now Jungkook realized that this beautiful little human needed so much more than what he could supply, so much more mental help and therapy that would no doubt be making a positive difference in his life if he were to be receiving it. </p><p>Jimin turns to look up at the detective, his button nose red from a combination of crying and the cold, his eyes pink and puffy, his cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as he exhales a heavy breath and swallows thickly. </p><p>He looks like he's about to say something and Jungkook knows he has to speak first before Jimin has a chance to say something that's going to change his mind. </p><p>Two more trails of tears come speeding down the alpha's cheeks as he closes his eyes, too afraid of the expression that will no doubt be on Jimin's face when he says what he knows needs to be said. </p><p>And in the end he knows it's all for Jimin's best interest, that his petite lover will get the actual help he needs to make a mental recovery. </p><p>Because right now, Jungkook feels like the absolute worst person in the entirety of the world for being the cause of such a perfect human's anguish. And he can't ever handle being the cause of it again. </p><p>"Jimin, we need to talk". </p><p>The blonde blinks at him softly, nodding his head as Jungkook's eyes open and unleash even more tears that speed down his cheeks before he reaches up to wipe them away. </p><p>"I don't think you being here is a good idea" Jungkook utters out and the raw pain that begins bleeding out through the omega's eyes speak volumes for how much Jimin truly cares about him but the detective knows he needs more than what he's currently being provided, so much more than what he can offer him. </p><p>And it hurts worse than his actual heart being branded with a red hot iron rod. </p><p>"Maybe we should find somewhere else for you to stay. I can't cause you to do something like this again" the alpha says hardly above a whisper but he knows Jimin hears it when his face begins to scrunch up to create an expression of pure heartache as a new sob comes flowing out of his throat. </p><p>And for all he knows Jimin might be right. </p><p>Maybe good things truly aren't meant to last forever. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pls don't hate me😭</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo I hope you like it so far!! Jimin just needs a hug😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>